Hermione and the Half Blood Prince
by Merch Blodau
Summary: Hermione's version of the Half Blood Prince. In this version she falls for Snape. Starts the summer before 6th year.
1. Jarvis Whitley

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys this is my first FanFic I hope you all like it! I am going to keep pretty much to the book only a few things will be different the main difference is going to be that they are staying at Grimmauld Place instead of the Burrow. It just made it easier for Hermione and Snape to interact. Since I am new I welcome any suggestions or ideas as to where the story could go. I do know where I want it to end up but there is no reason that the ending cant change! So please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Also I own nothing wish I did! Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R.  
**

Hermione and the Half Blood Prince

Chapter 1 Jarvis Whitley

"Oh Hermione must you leave so soon you have only been home two weeks! Is there no way that you could stay a little longer?" begged Mrs. Granger.

She had been like this since Hermione had come home from school two weeks ago, not wanting to lie to her parents she told them everything about what had happened at the Department of Mysteries. She was now starting to regret that decision. After her parents heard everything they had become the overly protective parents. The other day she had gone out to read at the local park and her parents had flat out forbidden it saying that it was too dangerous with the death eaters out to get her. She understood why they were worried but the fact of the matter was that it didn't matter if she was in the house or in the park if the death eaters really wanted to capture her they would find a way.

"I'm sorry Mum but I have to go the order needs all the help they can get." This wasn't entirely true the fact of the matter was children were not aloud to join the Order and there probably wasn't a lot that she could do to help without being a member. She really just needed to get back to her home she was missing the Wizarding World she hated being so out of touch with her people, yes she had the Daily Prophet but really how much truth could she get out of that piece of trash? She also wanted to see Ron again though she would admit it to no one else she missed him terribly. So last week she had sent a letter to Tonks asking her if she would be able to pick her up and apparate her to headquarters. She had only received a quick reply that said _Friday at 8pm_.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Hermione quickly went to open it anxious to see someone that could tell her what had been going on since she had come home.

"Tonks!" She said cheerily pulling the animagus in for a tight hug. "How are you? What has been going on since I have come home? I haven't really heard much from anyone!" she said quickly too excited to even wait for a reply.

"Wotcher Hermione how are you? Sorry that message had to be so short we aren't aloud to put much on paper these days you know for security reasons and whatnot." Looking around she realized that she and Hermione weren't alone. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume." She said with a warm smile

"Oh right so sorry! Mum, Dad this is Tonks she works for the Order and is going to help me get to headquarters safely."

"Hello Tonks it is so nice to finally meet you! Hermione has told us so much about you, thank you so much for coming tonight." Said Mr. Granger smiling.

"Really it was no trouble at all I don't mind in the slightest! But actually we do have to be off I'm afraid I have other business to attend to this evening. So sorry we can't stay longer." She turned to Hermione and said, "I'll wait outside while you say goodbye."

Hermione nodded slightly to her. When the door closed she walked over slowly to where her parents were standing, "Bye Mum", she said while squeezing her tightly, when she tried to let go her mum only held her tighter. "Don't worry about me I will be at the safest place in all of England tonight there really is nothing to worry about." She said as she was finally released from her mothers' iron grip. "I love you Dad." Her eyes started to tear up as she hugged him. "I love you too. Now be safe and say hello to the Weasley's for us and remember to thank them for letting you stay the entire summer with them."

"Yes Dad." It was so like her father to remember manners during an emotional moment.

She hugged them both once more and then she was off.

Because of the wards that she had surrounded the house with she and Tonks had to walk down to the end of the street where there was an alley that they could safely apparate from. As they were walking Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore she had to know what was going on. "Tonks tell me what has been going on since I left school? I have had to resort to getting all my information from the Prophet. So naturally I don't anything."

"Not here." She whispered. "You will hear everything once we get to headquarters."

Hermione nodded in reply.

"Okay this looks as good a spot as any! Hold tight!"

Hermione did just that and the next thing she knew she felt as though she was being squeezed through an impossibly tiny hole and then just as suddenly she was standing in front of Grimauld Place. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick and she would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Tonks catching her just in time.

"Watcher! Sorry Hermione I forgot that you have never apparated before I shoulda' warned you!" Tonks said with concern in her voice.

"Its alright I'm fine just a bit…dizzy is all." Hermione said squeezing her eyes shut praying that the ground would stop spinning.

"Come on let's get you inside everyone is dying to see ye! I'm sure they are all waiting by the door or at least Ron will be he hasn't been able to talk about anything else since he found out that you were coming."

Hermione felt herself blush at hearing that. Luckily Tonks didn't seem to notice. Sure enough when she opened the door Ron and what seemed like half of the Weasley Family were all packed into the narrow corridor. Hermione was instantly bombarded with people trying to hug her and kiss her. They all were asking how she was doing and if she was hungry and inquiring as to how her journey was. She was unable to answer any of the questions however because all voices were soon drowned out by the shrill yell of Mrs. Black. "Filth! Mudblood filth in the most ancient house of Black!" She was soon silenced however by Mrs. Weasley. They all made their way out of the packed corridor and into the library.

"Hermione!" Ron said as he pulled her in for a second hug. "Its so great to see you! It will be nice to finally have someone to talk to around here!"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Ginny said in an annoyed tone.

"Well you know what I mean." Ron said hurriedly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey Hermione its nice to have you back." Ginny said as she gave her a warm smile. "It will be nice to finally have this one off my back!" she said pointing to Ron jokingly.

Hermione laughed as she saw Ron's look of outrage. But before she could say or do anything else Mrs. Weasley whisked her up into a tight hug.

"Hello dear it is so nice to see you again. How are your parents?" She asked as she released Hermione. "Hello Mrs. Weasley my parents are good they wanted me to say thank you for them for letting me stay her this summer."

"Oh please you are as good as family it is no trouble having you stay with us. In fact its better I think you will be much safer here than you ever could be in a muggle neighborhood! Now that I think about it you should have been here from the start! I don't know what I was thinking letting you go back there so unprotected!"

Hermione could see the beginnings of a rant and decided to stop it before she wasn't ever able to go home again. "Mrs. Weasley please don't worry I'm sure that if it had been too dangerous Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have let me go home."

"Yes I suppose that is true. Well you're here now so it doesn't matter! You must be starved I better go get dinner started Arthur will be home soon then we can have dinner." Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled out of the room closely followed by Ginny Fed & George.

"So Hermione where is your stuff?" Ron inquired.

"Oh I had Tonks shrink all of it its in my pocket" she said as she tapped her pocket.

"Here let me show you where your room is." He said as they made their way up the stairs. "Since you're the latest to arrive you will have one of the bedrooms on the top floor. You will be right across from Jarvis' room and Fred & George's room, and right next to Snape's lab and quarters." He said as they reached the top landing.

"Who is Jarvis?" Hermione asked.

"Jarvis Miss Granger is my assistant." Came a familiar cold voice. She hadn't realized that they were not alone, let alone in the company of Severus Snape.

"Oh I hadn't realized that you had an assistant Professor."

"Well contrary to popular belief you do not know everything Miss Granger." He said in his usual snide tone. " So you will be staying up here will you."

It wasn't a question he looked absolutely displeased to learn that she would be his new neighbor. "I shall ask Miss Granger that you please keep your noise levels to a minimum at all times it is very vexing when trying to work out complicated algorithms when you have constant noise in the background."

"Yes sir." She said softly. She had been there all of five minutes and he was already lecturing her. "I suppose you will want to meet Jarvis?" he inquired.

"Oh yes if he's not too busy of course." She said brightly. She was fascinated with what kind of person Snape would choose to be his assistant and what kind of person would accept a position where Snape was your boss.

"Jarvis!" Snape yelled.

She imagined he would be a Slytherin and look something like Snape. What she had not expected was the attractive young blonde standing in front of her. His smile was almost blinding when he greeted Hermione warmly.

"Jarvis this is Miss Granger. Miss Granger meet Jarvis Whitley my assistant he will be staying here for the remainder of the summer and then be moving over to the castle with us." He said in a completely bored voice.

"Hello" Jarvis said brightly as he shook her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you I have been hearing of nothing else for the past couple days!"

"Hello it's nice to meet you too I have to admit I only learned of you in the past thirty seconds but I'm sure there are only good things to say."

"Oh no I'm sure Severus here could think up a few negative things to say ain't that right Severus?" Snape gave him a disdainful look.

Jarvis chuckled softly as Snape made his way back into the lab.

Hermione had never seen anyone but Dumbledore joke around with Snape like that she was shocked Snape even let it happen. Jarvis had obviously seen the shock on her and Ron's faces because he then said. "Ahh he's not so bad once you get to know him you just have to know where to draw the line. Well I better get back in there before he gets really mad. It was really nice to meet you Hermione look forward to getting to know you!" He nodded in Ron's direction, "Ron talk to you soon." He said as he walked back into the lab.

"Oh wait Mr. Whitley!" Hermione said quickly.

"Jarvis please me Dad is Mr. Whitley."

"Oh ahhh Jarvis could you by any chance enlarge my things? I forgot to have Tonks undo the charm she put on them at my house." She said placing them on the ground.

"Sure no problem." And with a flick of his wand they were back to their normal size.

As soon as Ron had closed her bedroom door behind them she turned around to face him and scolded, "Ron! How could you forget to mention an entire person living at Grimmauld Place with you!"

"Well I wasn't aloud to tell you anything was I? We had strict orders from Dumbledore to put no information in our letters. I would say Snape having a new assistant is pretty big information wouldn't you?" he said somewhat flustered.

She instantly realized how ridiculous she was being. "I'm sorry Ron. You are completely right I was just a bit thrown off by the surprise of it all. So tell me about him what's he like? He seems nice from what I could tell."

"Yeah I mean there isn't much to tell he spends most of his time locked up with Snape in his lab working on Merlin knows what they almost never come down to eat dinner with the rest of us. But the few times we have spoken he seemed really nice. Which makes me wonder what he's doing working for a prat like Snape."

"Ron! Don't call Professor Snape a prat!" Hermione scolded. "He's just… difficult. And who wouldn't be with a job like his!"

"They quickly changed subjects and started talking about the Department of Mysteries and wondering how Harry was going to be since the passing of his God Father as Hermione got settled into her new room.

About an hour later they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's voice shouting, "Hermione! Ron! Dinner!"

Hermione looked at her watch it was nearly ten o'clock at night!

"Ron why is dinner so late I hope you weren't all waiting for me to arrive before starting dinner!"

"Nah." He said waiving the comment off. " We have been eating this late all summer, since the incident at the Department of Mysteries Dad has been a lot busier and Mum insists on having as many family dinners as possible. Not that we mind it's really the only time that we get to see him all day. Mum's a wreck she carries that clock around with her all day checking it every other second to make sure everyone is okay."

As they reached the ground floor Hermione saw Tonks talking animatedly with Lupin.

"Lupin it is so great to see you again! How are you?" She said noticing that he had looked better. Lupin looked very tired and warn down and his clothes could definitely have done with a good cleaning. I didn't realize you were living at Grimmauld Place as well!"

"No, no I'm not living at the house merely visiting I will have to return soon before anyone gets suspicious." Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Dumbledore asked if I could work on getting people like me to join the Order so far I haven't seen any interest but someone has to try and I am as qualified as anyone even more so than some to do the job." He said with what Hermione thought sounded like a bitter tone.

"You're staying for dinner aren't you?"

"Yeah Remus you have to stay for dinner at least!" said Ron encouragingly.

"I believe that I have some time before I must go." He said smiling at her and Ron.

They all started to make their way into the kitchen where it was a tad cramped but nobody seemed to mind. Hermione went over and said hello to a very tired looking Mr. Weasley before sitting down next to Ron.

"So Ron what's been going on these past two weeks? Anything new that I haven't heard yet?" Hermione said turning to Ron.

"Uhhhh yeah actually Bill is getting married." Ron said mater-of-factly.

"What! To who?" Hermione said surprised. "How could you not tell me this surely that wasn't news that the death eaters would find interesting!"

"Sorry Hermione it just slipped my mind is all."

"Well….Who is he marrying?"

"Oh right he's marrying Fleur. They both met while Bill was visiting Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard tournament and then got to know each other while working at Gringotts together."

"I had no idea that they were even seeing each other!" Hermione said still quite shocked about the news.

Ron snorted. "Yeah neither did Mum she was…. well lets just say she wasn't too happy about the news."

Before Hermione could say anything else on the subject everyone's attention was brought to the kitchen door opening and Kingsley coming through. "Hello everyone, just thought I would stop by I haven't been around to dinner in ages and thought I might take a chance and see if you guys were still eating!"

"Oh yes of course you know you are always welcome let me get you a plate! Go sit down and Ill bring it over!" Molly said cheerily as she got up from her seat beside Arthur. Kingsley went over and sat down in the only available chair left which happened to be next to Hermione. "Hello Hermione haven't seen you in awhile. How've you been?"

"I'm fine it's nice to be back. What about you? How has work been I would imagine things have been a lot crazier in your department since everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks." Kingsley started telling Hermione about all the changes he had made in the past two weeks she was very impressed at how much he had done in such a short amount of time. "You know Hermione maybe this summer you could get a job in my department there is a lot to do and we could use someone like you to help out. You should think about it."

"Wow really? You actually think I could be of some use?"

"Of course with brains like yours everything will happen ten times faster!"

"That sounds amazing! I would learn so much about the inner workings of the Ministry it sounds fascinating! Is it alright if I think about it first Kingsley?"

"Sure why don't you send me an owl by the end of the week with your decision."

"Okay thank you so much for the offer! I will owl you as soon as I have made a decision!" She smiled brightly up at him.

She couldn't believe it a job at the Ministry! Even if she ended up not wanting to work there once she graduated it would still be a great learning experience. Plus maybe if she were actually doing something she would finally feel like she was doing something to stand up against Voldemort and for muggleborns.

"Okay Mum, Dad we better get home its getting quite late and we have an early shipment of Peruvian Powder coming in tomorrow." Said Fred while he and his twin got up to leave.

"Wait I thought you two were living upstairs across the hall from me?" Hermione said confusedly.

"Well that is the room that we stay in when we sleep here…"said Fred.

"But that's not where we live. We have been so busy we have started living above the joke shop. It just seems to make more sense that way." George finished.

"George why don't you take some food home with you just in case you get hungry later!" Mrs. Weasley said as she was already filling a platter to feed ten with the leftovers from dinner.

"Now be safe and go straight back to the shop who knows what's lurking out on the streets at this time of night! She said handing them the food and giving them both a big kiss. "Yes Mum", they said in exasperated unison as they left to apparate home.

Over the next two days Hermione got settled into the routine of things. She still hadn't decided if she was going to take the job that Kingsley had offered and she still hadn't told Ron about it. She knew that he would be upset that he didn't get an offer to work at the Ministry as well considering his father worked there.

At the moment she was trying to write a letter to Harry but found that she was having a very difficult time finding something to say without saying something she wasn't supposed to while at them same time making it interesting enough that he didn't fall asleep while reading it. She huffed in frustration.

"Something I can help you with?"

She spun around quickly she had thought she had been alone in the library.

"Oh Jarvis! You gave me such a fright! I didn't realize you had walked in!" she said with a relieved sigh.

"What seems to be troubling you?" He walked over and sat down beside her at the small table in the corner to the left of the fireplace.

"Well I'm trying to write a letter to Harry that is safe enough to send. I'm having a bit of trouble making it interesting."

"Why don't you talk about what they have been saying in the paper about him. Its not like the death eaters don't have access to the Prophet."

"I was thinking about that but I feel like those are things we should talk about in person you know?"

"Yeah I guess I can see what you mean. Are you afraid that it might bring up bad memories about his godfather?"

"Yes exactly!" She said with relief. She was actually a little surprised that he understood. "Why don't you talk about what you did while you were home with your parents I'm sure you might be able to find something harmless to write about."

"That's not a bad idea actually. Thanks!"

"No problem." He said with a cheery smile. To Hermione's delight he stayed and read while she was writing her letter. When she was done she let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Jarvis who was smiling back at her. She started to wonder what a young attractive and she assumed intelligent man would be doing working for Snape. As she pondered this thought he said "What why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering how someone like you ended up here working for Professor Snape that's all."

Jarvis chuckled lightly at that. He really was very good looking and he really did have the most amazing smile. "Well its simple really I'm sorry to say it's not a very interesting story. I saw an ad in Potioneer's Monthly I sent Severus my resume and a week after a terrifying interview I received a letter informing me that I had got the job. Then I was put through all kinds of security measures and here I am six months later-"

"You have been working for Professor Snape for six months! How have I only just met you now?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well if you remember this past year at Hogwarts was especially different because Albus was not Headmaster for half of it. Severus and I worked outside of school grounds we had to keep everything we were doing very quiet because the Ministry was so suspicious. The only people who really knew about me were the inner circle of the Order even then they only ever saw me during meetings that I was required to attend."

"How do you like it? Working for Professor Snape I mean."

Jarvis took a moment to think his answer through.

"Well its really good actually in these past six months I have learned more about potions than I had in my entire life. And you know that I must have known a lot already for Severus to have hired me so that's really saying a lot. I enjoy his company most of the time although being cooped up here with all of you guys has not lets say… well it has not lightened his mood that's for sure. There are days when he is downright unbearable with the moods he gets himself into. But I still find myself enjoying his company for some odd reason." He smiled obviously thinking of his time spent in the lab with Professor Snape. "My point is he is a good guy with a lot of pressure on his back."

"That's what I'm always saying to the boys they just don't realize what that kind of pressure can do to a person!" She said somewhat outraged like she was scolding him for saying something about Snape.

"Well I'm glad somebody besides me is looking out for him I wont always be here to look out for the guy." Hermione thought this was an odd thing to say but let it pass and decided to change the subject somewhat.

"So are you planning on coming back to Hogwarts with Professor Snape in the fall?"

"That's what the plan is so far anyways."

"Oh I'm glad it will be good that Professor Snape will have someone who can help him with the extra work during the school year."

"Yes he is always threatening me with a stack of first years papers. I'm not looking forward to that part of the job." He said jovially.

"Jarvis!" A sharp voice called from the doorway. It was Professor Snape of course who else would it be. Hermione secretly wondered how long he had been standing there. By the look on his face she would guess that he had heard very little.

"Yes Severus what can I do for you?"

"It's almost time to start the third layer of the amphibir potion."

"Yes so sorry about that. Hermione and I were chatting and I completely lost track of the time."

Snape eyes went back and fourth between the two of them. "Yes well I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little conversation but potions wait for no one." And with that he spun around and exited the library.

"Sorry Hermione I've gotta go. But it was really nice chatting with you!" he said with a halfhearted smile as he turned to go.

"No worries we will have tons of time to chat at Hogwarts."

That night she went to bed thinking about the new school year and how different it was going to be. This year Harry was sure to be very popular now that the Wizarding World believed him. Fred & George were now out of Hogwarts and most importantly it looked like she was going to have a new friend at Hogwarts. A very handsome friend, a very handsome and intelligent friend. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly Hermione was bolt upright at first she wasn't sure why she was even awake. She looked at the clock it was 530 in the morning! CRASH! Hermione quickly got out of bed as she heard the sound of breaking glass and men yelling the sound was coming from Snape's lab. As she opened her door she realized that all the noise had stopped and that she could only hear loud breathing. The door to Snape's lab was open and when she looked through it what she saw made her gasp in fright and surprise. There only ten feet in front of her was Severus Snape gasping for air standing above an unconscious Jarvis Whitley.


	2. The Dynol Eiddo Plant

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys if you have already read this chapter you dont need to read this new version of it i simply went through it to edit it a bit**

**Read/Review!**

Chapter 2: Dynol-Eiddo Plant

Hermione didn't know what to say all the different scenarios were going through her mind at that moment. None of which could ended in Snape being an innocent man. For a moment they just stared at each other not saying anything. Eventually she heard people approaching and Mrs. Weasley's shocked voice saying "Severus we heard a commotion coming from your room is everyone oka-". As Mrs. Weasley came into view of the scene she gasped. "Severus what on earth happened here! Is that Jarvis!"

And finally he spoke "I think someone better floo Dumbledore and tell him his presence is required." He said not really looking at anyone. Hermione heard the retreating steps of Mrs. Weasley. She could now feel the presence of Ginny and Ron by her side but did not turn around to confirm that they were in fact there. She was just standing there staring at the scene that she still couldn't process.

"Professor what happened?" Hermione said in a timid voice.

"It is no concern of yours Miss Granger go back to sleep. Don't worry I wont harm your precious Jarvis anymore than I already have." He spat with malice.

"So you admit it! You did do this to him!" Ron said protectively beside her.

"Weasley! DO NOT PRETEND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled this time. "Now get out of my sight. All of you." He whispered barley audible.

They all went into Hermione's bedroom. As soon as the door was closed they both turned to Hermione. "Well…?" Ginny said expectantly. "What happened!" Ron said finishing the thought for her.

"I really cant say, I woke up to the same crashes and yells you guys must have woken up to and by the time I got there I only saw the same scene as everybody else."

"But you must have heard something that we didn't." Said Ginny.

"No it was all muffled, I think Snape has set privacy spells so you cant hear what people are saying. I'm not sure, I have never heard of a spell like that."

Ginny yawned suddenly. "Well I think I'll go back to bed I didn't go to bed until 2 this morning. Night guys." She said as she started to get up. "We wont be able to learn anything until later today anyways not until Dumbledore has been here and talked to Snape and Jarvis anyways."

"Yeah Hermione I think I'm going to go back to sleep as well." He said through a yawn as he followed Ginny out of the room.

There was no way Hermione would be able to get back to sleep after what she had just seen. There was too much to think about. She decided to go down to the library to clear her thoughts and catch up on some reading. When she was right in front of the door she heard muffled voices and figuring that it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley she just walked right in. It was not the Weasley's however, it was Snape and Dumbledore and they had quickly stopped talking when they heard Hermione enter.

"Oh hello Professors so sorry to interrupt I hadn't realized you were in here!" Snape just glared at her while Dumbledore smiled with his usual twinkle at her.

"No, no Miss Granger please come in! I suppose you would like to know what you witnessed this morning?"

"Well I was quite confused about the whole situation." She said stepping into the room and walking over to where the two men were standing. For some reason Snape refused to meet her gaze.

"Well…" Dumbledore started with a sigh. "This morning Severus was woken up by his wards going off in his lab when he went to investigate he saw Mr. Whitley stealing his notebooks. Notebooks may I add with very important potions instructions in them. It was then that I believe you were woken up to the sound of Mr. Whitley trying to escape and Severus preventing him from doing so. Sadly we had no other choice. We had to remove his memories. He is now at St. Mungo's recuperating, he will be fine except for the six-month gap in his brain. From what we could tell he was trying to sell the potions on the black market. It seems that Mr. Whitley had a gambling problem and owed some very dangerous people some money."

"Yes I thought it had to be something like that", Hermione said deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Snape said scathingly.

"Oh well I mean I knew that he must have done something pretty bad for you to attack him like that. I know that you wouldn't have attacked him if there hadn't been a just reason for it. That's all I meant by it."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't even for one moment doubt my actions?" he said incredulously.

"No." Hermione said surprised. "You have proven time and time again that you are a trustworthy person I had faith that you had a good reason for what you did. And I was right wasn't I?"

"Yes but…" It seemed that Snape was deep in thought and couldn't figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

"The thing is Miss Granger Severus has some very important work that he and Mr. Whitley were about to begin. And there is no way that Severus can do it all on his own."

"So does that mean you are going to be looking for a new assistant?" she looked back and fourth between the two of them.

"The thing is Miss Granger we realized that it is very hard to find someone you can trust. We trusted Mr. Whitley and look how that turned out. We don't have time to waste looking for someone we cant even be sure we can trust."

"So what are you saying Professor?"

"Well" Dumbledore gave a side-glance to Snape and then looked back at Hermione.

"Well what would you say to becoming Professor Snape's assistant? You could start immediately and work with him throughout the school year. I can guarantee that you will learn more about potions from Severus here than anyone else."

Hermione was speechless she couldn't believe that Snape would ever agree to have a Gryffindor, and the best friend of Harry Potter as his assistant. It just couldn't be true!

"Umm sir while I am very honored that you thought of me as a first choice I could never accept the position knowing that it was against Professor Snape's wishes."

"Though you are right in thinking that you would not be my first choice as an assistant I would have to agree with Dumbledore that I don't have time to look for another assistant. And because you are still a student we will not have to hide you like I would have had to with Mr. Whitley it will be significantly easier having an assistant that already has an excuse to be at Hogwarts." Said Snape still not completely convincing her but she decided that it would have to do. Its not as if she could expect much more from the bat of the dungeons.

"Well if you agree that this is the best solution for the moment then I accept!" She said smiling up at him.

She couldn't believe it! She had just accepted a position working for Snape! To be honest it was a very easy decision Dumbledore was right, she would learn more about potions with him than she would with anyone else. Also she knew that if she could last a year working for Snape then she could work anywhere. And anyone who saw that she had worked for the formidable Severus Snape would know instantly that she was good at her job. She also secretly wanted to know what the real Snape was like. When she had heard Jarvis talking about him she realized that she barely knew the man and that it seemed that he did not have many friends besides Jarvis. And now it seemed like he had none. At least if she was his assistant she would know that he was socializing a little with someone other than Voldemort.

This sadly meant that she could not take the job that Kingsley had offered her while she was sad, she knew that she had made the right decision. Also there was no way that Ron would ever be jealous of this job!

"Well that is splendid news! Thanks you so much Miss Granger. Well now that that is settled I must be off!" He said as he walked over to the door. "Goodbye Severus, Goodbye Miss Granger." And he was gone.

Hermione turned to see Professor Snape staring at her. "Well it looks like we now have quite a lot to do today. Please meet me upstairs after you have finished getting ready for the day. It is six thirty I assume it should take you no longer than twenty minutes to get ready. I expect to see you in my lab by six fifty sharp." He said coldly and with that he turned and walked out of the room.

After a moment of getting over the shock of it all she realized that she only had twenty minutes to get ready. Not that she needed much more time than that anyways but she wasn't going to be late for her first day of work!

As she stood in front of his door she realized what she had just signed up for and was starting to regret it slightly. But then remembered the way that Jarvis had talked about him and her curiosity flared once again giving her the nerve to knock on his door.

Seconds later the door swung open to reveal the foreboding potions master.

"Hello Professor" She said timidly.

He didn't answer he only looked down and sneered at her. He then stood aside to let her enter. As she walked in she tried to memorize her surroundings the last time she had seen the room she was a bit more focused on the people inside of it. This time however all of her attention was on the room. Her mouth dropped. This had to be one of the nicest labs in London, if not all of England! The room was huge. Taking up most of the space were two long stainless steel tables with space to heat cauldrons and space for prep. There were two desks up against the wall to the far left and straight ahead were two doors. On the right side of the wall were tons of books! Quickly looking at the titles it seemed that they all had to do with potions. She secretly wondered how many books he had that didn't have to do with potions.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality when Snape started talking.

"The desk to the left will be yours. Do whatever you want with it; it is your own personal space. I do ask that you do not go through my things you have already witnessed what the consequences of doing that are. This table will also be yours many times we will be working on different projects it is infinitely easier when we have our own spaces to work on." He said gesturing to the table closest to the door. "The door to the left is the storeroom where we keep all of the potions already finished. The door to the right is where we keep all of the ingredients. And the door behind my desk leads to my private quarters."

Hermione was startled to realize that she hadn't even noticed the door behind his desk.

"I start my day at eight every morning and take lunch around noon unless a potion requires me to stay here, I try to end somewhere around eight at night. If I know that I will have to stay up later I usually end up taking a break around five, you of course will have to adopt the same schedule."

Hermione's eyes widened at hearing what her average workday was going to be like.

"Miss Granger no one is forcing you to be here if this is too hard for the resident know-it-all I'm sure I can have someone else come and help."

"No that schedule sounds fine to me." She said as bravely as she could.

"We will take Sundays off but there will be many times when I might need you to do some research so we don't fall behind on Mondays." He said with a sly smirk. Hermione knew he was trying to scare her off to prove that she was not up for the job. "You will also be responsible for the inventory which of course entails making sure we have enough of everything and buying everything that we might need in enough time so that we never run out. There will be many potions where we will be dealing with class five ingredients that only a potions master can purchase. On these times I will accompany you of course. I will however need at least a weeks advanced notice. Obviously this entire schedule will have to change once we are at Hogwarts. We will have another meeting at the start of term to discuss the new schedule and your new list of responsibilities."

Suddenly it hit Hermione that she would still be assisting Snape during the school year she instantly worried about how she was going to have enough time to do everything. She thought to herself there was really no point in worrying about it now as he had said the entire schedule would change once they were at Hogwarts.

As she was thinking about this Snape had made his way over to his desk where he opened one of the large bottom drawers and pulled out a massive notebook and preceded to hand it to her. "These are all the notes and ideas that I have compiled on what our next project is going to be. Read it. All. By this evening. We have a lot of work to do I will come out to check on your progress around seven." With that he turned around and disappeared behind the door leading to his private quarters.

Hermione was in shock how was she supposed to read all of this be this evening it was bound to be extremely complicated and would probably require reading other texts to understand what he was talking about. She went over to her desk sat down and started to read.

SPOV

He was being overly cruel and he knew it. It was nearly impossible to comprehend all of that in one day. He knew however that she would understand a good portion of it and that he would only have to explain a few things to her. It had taken nearly a week to explain all the details to Jarvis on their last project. Suddenly Severus' anger was at a boiling point. How could he have trusted him Severus never trusted anyone it was just part of his job description and somehow that boy had gained his trust.

Now he was stuck with Hermione Granger for the next year. He knew that Hermione could be trusted that she would never steal or end up being a spy for Voldemort she was however still Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, best friend to Harry Potter, and extremely annoying. However she did trust him. He had been shocked to hear how easily she had trusted him over Jarvis. Especially when he had seen them getting on so well just yesterday! He had been shocked to his core when she admitted to having complete trust in him. That at least would make his life a lot easier. He wouldn't have to worry that his every move was being watched. The Weasley Family was very good at making him feel like this. He knew that would only get worse now with what they had witnessed this morning. If only he had been more quiet! He had just been so angry to be betrayed by someone that he had hired, someone that he had almost liked even.

Around one in the afternoon he decided to go make some lunch. When he walked into his lab he saw Hermione completely absorbed in his notes she had a couple of books surrounding her. He walked right through the room without her even looking up. As he neared the kitchen door he heard people talking. _Great_ exactly what he needed a group of people looking at him like he was a murderer. When he walked in everyone looked over to see who had come in.

"Hey Snape!" It was Ron and he looked quite angry for some reason. He couldn't be _that_ upset about Jarvis could he?

"What have you done with Hermione nobody else has seen her and the last person to see her was you apparently."

"Well if you must know she is in my lab at the moment reading." Snape would have laughed if not for his reputation at seeing the Weasley boys' face at his answer.

"Whatdaya mean she's reading in your lab! Why would she be in there?" he said mildly outraged. "You can ask her that yourself." He said curtly.

"Fine I will!" Ron said as he made his way to the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley you are not allowed anywhere near my lab! Do not even think of going up there the door will not let you in. You can speak to Miss Granger this evening." He said as he went to the fridge to make a sandwich.

Ron looked furious but looked like he had accepted what Snape said and went off in a huff. Snape pretended to ignore everyone else in the room and pretend that nobody was staring at him like he was some sort of freak show. When he got back to his lab with his sandwich (there was no way he was going to eat down there with a group of people staring at him) he saw Hermione in the same state. He looked down at his plate and then over at Hermione rolling his eyes he reluctantly walked over to the girl and placed the plate down in front of her. With a start she looked up at him. She had obviously not known he was standing there. Without saying anything to her he took a blank piece of parchment and transfigured it into a plate then he took half of his sandwich and put it on the newly transfigured one. Making eye contact with her one last time he strode out of the room before she could say anything.

HPOV

She had finished. She wasn't sure how she had done it but somehow she had. There were obviously a few things that she didn't understand but for the most part she understood what they were going to be attempting to do. And if she was right it was going to be nearly impossible to finish in a year. She decided to give her eyes a break and leaned back in her chair. She hadn't stopped reading all day she had only given herself five minutes to eat. That thought brought her back to Snape of course. She had been thoroughly surprised this afternoon when Snape had given her half of his sandwich. From what she knew of him he completely despised her. Suddenly she heard a door opening to her left. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up to see Snape coming through the door to his quarters.

"Ah I see you have finished. Were you just going to sit there until I came out?"

"I have been reading all day and only just finished I was merely giving them a five minute rest." She said with a tone of annoyance.

"So let me ask you. Do you understand what we will be attempting to do in the next year?" Snape said as he sat down in front of her.

"Yes I do. And in all honesty I don't see how it can be done in such a short amount of time."

"Well ideally I would like to have this finished up in less than a year." He said with a smirk.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that you want to create an antidote for Nagini's venom in less than a year! I'm sorry Professor but I don't see how that is possible." She said almost yelling at him.

"Come Miss Granger where is your sense of adventure? You should see this as a challenge. Don't tell me you are going to quit on your very first day." He said with a smirk. He had known that this would be her reaction all along.

Hermione knew that he was just trying to scare her off well if he thought that she was going to quit he had another thing coming. "Okay fine then. I just have a few questions on your theories and how they work. I tried to look up as much as I could so I wouldn't need you to explain." She said gesturing to the pile of books on her desk.

"Yes I assumed that you would have a few questions."

"Well my first is how on earth will you get the venom in the first place to test this antidote?"

Snape smiled he wasn't sure if that question would occur to her and he was happy to see that she was thinking ahead to the test phases already. "Voldemort has me make all of his potions for him one of which calls for venom from Nagini. I have been taking an extra amount every time I extract some from its fangs so we should have enough for the amount of tests that we will need to do. What is your next question?"

"What will we be testing this potion on? Its not as if we can test it on a live subject and I certainly won't test it on animals!"

"We will be using the Dynol-Eiddo Plant it roughly translates into plant with human properties. This plant is quite rare but I have been growing them for years to test out my experiments. They react to everything like a human accept you don't feel as guilty when your test potion isn't working how you want it to."

Hermione was truly fascinated. "I have never heard of such a plant that's brilliant!" she said in awe.

"Yes well I am a potions master after all the title does require having some brains." He said sarcastically." Do you have anymore questions?"

"No not at the moment sir."

"Well you best be off then. The Weasley boy is going crazy wondering why on earth you would be in my labs just after I attempted to kill someone." He said mockingly.

"He doesn't think that you tried to kill Jarvis."

"While he never actually said it I am positive that he does."

"Yes I guess I better be going I still have to write that letter to Kingsley." She said more to herself than to Snape. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" she said almost hopefully.

"Eight sharp."

"Okay bye then." And she was gone.


	3. Fleur Delacour

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I know this is a short chapter but it just seem a good place to stop.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review please!  
**

Chapter 3: Fleur Delacour

It was now the second week in July. A month had passed since the day Snape had attacked Jarvis. Of course Hermione thought of it as the day she had started her new job. She and Snape had now gotten into their own routine and it seemed to work for the both of them. They started their work day everyday at eight, first they discussed what they were going to do that and then they were off each in their own part of the room. Sometimes they had lunch together depending on what they were working on. Hermione always had dinner downstairs with everyone else insisting that she had to, because it was the only time she ever got to see anyone anymore. Snape would go down for dinner with Hermione every once and awhile, but more than often he would refuse to come down and take dinner in his bedroom.

At first Ron had been furious that she had agreed to work for a man who had just attacked his last employee. But when Hermione explained the situation to him he did seem to become more reasonable he was still however upset that she had taken a job that would take up most of her time and leave very little to hang out with him. The rest of the house had been quite understanding and while they thought it was weird how Hermione could easily tolerate spending all day with him they never commented on it.

At the moment Hermione was cleaning up for the day she had been unlucky today and had a fly land in her potion, which of course ruined the entire batch. Unfortunately she had to start all over again and was only now just finishing. The entire afternoon she had had to listen to Snape making dry comments about insects. At this point however she had become impervious to his little jabs. She had learned that that simply was just Snape being Snape and that there was no reason to take it personally.

After she was finally done putting everything away she went and sat down at her desk. Snape was also sitting at his desk. He had been silently reading there for the past two hours. He said that he just liked the chair but Hermione knew that he wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't need any help. This was her favorite part of her day. When she and Snape sat and talked after a long days work. It was never for more than a few minutes. But Hermione felt that in those few minutes she could visibly see him relax and let his guard down. He never liked to "socialize" during the working hours he believed that it was too distracting especially so when handling volatile ingredients. So he and Hermione had a silent agreement to these little chats at the end of the day.

"So have you heard the spectacular news?" she said with mock excitement.

Snape rolled his eyes. "No. Please don't tell me Potter is coming here I don't think my eyes will be able to take the glow of the golden trio." He said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed. "HAHA. No actually. But someone is coming to stay here for awhile." She said with a smirk. "I heard last night at dinner that Fleur Delacour is coming to stay. She is to arrive in two days"

Snape groaned.

"I take it you're not too happy about this news?" Hermione said.

"No certainly not! She is a complete and total dunderhead. When she was competing in the tournament all she ever did was complain thank goodness I don't have to be in her presence too much. How long is she staying a week?"

"I can't be sure but it sounded like she might be here for more than a few weeks actually."

"_MORE _than a few weeks! I wont be able to avoid her for that long!"

Hermione chuckled at the look of horror on his face. "Well at least _we_ will have a good excuse to get out of the house next week."

"What do you mean?" Snape said looking at her hopefully.

"Well consider this my weeks notice that we need to go purchase some ingredients. We are starting to run low on a few items so we will need to go soon."

"Okay we will go sometime next week we will save it for an especially vexing day."

"Sounds good to me!" Hermione was excited to go shopping with Snape she knew that she would learn all kinds of tricks as to how to buy the freshest ingredients. "Well I guess I better get going dinner should be soon. Are you coming to dinner tonight?" she asked hopefully. She hated thinking of him eating all alone up here.

"Yes I believe that I will be coming down this evening."

"Okay good! See you down there in a bit then?" Snape nodded in answer. Hermione smiled and then turned around and left.

Hermione went back to her room where she took a shower and then got dressed. After standing over a cauldron all day there was no way she was fit to be seen or smelled before she took a shower. As she was descending the last flight of stairs she could hear a distressed voice coming from the library as she neared the door to investigate however the door swung open and a very upset and teary eyed Tonks fled from the room and out the front door closely followed by Lupin. "Tonks wait!" He shouted to her but she was gone before he had even finished the sentence. He looked down at the floor and seemed to be just as distressed as Tonks had. "Remus whatever is the matter with Tonks?" Remus looked at her for a long moment almost as if he was trying to think of something to say, "I think that she is feeling guilty about Sirius' death."

"Why on earth should she feel guilty?" Hermione said in shock.

"Well before Sirius was dueling Bellatrix, Tonks was. And I think she feels as though it is her fault for not defeating Bellatrix, that if she had defeated her then Sirius would have never died."

"Oh poor Tonks!" Said Hermione worriedly.

"Don't worry Hermione she will be okay. It just might take some time that's all."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Lupin dinner!" Came the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

As they went through the kitchen door Mrs. Weasley exclaimed "Oh Hermione dear I was under the impression that you would miss dinner this evening! I'm so glad you are able to join us let me just get another plate!"

"Actually you will need two extra plates Mrs. Weasley Professor Snape said that he would be joining us for supper tonight."

"Splendid it has been far too long since he has had a meal with us! I don't like to think of him eating all alone up there!"

"I'm not always alone Molly sometimes Miss Granger eats with me as well." Snape said walking in as Molly was finishing up her thought.

"Oh Severus I didn't realize you were already downstairs!" She said quite flustered and blushing from being caught talking about the potions master.

"Indeed." He said with a sly smirk as he sat down next to Hermione. Hermione was secretly grateful that there had been a seat open next to her for when he was stuck in between two Weasley's he usually lost his temper and almost never made it to dessert.

Dinner went by without any drama except when Mrs. Weasley got into a rant about having Fleur coming to stay in a few days. Fortunately Mr. Weasley was able to calm her down before she got too out of control. As soon as Snape had finished his dessert he excused himself from the table and went Hermione presumed to the library to read.

"Finally I thought he'd never leave." Whispered Ron.

"Ron he really isn't that bad! You just don't give him a chance." Hermione argued.

"Hermione he barely said two words throughout the entire dinner! He hates coming down here and everybody knows it!"

"Well of course he would hate it! Who would when he is treated like a criminal every time he walks in a room!"

"Hermione he _is_ a criminal." Ron said exasperatedly.

Immediately Hermione stood up and threw her napkin on the table

"Good night I see we will just have to agree to disagree on this particular subject!" And with that she got up and left the room. Normally she would go to the library and read for awhile but she was so tired and so frustrated she knew that she wouldn't be getting any reading done tonight and just went straight to bed.

Two days later Hermione woke up to the sound of Mrs. Black screaming. Apparently Fleur had arrived. Knowing that, she now had no desire to get out of bed that morning. She decided that she would just skip breakfast rather than go downstairs and have a chat with Fleur about how wonderful it is that she is getting married to Bill. She looked at the clock it was seven thirty it was definitely time to get up.

When she went into Snape's lab she was instantly hit with the smell of a fry up. She looked over to see Snape looking at her with a smirk on his face. "What?" She asked curiously as she walked over to his desk and pulled up a chair.

"I take it that you skipped breakfast this morning?"

"Yes how could you tell?"

"As soon as you smelt my breakfast you started to drool." He said chuckling slightly.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth self-consciously. "I did no such thing!" she said outraged. "Really how did you know?"

"When I went down to get my breakfast Molly told me to bring you some food since you hadn't been down yet this morning. She was afraid you were going to faint before lunch time if you didn't eat."

"Oh so all this food is for me?" She said cheerily.

"Certainly not!" Hermione's hand paused on its way to pick up a piece of whole-wheat toast.

"It's for the both of us." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Sometimes that man could be so tiresome she thought as she bit into her toast.

"Remember we will be adding the dioxsis root to the potion today."

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement as her mouth was full of eggs at the moment.

"Which means that we wont be able to go down to lunch today." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Hermione gave him a knowing look. "You planned this didn't you? We could have easily don't this yesterday but you let me go early I was wondering why you did that!"

Hermione said with a smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Snape sipped his tea innocently.

"Well I guess we better get started then there is no way Mrs. Weasley will let me miss breakfast, lunch and dinner today!"

"Oh yes you will have to go to dinner tonight wont you. So sorry I couldn't plan a longer day for you."

"I don't know why you're smiling you are coming to dinner too."

"I most certainly am not!"

"Oh please Professor! You can not let me deal with _her _all alone!"

"I will _think _about it I am not promising anything but I will think about it."

Hermione knew she had won if he really had no desire to go then he would have flat out refused.

Before they knew it, it was half past nine and they were heading downstairs for dinner. They decided to go down early to ensure that Snape was sitting next to Hermione and that neither of them was sitting next to Fleur. When they went through to the kitchen Molly was just finishing up dinner while chatting to Kingsley. "Ah Hermione it is so nice to see you it has been so long!" Hermione went over and gave him a hug. "Its nice to see you too Kingsley I have just been working so hard I barley have time to see Ron anymore and we live in the same house!"

"Yes I heard that you had started working for Severus. I hope he isn't working you too hard though." He said light heartedly, looking over at Snape for a moment. Hermione giggled "Oh no not at all! I mean its hard work but I enjoy it very much!"

"Well that's good to hear I'm glad that you are enjoying it so much."

"Oh! Kingsley could you do me a favor!"

"Anything my dear! What is it that I can help you with?"

"Well" Hermione whispered conspiratorially "As you know Fleur is here and I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind sitting next to me you know to save me from having to sit next to her?" Kingsley let out a booming laugh. "Of course anything to help my dear!"

"Ah Her-mi-oh-nee it iss so nice to zee you!" Hermione turned to see the silver goddess floating over to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Fleur how have you been. It's been so long!" Hermione said with a false smile plastered across her face.

"Oh I am sooo well thank you for asking! I hear zhat you have been working on potions. It must be soo nice not having to care about what you look like when going to work!" Fleur said staring at Hermione's hair. "Oh Professor Znape!" Fleur turned to Snape not giving Hermione another thought. "It iz so nice to see you again!"

"Yes it's a pleasure." Looking at Snape's face there was no way that you could believe that he actually meant what he said. Fleur seemed to be an exception however and seemed not to have the slightest clue to his real opinion. "Oh Professor you are just zee same!" Laughed Fleur.

Hermione was starting to feel guilty for making Snape come down tonight. She decided that it really was only right to go save him he really did look like he was having a horrid time. "Umm excuse me Fleur do you mind if I have a word with Professor Snape for a moment I just had a question about something that we are working on at the moment."

"Yes of course I think I will go tell everyone it iz time for dinner!"

Hermione sat down next to Snape giving him an apologetic look the whole time. "Sorry I didn't think that she would want to say more than two words to you."

"Yes well you would be wrong then wouldn't you?" he said in a disdainful tone.

She was going to apologize again but at that moment the rest of the house started piling into the room to sit down and eat. Fleur was just about to sit down next to Hermione when suddenly Kingsley was by her side. "Oh Fleur I was hoping to speak with Hermione tonight I had some matters that I wanted to discuss with her do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh Kingsley it iz no problem at all!" She said as she moved down a seat to make room for him. Hermione gave him appreciate look but didn't say anything in fear that Fleur would hear here. Kingsley winked at her in reply. After dessert Snape got up as usual and went to the library to read. Hermione was deep in conversation with Kingsley when suddenly she heard Ron interrupt excitedly. "Hey Hermione!" Hermione turned to look at him but before she asked what he said, "Guess what! Harry is coming next week! For the rest of the summer!"

"Really that's great! Oh I'm so glad Dumbledore is letting him get away from those horrible people! It really is so unfair that those are the people that he is most safe with."

She started saying this more to Kingsley than to Ron who was now talking excitedly to Ginny about it now. "I wonder why Dumbledore is letting Harry leave the Dursley's now of all times. Its not as if this house has more protection on it than it did last week. Why now?"

"Well I heard that Dumbledore is taking him somewhere first and only after they do something are they going to come here."

"Do you know what Dumbledore is planning?"

"No idea. But I suppose if I did know I wouldn't be allowed to tell ye would I?"

"No I suppose not." She said deep in thought.

Hermione finally made her way out of the kitchen when a thought hit her. Maybe Snape knew what Dumbledore had planned for Harry. She ran down the hall to the library but when she opened the door he wasn't in there. "Hmm" she thought he must have gone to bed early this evening. She couldn't blame him really they had had a very long day and after the amount of work they did it was a miracle that they made it through dinner.

As she went to bed that night she decided that she would ask him tomorrow at the end of the day. She had noticed that every time she brought up Harry his mood always worsened and she wasn't about to put him in a bad mood at the very beginning of the day.

Hermione was woken half an hour later to a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." she said sleepily.

"Oh hi Hermione sorry did I wake you?"

"Its alright I've only just gone to bed. What's up?"

"Well I just hadn't been able to talk to you about Harry at dinner I was wondering if you knew that Dumbledore was taking him on some sort of mission first?"

"Yeah I heard something like that but I don't know any details. Do you know any?" she asked curiously.

"No I don't know any details. But I think that it might have something to do with the prophecy. I'm not sure if you have been reading The Prophet but I have and the stuff they are saying about Harry. Well… it really sounds like it could be true."

"Yes I was thinking the same thing. Even though we don't know for sure I don't really think it could be anything else. But do you really think that Dumbledore is taking Harry on a mission? That sounds very dangerous to me I cant believe that Dumbledore would put Harry in such unnecessary danger like that!"

Ron grunted at that "Dumbledore is nutters it wouldn't surprise me at all!"

"Well I guess we wont know anything until Harry arrives next week."

"Yeah I guess." Ron said sounding like he was deep in thought.

"Ron I'm really sorry but I have to go to bed I am so tired and I have to get up at seven is it alright if I go to sleep now?"

"Sorry yeah I forgot for a second how early you get up. Good night then." He said quietly as he walked out of her room.


	4. Flames

**A/N:**

**I'm dedicating this to my friend Ashley who is leaving for Ireland today! Even though I know she will never read this!**

**I own nothing**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**I'm looking for a beta I desperately need someone to proof read this as I'm sure you can tell!**

**As I said before this is my first fanfic so I dont really know too much about getting one!  
**

Chapter 4: Flames

Hermione woke up the next day on a mission. She was going to try and find out what Dumbledore had in store for Harry. As she had planned she waited until then end of the day to bring it up to Snape. So when she sat down for their usual evening chat she did so with a look of determination on her face. Upon seeing her expression Snape made a noise and said "Oh god what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"When ever you make that face you always want something." He said gesturing to her face.

"Oh well yes you're right I do want something."

"And what would that be Miss Granger?"

"Well as you know Harry is coming to stay for the rest of the summer in a few days."

"Yes I was aware." He said with a look of pure disgust.

""Well as I'm sure you also know Dumbledore is taking Harry somewhere and I was wondering if you knew what he had planned."

"I do in fact yes."

"Can you tell me?" Hermione said with a pleading look in her eye.

"Absolutely not."

Hermione immediately deflated. "I thought you would say that. I am just so afraid that Dumbledore is going to take him somewhere dangerous and Harry might get hurt. Ron and I think that whatever they are going to do might have something to do with the prophecy. I know we don't know what it said but what the Daily Prophet said sounds like it really could be true."

"Oh yes I forgot Harry is now _The Chosen One_" he said in mock admiration. "Do not worry Miss Granger while I cannot tell you what they are doing I will tell you that what they are doing is not dangerous. You will get your precious Potter back in one piece."

"Professor, Harry hates all this publicity he really does! He hates being called "The Chosen One" that I believe is his least favorite out of all the names he is called."

"I will have to remember that when school starts up again." He said with a smile.

"You will do no such thing. I told you that in confidence you are not allowed to use what I tell you here to torture my friends!"

"Fine! Fine! If it bothers you that much!" Snape said reluctantly he knew that if he didn't give in then she would go on and on until he did. He would just have to remember not to use the insult in front of her. "By the way tomorrow we are going to go supply shopping. We will not have to get up as early for this as most shops don't open until nine. Meet me at the floo at eight thirty."

"Okay!" Hermione took that as her dismissal and got up to go downstairs to find Ron to tell him what she had learned this evening.

vvvvvvv

"I thought that we could go into this bookshop before we go home. That way we wont have to socialize until eight this evening. We will have to put all our supplies away and then do inventory." Hermione said to Snape. They had been out most of the morning and had just had lunch it was time to go home but this was the first time Hermione had been out of the house in weeks and she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to go to a bookshop. Yes there was a garden and a library at Grimmauld Place but she hadn't been off the property in weeks and it was starting to get to her. They had finished their shopping and were walking in the direction of Flourish & Blotts

"Yes that does sound quite appealing. I guess we could go in there for a little bit."

When they stepped into the shop they went their separate ways Hermione went to the transfiguration section while she assumed Snape went to the potions section. After about forty-five minutes she decided to go find Snape to see if he was ready to go. When she got to the potions section she saw him reading in a big squishy green armchair. Hermione took a moment to look at him. He was of course wearing his long black robes with about fifty buttons down the center with his black dragon-hide boots peaking out from under them. When she looked at his face she realized that in a way he was kind of beautiful in an unobvious sort of way. His black hair was for the most part tucked behind his ears and he had a look of complete focus it was the same look that he had when making a potion or when he was listening to her she realized and blushed at this. She cleared her throat to make him aware of her presence. "Miss Granger as you well know I am a very astute man did you really believe that I would not notice you staring at me? You also shuffle your feet when you walk it is very distinctive and therefore I could hear you coming from a mile away." He said with a triumphant smirk.

Hermione blushed from being caught staring at him. "Oh sorry Professor I just didn't want to disturb you. I think we better get back we have been here almost an hour now."

"Yes I suppose you are right." He got up and went to put the book he had been reading back on the shelf. Hermione tried to see the title of the book he was reading. Unfortunately Hermione was pretty sure that he knew she was trying to read it and that he had decided to block the title with his hand purposefully so she wouldn't be able to read it. Because they were flooing back to Grimmauld Place their return would not go unnoticed. And sure enough when Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she was immediately greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. "Oh hello Hermione! You're back from your trip I see. Did it go well?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Weasley it went splendidly!" she said smiling at Mrs. Wesley and Tonks.

"Well I hope that Severus is giving you the rest of the day off he works you too hard!"

"Sorry Molly but I don't think that will be possible. Miss Granger has to now sort out all the items we purchased today. It we take a couple of hours at least."

"How could putting things away take hours?" She said in skeptical voice.

"Well after she is done putting everything away she will then have to do inventory. And after that she will be assisting me with a rather difficult potion."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him as though she didn't really believe him.

"Its true Mrs. Weasley I do have quite a lot to do this evening but don't worry I should be able to come down to dinner this evening."

"Well alright then." She said looking at Snape as if he had just said something scandalous.

Snape rolled his eyes as he left the room making sure that Mrs. Weasley couldn't see him. As he closed the lab door behind him he said, "I don't know why all of the sudden my work ethic is a problem. When Jarvis was my assistant nobody cared how many times a week we came down to dinner they certainly didn't care when I made him work long hours!"

"They are just worried about me they think that I am being overworked and that I'm not having much fun. They don't realize how much I love my job."

Snape looked at her unbelievingly.

"No really I do! I have learned more this summer about potions, herbology, charms, and the dark arts than I did all last year!"

"Well why don't you tell them all that! Then maybe it would keep Molly off my back!" He said collapsing into his armchair.

"Well I have actually told them all this but they don't seem to believe me."

After a moment Hermione realized that the conversation was over and she went to start putting everything away. After she was done with the inventory she went over to where Snape was writing a letter to someone at his desk. "Sir I finished the inventory did you want me to help you with a potion or did you just make that all up to get me out of having to socialize with Fleur this evening?"

Snape looked up from what he was writing and said, "Well you don't have to help I just thought you might want to observe the making of this particular potion."

"Which potion would that be sir?" she said excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Veritaserum. The Dark Lord has me making it for him on a regular basis and I am on the last step this evening."

"Oh wow! Yes I would love to stay!"

He stood up swiftly and started yelling off ingredients for her to gather from the closet.

When she came back he had a huge silver cauldron with a violet liquid simmering under a low flame. Hermione quickly handed him the ingredients and she watched as he swiftly but precisely sliced everything. Hermione had never seen anything so graceful in her entire life. Watching Snape make this extremely complicated potion with such ease was awe-inspiring. When he had finished he conjured up a stool and sat down next to where Hermione was sitting. "All we have to do now is wait for the liquid to turn clear and then its done."

"Professor?" Snape turned his head and looked at her.

"Has _he_ ever forced you to take veritaserum?"

"Yes he has." Snape hadn't been expecting such a personal question and answered truthfully purely out of surprise.

"How did he never find out that you were a spy then?"

"I am completely immune I started taking it in high doses after I joined the death eaters. I had seen what happened to people under the influence of veritaserum too many times to not take that precaution I knew eventually he would want to interrogate me and eventually he did and luckily I was ready."

"Oh I wasn't aware that one could become immune to veritaserum."

"No not many people do know that. You are now one of the privileged few." He said with the tiniest of smiles. Suddenly his face had changed to one that was in extreme pain and he was on his feet grabbing his forearm. "I must go. You finish the potion for me. It's simple when it turns clear it's done you don't have to do anything! When it turns clear decant it and put it in the store closet. I must go." As he was heading out the door Hermione whispered, "Be careful." But he didn't stop she wasn't surprised that he hadn't turned around or said anything she knew he had to put up his mental walls and start building safe images up in his mind otherwise it could mean his life. So Hermione just sat there looking at the potion watching it slowly loose all its color until it was completely translucent. She carefully decanted the liquid into the glass containers she had placed aside earlier. She slowly walked over to the closet and put each one in gently on the shelf to make sure none were disturbed too much. When she closed the door to the closet she leaned back against the door and just started to cry. She cried and cried and cried by the time she had run out of tears she was on the floor. While she knew that Snape was a spy and had to go to revels where Voldemort would obviously be she had never witnessed him getting summoned before. His situation had only become real to her today. She was extremely thankful that she had not reacted like this while he was still in the room she could just imagine the look of utter annoyance on his face if he saw the spectacle she was making of herself. After a few minutes of deep breathing she picked herself up off the floor and made her way over to her bedroom to get ready for dinner.

By the time she made her way downstairs everyone was already eating dinner luckily there was a seat free in between Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley. As she walked further into the room heads turned up followed by greetings Kingsley looked up and gave her a smile and gestured to the seat next to him. On her way she grabbed herself a plate and sat down next to him. Kingsley tried to start a few conversations with her but she would only reply with one or two word answers. After awhile Kingsley got the hint and let her be. After she was finished with her dinner she excused herself and went into the library. After a few minutes of re-reading the same sentence over and over again her thoughts were interrupted by Kingsley coming in and sitting down next to her on the couch. "Hermione what's wrong? Something is obviously the matter you barley said two words throughout the whole dinner."

Hermione then proceeded to tell him everything about what had happened tonight. "Oh Kingsley I was just so scared for him I never really thought about it because he NEVER mentions it." She said barely holding back her tears. Kingsley leaned over and hugged her, "Shhh Hermione everything is going to be alright Snape is a pro he knows what he's doing."

"Thanks Kingsley I think maybe I just needed to talk about it. I'm sure you're right I know he will be fine. She said giving him a watery-eyed smile as she stood up. "Well I better go to bed. He will kill me in the morning if I'm late!" she laughed.

The next morning she woke up earlier than usual. She got dressed and ready for the day and then made her way downstairs to get some food. "Hermione you're up earlier than usual this morning." Said Mrs. Weasley brightly.

"Yes well I thought I would bring Professor Snape some breakfast I know that he didn't get in until very late last night."

"Say no more let me just get the plates ready for you I'll make sure to give you all of his favorites!"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley that'd be great!"

Hermione walked into the lab intending to knock on the door leading to his bedroom but was surprised to see him sitting at his desk reading the newspaper. As she made her way over Snape peered out from over the newspaper his eyebrows raised at seeing the tray.

"Dear me Miss Granger is all that food just for you or are you starting a new organization called S.F.E.S. The Society that Fills Elves Stomachs." He said trying extremely hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

Hermione herself could barely hold back the laugh but luckily she was able to control it.

"No actually I thought that I would bring your breakfast to you this morning." She tried to say casually.

"And this has nothing to do with you witnessing me being summoned last night?"

"No not at all I was just down in the kitchen already and thought that while I was down there I might as well bring you your food too."

"Mhmm." He said skeptically.

"You do realize that that wasn't my first time being summoned this summer don't you? I get called at least once or twice a week."

"That much! How have I never noticed your absence? I'm with you all the time!"

"Hadn't you ever wondered why we have Sundays off?"

"I thought it was to give us both a day off."

Snape chuckled. "Miss Granger do I really seem like the type of person that wants or needs a day off? I haven't had a day off in many, many years." He said reclining back in his seat. "We have Sundays off because Saturday nights are spent doing very unpleasant things. Things that usually don't end until very late in the morning. It has become quite hard sneaking back in at eight in the morning without anyone noticing." He said casually sipping his tea. But Hermione knew better than to fall for this image of calm she knew that he was testing her to see how she would react to this new piece of information. To see if she would freak out and turn to bits or if she would be able to hold herself together.

She sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed a piece of bacon. "So why did he summon you? It seemed like you weren't expecting it." She said as bored a tone as if she could have been asking for the time.

"The truth?" he said.

"The truth." She said with a determined look on her face.

"It was because of you actually." He stated before he took a bite of toast.

Hermione had not expected this answer. "What do you mean." She said surprised.

"Well yesterday when we were at Diagon Alley people must have seen us and it got back to the Dark Lord that I had a little shopping buddy in the form of Miss Hermione Granger. He asked me what I was doing with you."

"Well what did you tell him!" Hermione was on the edge of her seat.

"I lied of course. I said that you found out that I was going shopping in Diagon Alley and that you had begged to me in front of half the order and that I had no other choice but to say yes. I said that you had been cooped up in Grimauld Place the entire summer and that you were desperate to get out."

"Did he believe you?"

"Do you really think I would be sitting here telling you all this and breathing if he didn't?"

Hermione instantly felt stupid of course he had believed Snape. "Yes of course that was a stupid question. Sorry."

They finished the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence.

As Snape went to get up Hermione decided to ask him a question to lighten the mood a bit. "Umm Sir?"

He looked down at her. "What is it Miss Granger?"

"I was just wondering if….if you knew when the O.W.L. results would be in?"

He was silent for a minute then suddenly he burst out laughing it was the first real laugh she had ever seen from him. It made him look years younger. Hermione imagined that's what he would look like all the time if he weren't living his current life. Hermione smiled he looked almost happy. Almost truly happy.

"Thank you Miss Granger I needed that." He said finally calming down and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well do you?" she asked again.

"No I'm sorry Miss Granger I do not know when they will be arriving."

"Oh okay then." She said solemnly.

"Oh by the way Miss Granger I advise that you take a break at five today because we will be working late tonight.

"Oh?"

"Yes, tonight you will be helping me prepare the wolfsbane for Lupin."

"Really? Ohmygoodness! That is a very advanced potion indeed!"

Hermione was ecstatic all day the only thing that she could think of was about what she was going to witness tonight. Not many people knew how to make the wolfsbane potion certainly only a handful in all of England! And she was going to help make it tonight!

Around seven she went back to the lab after having an early dinner by her usual timetable almost jumping out of her skin with excitement.

"Hello Sir is there anything that you need me to do?"

Snape was in full concentration mode and was in the middle of pouring some silver liquid into the cauldron. "Yes I need you to get me the aconite from the store room."

When Hermione returned he was counting his stirs after three clockwise stirs he would do four counterclockwise stirs and then repeat. He repeated the process five more times before he finally finished. "Okay the next part is very complex you must add the aconite at precisely the right moment and then I will have to stir it for half an hour. Then we add more aconite and stir for another half hour we will have to add the aconite two more times after that. And then we will have to wait until it cools and then we have to add three unicorn hairs and then it will be finished. I will stir first and then you will stir then I will stir the third time and then you will stir the fourth time is that clear?"

"Oh yes sir. Are you sure you want me to stir? What if I do it wrong?"

"Then I will correct you."

It was ten to ten and it was currently Hermione's turn to stir, luckily she only had ten more minutes and then all they would have to do is wait for it to cool and then add the three unicorn hairs. Hermione arm felt as though her arm was about to fall off but there was no way she was going to say anything. Another ten minutes passed and she was finally able to stop. Hermione collapsed in her armchair and watched as Snape added the last dose of aconite.

"And now we wait." he said letting out a big sigh as he collapsed in his own armchair. In order to stay awake they talked about pointless things just to keep the other from falling asleep. Hermione had just told him a story from her childhood that had made him chuckle a little when "WOOSH! There was a blaze of fire and before Hermione even had time to blink Snape was already out of his chair and running towards the source of the fire. Hermione soon realized that it wasn't really a fire it was Fawkes!

"Hermione you are going to have to finish the potion I have to leave!"

"What no! I don't know how to!" At that moment Fawkes shrieked it was a sound Hermione had never heard before it was a sound that brought utter pain and despair to her soul. Something was very wrong.

"In ten minutes it should be cool enough to add the hairs! Just add three hairs and its done! I will check it once I return!" And he was gone, disappeared somewhere in the ball of flames. And it was silent.

Snape had been right in believing that she could finish the potion. Once it had cooled she had added the hairs and it had turned the correct shade of yellow. Hermione sighed in relief as she realized she had done it right. Quickly she decanted it and put it on Snape's desk for him to inspect later. And went to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Once she was in bed she went over the events of the night in spite of all she had seen one main part kept coming to the forefront of her mind. Severus Snape had called her Hermione. He had been caught up in the action of the moment and obviously hadn't even noticed that he had made the slip. But still he had called her Hermione.


	5. Friendship

**A/N:**

**For Brandon279: Yes Hermione will still be working for Snape even though he will be the DADA Professor when they go back. What they are working on has nothing to do with whatever his position is at Hogwarts.**

**For Tricorvus: Yes I did make Fleur completely impossible on purpose I thought that this would be another thing that Hermione and Snape could have in common.**

**I don't own anything it all belongs to JKR!**

**Read & Review Please!**

Chapter 5: Friendship

It was finally morning and Hermione had barely gotten any sleep all she could do was think about why Snape had had to leave so urgently. Maybe it was about Harry maybe he was hurt. When she looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. It was quarter past six. With that she flung off her bed linens and got dressed and as calmly as she could, walked next door to Snape's lab. Unfortunately when she walked in she looked around and noticed that he wasn't there. She walked over to his door and prayed that she wouldn't be waking him up. She knew that it was almost impossible that he would still be asleep at this hour. After working with him for almost two months now she had noticed that he didn't seem to sleep much. He would always stay in the library long after she went to bed, and on the occasions that she would arrive at his lab early he had usually been up for hours.

She timidly knocked on his door there was no answer. Suddenly it occurred to Hermione that maybe he hadn't even returned from last night! What would she tell everyone when they asked where he was? Then she realized with a sinking of her heart that nobody would even notice his absence. Nobody besides her would care if he was in danger or worse even! He was probably just sleeping, he probably got home only an hour or two ago and is taking a nap, I am here quite early after all she reassured herself.

She decided to get started on her day. Luckily she and Snape had talked about what they were going to do last night while they were taking turns stirring. Today was a restocking day for their simple supplies. All the potions and salves that Snape made for the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he also had his own stock in all of his labs for emergencies. Hermione had noticed that they were starting to run low on some items the day before and after mentioning it to him last night he had decided that they would have an easy day and just restock everything.

She decided to start on the burn salve first since that was what they were lowest on at the moment. Hermione had been very accident prone in her first few weeks and had been the one who had used up most of the supplies they were now very low on she thought with embarrassment. She got out all the supplies and started working on the base. Another reason that she had wanted to start with the burn salve was because she had recently read an article that had suggested a different way to brew it. Hermione was curious to see the results of this new discovery. The article had said to slice up the mint leaf in the last step instead of adding it whole. Apparently it was supposed to speed up the healing time even more than before.

Hermione had now been working on the burn salve for just under an hour. She had been very pleased with the tip about the mint leaf, it had seemed to work quite well as the salve had turned an even richer shade of green. She was just starting to put the burn salve in a container when suddenly the door behind Snape's desk opened.

At first Hermione didn't look up as she was in the middle of something. "Oh hello Professor! Sorry I know I'm early but I have just finished with the burn salve and I think next I'll-" Hermione had just looked up to see Snape glaring down at her. He looked terrible. Not just because he looked ready to tear her head off he also looked extremely tired. When she looked into his eyes not only did she see fatigue she saw pain, anger, and the most surprising of all sadness.

"Professor! What on earth happened to you? Are you-"

"Miss Granger what in heavens do you think you are doing!" Snape said with such anger his entire body shook uncontrollably.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said still in complete shock from the look on his face.

Snape picked up the container she had forgotten she was holding and examined it.

"What on earth is this supposed to be!"

"It's…It's the burn salve I just finished." She said now completely terrified.

"What pray tell have you done to it? It looks as though you have added green peas to it!"

"Sorry I just read this-"

"Oh! You're sorrrry are you! Well if you're sorry then I guess its okay isn't it! Just as long as you're sorry!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Look I don't know why you are being so mean to me but it is NOT okay! You cannot treat me like some FIRST YEAR! I refuse to be scolded like some child!"

"Oh but Miss Granger you are a child don't you see? You are still in school you are still underage, and you are still an annoying, immature little know-it-all!" He said his face getting closer and closer to her with every word until she was able to see each of his individual eyelashes. She took a step back to compose her thoughts.

"Obviously you are upset about something because I have done nothing to deserve this. How dare you come in here yelling at me without even listening to my side of the story! You are a rude, rude man!" As soon as she said it she regretted it. She immediately deflated seeing a flash of hurt across his face. He had quickly wiped the emotion off his face and if she hadn't been standing so close she might have missed it. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She said sadly.

"Why not it is honest at least. I am a rude man." He said in still a quite angry tone but at least now he seemed to have his temper under control. They were both silent for a moment. "So I assume something very bad happened last night? Is everyone okay?" she was going to say is Harry okay but she thought it was best not to bring his name into it at the moment.

Snape grunted, "Yes everybody is fine…. for now." She heard him whisper it so low that she wasn't even sure that it had been said for her ears.

"Miss Granger do have any idea what its like to not know what the difference is between right and wrong? I do." Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Being who I am and doing what I do I am constantly asking myself what the right thing to do is. And I fear that I may never be able to find my way back to a time when I was so sure about my choices. Where I never had to question them never had to fear that I might have chosen wrong."

Hermione's eyes had started to well up with tears, but still she said nothing. It was obvious that he had been holding all of this in for a long time and that this was the first time he had ever spoken about it. Hermione couldn't believe that he had chosen her to say all of this to.

"I thought that Jarvis was a good man, a man that I could trust. I was wrong. After I found out what kind of man Jarvis truly was I started to think about how I could have missed that he was not someone to be trusted. How could I have missed the evil side of him. And then it hit me. I myself am no better than him, we are both on the path of wrong and all the qualities that I had missed in him were qualities that I myself have. I then realized that there is nobody in this world that I can trust because I can no longer trust my own judgment."

Hermione looked at him his face was like stone, frozen in a mask of bitter regret and anger. "You can trust me and the people in the Order." Snape scoffed at this. "No, really I mean it! Yes maybe it is true that none of them like you but you can trust them. None of them would ever betray you. And if you can't trust them you can trust me. I am your friend after all." She said matter-of-factly.

"You are not my friend Miss Granger you are my assistant." Snape said cuttingly.

"Well I consider you my friend." She said nonplussed.

"And what on earth would make you think that Miss Granger?"

"Well…. this." She said gesturing back and forth between the two of them. We are having a conversation at the moment that only friends would have. Co-workers would never have a conversation like this." Snape looked as though he had just realized all the things had just confessed to her and had seemed to regret it by the look on his face. But then he said something that Hermione still couldn't believe. "Yes I suppose you are right. I suppose that does make us friends." They both stood in silence for a moment realizing that they had both just admitted to being friends and the absurdity of it all. "Well I guess we better get started with the work on the anti-venom."

"But I thought we were working on restocking the salves and potions today?"

Snape shook his head at this. "No, change of plans. We will be working on the anti-venom today."

"Okay"

Three hours later Hermione and Snape were bent over a cauldron as frustrated as ever. "We can't go onto the next step until we can figure out how to get the healing process to go faster so it beats the venom to the heart!" Snape said frustrated. They had been thinking in circles for over an hour now. They had been working on this particular problem for the past two weeks and hadn't made much headway. Both of them were starting to loose hope that they would ever be able to think of the answer.

"We just need to figure out how to speed up the healing time and then…." Hermione gasped, and starting jumping up and down not able to say anything yet.

"Stop all that infernal jumping woman you look ridiculous! What is this all about."

"I've got it! I've got it!" she said excitedly.

"Well stop jumping up and down like a first year and tell me!" he said annoyed but Hermione could tell that his entire focus was on her.

"It's just like the burn-salve!"

"What do you mean it's nothing like a burn salve!"

"No! No! Remember earlier when you got mad at me because the burn salve I made was too green? Well it was because I did something different that I had read about in Potions Monthly. In this article they said to slice the mint leaf instead of throwing it in whole! Apparently slicing it speeds up the healing process! Maybe the same thing would happen if we slice up the dittany leaf!"

"I read Potions Monthly and I don't ever remember reading this article. What are you talking about?"

Hermione went over to her desk and picked up an issue of Potions Monthly that he had never seen before. "It only came two days ago and you had me take it from the owl and then I asked you if it would be alright if I could read it. Remember?"

"Yes I remember now." Snape seemed to be in deep thought as he worked through the conclusion to make sure that it could actually work. "Yes….Yes that could definitely work." He said as he rushed out of the room. When he came back he had a few dittany leaves in his hand carefully he sliced them up and then slowly he went to put them in the cauldron. "Careful! The leaves are highly flammable!" Hermione said worriedly.

Snape looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows as if to say "Do you really think I don't know that already?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry you probably knew that didn't you?"

Snape didn't say anything he just turned around to look at the leaves as he dropped them in. The reaction was instantaneous. While it had been a dull grey color before as soon as the leaves dropped in the entire potion turned bright gold! "Oh my! It worked! I can't believe it! We did it!" Without thinking she turned and hugged him. He smelled nice like spices and grass and a smell that she couldn't really place it was his smell, nobody else smelled like he did that was for sure. And then she realized that she was hugging him. She quickly stepped back from him not sure if she had just crossed a line that he was not okay with. It seemed however that while he was a little surprised by the action he did not seem to be upset by it. Hermione smiled at him.

"Congratulations Miss Granger you have just made a huge discovery that has gotten us that much closer to finishing the anti-venom." He said with respect in his eyes she was sure of it! "Thank you sir! I believe it! This calls for a celebration! Don't you think so?"

"What did you have in mind?" he said hesitantly.

"Hmmm… Oh! I know just the thing! Ill be back in half an hour!"

"Miss Granger where on earth are you going!"

"Don't worry about it Ill be back in half an hour!" And she was out the door before Snape could protest anymore.

Thirty-five minutes later Hermione walked back into the lab with a bag in tow. "Professor I'm back!"

"Where on earth did you go?"

"I went out!"

"You went out unsupervised! Do you realize how dangerous that is? Every week I go to revels and every week I hear a new plan about how to kidnap someone from the golden trio what if a death eater had seen you! You could have been kidnapped!"

"Relax I had Mrs. Weasley go with me I was safe! I'm not stupid enough to go out there all on my own!"

"Why did you even need to go out? What was so important?"

"I went to get you this." She said as she held out the bag for him to take. He quickly snatched it from her and looked inside. It was a white box about 9x9 in size. He put it down on the counter and opened it, inside was a dark chocolate cake with Chocoballs all around the edge of it. Snape was speechless.

"How did you know that Chocoballs were my favorite?" he asked completely shocked.

"Oh well I once saw you eating one and was shocked that you actually liked sweets. So when I got to Honeydukes I could only remember that you liked those. I didn't know they were your favorite." She smiled at him. "Come on lets have some it looks delicious!" she said enthusiastically. He conjured two plates and two forks and a knife. They both sat in silence as they enjoyed their chocolate cake.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened last night? Its okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No I'm not planning on telling you anytime soon. I imagine you will find out eventually, or you will figure it out all on your own, being you and all."

"Yes probably." She said jokingly. They sat in companionable silence once more until Snape said, "So did you hear the splendid news?" he said sarcastically.

"No what?"

"Potter is due to arrive late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Really! Oh that's wonderful news! Does anyone else know! Molly didn't say anything to me while we were out buying the cake."

"I was supposed to pass on the message to the rest of the house and this is me passing it on. It is now your turn to let everyone else know."

"Oh I'm so happy this is such great news!" She jumped up from her chair. "I better go tell Ron and everybody else they will want to know!" And she was out the door before Snape could say another word.

He couldn't believe it as soon as she had heard that Potter was showing up she had literally run away from him. "Some _friend_ she is." he thought to himself. He started to clean up the plates and leftover cake when he heard someone coming through the door.

He turned around to see Hermione. "Did you want something?" he said coldly. She pretended not to notice the tone of his voice. "I just wanted to know if you were coming to dinner tonight." He was surprised that she even cared if he was coming to dinner now that she had her precious Potter's arrival to look forward to. What did she need him for anymore? If he had to admit it to himself he was quite pleased that she had come back to ask him.

"Yes I think I will this way I wont have to have dinner with Potter until late next week." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay. Is there anything else you wanted to work on today it is only one in the one in the afternoon." She said coming more into the room.

"No it is alright I was just going to refill the stores and maybe have a short day and end at five." Hermione walked over to the supply room and walked back out with ingredients and started organizing them next to her cauldron.

"What do you think you are doing? Go away." He said halfheartedly.

"No." She said simply. "I am your assistant and I am assisting you with your work." She smiled brightly at him while he just rolled his eyes back at her. "Gryffindors." He smiled secretly when her heard Hermione's laugh.

**A/N:**

**Also I REALLY need a BETA so if anyone is will please PM me!**


	6. Harry Potter's Arrival

**A/N:**

**I apologize in advance if there are mistakes I didnt have time to proofread **

**but I figured that you would rather have it with a few mistakes than wait another day.**

**Read/Review/and contact me if you would like to BETA this!**

**I own nothing!  
**

Chapter 6: Harry Potter's Arrival

Hermione had just finished the last of the healing potions for the day, it was now half past five and she was glad to note that Snape seemed to be relaxing, he had only finished ten minutes before her, but he was already leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Did you not get a lot of sleep last night?"

"No I don't think I got back until around quarter to six and then slept only for an hour or so" He said in a soft whisper not even attempting to open his eyes.

"You only slept an hour and you have been working all day! That is very unhealthy! Why don't you take a nap and I'll come and stir you half an hour before dinner. How does that sound?" Hermione waited for a response. "Sir?" She whispered but still there was no answer. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Professor Snape take a nap right in front of her. "He must have been exhausted if he let himself fall asleep in front of me." She thought to herself.

Three hours later found Hermione in Ginny's room, talking about how excited they both were for Harry's arrival.

"Hey Hermione you never told me why you were able to get off early today."

"Oh! Well actually we made a huge step forward with this project that we are working on. We had been stuck with the same problem for the past couple of weeks now and today we figured it out! So we decided to give ourselves an easy day as a reward. I'm pretty sure Professor Snape is still asleep in his armchair." Hermione giggled. "He looked so tired this morning. After we finished our day he admitted to me he had only had an hours sleep! And before I could order him to take a nap he was already asleep!"

"Come off it Hermione you wouldn't actually give Snape an order!" Ginny said flabbergasted.

"Oh yes I would but there is no telling if he would actually follow any order I gave him."

"But Hermione its Snape! You are so brave I could never give _him_ an order! Doesn't he scare you at all?"

"Well in the beginning yes he did scare me quite a lot. I was spilling and breaking and burning everything in the start all because he made me so nervous. But then we got into a routine and things got kind of… comfortable. Now we work quite well together. Oh but Ginny please don't repeat these words to anyone he is so touchy about people talking about him."

"Don't worry even if I did tell someone nobody would believe me."

Hermione giggled at that. She was probably right.

"Well I better go wake him up. See you in a bit Ginny." She said as she got up and walked over to the door.

Ginny got goose pimples just thinking about waking the sleeping Professor up. That she thought to herself, is something that she would never do.

When Hermione walked into the lab she was half expecting him to be awake, however he was still fast asleep. She quietly walked over to him she reached out a hand to his shoulder to jostle him slightly. "Professor its time to wake-" As soon as she had touched his shoulder his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. When he saw that it was only her his face relaxed and he let go of her wrist.

"Never wake a spy from his sleep. I could have killed you for Merlin's sake!"

"Sorry Professor I just thought that you would want to wake up its half past eight. I know you like a lot of time to get ready before you go downstairs."

"Is it really half past eight already? You shouldn't have let me sleep so long I have things to do! It's a miracle you decided to wake me at all!" He ranted as he got up from his chair and went to get his journal from his workspace where he had left it last.

"A minute ago waking you was the most dangerous thing I could do and now its I didn't do it soon enough! Will I ever be able to do anything right!" she said exasperatedly

Snape ignored her comment as he went back to his desk and started writing in his journal where he kept all the anti-venom information.

"Do you need help with anything sir?"

"No Miss Granger I think that I am perfectly capable of writing down our new discoveries all by myself don't you?"

"Okay so I will see you downstairs?"

"Didn't I say that I was coming down to dinner?"

"Okay see you later then!" she said ignoring the annoyance in his voice.

When Hermione entered the kitchen she looked around trying to find Ron. She had checked his room first only to find it empty. He wasn't in the kitchen either. "Fleur where is Ron? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I believe zat he iz in de garden! Did you hear zee newz Harry is arriving tomorrow!"

"Yes I did hear that actually." Of course she knew she was the one who told everyone else she thought angrily to herself.

She got out of the kitchen as fast as she could to find Ron. Thankfully Fleur was right about Ron being in the garden. Hermione loved the garden at Grimmauld Place. It was the only place to get away from the noise and other people without leaving the protection of the wards. For some reason not a lot of people ever ventured out here. And that's the way Hermione liked it. The ground was a mix of brick and moss with a few chairs and green hedges all around. Someone in an attempt to make it pretty had conjured up some white paper lanterns that floated around ten feet in the air. And above that was the sky. Usually you wouldn't be able to see that many stars being in the city and all but someone had magiced the sky above to make you feel as though you were in the middle of the country and miles away from civilization.

She walked over to Ron and sat down next to him. "Hey" She said quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about the future. It kind of all just hit me today that this is real….you know?"

"Yes I think about it everyday." They sat in silence for what felt like hours. One of the things that she loved about being alone with Ron was a moment like this. When he was with Harry the two of them were always talking. But when it was just her and Ron they could be so in tune sometimes. It was one of the reasons that she had a crush on Ron. She had liked him for so long she couldn't even remember when her feelings for him had changed.

"So how is your job going?"

"Really, really well actually. But you are asking me on a good day. Who knows, tomorrow I might have a completely different answer." Hermione chuckled.

"How can you work for him he just seems so…. So Snape!"

"Well he is very Snape I will give you that but that isn't always a bad thing."

"What do you mean? Being Snape is _always _a bad thing."

"Working with him one on one I have learned so much about magic. things that I wouldn't have ever learned otherwise." She would have gone on to say more but she felt as though she was telling his secrets by revealing that she thought he was actually a good person. and that they had somehow become friends. She couldn't picture Ron taking that last bit of information too well. They were both silent once more and let the comfortable silence stretch until they heard a cold voice shatter the moment.

"Sorry to break up this cozy moment." Snape mocked. "Miss Granger could I have a word?" Hermione went to get up. "No Hermione you stay I'll go I have to ask Ginny something anyways."

"Oh okay. Thanks Ron."

Snape's eyes followed Ron until he was out of site.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Hermione scolded. "Oh I'm sorry did I ruin your romantic moment?" he said mockingly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You wanted a word?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I am giving you the day off tomorrow."

"What! Why?" Hermione said dropping all pretense of anger.

"You did very well today and I know that you will be thinking of nothing else but Potter all day. I really don't feel like having to clean up your mistakes because you will be so distracted with the thought of seeing him." Hermione decided to ignore the insult she knew that he didn't really mean it, "Thank you Professor. I really appreciate it!" Hermione said brightly. "Do you want to sit with me for awhile? We still have half an hour before dinner is ready."

"Certainly not I do not lie around and look at stars." Hermione laughed. "Yes I suppose that isn't very Snape-like is it? I guess I will see you at dinner then?"

Snape bowed his head as an answer then turned around and walked back into the house. Hermione smiled as she watched him retreat. They really had come a long way this summer. She wondered if Hogwarts would be any different now that she was friends' with one of the most formidable professors the school had ever seen. "Probably not" she thought to herself, he would never do anything that could potentially ruin his reputation. Although he didn't seem to mind her seeing something other than the mean potions professor that first day when he shared his lunch with her. "I wonder why that is."

"You wonder why what is?" Ron said, as he walked over to where she lay.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about things. Its nothing really," she said lightly.

"Oh okay well tea is ready everybody is already sitting down."

"Thanks for coming to get me I tend to loose track of the time out here."

When Hermione stepped into the room she automatically looked for an empty seat the only on was luckily in between Ron and Professor Snape. She smiled at both of them as she sat down. "Oh Ron I forgot to tell you the good news! Professor Snape has given me the day off tomorrow isn't that lovely!"

"Really! That's brilliant!"

Hermione beamed back at him. Hermione was about to start eating when she noticed that Snape seemed to be looking for something without even hesitating she grabbed the salt and handed it to him. "Here."

Snape took the salt from her and sprinkled some over his dinner he put it down but still didn't eat. She could feel his gaze on her; she turned to give him a questioning look. "What?"

"How did you know that I wanted the salt? I hadn't even asked you for it." He said bemusedly.

"Well the food tonight is roast beef I know for a fact that you only eat it with salt. since you weren't eating and seemed to be looking for something I just knew that's what you were looking for. I am your assistant after all. I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid that you are becoming predictable." She said with an evil smirk knowing just how much that statement would annoy him. She heard him muttering something about "insolent child". She giggled to herself, she had really come to love teasing that man, he really was predictable.

After dinner she said good night to everyone and headed up to bed as she reached the landing she could hear someone coming up behind her. When she turned around she smiled to see Snape only a few steps behind her.

"Where you walking behind me this whole time!"

"Miss Granger I have better things to do then creep up behind you. I merely left a little bit after you and climb the steps faster due to my having longer legs thus allowing me to skip steps." Hermione rolled her eyes at such a formal reply. "Good night Professor. Oh and thanks again for letting me have tomorrow off."

"Think nothing of it I have errands that I must run anyways."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Hermione was practically running down the stairs to see if Harry had arrived yet. She burst through the door to find it empty. She decided that while she was down there she might as well make herself some breakfast. While cooking the eggs Ron closely followed by Ginny burst into the kitchen. They both looked disappointed to only find Hermione there.

"So he's not here yet ?" said Ron a little out of breath.

"No not yet."

They all sat down at the kitchen table and ate, just to take their minds off of waiting for Harry to arrive. "This reminds me exactly of the day that you were supposed to arrive, Ginny and I were just sitting here just waiting."

"Well its always exciting to have someone new to talk to in the house considering we are never allowed to leave it."

Suddenly the door opened and everyone's head snapped up in the direction of the door in hopes that it would be Harry. However it was only Mrs. Weasley and when she saw all the glum faces she said, "Did nobody tell you? Harry arrived around two this morning he has only just woken up I've only just brought him his breakfast."

"What? Why are you only just telling us now!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well I have only just seen you haven't I when was I supposed to tell you?"

"Well where is he!"

"He's staying in Fred & George's room I thought he might want his own room."

Before she had finished her sentence the three of them were through the door and running up the stairs to get to the top floor as fast as they could.

Ron being the tallest was leading the gang and when he burst through the door Hermione heard a huge clatter. Worried she rushed in to find Harry still in bed looking quite surprised with what looked to be his breakfast all over the floor.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to frighten ye'"

"It's alright. Hi Hermione! Hi Ginny! It's so great to see you all."

"Hi Harry!" Hermione was so happy to see her friend again.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley walking in. "Oh dear! Harry darling what on earth happened?"

"Sorry Mum that was my fault I startled Harry when I burst through the door."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she waved her wand and cleaned up all the mess.

Turning to Ginny she said, "Ginny! I need you to come and help me downstairs in the kitchen."

"But why do I have to help you you've never needed help before."

"I just have more to deal with this morning than I usually do that's all."

"Wait! Don't tell me Fleur is down there with you." At the guilty look on Mrs. Weasley's face Hermione guessed that Ginny had gotten it right.

"Just because you have to be in the kitchen with her doesn't mean that I have to endure it with you!"

"Ginny! I will have no more of this nonsense! Now come!" Mrs. Weasley turned on her heal and walked back downstairs. Ginny reluctantly got up from the corner of Harry's bed she had been perched on and followed her mother down stairs.

Hermione now finally having a calm moment took a chance to really look at Harry she had been worrying about how he was coping with Sirius' death. She could see sadness in his eyes but he did seem to be okay. She guessed that it would just take time.

"So what were you doing with Dumbledore?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Well he just had me go help him get this teacher out of retirement. It really wasn't that exciting. His name was Professor Slughorn."

"Yeah I guess he would need a new teacher with Umbridge gone and everything." Ron said obviously disappointed.

"Well what is he like?" Hermione asked curiously as she sat down on the unoccupied bed before she sat down she noticed a telescope. She picked it up and held it in her lap and thought nothing else of it.

"He's okay I barely met the guy we weren't there that long. And as soon as we left his house we came right here…oh! I forgot Dumbledore said he was going to be giving me private lessons this year!"

"Really what kind of lessons?" Ron said leaning closer almost as if he was afraid he was going to miss something.

"Not sure he didn't really say but it must have something to do with the prophecy and Voldemort right?"

"Well yeah that's what we kinda thought last night would be about." Ron admitted.

"But Harry we don't know what the prophecy said it got smashed at the Ministry last year." Said Hermione.

"Well yes it did get smashed but that's not the only record of the prophecy. You see Dumbledore was the one who witnessed the prophecy being made. He told me what the prophecy said."

"We only know what the profit is saying. What did Dumbledore tell you?" Ron said anxiously.

"The profit has it right for once. It looks like it's going to have to be me who kills him." Harry said looking almost relieved to have gotten this conversation over with.

"Yes we had figured that they weren't far off from the truth but we couldn't be certain." Hermione said reassuringly.

Suddenly Harry broke the silence "Oh I almost forgot Dumbledore said that O.W.L. results would be coming in today."

"WHAT! When are they supposed to- AGHHH!"

"Hermione! What happened are you alright?"

"It…it punched me! I squeezed it and it punched me! Its not funny Ron!"

He had started to laugh, "I have to be honest I never thought I would see you give yourself a black eye!"

"Oh no! I can't have a black eye!"

"Don't worry Mum can fix it! Lets go downstairs maybe the O.W.L. results have come in"

"Oh my goodness! I almost forgot!" Hermione practically ran all the way there.

When she got down to the kitchen she said "Mrs. Weasley! Has any post arrived yet from Hogwarts?" Harry said Dumbledore told him that we would be getting out results today!"

"No dear-" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Hermione what on earth happened to your eye!"

"One of Fred & George's pranks."

"Let me see if I can get it off."

"Its alright I will just go up to the lab later we have some great bruise salve that should do quite nicely."

"Alright then."

xxxxxxxxx

An hour later Hermione was walking up the stairs to the lab. She had received her O.W.L.'s. She had done quite well but there was still room for improvement. Why did she seem to have such a weak spot for DADA?

She walked in hoping that maybe he was running one of his errands that he had mentioned to her yesterday. She had no such luck it seemed because sitting and writing at his desk was none other than Severus Snape. "I thought I told you that you had the day off? Did you-" He stopped when he looked up to see her face. He quickly strode over to her and tenderly held her face so he could get a better look at her eye. "Who did this to you?" He said with such anger his voice was like low rumbling thunder and was there a hint of protection in his voice? Hermione was shocked at how angry he had gotten.

"Promise you wont laugh?" she bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Why on earth would I laugh?" he said taken aback.

"Well… I was in Fred & George's room and I picked something up off the bed and when I squeezed it….it punched me!"

"Oh… I see." He said trying his hardest not to burst out into a fit of laughter. It was no use however he started laughing so hard that his eyes started to tear. He kept laughing as he went to the storeroom and found the bruise salve. He only started to calm down when he started applying the salve to her swollen eye. Her skin was so soft like silk. He had never felt anything so delicate before in his life. He slowly massaged the salve into her skin in slow circles. She had closed her eyes and seemed to be enjoying his touch. He was shocked he couldn't believe how calm and relaxed she was while he was touching her like this. He had half expected her to be repulsed by his touch. It was quite apparent that she felt the opposite. He desperately needed to distract himself. "So did you get your O.W.L. results yet?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't you going to tell me your scores? I know your potions grade already how did you do in the rest?"

"I received outstanding in all but one."

"And which subject would that be?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And let me guess. You are disappointed."

"Well would you be! What is the point of getting an almost perfect score across the board?"

"This is true."

"Professor do you know who Professor Slughorn is?"

He mad a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Unfortunately I do. He was my teacher when I was at Hogwarts. I didn't care for him much. He was always looking for the next rising star he is very superficial I don't like the man all that much. But I hear he is going to be your new teacher all thanks to Mr. Potter I hear."

"Well you aren't known for liking many people are you? All I'm hoping for is that he is at least a competent teacher."

"Oh did I forget to tell you the good news?' Hermione said brightly.

"Harry made Quidditch Captain! I thought you would want to know." She said jokingly.

"Oh yes thank you for that you have brightened up my whole day."

He said finally relieving her face of his finger. "Your done that was a very strong hex whatever they used I had to use twice the usual amount to remove the entire thing."

"Thank you! Oh and before I forget you are expected to be at dinner on Friday night its Harry's birthday."

"Oh joy a celebration of Potter's life that is exactly my kind of party." He said sarcastically. Hermione giggled.

"Yes well you are still expected to come. Well see you tomorrow I guess."


	7. One Step Forward

**A/N: **

**To JaneA0202- I do understand where you are coming from the summer before 6****th**** year is quite early. The only reason it is set in this time is because the story I have thought of cannot happen later on in Hermione's life. I would like to say however that in this story their relationship is very slow moving mostly because she is so young. I do hope that you keep reading it!**

Chapter 7:

Hermione walked downstairs into the library expecting it to be empty. She was surprised however to see Harry sitting in an armchair staring into the fire as if it was going to tell him something very important. When she reached his side she said, "Where's Ron and Ginny I would've thought they would be in here with you."

"Mrs. Weasley took them back to the Burrow to get a few things." He said keeping his eyes on the flames.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let me come she thought it might be too dangerous."

He said finally looking at her. She sat down in the chair next to him. "Oh I see. Well they should be back soon."

"I'm just so tired of everybody trying to protect me. I can take care of myself. I have to be able to take care of myself that's the whole point isn't!" Hermione didn't know what to say, she just gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Hermione I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. Tell me something to take this stuff off my mind."

"I can't think of anything that would interest you."

"Anything. Please."

Well Hermione had been looking for an opportunity to tell Harry about her working with Snape I guess this was as good a time as any.

"Well since I came here I have been working for Professor Snape as his assistant."

"WHAT! How am I only hearing about this now!"

"Well I couldn't write it in my letters they thought it might be too dangerous. If the death eaters found out that I was Snape's assistant Voldemort might order him to kidnap me. We went to go buy supplies once and we were out in public for only a few hours, and that night Voldemort tortured Snape for not alerting another death eater. And that was when they thought we just went shopping together! Imagine if they found out we were working together! So you see there was no way I could have told you before." She was pleading with him now. She had been afraid of this that he wouldn't forgive her for keeping something like this from him.

"Hermione its fine don't get so upset! I understand that you couldn't say anything. But…well… Blimey! Hermione its Snape! How can you stand working for him!"

"Like I have told everyone else I love my job! Yes it is a lot of work, and yes it is a lot of hours. But I have learned more this summer working for Professor Snape than I have in the past year at Hogwarts. The whole experience is extremely stimulating everyday my mind is challenged in new ways. Its brilliant!"

Harry chuckled. "I take it that you have had this argument quite a lot."

Hermione immediately softened and smiled at him, "More than you can possibly imagine." They both laughed and when the laughter died they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled breaking the silence. Ron walked in with a smile on his face closely followed by Ginny.

"Hey guys sorry we took so long at the Burrow. Mum decided that we needed to clean our rooms first before we came back here." Ginny said in an annoyed tone.

"Why we would need to clean our rooms that we are not going to be seeing again until December is beyond me! If you ask me Mum has gone completely mad!" Ron said collapsing into a chair across from the two of them.

"I reckon she was about to have us clean the whole house until we reminded her that we had left you guys all alone here unprotected." Ginny smiled as she fell into the chair next to Ron.

"But we are not alone Professor Snape is here." Hermione said indignantly.

"Yeah well he tends to come and go doesn't he? Especially on days when you two aren't working."

"I suppose." Hermione said but only because she didn't want to start a fight with them.

"So anybody up for a game of wizards chess?" Ron said enthusiastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around nine that night they were all lounging in the library when they heard Mrs. Black's portrait screaming and yelling as it always did when someone arrived. They all rushed into the hallway to see Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Tonks walking towards them. They all said hello as they all made their way into the kitchen. It had been a few days since she had seen Kingsley and maybe a week since she had seen Tonks. To be honest Hermione was really starting to worry about her she really wasn't looking all-that well.

"Okay everybody dinner should be ready any minute!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerily.

"Oh Hermione dear could you go fetch Severus for me he wanted to come to dinner this evening ."

"He did?" The last Hermione had heard he hadn't wanted to come to dinner all week.

"Yes, yes he said so this morning."

Hermione left the crowded kitchen and made her way up the stairs all the way wondering what could have changed his mind on dinner. She opened the door to the lab quietly as to not startle him. "Sir Mrs. Weasley sent me up to get you for dinner." As she walked into the lab she realized that he was not in there. She walked over to the door that led to his private quarters. But when she got closer she realized that it wasn't actually closed. Something wasn't right Snape always made sure the door was closed. "Sir? Are you in here?" As she walked in her jaw dropped, she had walked into a beautiful study with cushy chairs and a sofa by the fire and a smaller version of the desk outside in the corner and the walls were covered with books. There was a door straight in front of her, which she assumed was the door to his bedroom. She knocked loudly this time. "Sir are you in there. Its Hermione." Still no answer, "Sir I'm going to come in now."

When she opened the door she let out a quiet scream. "Professor!" She was at his side in no time. He was still in his death eater robes. She took his mask off quickly but gently. His face was the palest she had ever seen it. When she finally touched his robes she realized that they were soaked in blood Hermione prayed that it wasn't his own. "Professor! Professor! Wake up! Tell me what to do!" She said shaking him. Suddenly it hit her she needed to save him and in order to do that she had to snap out of it and start thinking clearly. She ran over to his bathroom, she would bet her life on it that he would have everything she needed in there. Luckily she had been right she quickly grabbed everything and ran back to his side. She propped his head up on her lap and started pouring down the blood replenishing potions. By the sound of his breathing he had at least one or two broken ribs. Looking through the pile of potions she had she picked up the one labeled skele-gro. After that she found another one labeled wound-healing, she quickly poured that down his throat.

After five agonizingly long minutes he started to cough and his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Professor! Thank God you're alive!"

"Where am I?"

"You're in your bedroom I came to find you for dinner and when you didn't answer I got worried so I came in and I found you here on the floor…..I…I thought you were dead." She said in a whisper.

He wordlessly raised his hand to cup her cheek as the tears started to fall down her face. After a moment Hermione sniffed unattractively and said, "Are you okay is there anything that I can do to help? I gave you skele-gro, blood replenishing, and a wound-healing potion."

"Maybe a pepper-up potion that way I can make it to my bed."

"Oh yes of course you probably don't want to lie here all night do you?" she said with false cheeriness as she located the pepper-up potion. As she was pouring it down his throat she heard a noise from the lab closely followed by Kingsley's voice calling her name. "We're in here Kingsley please come quick!"

Moments later Kingsley barged into the room. There was a moment of silence as Kingsley absorbed the scene in front of him. "Hermione! What happened?"

He said as he knelt down on the floor next to her. "I'm not quite sure yet I haven't had a chance to ask him yet. Help me get him onto the bed." As Kingsley went to reach for Severus, Severus jerked away from him and said, "Miss Granger I am hardly incapable of getting to the bed without assistance."

"Nonsense! You were unconscious on the floor when I came in! You aren't even able to sit up on your own now! Stop being ridiculous and let us help you into bed."

Snape gave her a look of contempt but grudgingly let them help him to bed. When he was finally settled Hermione sat beside him and smoothed out his quilt tenderly. It was obvious that she had forgotten that Kingsley was right behind her.

"You're not going to tell us what happened are you." She stated. It wasn't a question.

Kingsley finally interrupted, "I'm sorry Professor but I will have to demand that you tell us. If you don't want Hermione to hear I can ask her to leave if-"

"Kingsley!" Hermione interrupted. "You will do no such thing if he doesn't want to talk about it then he WON'T talk about it!"

"Hermione we have to know what has happened."

"Well isn't it obvious! The Dark Lord summoned him! These are the results of that summons, what more do you need to know!" Hermione was trying hard not to yell but was failing miserably. "Would you be able to inform Mrs. Weasley of the situation and ask her to send some food up instead? We obviously wont be able to make it," She said this time in a much calmer voice.

"Surely you can come down for dinner? I don't think that there is much more that you can do to help Severus at the moment."

"Why don't you leave that decision up to me." Now if you could please inform Mrs. Weasley for me that would be most helpful." And with that she looked away from him indicating that their conversation was over.

Once she heard him leave to room, Hermione turned around to see a very smug looking Snape looking back at her.

"What?"

"Nothing I just never thought I would see the day when a Gryffindor would stand up for me. That's all." He said with the same satisfied smirk.

"Well I couldn't stand the idea of you being forced to relive any of that for no reason. I know that if there was anything that the Order could use you would have told Dumbledore. I know that what happens there is very personal to you and you don't like sharing that information with people. And as your assistant and friend it is my job and duty to get you out of those situations." She said with a smile. "So tell me. Why were you planning on coming to dinner tonight? Last I heard you hated those "tedious sit-downs" and wished to be rid of them forever." She said with a knowing smirk. She had suspected for a while now that he actually secretly enjoyed those dinners.

"I had something that I needed to discuss with Tonks."

"Oh really? What about?"

"It is none of your concern. Stop giving me that look woman. I know what you are thinking and you are completely mad!" he said grouchily.

"Whatever you say sir." She said chuckling as he threw her a death glare.

Hermione hadn't wanted to leave his side so she pulled up a chair and got two books from his study. An hour later Snape broke the silence. "You know I would have been fine I wouldn't have died."

"So what? Did you just want me to leave you there and hope for the best, hope that you would eventually wake up?"

"No that's not what I am saying. I just meant that I have had much worse and survived. You seem to be treating me as though I am on my deathbed. I am however fine now. If you were not here I would be working in the lab as usual."

Hermione felt an ache in her heart. Yes she had known that this probably did happen often but he was brushing this off as if it was nothing which only meant he had to deal with a lot worse. She fought the urge to leap out of her chair and hug him.

"Okay well in that case after I finish this chapter we will discuss how to keep the compound in the anti-venom potion from dissolving every time we add the toxy root." They both went back to their books.

After two hours of deep discussion Hermione went downstairs to see if Kingsley was still around. She really did feel awful and she wanted to apologies. When she went into the kitchen Kingsley was sitting talking with Arthur, they both stopped to look at her enter. "Umm Kingsley could I talk to you outside for a moment?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Of course. Arthur I will tell the aurors to look out for those metamorph metals." Arthur nodded in return and went to join Tonks and Mrs. Weasley at the other end of the table.

Hermione led them to the garden and when she was in the center she turned to him. "Kingsley I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for the way I spoke to you. You did not deserve it at all you were doing what you thought was best. I was just so overwhelmed by what had happened that I went into overprotection mode and didn't stop to think. Again I am so, so sorry." She said earnestly.

"Hermione its alright I understand you were just looking out for him. I could never be mad at you for standing up for your friend." He said chuckling at the last part.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Hermione said curiously. "It's just funny to refer to Snape as your friend I believe that is the first time that he has been referred to as such."

"Well I'm sure it's not the first." Hermione smiled. Kingsley gave her a disbelieving look. "Well maybe the first in a very, very long time." She giggled.

"By the way I heard about your O.W.L. results I believe congratulations are in order." Kingsley said cheerily. Hermione blushed at this sudden compliment. "They weren't _that_ good."

"Nonsense! Don't be so critical of yourself those were definitely the highest scores of your year I am sure!"

Hermione smiled back at him.

"So how is he doing? I never asked."

Hermione frowned, "Well he is completely denying that he needed any help and saying that he has dealt with much worse all on his own many times before. The worst part is I think that its true I think he does deal with it all on his own even if it is worse." Hermione bit her lip in worry.

"Why don't you offer to help him?"

"Are you mad! He would never agree to that. He would believe that I think him weak."

"Well what if you could just happen to be in the lab when he returns from these meetings. That way he won't have the energy to argue with you. And then you can be sure he gets the proper treatment."

"That's not a bad idea. It might be hard to figure out when he is going to the revels he tends to leave unnoticed. But it is worth a try. Thanks Kingsley!"

"Of course anytime!"

zzzzzzzzzz

SPOV

Severus had barely made it up to his lab he was shocked that he hadn't run into anyone on his way up. It was still quite early they probably hadn't even had dinner yet. He really should have requested a room on a lower floor. Tonight Severus had given the Dark Lord his usual supply of potions. And in return the Dark Lord had given him a round of his usual hexes. As he made his way across the lab he remembered that he had told Mrs. Weasley that he had wanted to come to dinner this evening. He didn't want anyone to come up while he was still getting rid of the bruises and the broken ribs. So he hastened to get to his bathroom. It had obviously been a bad idea because as soon as he started moving faster he started to feel dizzy and then everything went black.

The next thing he was able to acknowledge was his head being cradled by something soft and warm. Someone's hands were cradling his face in a surprisingly caring manner. But he was still too far-gone to do anything about it. Besides it felt nice he knew that anything that felt this good could not be bad. He inwardly smiled at the softness of the persons touch. Suddenly he heard his name being called. He recognized the voice and finally he knew whom these hands belonged to. Of course. Hermione Granger. Who else would it be? Slowly he opened his eyes to see her face looking down at him. He could see the fear, worry and concern in her eyes. She was talking to him he knew but he wasn't absorbing any of it. He suddenly realized that he didn't know where he was he couldn't be in his office he would have locked the door. Hopefully he wasn't in the hallway or somewhere equally exposed. "Where am I?"

She immediately started babbling, he didn't catch a word of it he was still a little out of it. Suddenly she started to slow down and Severus was in shock at what he saw next. She was crying. She was crying because she had thought him dead? He couldn't believe that anyone would care that much about him to actually shed tears over his death. He wanted her to stop crying he wanted to let her know how much it meant to him that she cared. Slowly he raised his hand to her cheek, carefully wiping away the tears.

He was surprised when she didn't pull away from his touch. In fact she did quite the opposite and leaned into his hand. He just stared at her in wonderment as she silently shed tears for him.

Abruptly she broke their eye contact and started asking if he was all right and listed off the potions that she had already given him. Her professional tone somehow brought him back to reality. He started chastising himself for touching her face. How could he do something so stupid! He then realized that he was still on the floor and that his head was still in her lap. He needed to get into a bed this was not proper. He could not let her see him as some weak person that needing looking after. "Maybe a pepper-up potion that way I can make it to my bed." He said hoarsely.

"Oh yes of course you probably don't want to lie here all night do you?"

As he was swallowing the pepper-up potion he heard someone walking around in the lab. "Hermione! Are you in here?" And then he heard the voice that he had least wanted to hear. It was Kingsley Schacklebolt. He inwardly grumbled.

"We're in here Kingsley please come quick!" Hermione called back to him.

He had slowly come to hate everything about this man. He was truly the last person that Severus wanted to see at this moment. After he grudgingly let them carry him to bed Hermione had gotten into a fight with Kingsley. Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione Granger, standing up for him, a Slytherin. When he heard Hermione choose himself over Kingsley he could not help the rush of pleasure that instantly filled his chest. He also could not help the smug look he knew he had on his face.

zzzzzzzzzz

HPOV

It was now just past one in the morning and Hermione was on her way to bed. When she reached the top floor she looked at her door and then the door to the lab. Before she had consciously decided, she was walking through the lab and knocking on the door to Snape's private quarters. "Professor it's me, Hermione. May I come in for a moment?" Finally she heard the door unlock. Slowly she opened it and stepped in and was instantly startled. She had expected that he would be in bed but instead he was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire.

"I…I was just coming to check on you before I went to bed. But obviously you are fine. I guess I did over react somewhat today." She said with chagrin.

"Yes about that. I want to know why did you react like that?"

Hermione was thrown off by his forwardness. "I'm confused. You mean why did I cry?"

Snape just nodded in answer.

"Well I should think that it was obvious." She said quite nonplussed. This reaction however had obviously confused him even more. "Professor I consider you my friend. When I believe that one of my friends has died I tend to get a tad emotional!" Hermione was shocked to see a surprised look on his face. "I thought we discussed this already. We established that we were friends." She said as she walked over to the armchair across from him.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger you will have to forgive me it will take some getting used to being regarded as a friend I mean."

"Oh please! Call me Hermione I think that we have reached a point in our friendship where it just sounds silly for you to call me Miss Granger. Don't you think?" She said giving him a warm smile.

"Yes I suppose so. You may call me Severus if you wish. Only when we are alone of course." He said with false reluctance.

She smiled back at him. For a moment they sat in silence looking into the flames in the fireplace. After a moment Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Oh by the way I will be arriving ten minutes early tomorrow so you can change the wards on your private quarters to accept me."

Severus' head snapped to look at her. "I will be doing no such thing! Do not think that now that you have the right to call me by my first name that you can do as you please in my presence."

"Oh please I have been thinking about this ever since this evening when I walked in to find you unconscious on the floor. I thought to myself what if you had actually locked the door and I wasn't able to get in and help you? The thought of it makes me sick."

"You have no right to ask for access to my private quarters!"

"I am not asking I am demanding! You could be seriously hurt next time and I might not be able to help you otherwise!"

"I was barely even hurt! I would have been fine! I do NOT need your help!"

"Oh for goodness sake! Swallow your pride! Yes you would have been fine today but what about tomorrow or the next day?"

They were both silent for a moment as they both tried to calm down.

"Fine woman have it your way!" he said in defeat.

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Its not like I will be coming in here all the time. It would only ever be if I thought you were in trouble. Thank you Severus."

He instantly locked eyes with her. She knew that she had surprised him by using his first name. But from what she could tell it hadn't bothered him. She gave him a warm smile and got up to go. "So I guess I will see you tomorrow." As she walked to the door she turned around to look at him. "Oh and Severus I hope you haven't forgotten what tomorrow is." He gave her a questioning look. "Its Harry's birthday tomorrow. I do hope you will come down for the festivities." She said with a bright smile. His face however instantly fell. She laughed at that and made her way out the door. As Hermione turned around she whispered "Good night Severus." And before she closed the door she was sure that she had heard him whisper back, "Good night Hermione." And with a smile on her face she walked back to her room and got ready for bed.


	8. Greyback

**A/N:**

**Anything you recognize belongs to JKR**

**Read & Review Please!  
**

Chapter 8: Greyback

Being Harry's birthday today Hermione had been very busy in the lab trying to get everything done as quickly as she could. Even though she had come early to work today Snape had put up a bit of a fight when it came time to change the wards. So in the end she started work ten minutes later than usual. Somehow she had gotten him to agree to come to dinner this evening. The deal was that he would not have to participate in any of the festivities. When she had gone down for lunch she had met up with Harry and Ron who were also on their way to the kitchen. When they got there Mrs. Weasley told them that Arthur was able to get off early tonight and that they would be having dinner around eight. This is one of the reasons that Hermione was now rushing. She refused to miss any of the festivities.

"Professor would you mind helping me with this last step? It says that I have to pour the powdered khor root at the exact right moment and I'm not sure exactly how to know when that is."

"I thought you said it sounded silly to call me professor." He said in his usually smooth tone.

"Well that may be true but it will still take some getting used to. Besides we only have a month until school starts and if I get too used to calling you Severus I may slip up in class. And I'm sure you can agree that that would not be good."

"You are going to want to put the khor root in, in about 20 seconds." They both waited silently. "Now." He said decisively. She poured it in obediently.

Hermione turned to look at him. "Thank you _Severus_." She said putting emphasis on his name.

He smirked at this. He knew that she was teasing him about his last comment.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you. When I went down to lunch Mrs. Weasley said that we would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school things. Will that be all right? I need to go and it seems safest to go with the rest of the group." She said biting her lip in worry.

"Yes, yes that will be fine I will just change the schedule a little I'm sure that there are some salves and healing potions that need to be brewed I used quite a lot up yesterday."

Hermione cringed inwardly at the thought of what had happened yesterday but didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"Thank you for being so understanding." She said with a small smile.

"I am not being understanding! There is no way around the issue of you buying your school things. You need to go with a group to be safe. And the group is going tomorrow. It will of course be putting me out a great deal! I just don't see the point in complaining about it!"

"Okay, okay pretend I didn't say anything!" She said rolling her eyes at him. He was one of the only people she knew that would be offended by being called understanding.

"So I'm just about done. All I need to do is decant this. I will need to wash up before I go down there. I will come by when I'm ready and we can go down together."

Snape just nodded and turned to go to his private quarters.

Hermione again rolled her eyes at him. He really could be such a child sometimes!

It was just past seven when Hermione knocked on the door to Snape's private quarters.

After a few seconds the door swung open. "I am surprised you knocked. Now that you have access to my wards I thought you would have just walked right in." He said teasingly.

"Severus please you know I wouldn't do that! I told you I would only ever use that privilege if I thought it was an emergency."

As they walked downstairs they talked about some books that Severus wanted Hermione to pick up for him. "Also if you could get me the parchment I like. I am starting to run quite low, oh and maybe some quills as well."

Hermione just nodded silently as she made a mental note to buy all of the things he was listing off to her.

"Hermione!" They both looked up, they had made it to the main floor and could now see that they had arrived around the same time as everyone else. Closest to them was Tonks who was also the one who had called out to her. Behind her was Bill who was greeting Fleur and behind them were Kingsley and Mr. Weasley.

"Hi Tonks! It's nice to see you again so soon! How are you?"

"I'm okay. Do you know where Molly is? I had a question for her."

"My bets on the kitchen." Hermione said nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thanks." And with that she left the two there to be welcomed by everyone else. Luckily Bill and Fleur were wrapped up in each other and did no more than nod at the two of them as they passed. "Hello Kingsley!" Hermione said brightly.

"Hello Hermione. Severus its good to see that you are well!"

"As I told you both last night I was and still am perfectly fine."

"Why don't we move into the kitchen?" Hermione said changing the subject quickly.

When they went into the kitchen only Mrs. Weasley was in there.

"Oh hello! Everyone is outside in the garden it was too crowded in here to have a sit-down dinner so we will be eating outside tonight!"

"Do you need any help Molly dear? Arthur said as he greeted his wife.

"No, no I'm fine! Go outside with everyone else enjoy yourself!"

They all made their way outside. Hermione could see Severus stiffening. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to be here. She decided to get a conversation going that Severus could perhaps join in on. "So Mr. Weasley how was your day? Have they been able to catch the people who have been planting those metamorph metals?"

"No, no but we did have some news today it will be in the paper tomorrow." He said with a somewhat sad tone.

"Oh and what news would that be?" Hermione said interestedly.

"Igor Karrakoff was found dead today with the dark mark above where he had been hiding."

Oh this was not good. Not good at all. She knew that Karrakoff had been somewhat of a friend to Snape. She gave him a side-glance from what she could tell he seemed fine. After a few moments Harry called her over to where he, Ron, and Ginny were talking. Hermione left Snape to mingle with Arthur and Kingsley as she went over to join their conversation. In the middle of a joke that Ginny was telling Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Snape disappearing back into the kitchen. Hermione quickly excused herself and went to find him. When she got into the kitchen she was half expecting him to be in there. But no such luck.

"Hen went upstairs dear."

"How did you know I was looking for him?"

"Because wherever one of you goes the other usually follows." Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"That's not true is it?"

"It has been true for some time now. You work together, live together, eat together most of the time and the only time you left this house was with him. I think it is nice that Severus has a friend. I was worried for him after that whole Jarvis mess. But it seems that I had nothing to worry about."

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "Yes… well I better go find him. If you could hold dinner a little bit for me that would be great it shouldn't take to long."

"Of course we wouldn't dream of starting without you!"

Hermione smiled again and then quickly walked out of the room. As soon as the kitchen door closed she started running up the stairs. When she reached the top floor she was a tad out of breath. As she entered the lab she looked around to find it empty.

She walked over to the door behind his desk and knocked softly. "Severus its me can I come in?" There was no answer. "Severs….. I'm coming in."

As she opened the door she immediately located his silhouette against the fire. He had his right arm on the leaning on the mantle while the left held a glass with an amber liquid in it. He didn't look up to see her come in. He just kept looking into the dancing flames. "I thought you were only going to use that privilege for an emergency." He said in an icy tone.

"I consider this an emergency." She said quietly as she made her way over next to where he stood. She lightly placed her hand on his fore arm. As soon as he felt her hand he jerked away.

"Please I do not need your sympathy. Just leave me in peace!"

"Severus you need to talk about this! I know he was a friend of yours-"

She was interrupted by a merciless laugh. "Hermione he wasn't my friend! I do not mourn his death. He was stupid he publicly betrayed the Dark Lord! I am surprised he lasted this long!"

"Then why-"

"Don't you see? That could have so easily been me. I too have betrayed the Dark Lord. I too have no family. I have the same reputation as him for being in love with the dark arts. Don't you see? One day that will be me. I will die and nobody will care. It will be a blurb in the Prophet and that will be all." He said with such pain. He then emptied the rest of his glass in one gulp and simply dropped it to the floor as he deflated right in front of Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. If it had been anyone else she would have just hugged them. But this wasn't just anyone this was Severus Snape.

"Severus! You are being ridiculous! You are not going to die at the hand of Voldemort or any other Death Eater in fact! You are going to survive this war and torture students for another 70 years!"

"You don't even know the half of it! If you knew my situation I don't think that you would be so sure." He said in a hateful tone.

"Then tell me Severus what is your situation! Enlighten me!"

"Eventually I will tell you. But not now…. not yet."

"If you are already planning on telling me then why don't you just tell me now!"

"I have my reasons!"

"Fine! Fine keep your secrets. But I will not let you mope! If you don't want to go back down stairs I will understand."

"No I don't think I am up for the festivities this evening. Please send my regards to Potter."

"Severus, look at me." He slowly met her gaze at this point they were no more then two feet from each other.

"Do you really believe that I wouldn't care about your death?" She had tears in her eyes and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"No I apologize. " She knew that this was the only response that she would get to her question. "Would you like me to bring you some cake?"

"No I am not in the mood for cake at the moment."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow when I drop off the things from Diagon Alley."

Snape just nodded in reply.

zzzzzzzz

Hermione walked into the lab bright and early about ten minutes before seven. She had a lot of work that needed to be done on account of going to Diagon Alley the day before. One of her motives for being early was to ask Severus a few questions before they got started for the day.

However when she got to the lab Severus wasn't there so she just stared on her duties. About twenty minutes later Hermione was hunched over her desk trying to figure out an arithmancy equation that would help anti-venom antidote. Finally she heard the door open announcing Severus arrival.

"Good morning Severus." She looked up to see him making his way over to her desk. "Where were you?"

"Not that it is any of your business but I was downstairs eating breakfast when I was ambushed by Fleur…." He paused a moment to shudder at the memory. "She wanted me to brew some special shampoo that is very expensive because it is for half veelas. She just kept begging me, I finally had to say yes just to shut her up. Where were you! I could have used you to distract that insufferable witch!"

"Sorry, I wanted to get here early so I went downstairs for breakfast early." She said with a guilty expression. "If you want I will make the shampoo. I am after all your assistant doing menial tasks is in my job description."

Severus immediately lightened up at this realization. However he did not tease her as he usually did. "What are you working on?" He said leaning over her to see the paper she was writing on.

"I'm working on that arithmancy problem that will help us figure out how to add the powered root without the cauldron exploding." She said frustrated as she crossed out the last three steps she had just written. She seemed to be thinking in circles. "I just can't seem to make this work!" She said angrily as she slammed her pencil down and leaned back in her chair. She jumped back quickly when she realized she was pressed against Severus' torso. She had completely forgotten that he was standing behind her! "Sorry I forgot you were there." She said distractedly.

He said nothing for a moment and then summoned his chair to land right next to hers.

And ignoring what she had done completely he said, "It looks like you forgot to add the type of metal the cauldron is that should help giving you a clearer idea what to do next." He said completely focused.

"Yes….. you're right! How could I have missed that!"

"That's why there is two of us. So we can catch the other's mistakes."

"You _never_ make mistakes."

"This is true." He said with a teasing look.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

Around twelve they were able to take a lunch break. Hermione had gone down and gotten food for the both of them. When she came back up Severus had cleared his desk and had brought her chair over next to where he sat. she smiled kindly at him as she walked over to him. "So what did you get us for lunch?"

"Nothing special I'm afraid the Weasley twins were just finishing up their lunch as I was coming in they pretty much cleaned out the kitchen." She said as she handed him his sandwich.

As they were sitting in silence eating their food Hermione decided that this might be a good time to ask Severus what she had wanted to ask this morning.

"Severus? Who is Greyback?"

He immediately started to choke at hearing her question. Fortunately he recovered quickly.

"Where did you hear that name? Tell me!"

"Yesterday in Diagon Alley!"

"Who was talking about Greyback!"

Hermione was terrified she hadn't thought that her question would evoke such a violent reaction.

"Who was talking about Greyback?" he said in an insistent manner.

"Malfoy!"

"Did he threaten you with Greyback!" His eyes had become slits now his entire body was shaking with anger.

"No! No, he didn't even know we were there! We had followed him to Borgin and Burkes-"

"And by "we" am I to assume you are referring to the Golden Trio?" he said in a snide tone.

"Errr…yes." She said guiltily.

"You mean to tell me that you followed Malfoy into Knockturn Alley with no protection and then decided that it would be a good idea to spy on him!"

"Ye-"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" He stood up quickly slamming his fist onto the desk. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if you had been caught?"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to go but I couldn't let Harry and Ron go alone and I couldn't stop them!"

"If you had been caught Hermione I might not have found out in time! And if Greyback was involved…" He trailed off not seeming able to finish his sentence.

"Severus?... Who is Greyback?"

"He is a werewolf, a werewolf of the worst kind. He does the Dark Lords bidding. He tends to play with his food it….. it is not a pretty sight trust me." He shuddered at what Hermione could only assume was a memory of such an event.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Hermione its not a good idea to spy on Draco this year you must persuade Harry to stop spying on him."

"Why?"

"You know I can't tell you. But I will say that since the imprisonment of his father Draco has changed. It would be wise to stay out of his way. Just trust me."

"Well I can try to persuade Harry to stop but I don't think he will. I think it's his way of avoiding the death of Sirius."

"I didn't think of you as someone who gave up so easily?" he said teasing her now.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't say I was giving up I just said it might be difficult."

They ate the rest of their lunch in companionable silence.

It was now eight, Hermione was exhausted. Around five they had finally figured out the answer to the equation. They then decided to make up a test batch of the potion to make sure their hypothesis was correct, which had taken the rest of the day.

Even though Hermione was exhausted she sat down as usual for their nightly chats. She looked over at him expectantly. Instead of sitting down next to her he walked over to the door behind his desk.

"Why don't we retire to my study? The chairs are much more satisfactory than the ones out here."

Hermione smiled brightly and followed him through the door.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you the last time I was in here how much I like your rooms."

"I'm glad you approve. What ever would I do with myself if Miss Granger did not approve of my rooms?" He said in sarcastically.

"Cant you ever just take a compliment?" she said slightly annoyed.

"No." He said as he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you I am not really a fan of fire whiskey."

"Suit yourself." He said as he sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. Hermione followed suit and sat down in the one across from him. "You're right these chairs are lovely." She said as she made herself comfortable and curled her feet under herself.

"By the way Miss Granger I had almost forgotten one of your items somehow found its way into the bag holding my parchments. I thought you might want it back." He said with a sneaky smirk. Hermione wondered what would make him smirk like that when she saw the object that he had pulled out of his cloak pocket. Hermione instantly blushed. It was one of Fred & George's daydream potions. On the cover there was a princess and a prince kissing in a field of daises.

"I hadn't taken you for a daydreamer Miss Granger."

"Oh I….. well Fred and George gave them to Ginny and I for free. I wouldn't have ever purchased one!

"Yes…. I'm sure." He said in a non-believing tone.

"Oh you know it's the truth! Don't look at me like that! Besides even if I had purchased it what does it matter! I am entitled to daydream every once in awhile! Its not like I would ever use it during class. Well maybe divination if I was still taking it." She said with a smile.

"What ever you say Hermione." He said chuckling. Hermione loved it when he laughed especially if she had been the source of it, even if it was at her expense. She liked to think that she made his days just that little bit better by being there.

"By the way here is the latest issue of Potent Potion Monthly. I would like you to read it by tomorrow there are a few theories I would like to try out" he said handing her the magazine.

"Okay, thanks I will read it after dinner."

"Be sure to read the Editor's Note it is quite entertaining. It is a mystery to me how this dunderhead is the one in charge of putting this magazine together. It is a wonder that they are able to produce one issue a year let alone twelve."

Hermione laughed. She understood what he was talking about she had read the last Editor's Note and it had been equally idiotic. "Yes, thank you I will be sure to do that!"

They sat in silence as Hermione read the one of the shorter articles in the front.

"Do you realize that we only have a month until we go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked up from the article and made eye contact with him.

"I know the summer has gone by so quickly. For the first time ever I find myself not wanting to go back just yet. I am enjoying myself too much working with you. I know once the school year starts we will not be able to work as much and we will have to hide our work relationship from everyone. It will be a frustrating year that is for sure."

"Mmmm" Snape said in agreement. "That it will be. I am also not looking forward to going back. I usually cannot wait for the summer to be over. It usually consists of Death Eater meetings then followed by meetings with Dumbledore. But the work we do here is something that I actually like doing. It will be hard to go back to the routine at school."

"Is that what you would choose to do if you had a choice?"

"I'm not sure….. possibly. Maybe I would teach and then do my research in the summer and free time at school."

"Well maybe after the war you can do that." She said enthusiastically.

Snape laughed at that. "Hermione it will be a miracle if I come out of this war alive. I do not plan on doing so I have betrayed one of the darkest wizards of all time I don't think I will get away with it."

"You must not think like that!"

"It is a fact Hermione. There is nothing I can do about it."

"It is not a fact! Why do you keep saying that as if it is?"

"You are such a Gryffindor at times Hermione…" he said trailing off.

"Well if being a Gryffindor means that I do not think my life is going to end early then I'm glad to be a Gryffindor!"

"You are too young to know how fragile life is."

"Excuse me? I know how lucky I am to be alive Severus! And I also know that I might not survive long enough to graduate Hogwarts! I am a Mudblood." Severus cringed at the use of the word. "Don't cringe Severus that is what I am and I'm proud of it there is nothing to be ashamed of. I am also Harry Potter's best friend. Every time I go outside of this house I have to have a guard with me so I am not kidnapped! So please Severus DO NOT tell me that I don't know how fragile life is!"

They were both silent for a moment while Hermione caught her breath.

"I- I have never thought about it like that." Severus said quietly. "I am sorry I was being glib please excuse me."

"Its fine Severus. I know that you have a lot on your plate I don't expect you to remember but all I was trying to prove was that our situations are not so different yet I made the choice to think positively instead of wallowing in self pity. You can do the same you know."

"Hermione when have you ever known me to think positively?"

Hermione immediately through back her head and laughed.

"No I suppose you are not one who sees the glass half full are you?" She said whipping away tears. "Well I better get going, dinner is in an hour and I still have to wash up. Will I see you at dinner tonight?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Not tonight I'm afraid I have some things that I need to take care of this evening."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow then! Good night!"

"Good night Hermione."


	9. In the Heat of the Night

Chapter 9: In the Heat of the Night

After her discussion last night with Severus something had changed between them. While nothing had significantly changed there was something different between them. Perhaps it was that they now understood each other a bit more. Hermione couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was she only knew that last night had in some way brought them closer together.

She was happy to know that at least their friendship was making progress because their anti-venom potion was not. It had been a week since they had made any real strides. Normally that would not be a lot of time but with this deadline that Severus had given them it was not good news at all. Hermione could see that with everyday that they made no progress the professor became more and more discouraged. She knew that every moment they spent apart he was either serving one of his two masters or researching in hopes of finding something to move their potions progress along.

Earlier today was only proof of how much it was starting to get to him. It was now eight at night Severus had let her go early for the day when it became obvious that they were getting nowhere. Hermione thought back to this afternoon they had been slaving over a hot cauldron all day and everything they tried just seemed to make it even worse.

"What is the use!" _BANG!_ Severus yelled as he threw the cauldron to the ground along with everything else on the table.

"Severus calm down! You are going to hurt yourself!"

"It is no use Hermione we are getting nowhere with this! We are going to have to start from scratch!"

"What do you mean start from scratch! If we do that now there is no way we could finish by the end of the school year!"

"Well I don't think we have any other choice. The past few days have made that quite clear to me!"

"You must just give it more time! You expect too much of yourself! It takes time to work out something this complex! You are giving up too easily!"

"You think I come to this decision lightly?" he said in an angry tone.

"No of course not! I just think that you have a lot of pressure on yourself and it is blinding your judgment!"

"If we do not make advances soon we must do something it is imperative that we get this done on time!"

Hermione could see how much pain he was in. She wanted so badly to do something but she knew that there was nothing she could do. So she decided to agree with him. She had been so tired from working so hard that day she had an early dinner and was now in bed. As she fell asleep that night she thought about the look she had seen on Severus face as he talked to her about the antidote.

zzzzzzzz

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione woke up to an urgent Severus who was now shaking her in an effort to wake her. "Severus what time is it?" She said groggily. Her eyes widened when she saw the clock it said 3:17am! "Severus what on earth! It is quarter past three in the morning!" she said sitting up now to look at him. He looked terrible there were bags under his eyes and he obviously had been standing over a cauldron all night. "Hermione I have discovered what was wrong with the potion. You must come quick! We have work to do!" He gave her his hand to help her out of bed. She gasped when their hands touched. "Severus you are boiling up! She went to feel his forehead but he only pushed her hand away.

"I am not ill woman! Come, you will see!" Hermione was thankful that she had worn appropriate bedclothes this evening and promised herself that she would never again do otherwise. He was in such a rush he didn't even let her change.

When she and Severus entered the lab she was hit by a huge gust of extremely warm air.

"Good Lord Severus! It's got to be 37 degrees in here!"

"38 actually."

"What? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because that was the part we were missing! In order for the antidote to move onto the next step it has to be extremely hot. And the only way to do that is to keep the entire room the same temperature as the potion!"

"That makes sense actually. It would explain the de-colorization on the top of each spoiled batch!"

"Precisely!"

"Severus you've done it! I can't believe that you figured it out!"

"Get me the wormwood. I will need to add it in five minutes!"

Hermione ran to the supply room handing him the wormwood as quickly as possible. They worked like this for hours. Hermione was thankful that she had gone to sleep early that night otherwise it would have been almost unbearable to work straight through breakfast without stopping. It was now noon and although Hermione didn't want to admit it she was ravenous! She looked over at Snape it was quite obvious that he hadn't slept since the night before. If they had not been in the middle of such important work she would have scolded him and ordered him to take a nap, but she knew that there was no way that he would stop now.

Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie when she heard a knock at the door. "Hermione it's me, Harry. Can I come in?" Hermione, who couldn't leave her potion unattended even for a moment looked at Severus pleadingly. "Severus can you open the door I can't leave the potion at the moment." Snape rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door. "Potter." She heard him say in his most fearsome Potions Master voice.

"Mrs. Weasley wanted me to bring you and Hermione some food. She said that you both hadn't come down for breakfast this morning and –"

"Come in if you must Potter." He said with a snarl.

"Hey Hermio-" Hermione looked up to see Harry with wide eyes. She gave him a questioning look. "Hermione! Why are you in your bedclothes!"

Hermione blushed at this. She had completely forgotten in the excitement of things what she must look like. "Oh well Professor Snape woke me up at three this morning. He had had a breakthrough you see. There was no time to get properly dressed."

"You've been here since three this morning!"

And you haven't had anything to eat! Hermione! How can you work like this?"

"What are you talking about Harry? Days like these are the best! Professor Snape has made a huge discovery! We have made it farther in this potion today then we have in weeks!"

Harry suddenly looking around said, "Why is it so bloody hot in here?"

"It's a long story but there is a reason for it!"

"Well I guess if you aren't unhappy-"

"Of course she isn't unhappy Potter now put down the food and go we have already wasted too much time!"

Hermione gave him a scolding look when Harry wasn't looking.

"Thanks for bringing the food Harry! I really appreciate it I'm starving!"

"Yeah anytime. Hey will you be at dinner?"

"Yes I think I should be able to make it!"

Harry's face lit up at that. "Great see you tonight then! Bye!"

When the door closed Snape walked over to where she stood. "So you are going to dinner tonight? Don't you think that we should keep working on the potion?"

"Normally I would say yes, but there is no way that I could work on this without you here and there is no way I will let you work that long without any sleep."

"Oh there is no way _you_ will let _me_?" he said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes! There is _no way_ I will let you stay up that long! Considering you slept what? Four hours the last time you slept! That is dangerous Severus you could hurt yourself!"

"Stop mothering me woman!"

"I'm not mothering you! I am just alerting you of your stupidity! Would you let me work on such little sleep? No you wouldn't! So I am only doing the same."

"Fine, fine have it your way! Besides if I died in a freak accident what would you do for intelligent conversation? Hmmm?" He said chuckling to himself.

"That's simple! I would go to Harry you two are very alike." She said with a teasing smile, while he gave her a warning glare.

"I'm only joking don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"I _do not_ have my knickers in a twist."

When the word knickers left his mouth Hermione couldn't help but roll her head back and laugh. "I'm sorry Severus I just never thought I would hear you utter a sentence like that!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"When will you be able to break for lunch?" Hermione counted the steps left until she could put a stasis charm on it.

"I will need you to put a stasis charm on this for me in fifteen minutes!"

Snape nodded and went back to his potions journal.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione and Snape had just finished their lunch. Now that she had some energy back she decided that it was time to make Snape take a nap.

"Okay Severus I'm going to clear everything up while you go to your room and sleep!"

"You must be joking I thought that we would just finish around eight! I do not need to sleep that long! Maybe four hours at best."

"That would mean that you get up at five. There will still be plenty of time to do some work before we go down to dinner."

"Why do I have to go to dinner?"

"I just thought you might want to talk about what happened today in the lab with Mr. Weasley or Kingsley perhaps?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone about the potion! You know we can't talk about it! You haven't been telling people about it have you?"

"No! Of course not! I just meant you might want to socialize a bit that's all."

"You know I hate to socialize! Why can't we just work through dinner tonight."

"Because I am not like you I can't work with no sleep I have been up since three this morning I know that by ten tonight I will want to go to sleep."

"I suppose we can finish at nine then if we must. But I will not be going down to dinner!"

"Fine. That's fine. Promise me that you won't be working in here all alone until the wee hours of the morning."

"I will promise no such thing! I am a grown man I can do what I like!"

Hermione thought to herself that she had never heard a more childish phrase come out of his mouth before.

"Before you go to bed take this tea I made you."

"When did you make this?"

"Just before lunch when you were clearing your desk and then went to put your books away in your study. You will have to put a warming charm on it of course but it should still be good."

Snape brought it up to his nose. "You have poisoned this." He said with an accusatory glare.

"Oh stop being so dramatic I have put things in it yes. But I have not poisoned it! I am not your enemy Severus! Now drink up!"

Severus only kept staring at her.

"Aren't you going to drink it? You trust me don't you Severus?"

He nodded yes.

"Well if you trust me then there is no harm in drinking the tea!" Hermione held her breath as she waited to see what he would do. Slowly he raised the teacup to his lips and drank. Hermione let out a sigh. She couldn't believe it! He drank it! That only showed her just how much he trusted her! She smiled at him brightly, and then shoed him to his private quarters. "You might want to hurry the tea should take effect soon!"

"Yes dear." He said in a sarcastic voice. She just smiled triumphantly and turned around to go to her room.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

At five she went back to the lab expecting to see Snape hard at work. But when she walked in Snape was nowhere to be seen. It had after all only just gone five so she decided that she would wait a little until he came out. She picked up a book and started reading. After an hour she realized that he still must be asleep. She smiled to herself. That tea must have really worked for him. She decided to leave him a note telling him that he could just come and get her downstairs when he woke up. She left it on his desk and went downstairs to join Harry, Ron and Ginny in a game of exploding snaps.

When Hermione had finished her dessert and she had still had had no angry Snape yelling at her for letting him sleep so late she started to get worried. What if he had been summoned and had never even been to bed? She decided that if he didn't come down in the next hour she would go check on him. At quarter to twelve Hermione made her way upstairs to go see if Professor Snape was all right. When she opened the lab door there was still no sign that he had woken up. She quietly opened the door to his study and tiptoed across the room to the door leading to his bedroom. She stood outside it for a moment debating weather or not this was a good idea. After a moment she gathered all her courage and silently opened the door.

She quietly peaked her head around the door to try and see if he was still in there. The sight that met her eyes made her smile. There lying in bed was the formidable potions master. Except he didn't look like the formidable potions master, he just looked like Severus. He had almost slept eleven hours! Hermione was sure that he hadn't done that in a long time. And from what she could tell it was a peaceful sleep free of nightmares and bad memories. As quietly as she could she backed out of his bedroom and quietly tiptoed back across his study and back into the lab. Even though Hermione knew that tomorrow he would yell at her she didn't really care because for the first time in a very long time she knew that he had had a peaceful sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Much to Hermione's disappointment the rest of the summer went all too fast. Before she knew it they only had three days left until the welcoming feast.

"You may go if you please I know that you must want to see your precious Potter and Weasley!" Snape said in a snide voice.

In the past week or so Severus' mood was decidedly getting worse. Hermione decided not to take it personally and knew that he was only upset that the summer was coming to an end. So Hermione just simply rolled her eyes and let the comment go.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is our last day! Which reminds me, would it be all right if we started later than usual? I wanted to pack everything tomorrow morning so I won't be rushing around tomorrow night. And you must have a few things to pack yourself!"

"Yes, I suppose that would be fine. We wont be doing much tomorrow. Actually there isn't really a point since I will have to transport all of our work over to Hogwarts. Why don't we meet here after dinner?"

"Okay great that should give me enough time to pack everything! Thanks Severus! Well I guess I will see you tomorrow. You said you weren't coming down for dinner correct?"

Snape just nodded.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow!"

And just like that she was gone.

As Hermione walked down the stairs she heard someone calling her name. When she turned around it was to see Ginny standing in the doorway to her bedroom, waving her to come in. "Hey Ginny!" She said as she walked past her into the bedroom. "What's going on?" She said as Ginny closed the door behind them.

"Oh Hermione I don't know how you can stand it!" she said as she collapsed on her bed, her hands covering her face.

"What do you mean? How can I stand what?" Hermione said sitting down beside her.

"I mean how can you stand being around someone that you are head over heals about! I thought I was over Harry. I had gotten myself a boyfriend and I was happy. But being in this house with him all the time… it's just made my feelings for him stronger!" She said with a frustrated grunt. "And I have only been around him this past month how have you dealt being around Ron all the time!"

"Well… Ginny I have to tell you something."

Ginny's eyes widened suddenly. "Did something happen between you two?"

"NO! No! I just came to a realization recently."

"And what would that realization be?" Ginny asked

"Well….. I realized that I am not _in love_ with Ron. I do love him but only as a friend. I'm not sure why I thought it could be more. I think perhaps it was just a crush. A crush which I have gotten over."

"I have to be honest I'm not that surprised. I never really saw you two as a good fit anyways but I thought that was just because he was my brother and I wasn't able to see him any other way, you know? So how long have you known?"

"I'm not sure really it just came to me one day that I should feel more for him if I was in love with him. And can you imagine if we did date and then broke up? It would be third year all over again! And I do not want that to ever happen again. I would hate for anything to come between us again."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "Well we better get downstairs or Ron and Harry will accuse me of keeping you all to myself!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning Hermione woke up around eight and quickly got started on all the packing she needed to do. At around three she had finished packing her room up. It had only taken that long in the first place because she had stopped so many times to talk to Ginny or one of the boys. The only thing she had left were the books that she had left in the library down stairs. She hadn't realized how many she had until she was carrying a huge stack up the stairs so high in fact that she couldn't even see in front of her. Luckily she was on the last flight and didn't have much farther to go.

When suddenly Hermione ran into someone, she gasped as she started to fall backwards. Then suddenly she realized that she wasn't falling anymore she opened her eyes (which she hadn't even remembered closing) to see Severus' face only a foot away and he was holding her. He quickly let her go when she had righted herself and then said sarcastically, "Planning to bring back the whole library are we?"

"It's not that many."

"It's enough that you can't see where you're going." He said with a wry smile on his face.

"Yes. Thank you by the way… for catching me I mean." She said biting her lip.

"Of course." He said bowing his head slightly. "I was coming to find you actually."

"Oh? What about?"

At that Snape looked around and said, "Why don't we go to my lab."

"Okay." Hermione went to pick up her books and before she could even reach for the first one they all flew over to Severus and stacked themselves in a neat pile and then he flicked his wand and they flew in the direction of Hermione's room.

"Oh! Thanks, they were actually quite heavy!" She said as they walked into the lab. When they were both in she shut the door behind them. "So what was this top secret thing that you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye actually. I'm about to leave for Hogwarts-"

"Why are you leaving so early? I thought you were leaving the same time as the rest of us!"

"Yes well plans have changed and I am now needed a bit sooner. I also wanted to set up a time that we could meet in my office. I was thinking right after the leaving feast."

"Well I wont be able to do it right after the leaving feast" At this Snape gave her a questioning look. "I am a prefect remember I have to show the first years where to go."

"Right yes I forgot you were a prefect. Why don't we say an hour after the feast. That should give you enough time to get down to the dungeons. I don't think you will have to worry about being seen everyone will be getting settled into their dormitories."

"Okay an hour should be fine."

"Hermione remember not to act differently around me that could be very dangerous. The dark lord had spies everywhere and at Hogwarts gossip travels fast."

"Yes I understand." They were quiet for a moment. "Oh I almost forgot! What should I do with all the stuff in my desk?"

"You don't need to worry about that I will be bringing everything from this lab over to the lab I have at Hogwarts."

"Oh okay well that will certainly make things easier." She said cheerily. "I just can't believe that the summer is over."

"I know what you mean it has gone especially fast this year." Severus said quietly.

"Severus I…. I just want you to know that this summer has been the best of my life and it is all because of you. I am genuinely lucky to have you as a friend." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh hush woman! You are making it sound as if we are never going to work together again! We will be working together as soon as next week! Now stop all that blubbering I will be seeing you at the welcome feast and then afterwards as well."

Hermione smiled at him. She loved it when he called her woman. Over the summer it had become a term of endearment for her. "You're right Severus. As you always are I know I'm being silly. Do you have to go right now or would you care to have a chat for a bit in front of the fire?" She said looking at him hopefully.

'I believe I have a few minutes to spare." He said with a small smile.


	10. The Choice

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I'm back at Uni now so I'm going to have to be taking long breaks in between chapters now. Sorry! **

**Hope you like this chapter. Please if you have any suggestions tell me I love getting readers input!**

**Read/Review!**

Chapter 10: The Choice

Hermione couldn't believe that she was already back and walking through the halls that she had come to know so well. Even though she hadn't wanted the summer to end she was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Every time she came back it always felt like coming home. She was now on her way to Severus' office, she was going to be a tad early but she didn't really care because she had so many things that she wanted to tell him. It was quite odd when she thought about it. It had only been two days since she had last seen him and she already had a million things that she wanted to share with him.

As she reached his door she could hear voices coming from his office. Not wanting to interrupt in case it was someone that shouldn't see her down here visiting the professor at this time of night, she decided to wait outside. She found a dark corner that was still in view of his door and disillusioned herself for safety. She knew that the meeting wouldn't last much longer Severus knew that she would be there soon. After about five minutes his door opened and Draco Malfoy walked out looking as if this is the last place he wanted to be. Hermione thought this odd considering how much Draco had looked up to Snape in the past.

"Draco! Do not walk away from me!" Severus said with anger in his voice.

Draco turned around to look at Snape. "I can do what ever the bloody hell I want Severus, I make my own rules now." He said as he walked away leaving an enraged Severus behind him.

_Great exactly what I need an angry Severus Snape! _Hermione thought to herself. After a moment Snape still hadn't moved from the doorway. "I'm not going to stand here all night Miss Granger are you coming in or not." He said in a strained look on his face.

Hermione reappeared with an impressed look upon her face. As she walked passed him into his office she said, "How did you know I was here?"

"It is quite easy to train yourself to see poorly made disillusionment charms."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment.

"You know Miss Granger it is considered rude to eavesdrop."

"Stop calling me Miss Granger it doesn't sound right. And you know perfectly well that I wasn't eavesdropping! I was waiting for your discussion with Malfoy to end I couldn't hear a thing either of you were saying, that is until Malfoy opened the door."

"How very polite of you." With that he went to his desk and sat down in his chair. It was obvious that whatever had just occurred between he and Malfoy had him stressed out Hermione decided that it was time to lighten the mood. Maybe she could get him to cheer up a bit. Well as cheery as Snape could ever be that is.

"So I guess congratulations are in order." She said with a wry smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You getting the DADA position of course! I forgive you of course for not telling me earlier, I know that you just wanted to see the shock on my face."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't tell you because it was none of your business to know beforehand."

"You can't lie to me Severus I saw you give me a triumphant look when you thought nobody was looking." She said with a knowing smile as she walked over to the seat across from his. "So why didn't you move your office as well?"

"For a few reasons. Slughorn requested larger rooms than the ones the potions teacher is normally given, also it is where my lab is and where we will be doing most of our work. But most of all it is because the dungeons go with the persona that has taken years for me to build." He said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Yes I can see how the other office might clash with your reputation. For all we know you could be a perfect gentleman that has always been in the wrong atmosphere." She said giggling at the thought.

"Would you care for some tea?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Yes please." Before she had even finished answering he had snapped his fingers and two cups of tea appeared on his desk.

"Oh!" Hermione said startled as Snape handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks."

He inclined his head in answer.

"So…Harry told me something this evening after the feast."

"If you are about to lecture me on taking points off of Potter stop now I will not change my mind on the matter."

"No…. actually I wasn't going to bring that up, but since you have I will just say that you really shouldn't have done that. You know the only reason he was late was because Malfoy had attacked him."

"There is no proof of that being true." He said taking another sip of his tea.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "Don't patronize me Severus we both know he did. But that is besides the point I wanted to talk about what happened before that."

"And what would that be?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I would have thought Malfoy would have told you. I thought that is perhaps why he had come down here in the first place."

"Obviously Miss Granger he didn't." He said his patience wearing thin.

"Is it true? Is Draco a death eater? Has _he_ given him some sort of mission?"

Snape said nothing for a moment as if he was making some sort of decision. And then suddenly he looked at her and said, "Yes the Dark Lord has made Draco a death eater. It is more of a punishment for his parents after they failed so miserably at the ministry at the end of last year, he wants them to watch their son suffer."

"And does he have a mission?"

"Yes but I'm not at liberty to talk about it please don't ask me. If you don't believe me you can go ask Dumbledore he will tell you the same."

"Severus don't be ridiculous of course I believe you. Why do you look so surprised? We are friends Severus and I trust you. End of story."

"I'm sorry it is something that I am still getting used to."

They sat in silence for a few moments both sipping at their tea. Hermione could tell that he had been surprised by her last statement, she couldn't blame him really she was sure that it had been a long time since anyone but Dumbledore had had complete trust in him. The thought of Dumbledore instantly brought a question to mind.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?" He said drinking his tea.

"What happened to Dumbledore's hand?"

"That is the reason that I had to rush out the other week, when Faux came and got me. Luckily I was able to help him in time if I had arrived only five minutes later he would probably be dead. Stupid old man thinking he is invincible."

Hermione knew that the last comment was said because Dumbledore was the closest thing he had to a real family. During one of their talks over the summer Hermione had gotten Severus to talk about his family a little. And from what it sounded like he really didn't have any. She then snapped out of her reverie realizing that she had been silent for too long.

"Well thank goodness you did get there in time." She said reassuringly. At that moment she wasn't sure what she had said but his eyes suddenly darkened and he became quite still. Hermione in a desperate need to lighten the mood once again tried to find something to talk about. "I'm so happy to have my desk back, I actually kind of missed it." She said as she walked over to it sliding her finger along the edge of it.

"It has only been two days since you have last seen it. I highly doubt you could have missed it that much."

Hermione then sat down at her desk and summoned some parchment, ink, and a quill all from Severus' desk. Before the quill even touched the parchment Severus said. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"I have to choose my classes tomorrow and I am trying to find a way that I can fit Care of Magical Creatures into my schedule."

"Why on earth would you want to continue with that subject? I don't remember you ever expressing an interest in taming wild beasts."

"Contrary to what you may think I do not tell you everything Severus. I really liked Care of Magical Creatures." She said trying to sound convincing. She didn't succeed.

Snape smiled slyly at her. "Oh Miss Granger don't tell me you are taking this subject simply to please Hagrid."

Hermione looked up at him guiltily. "I don't want to hurt his feelings! And the class isn't _that _bad."

"Don't kid yourself Hermione you hated every moment of it and you know it."

"How could you possibly know how much I enjoyed or didn't enjoy the class? It's not like you were there. And I have never spoken about it."

"I saw you a few times working with the creatures." He said trying very hard to keep from laughing.

"You were spying on me?"

"No of course not the first time was just by chance I was making my way to the greenhouses like I did every week and I just happened to see you. It was… amusing."

"And what about the other times?"

"What do you mean the other times?"

"You said _the first time_ what about the other times?"

"Well I still only saw you while I was walking to the greenhouse but….. you could say that I may have planned it so I could watch you get frustrated." He said with a smirk.

"You learned my Care of Magical Creatures schedule so you could watch me mess up?"

"It never happened in my class it was fun watching your face get all red with anger it was especially fun during the year Hagrid was raising the skrewts." He chuckled darkly.

"Hagrid's SKREWTS! You have been doing this for that long!"

"Hermione you are over reacting. It really wasn't that often and it was not as if I stopped and stared it was just something for me to watch as I made my way across the field."

"If you say so Severus." She said obviously not agreeing with him. "Would you like me to start messing up in DADA so you can see me get frustrated now that you wont have the luxury of watching me do so during Care of Magical Creature's?"

"That reminds me. Hermione I have to warn you that you cannot act differently towards me at all. Our relationship has to appear the same to everyone, even your friends. If even one of your friends notices you saying too many nice things about me or that you by accident say my first name or something similar they could mention it to someone and who knows who could end up hearing it. There are many dangerous consequences if any gossip about us is spread. I have my reputation as a muggleborn hater that I need to protect, somebody might want to harm you to get to me, or the Dark Lord could find out and kill me for betraying him."

Hermione was silent for a moment, those were indeed serious consequences. It was scary to think how a rumor could end someone's life.

"You should talk about me behind your back and-"

"But that would be out of character for me I have always stood up for you throughout the years. I can't just suddenly change my opinion of you."

"Well then don't say too many nice things about me, I wouldn't want people thinking that I'm friends with a Gryffindor." He said shuddering.

Hermione made a face of mock horror, she then slapped him on the arm playfully and said, and "I'll have you know that it is an honor to be friends with a Gryffindor We are loyal and very trustworthy friends!"

They both laughed for a moment and then Severus went on to say, "Just so you are aware I will not be changing my behavior towards you at all. I'm sure you understand how odd that would look if I ever awarded the Gryffindor know-it-all points."

"Don't worry Severus I never thought that you would suddenly become Mr. Bright and Cheery towards me, or towards anyone for that matter. And you don't have to worry about me I will play my part. I will raise my hand every time, help Neville with his work so he doesn't blow us all up, and ask as many questions as I always have."

Severus rolled his eyes at her. He had forgotten what being Hermione Granger entailed.

"We also need to set up a schedule." He took out a piece of parchment and started writing down the days of the week.

"We will need to meet at least four or five times a week in order to get anything done. Because I must be in my office until five we wont be able to meet until after dinner. What is the shortest amount of sleep that you need to function properly during the day?" He said finally looking over at Hermione.

"Well… at least six hours so I will need to be in the dorm around midnight. But I could probably do five if needed. Also I was thinking that just because you have to be in your office doesn't mean that I can't be in your lab working on things that I can do on my own. Once dinner is done we can both go back to the lab and start on the things that require both of us being there."

"Yes…. That might work out quite well. But you will need that time to do all of your homework-."

"If you give me Sunday off I should be able to get everything done."

"Okay so we will not meet on Sundays or Thursday. And we will start our Saturdays after breakfast. As for the week days you may come down to my lab before dinner if you are able to otherwise we will see each other after dinner."

"That sounds good. I only have one question."

"Only one? I find myself in quite a shock."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I was just wondering how I am supposed to get to your lab during the day without being seen. I was almost seen this evening and it is much later than I would normally be coming down."

"Don't worry I have spoken with Dumbledore about this problem. He was kind enough to change some of the castle's structure to fit our needs." Without saying another word Snape started walking towards a bookshelf he touched his wand to one of the old and dusty looking books and muttered some words under his breath that Hermione couldn't quite make out. Before Hermione realized what was going on the bookshelf had moved revealing a stone corridor. As soon as Severus' foot hit the floor torches on either side of the wall ignited lighting the surprisingly long corridor.

Finally Severus came to a stop and Hermione was luckily able to stop herself just in time so she didn't end up running right into him. She was about to scold him for stopping so suddenly but she was distracted instantly when he opened the door to reveal his lab.

It was beautiful, unlike the lab at Grimmauld Place the worktables were made out of oak while the sinks were made out of what looked like pewter.

"Severus it's gorgeous!"

"Yes, I thought you might like it." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"Like it? I love it!" She said trailing a finger over the worn in tabletop.

"This lab is set up exactly as the other so there is no need for a tour you should be able to find everything quite easily. You will have access to the lab and my private quarters. I assume that your fear of me dieing on the floor needing your help is still alive and well, also I know that you will want to use my library from time to time to do some research so it only makes sense to give you access to them as well."

He was rambling and Hermione knew it, it was obvious that he didn't want to admit that he just wanted her to have access to his private rooms. Hermione decided to just let it go and let him blame it on her concern for his life.

"Through this door is my study." He said as he opened the door to let them in. He then led her over to a portrait of a lion on top of a grassy hill, which at present was asleep.

"And this," Severus indicated to the painting. "is how you will get down to my lab. This is a secret passageway that Dumbledore created it leads to an unused corridor near the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore and I decided that it was too dangerous for you to be seen coming down to my office so often or to be walking back up all alone late at night. So he decided that it was best to create this passageway for you."

Hermione stared in wonderment. She had no idea that passageways could just be created like that, but to be fair she had never really thought about it before. It was definitely something that she would have to look into.

"Hermione I must insist that you tell no one about this passageway it could be very dangerous for you or myself if anyone found out that there was a secret passage way to my private quarters and that a Gryffindor student was using them."

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." She said finally looking up at him.

"All you have to do is touch the painting with your wand and think of the password and it will let you enter. So choose one now and then touch your wand to the canvas and think of only the password."

Hermione nodded as she closed her eyes and touched the tip of her wand to the canvas. After a moment the painting swung open to show yet another long corridor this one however was at a slight incline.

"Don't worry it is not a long walk. Dumbledore has put some spell on it so it is only about a two minute walk."

"Oh well that was quite nice of him. I'm sure I will appreciate it a lot after a full days work! Well I guess I better get to bed then it's already quarter past eleven! Good night Severus see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and then walked through the portrait hole and disappeared.

zzzzzzzzzz

SPOV

He was now sitting in front of the fire alone and thinking about what was to come this year, when suddenly there was a knock at his door. He knew it was Dumbledore nobody but he and Hermione had access to his wards and the latter had just left through the portrait.

"Come in." He said not taking his eyes off the dancing flames.

"Severus my boy! Bright and cheery as ever I see. How did your meeting with Miss Granger go?"

"Quite well she has only just left. She was quite pleased about the secret passageway."

"Splendid! Glad to hear it."

"Headmaster there is something that I feel I must confess."

Dumbledore sat down in the chair across from Severus folded his hands on his lap and smiled his twinkley smile at him. "What is it that you feel you need to confess Severus?"

"Tonight when Hermione came down here she confronted me about Draco. Potter apparently thought himself a spy and overheard Draco boasting to his fellow Slytherins that he had a special mission from the Dark Lord himself. Hermione confronted me about it and… well I don't know why actually, but I ended up telling her that it was true and that he has actually been inducted into the Dark Lords ranks." At this Severus stopped and leaned over putting his head in his hands. Still looking at the floor he whispered as if he was only speaking to himself, "I just couldn't bear lying to her anymore."

He looked up and met Dumbledore's gaze, "I didn't tell her what the mission was but knowing her she will eventually figure it out."

"Yes I believe that you are right. But Severus I must let you know that I agree with your decision. It was the right thing to do. She deserves to know at least some of the truth. I think that she deserves to know even more-"

"No! No! I will not tell her that! It is too soon I don't want her to know yet."

"Severus it is your choice when to tell her but you must not prolong it for too long. Just remember Severus that there will come a time when you wont have the choice anymore don't you want her to find out on your terms?"

Severus looked at him with a pained expression but said nothing. He knew the old man was right. He usually was when it came to things like this.

"I will leave you now Severus. Just think about what I have said. Get some rest Severus you look exhausted." And with that he was gone, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.


	11. The Fight

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten so far! Its great to see that you are liking it! This chapter was hard to write so please tell me if any of you have suggestions on how to make it better. **

**Anything you recognize is property of J.K.R.**

**Again I still need a Beta so please if there are any betas out there please send me a message!**

**Read/Review Please!  
**

The Fight

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had only had one class so far and already she was worried about not getting the work done in time. How on earth was she going to deal with a full course loads worth of work on top of assisting Snape five times a week! She was now walking towards the DADA classroom. Her previous class had gotten out a little early so she was not surprised when she walked into the classroom to find that she was the first one there besides Professor Snape. She sat down and let out a disgruntled huff.

Snape who up until this moment had not acknowledged her looked up at her from what he was writing. "Something the matter Miss Granger?"

She looked behind her to make sure nobody was behind her luckily it seemed that the rest of the classes hadn't ended yet. "I have just gotten a lot of work from my first class and I know that I will only be getting more. I am not looking forward to having to do all of it. It's nothing more than a student complaining about their workload, nothing that I'm sure you haven't heard before." She said giving him a smile. There was no way that she would admit to the workload being too much for her to handle but there was o harm in admitting that she had a lot. Snape would never let her forget about how she "couldn't handle it".

"Yes that is something I do tend to hear a lot. Especially after a class with Gryffindors in it." He said with a smirk. She was about to retort when she heard the chairs on either side of her moving. She looked up to see Harry and Ron sitting down on either side of her.

"Hey Hermione, how did your first class go?" Ron said enthusiastically.

"It was very interesting but we got LOADS of homework. Watch I bet Snape gives us loads." She said with a smirk knowing that Severus was eavesdropping on their conversation. Harry opened his mouth to say something but before he could Snape started to talk, and Harry knew better than to talk while Snape was.

Hermione laughed to herself, while Severus was teaching a different class in a different location he still seemed to be the retched potions professor, the bat of the dungeons. Neville still messed up in fear that Snape would yell at him, which would of course result in Snape yelling at him. He still gave Slytherin points for nothing and took points away from Gryffindor for nothing. The class was uneventful and after Snape assigned them a three-foot essay on how to ward off dementors which was promptly followed by groans from the Gryffindors they were dismissed.

There was two hours until supper would be served in the Great Hall. Normally Hermione would have gone down to the lab but since they hadn't even started working yet there really wasn't much she could do until then. So she decided to get a head start on her homework. She and the boys slowly made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower. When they walked into the common room they quickly spotted the highly coveted leather chairs by the fire and made their way over. While Harry and Ron were talking about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts Hermione started the book that they had to read for her Ancient Ruins class. She quickly was sucked in and had completely tuned the boys and the rest of her surroundings out.

About an hour later Hermione was brought back to reality when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She had been so surprised that she jumped quite violently resulting in her book tumbling to the floor. She turned her head to see a small second year boy who she only knew by name standing next to her. "Hello Leo. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to startle you. Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this." Hermione looked down at the boy's hand to see a letter with her name written on it.

"Thanks Leo." She said as he handed it to her and walked away.

"Hey Hermione, why did Dumbledore send you a letter?" Ron said as he and Harry moved over to where she was sitting.

"I don't know it must have something to do with that project that I am doing right now." Before they had left Grimmauld Place Hermione told the boys that nobody could know about the work she was doing with Professor Snape. So they had come up with the nickname "project" for anytime that they needed to talk about it.

Hermione quickly opened up the letter to see a short missive in the familiar scrawl of Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ There is a matter that we need to speak about. Please come to my office as soon as possible. The password is Fizzing Whizzbees._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione quickly looked up at the two boys now reading over her shoulder. "I wonder what "matter" he needs to discuss with you." Ron said curiously.

"I told you I'm sure it must have something to do with the project that I am working on right now. What else could it be?"

"I suppose you're right." Ron said skeptically.

"Well you better get going then. You don't want to keep him waiting." Harry said.

"Yes, I will see you both at dinner then, save me a seat!" she said as she gathered her things together and made her way across the common room.

As she made her way to the Headmasters office she started to wonder what he might want to discuss with her. It was most likely him just checking in on her and seeing how working with Severus was going. When she got to the gargoyle she quickly said the password, and started making her way up the circular staircase. When she got to the door she knocked, and upon hearing the usual "Enter" she stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Miss Granger! Good evening thank you for coming so quickly."

"Hello Headmaster." She said smiling back at him.

"Please, please sit down." He said gesturing to one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Now Miss Granger. I'm sure that you are wondering why I have asked you here this evening."

"Umm well yes I was wondering why sir." She said as she made herself comfortable in the squishy burgundy armchair.

"I wanted to talk to you about your workload. I understand that you are taking nine classes this year. Normally I would not think twice about a student like yourself taking that many classes but you are also assisting Professor Snape."

"Sir please don't make me stop working with Professor Snape! I have learned so much plus he will never be able to find another assistant in time to-"

"Calm down Miss Granger I was not going to suggest anything of the sort. I agree with you, there is no other option than for you to keep assisting Severus. I was only going to tell you that I have talked to all of your teachers today about your workload. I have informed them that you are in the middle of a very special project that you are doing for me. I have told them that you need all the time you can get to work on this project. They have all agreed that as long as your grades stay constant that you will no longer be required to hand in homework assignments."

"Sir thank you but you don't need to worry about me I assure you that I can get all the work done-" At this Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.

"It has already been decided Miss Granger. Be grateful that I didn't insist that you stop assisting Severus. Now it is almost time for dinner I suggest that you start to make your way down."

"Yes sir. And thank you. I guess it will be nice not to have to worry about getting it all done."

"I'm glad that you are seeing the silver lining in this situation Miss Granger." He said, smiling at her. He was having trouble holding back a laugh only Hermione Granger would be upset about not having to do homework. "See you at dinner Miss Granger."

"Yes goodbye sir."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After dinner Hermione could hardly stop herself from running all the way up to the secret passageway near Gryffindor Tower. When she was sure that she was alone she touched her wand to the painting and thought the password. Petting the lion's mane as she opened up the portrait hole she quickly made her way down to the dungeons. When she opened the entrance to Severus' lab she peaked her head in to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything. For all she knew he might be having a meeting in there with someone who didn't know they were working together. Luckily the lab was empty, she had rushed down here quite fast in her excitement to start working again it was quite possible that she had beat Severus down here.

Not only had she been anxious to start their research again she also wanted to tell him about her meeting with Dumbledore. Though she was sure that he already knew, she had a theory that it was all Severus' doing in the first place. Only this afternoon she had been talking to Severus about how much work she had and some how Dumbledore had found out and decided to remedy the situation. She was glad to know that now she and Severus would have more time than ever to work on their potion. To pass the time she decided to sit at her desk and read the most recent Herbology Theories Monthly that she hadn't had a chance to read while at Grimmauld Place. She was in the middle of a very interesting theory on frukle roots when she heard the door to Severus' study open. She looked up to see the dark figure of Severus Snape walking into the lab. "Hello Severus!" She said with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" He said with his usual sneer in place. It was a look that last year would have made Hermione run for her life, but after this summer she was no longer afraid of his bad moods.

"Well I'm not sure if you were aware but the Headmaster called me to his office this evening before dinner."

"I was not aware, what did he want?" He said feigning disinterest.

"He wanted to let me know that I am no longer required to do homework for any of my classes. That is unless my grades start to suffer."

"Really well isn't that lucky." He said as he picked at the non-existent dirt under his fingernails.

"Yes it is quite lucky. It's funny actually because I was just telling you this afternoon how overwhelmed I was with the workload."

"I don't see any connection." He said dryly.

"Really? Because I think that after our conversation you might have gone to Dumbledore and asked him on my behalf to lighten my workload."

"That's preposterous. I think you have been hanging out with Potter and Weasley too much it is starting to effect your mind."

"Severus I just wanted to say thank you."

They were both silent for a moment. Hermione decided to take his silence as an acceptance and an admission to what he had done.

"So I guess we can work Sunday's if you like. Now that I don't have tons of work to get done."

"Yes alright why don't we start later on Sundays I still have a revel every once and awhile on Saturday nights that I have to attend. Lets start after lunch on Sundays"

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said trying hard not to react to what he had just said.

"So I guess we should get started. What are we doing this evening?"

"We are going to start where we left off I have a few new ingredients that I want to try we will only try one this evening since you have to be out of here around twelve."

Hermione nodded her head as she went to gather the supplies that they would need this evening.

Once they had finished cleaning up for the evening Hermione went over to the door that led to his sitting room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Snape said lifting an eyebrow.

"I thought we could retire to the sitting room for our usual chat."

"It's quite late M-" He had been about to say Miss Granger but at the warning look she had given him he had faltered. "Hermione."

"I only said midnight because I thought I was going to have to do schoolwork after this. I have some time before I need to get to bed. Besides I look forward to our chats." She said smiling warmly at him.

"Well I guess I am your only source of stimulating conversation I wouldn't want to cut you off from that." He said fighting a smile after hearing her admit to looking forward to their chats. At that she rolled her eyes, but didn't argue with him. He slowly got up from his seat behind his desk and followed her into his sitting room where they both took their customary seats in front of the hearth.

"So is it as good as you thought it would be?"

"What exactly are you referring to."

"Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts of course!" She said enthusiastically.

"I like it."

"Come on you have to give me more than that. The question was longer than your answer!"

"That is all I will say on the matter."

Hermione giggled at how ridiculous he was acting. It wasn't exactly the most personal question in the world.

"How are your classes faring?"

"The classes are great it's the people who are becoming tiring." She said letting out a sigh.

"How so?"

"Everyone wants to know what happened at the ministry. From the moment we stepped foot on the train we have been bombarded with questions. I guess I shouldn't complain, at least everyone believes that he's back. That was much more frustrating."

They both took a moment to think about the truth of her last statement.

"So Severus, are you ever going to admit that it was you?"

"What are you harping on about now? What exactly is it that I have supposedly done this time?" he said in a gruff manner.

"That it was you that went to Dumbledore and asked him to relieve me of my schoolwork so that I would not be overworked." She said with a devilish smile. "I _know _it was you Severus you might as well just admit it."

Severus rolled his eyes at her "Yes okay it was me! But I only did it because I could not afford to give you Sundays off there is too much work to be done. Besides you do not need to do the homework you could have passed all your NEWT's last year!"

"Was that a compliment Severus?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Oh hush woman! You know it's true I am merely stating a fact!"

"Well I'm flattered that you think so." They both settled back in to a comfortable silence, until Hermione decided to start talking about the Herbology Theories Monthly articles that she had just read. Half an hour later Hermione departed for bed smiling and saying that she would see him tomorrow.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

SPOV

He was late. He was never late. Last night he had stayed up until the early hours of the morning after Hermione had left. He had sat in front of the fire thinking about his life and about how Hermione had somehow wormed her way into it. That of course led to what he had been keeping from her. He knew that he would have to tell her soon. He thought back to when she had smiled at him and said goodnight, once she knew she would never look or smile at him like that again. He didn't go to bed until four, so when he woke up at seven he was in a very dour mood indeed. It did not help matters when he crossed paths with Draco that morning and he wouldn't give Severus the time of day. _'How on earth am I supposed to protect him when he won't even talk to me!'_

When he walked into the classroom everyone was already sitting in his or her seats. He saw Hermione, kind and wonderful Hermione he already felt a little better just being near her. That instantly changed when he saw her lean over and whisper in Potter's ear. They both laughed at some inside joke but instantly stopped as they noticed that they had the eyes of their Professor on them. Hatred and jealousy for the boy-who-lived doubled, how he wished that he could be open about his friendship to Hermione. He knew that that could never be him, Hermione would never be able to whisper something in his ear in public, they would never be able to share an inside joke outside of the laboratory. He realized after a moment that he had been silent just a moment too long and quickly came back to reality.

Today he was teaching the class about non-verbal spells. Hermione of course was the only one able to answer any of his questions. He put them into pairs where they were supposed to cast non-verbal spells on each other. Potter and Weasley of course were a pair leaving Hermione to pair up with Longbottom. Of course ten minutes later Hermione was performing perfect non-verbal spells. Severus was immediately smug, he knew that Hermione would be the first to perfect it but it was still satisfying seeing all the murderous looks on the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors faces. He wished that he could have given her points for her accomplishment but he knew that he would never be able to get away with it. He had seen the looks sent to him by Potter and Weasley they were obviously angry that he had not awarded her with points. Honestly what did they expect him to do they were in a room full of children of Death Eaters and a child that already was one. This brought back the anger that he was already feeling towards Potter. He saw Weasley who was now purple in the face from trying so hard to not say the incantation out loud. An idea came to him suddenly and he inwardly grinned.

"Pathetic Weasley. Here, let me show you." He turned as quickly as he could, pointing his wand towards Harry. But before he had a chance he heard Potter yell "PROTEGO!" The charm was so strong that Snape fell backward into the desk behind him. As he righted himself he noticed that every pair of eyes were on them. He was furious. This boy had made him look like a fool, he had made him look weak, in front of everyone, in front of Hermione. "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells Potter."

"Yes." Harry said.

"Yes _sir._" He was not going to let this boy embarrass him anymore.

"There's no need to call me sir Professor." Snape could see in the boy's eyes that he had not meant to say this out loud. But now there was no way Snape was going to merely let him off with a detention. He was going to embarrass this boy, he was exactly like his father.

"Detention! Saturday night my office. I do not take cheek from anyone Potter not even from "_the chosen one._" He had said it. He hadn't meant to but he couldn't resist. He had remembered how Hermione had confided in him. She had told him how Potter's least favorite name to be called was _the chosen one, _he remembered promising Hermione that he would never call him that. He remembered how he said he would never take advantage of their friendship by using information that she had given him when she was casually chatting with him. But he didn't care he was livid. How could this_ boy_ think it all right to talk to him like that! He would deal with the consequences later. Hermione would forgive him, she always did.

"Class dismissed! Everyone OUT!"

Everyone scrambled trying to not be the last one in there alone with the fuming professor. He noticed that Hermione looked very upset, and that she was avoiding all eye contact with him he could even tell by the back of her head that she had her "angry face" on. How the bloody hell did he even know that! Who cares if she doesn't forgive him. In the end it would make things a lot easier. This was a good thing really having no attachments. But as he sat there in the silence he knew that he would give anything to keep her friendship as long as he could.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

HPOV

Hermione couldn't believe it! He had called Harry "the chosen one"! He had promised her that he wouldn't use that name. She had confided in him, and now she felt used. Did his promises mean nothing to him? She was furious at him! Originally she was going to stay after class, but he let them all out early and she wanted to have time to gather her thoughts so she had decided to wait until after dinner. They were supposed to meet in the lab anyways. She was halfway through the secret passageway when she realized that he might not even care that he broke the promise that he didn't care if he lost her friendship. She prayed that wasn't the case. Finally she saw the entrance to his lab as she walked forward she flicked her wand dramatically and the door swung open to let her enter. When she looked around she realized that he was not in there. '_maybe he is still in his office I am a bit early_' she thought. She walked through the corridor that led to his office. She stormed in slamming the door not even caring to check and make sure there wasn't anybody else in the room. There was Snape sitting at his desk reading as if he had not even heard the loud crash announcing her entrance

"Miss Granger I wasn't sure you would be coming. How nice to see you." He said not looking up from his book.

"You shouldn't have called him '_the chosen one_' Severus! That was told to you in confidence, you have betrayed my trust!"

"I wouldn't have said anything but what could I do after the sir comment!" He said standing up quickly and slamming his book onto his desk.

"You are acting like a child Severus! He is sixteen and you are thirty-six!" she said walking away from him and over to a shelf of pickled ingredients.

"He was rude and needed to be taught a lesson!" he said snappishly.

"Damn you! And damn your lessons!" she said punctuating each statement by hurling jars at his face. Luckily he was able to dodge both but not able to stop them from crashing into the wall behind him where they shattered into a million pieces.

"You are out of control woman! You have no right to throw my own things at me!"

"I have no right? _I_ have no right! NO Severus you have no right! You used something personal that I shared with you to get one up on Harry in some testosterone fueled duel!"

"Hermione calm down you are being irrational." He said trying for a calming voice but instead coming out as more of a commanding one.

"The only reason he started in on you was because of those comments you made about those occlumency lessons!"

"He told you about those?" Severus was fuming he had hoped that nobody would ever see those images and then when Potter had seen them he had at least hoped that he wouldn't go around telling everyone about them. He had obviously been wrong to hope. Even Hermione knew. "He told you about seeing my memories!"

"Severus what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Wait! Is that why you stopped giving him occlumency lessons? Because he saw a memory of yours that you were embarrassed about!"

Snape started to shrink back as her voice got even louder.

"That is why Sirius died because you were to proud to go on after Harry had seen something that you didn't want him to see! I can't even talk about this anymore that's how mad I am!" She said making her way over towards the corridor to the lab. Severus stayed silent as she walked passed him when she got to the door she turned around and said, "You know it's a good thing that you have a detention scheduled for Saturday, at least now you will have something to do, because I'm sure as hell not coming!" She slammed the door and marched up the secret passage towards Gryffindor Tower.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

SPOV

"You know it's a good thing that you have a detention scheduled for Saturday, at least now you will have something to do, because I'm sure as hell not coming!" _SLAM!_

He looked at the shelf as it shook from the force of the door being slammed. "ARRGHHH!" He screamed as he slashed his wand through the air. _CRASH!_ He looked around to see that he had completely destroyed the entire contents of the shelf along with everything on his desk. He sighed and started to clean everything up. She was right of course, about everything. He was acting like a child, and he should have continued giving Potter occlumency lessons. After cleaning up he sat down at his desk to write her a letter.


	12. The Reconciliation

**A/N: **

**Hey guys sorry this one is a bit shorter than usual but it just seemed like a good place to end it.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying it so far please tell me what you think of their relationship development so far is it too slow? Or can I keep it going for a while longer?**

**Please Read/Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: The Reconciliation

SPOV

It had been a whole week and Hermione still had not responded to any of his letters. She barely even acknowledged him. The only time she ever spoke to him was when she answered one of his questions in class. He had to laugh at that, even though she was furious with him she still pretended to act as if nothing had changed. The only difference was that when they passed in the halls she didn't say hello. When they were in the Great Hall she never looked up at the Professor's table. And she _never_ came down to the lab. It was odd he didn't even seem to care about falling behind on the antidote. All he could think about was Hermione.

It had now been eight days since "The Fight" as he had come to call it and he was starting to get worried that she would never forgive him. Over the past couple of days he had come to realize even more so how important her friendship was to him. This had been the longest they had gone without speaking to each other since they had started working together and it was starting to take it's toll on him. He found that whenever he read an interesting article or one of the teachers, said or did something foolish his mind automatically thought of telling Hermione. And then when he remembered that they weren't on speaking terms he would get upset and then he would get angry at himself for depending on the bushy haired know-it-all in the first place. He had to fix this, and soon.

* * *

HPOV

"That man is completely insufferable!" Hermione said dropping her bag and sitting in between Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. It had been eight days since they had had their fight and Hermione still wasn't in any mood to forgive him. That night when she had returned to Gryffindor Tower she had received a letter from him but she had been too mad at the time to even consider replying to it.

She, Harry and Ron had just come from their DADA class, which unfortunately had ended with Gryffindor losing thirty points. "We know Hermione! Haven't we been saying this for years?" Ron said as he piled food onto his plate.

"We're glad that you are finally seeing things our way. We were a bit worried this summer." Harry said slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"I just can't believe that he took away points for finishing early! The nerve, he was obviously just trying to get a reaction out of me but really, how childish!" Hermione said her cheeks getting red with all the pent up anger.

"This isn't the first time that he has taken away points for no reason Hermione. Why are you getting mad now? Did you guys have a fight? It's been what, a week since you have been down to his lab." Harry said inquisitively.

Hermione had decided not to tell anyone about the fight, especially not Harry and Ron. She wasn't sure yet if she was going to forgive Snape or not and she didn't want her decision to be swayed by their feelings.

"No his bad mood just seems to have rubbed off on me I guess." After that the three of them ate their lunch in companionable silence until Harry and Ron started up a conversation about Quidditch and completely forgot about Hermione sitting in between them.

Hermione was in deep thought about what she needed to do before her next class when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Ginny trying to get her attention.

"What's up Ginny?"

"I was just wondering, are you free tonight? There is something that I wanted to discuss with you."

"Umm yeah I'm free. What did you want to talk about?"

"Can't really talk about it now. Don't worry everything is fine I just don't want anyone else over hearing."

"Okay then we will talk tonight."

Hermione spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what Ginny might want to talk about. She figured it had something to do with Harry. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about her feelings for him since they had been back at school. Yes that had to be what it was about.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall that evening she made a point of not looking over at the staff table. She could feel _his_ eyes on her and she refused to make eye contact with him. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to see that Ginny had saved her a seat. She smiled as she made her way over and sat down next to the redhead. "Hey Hermione, how was the rest of your day?"

"It was okay." She said not so convincingly.

"That bad eh?"

"Yes _that bad._"

"Come on lets just eat quickly and get out of here remember I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

And they both started piling food onto their plates. After they both quickly ate their dinner she and Ginny made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Because dinner still wasn't technically over yet everyone was still down stairs in the Great Hall, which meant that they had the girls dormitory all to themselves. They both made their way over to Hermione's bed and made themselves comfortable.

"So what is this top secret thing that you couldn't talk about in front of other people?" Hermione said trying to hide her curiosity.

"Hermione why are you so angry at Snape all of the sudden?"

Hermione froze for a moment. This is not at all where she thought this conversation was going to go. "Umm… well… it's complicated. Well I guess I can tell you just promise me that you wont tell anyone, even Harry and Ron."

"Hermione you know I wouldn't tell them anything!"

"I know I know I just have to say it. Okay well the other day we sort of had a disagreement."

"Hermione it was _more_ than a disagreement." Ginny said bluntly.

"What do you mean? How could you possibly know! You weren't even there!"

"Well that's not entirely true… I kind of saw the whole thing" Ginny said sheepishly.

"How could you have been there without us knowing? Why were you even down there in the first place? Wait how much did you hear?"

"Let me just start from the beginning. I will answer all of your questions." Ginny said trying to calm her down. "The other day I had a question about an assignment that I had gotten from Snape. It was also the same day that he and Harry had gotten into a fight. As you might remember he was not in a good mood that day, so I was afraid to go down there by myself. I had been hoping to go down there the same time as you so he might not be as rude to me if you were in the room. Anyways when I came down from the girls dormitory you had already left. When I asked Harry when you had left he said that you had only just gone and that I could probably catch up with you. But as I made my way down to the dungeons I never did. As I approached his door I almost didn't go in but then I heard your voice, and it sounded like you were yelling. I thought that maybe you were in trouble so I quickly went over and opened the door. But instead of seeing you being attacked I saw you verbally attacking Professor Snape!"

"But how did we not notice you?"

"You guys were a bit distracted I doubt you would have noticed Hagrid riding a unicorn around the room."

"Wait so what part did you walk in on?"

"Around the part where you called him a child."

"You heard _that_ much?"

"Yes I did. And Hermione I couldn't believe how mad you got! My entire life I have never even seen you throw so much as a ball and then I walk into Snape's office to see you chucking pickled toads at him! And what was even scarier was that he didn't seem to get mad, or fight back he just took it and let you yell at him and mess up his office. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing!"

They both sat in silence while Hermione absorbed this new information.

"Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Are…..Are you and Snape a couple or something?"

"What on earth would make you think that!" Hermione said aghast.

"Well that fight just reminded me of how my parents fight, you were fighting how most couples fight. Plus I have never seen Snape take that kind of abuse from anyone without fighting back. "

At that moment there was a tapping on the window. They both looked over to see one of the school owls sitting on the windowsill waiting to be let in. Hermione got up off the bed to let the bird in. The dark brown owl hopped in and looked up at Hermione to let her know that the letter was for her.

"Who do you think it's from?" Ginny chimed in.

"I already know who it's from. It's from Professor Snape."

"How do you know?"

"He has been sending me letters all week and has been using the same school owl each time."

"He's been sending you letters? All week! What do they say?"

"The first was him saying that I was overreacting to what he had done. The second was him getting angry with me for not responding to his first letter. The third was him getting angry with me for not making eye contact with him all week."

"Hermione can I be honest with you?"

"Yes! Please I need honesty right now."

"I think that you are being too harsh on Professor Snape. I mean think about it. Think about how Professor Snape used to treat you. I'm sure I don't even know the half of how much he has changed towards you. But I do know that it is better than he treats anyone else. The fact that he made a little slip up after…. well… lets face it, after Harry was pretty rude to him, he just doesn't deserve this kind of punishment. The fact that he is even owling you and obviously still wants to be your friend speaks volumes for a person like him."

"You're right Ginny I know you are. The truth is I don't know why it's taking me so long to forgive him. We were such good friends before that stupid fight."

If Ginny was surprised by her last statement she didn't show it. She replied, "I think what happened was that you were just surprised. You truly trusted him and when he broke that trust you thought that he didn't care about your friendship like you did. When the fact of the matter is you're probably his only true friend in the entire world, the only person that doesn't want something from him."

Hermione sniffed a little. She hadn't even realized that she had started to cry until she was wiping away the silent tears. She looked down at her lap and was reminded that she still hadn't opened the letter. Looking down at the familiar scrawl she just smiled at the two words that he had written to her.

"What does it say?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's it nothing else?"

"That's all I needed."

"Wait so does this mean you're going to forgive him?"

"Yes I guess it does." She said now smiling at her friend.

"When are you going to go talk to him?"

"Right now I think." She said decisively getting up off of her bed.

"Now? Isn't it a tad late to be going to his office he wont even be there at this hour."

"It wont matter I have access to his labs he will probably be in there working on the project that I am supposed to be helping him with."

"Okay then I guess good luck."

"Thanks I'm going to need it!" She said as she walked down the stairs and out through the portrait hole towards the painting of the lion.

* * *

She walked into the lab expecting to see Severus but to her surprise he wasn't in there. She then checked his office to find that empty as well. Finally she made her way to his study, hopefully he would be in here otherwise that meant that he might be patrolling tonight and then she would have to talk to him tomorrow. She was tired of fighting with him she just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Thankfully as she peeked her head into the room she saw Severus sitting in his usual chair by the fire. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't seem to have heard her come in. She quietly made her way over to him. She noticed that the chair that she usually sat in was gone. Her heart broke at that moment he must have thought that after their fight there would be no more use for it. She summoned one of the chairs from the other side of the room and sat down next to him. He still hadn't looked at her although now she could see the hints of emotion on his face proving that he knew she was there.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out.

"I have come to apologize."

"Really…. Well that is unexpected." He said still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry. You were right I did over react to the whole thing." She said in a pleading voice. At that Snape finally looked up and into her eyes.

"I just want to say again Hermione that I apologize for what I did. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

Hermione smiled his favorite smile at him and said, "It's okay Severus I'm just glad that we are okay again. I just want it to go back to normal." She said finally relaxing and sinking into her armchair.

"Something isn't right." Snape mused.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked paranoid.

"Ah yes." And with a flick of his wand the chair she had been sitting in was transfigured into _her_ chair. "Much better." He said with a faint smile.

Hermione giggled at his joke and made herself comfortable. "I have missed your wit."

"You mean to tell me that Potter and Weasley do not supply you with an endless amount material?"

"It has been utterly boring without you to talk to. Not that I don't enjoy my time with Harry and Ron but I missed working in the lab and our fireside chats."

"I must admit that I had begun to miss them as well."

"Had you now?"

Changing the subject Severus said, "Why have you been missing working in the lab? Surly you have been doing that in potions."

"Well yes I have, but it's not the same as working with you, where we are making it up all on our own."

"So how is Slughorn? Is he a better potions teacher than I was?"

Hermione snorted, "Certainly not! He is much too showy for my taste. He is also obsessed with celebrity and knowing all the right people. But he _did_ give me thirty points for answering all of his questions correctly." She said the last part in a singsong voice. "So naturally I like him more than you."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that you would _never_ give me thirty let alone five points for anything." She smiled at him to let him know that she was only teasing him. "It's okay Severus I know why you don't and it's fine. Oh and speaking of working with you, when can we start again? Have you been doing work without me?"

"No I haven't done any work since we had out disagreement."

"Really? Why not?"

"I just didn't see the point really."

"Don't be ridiculous Severus it's very important! It's still early if you like we could start working tonight."

"I suppose you are right. What time do you need to get back to the dormitory?"

"Well it's nine o'clock I can probably stay until one or half past one?"

"Okay then I suppose we should start if we only have four hours." They both made their way into the lab. Hermione went over to her desk and gathered her papers.

"Hermione can you bring my papers over here as well please."

When Hermione handed him the papers Severus said, "Thank you Miss Granger thirty-one points to Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed and said, "You just can't stand me liking Slughorn more than you?" she laughed again.

"The idea is abhorrent to me. I will admit that the idea of him being higher in any regard is preposterous." Hermione laughed again.

"Okay Severus you are officially my favorite potions professor. Happy?"

"Exceedingly." He said with a small smile.


	13. The Truth

**A/N:**

**First of all I would just like to say a big thank you to Tearainy and mslupin21 for their lovely reviews on the last chapter. They totally made my day! **

**Also please if anyone has any suggestions as to what they want to happen next please let me know! I always like to hear what other people will predict! **

**Read/Review Please!**

Chapter 13: The Truth

Today was Friday. Fridays had now become Hermione's favorite day of the week. It was the beginning of the weekend, which meant a lot of time in the lab working side by side with Severus. Hermione was now sitting in what she called "her" chair in Severus' library. It was half past four, another half hour until Severs would barge in and start complaining about all the dunderheads he had to teach. She giggled to herself then. Personally there was nothing funnier than a disgruntled Severus Snape. She marveled at that last thought, last year she would have avoided a disgruntled Snape at all costs and now she looked forward to it? Things _really_ had changed.

At exactly five o'clock the door opened and a muttering Severus walked through. "Hello Severus, did you have a good day?" Hermione said already knowing the answer.

"They are all dunderheads! I don't know how I am expected to teach any of them!"

Hermione decided it was best to just change the subject before he got himself too riled up.

"So what are we working on today?"

"We are going to be adding the wormwood today so that means that we will have to change the temperature of the lab to 38 degrees."

"Okay, I will start getting out all the supplies while you change the temperature."

They both went their separate ways doing what they needed to do to get ready for the evenings tasks. Because this was a very long process they opted not to go to dinner, this way they wouldn't have to stop halfway through the process.

Three hours later they were both standing over their cauldrons drenched in sweat. Hermione had had enough. She was boiling. She looked down at what she was wearing and sighed. She was wearing her heavy school robes. She had felt uncomfortable taking it off before. She knew Severus would scold her for even thinking about taking it off. But now she was so hot that she didn't really care what Severus thought of her, she just had to get cooler. In five minutes she would be able to put a stasis charm on her potion and then she could take it off.

Five minutes came and Hermione cast a nonverbal stasis charm over her cauldron and started to shrug out of her robe. Underneath she was wearing her school uniform which today consisted of a navy pleated skirt that ended just above her knees, a white oxford blouse with a tie and a navy v-neck sweater. Once she had gotten the robe off she decided to take the sweater off too it was silly to be wearing so many layers when it was 38 degrees! When she was in the middle of taking her sweater off she heard Severus snap in an offended voice, "Hermione what do you think you're doing?"

"Severus! It is 38 bloody degrees in here! I am taking my sweater off."

"You were able to last for three hours without taking it off I'm sure you can last the rest of the night."

"You know perfectly well that this is the first opportunity I have had to put a stasis charm on the potion! I couldn't do it before now! And looking at all the sweat running down your forehead I would suggest you do the same!"

Severus wiped the sweat away quickly. "I am perfectly fine wearing the _appropriate_ attire but thank you for giving me permission anyways."

"Fine Severus! Be hot if you want but let me just say that you look utterly ridiculous!"

SPOV

Merlin it was hot! He wished desperately that he could take his robes off. If only he was working on this alone and Hermione wasn't here then he could work practically naked if he pleased! He stood farther back from the potion than usual, afraid that the sweat dripping off him could accidentally contaminate his potion. He was about to tell Hermione to do the same but before he opened his mouth he looked up to see Hermione with her robes on the stool and her in the middle of taking her sweater off to reveal her slim figure in only a white oxford shirt. The shirt was soaked with sweat, which made it a little transparent, which also made it inappropriate attire.

"Hermione what do you think you're doing?"

"Severus! It is 38 bloody degrees in here! I am taking my sweater off." Her whole face was red with a mixture of anger and the effect of being so hot.

"You were able to last for three hours without taking it off I'm sure you can last the rest of the night." He didn't even know why he had said it, he knew this was the first chance for her to put a stasis charm on the potion.

"You know perfectly well that this is the first opportunity I have had to put a stasis charm on the potion! I couldn't do it before now! And looking at all the sweat running down your forehead I would suggest you do the same!"

Severus wiped the sweat away quickly he hadn't realized that he had been sweating that badly. "I am perfectly fine wearing the _appropriate_ attire but thank you for giving me permission anyways."

"Fine Severus! Be hot if you want but let me just say that you look utterly ridiculous!"

I don't look that ridiculous do I? Well it is 38 degrees and I'm wearing my wool robe with a sweater and oxford button down and undershirt underneath. He rolled his eyes in frustration and groaned as he started undoing the buttons on his robes.

Hermione looked over at him and smiled. "You wont regret it Severus." She said triumphantly.

He sighed in relief as he shrugged out of his heavy robes. Damn! She was right. He already felt better, he then took off his sweater, he couldn't help it really, it was just so bloody hot in there he had to take off the sweater besides it wasn't _that_ inappropriate she was after all wearing the same shirt.

"Don't be so uptight Severus! You still have two more layers on, there is no reason to feel so uncomfortable!"

"I am not uncomfortable!" He snapped.

"If you are not uncomfortable then why are you making that face?"

Severus quickly tried to readjust his features into a more indifferent expression.

"You know you're not fooling me." She giggled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that led to the corridor to his office. He could see that she was confused.

"Somebody's at the door." He said dumbly.

"What? How do they know about the secret passageway?"

"Nobody but you and Dumbledore know about it. I have my doors set up so if a student needs to speak with me I will hear them knock wherever I am in my quarters."

"Oh I see."

"Stay here I will be back as soon as possible."

"Okay."

Severus quickly made his way down the corridor, he really needed to get back to the lab. Hopefully it wouldn't be one of his Slytherin's that needed advice. He quietly closed the secret entrance to the corridor and made his way over to the door.

He inwardly groaned when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Weasley?" Ron looked him up and down with raised eyebrows.

"Umm I was wondering if Hermione was around I needed to speak with her for a moment."

Severus rolled his eyes. They lived in the same bloody tower why did he have to come down to the dungeons to talk to her?

"Hold on one moment while I go get her."

Severus closed the door in his face, there was no way he was going to let Weasley know about his secret entrance to the lab. As he walked down the corridor he wondered why the Weasley boy had been looking at him oddly. Severus smiled to himself when he realized what it must have been. In all the rush to get back to work he had totally forgotten to put his robes back on. When he had answered the door he was sweaty and had his shirt un-tucked and the first two buttons had been undone. This was by far the most undressed the Weasley boy had ever seen him. When he walked into the lab he looked over at Hermione her hair was a mess and she was sweaty. Also her clothes were all ruffled from working in the heat for so long and her cheeks were quite flushed, Severus then noted that at some point she had also decided to take her shoes off. Yes, this was definitely going to be fun watching the Weasley boy's reaction on seeing Hermione.

HPOV

While Hermione waited for Severus to come back she began working on her potion. Between her 73rd and 74th counterclockwise stir she decided to take her shoes off, she was definitely going to have to buy a more comfortable pair for the days where she was standing in the lab for this many hours. When she heard Severus come back in she looked up to see him looking her up and down. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said with a mischievous smile. "Weasley wants a word."

"Okay I have thirty more stirs left then I can put a stasis charm on it."

When she was done they both walked back into his office. Hermione ran to open the door feeling bad that she had kept him waiting so long. "Sorry for making you wait so long-"

"Yes there was something that needed her attention." Snape said coming up behind her. Hermione jumped not realizing that he had been so close to her. "Oh! You scared me!" She said smiling up at him. When she looked back at Ron it was to see a face of complete shock and confusion. "Oh sorry I didn't even invite you in!" She and Snape moved out of the way to let Ron in. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Up until this moment Ron still hadn't said anything and he was still making that face, she was starting to worry.

"Hermione! What is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about coming down here and being greeted by the two of you looking like you do! He doesn't even have his robes on Hermione and you aren't even wearing shoes! And I can't even begin to imagine what could cause two people to sweat _that_ much!"

"Well no you wouldn't would you Weasley." Snape said with a smirk.

Hermione finally seemed to be catching up to the two of them. It was all starting to make sense now. How on earth could Ron think that they were doing anything other than working!

"Ron! You are being completely ridiculous! We were just working in the lab and it was very hot there was no way that we could work with our robes on!"

She suddenly heard a chuckle coming from the man behind her. She spun and gave Severus a warning look. "And you! You were encouraging the whole idea! Don't deny it!"

"I was just having a little fun."

"Professor do you mind if we have a moment I promise I will be back in the labs in a couple of minutes."

"It is no matter I have a potion that needs tending to anyways. Don't be long we have a lot of work to do."

She nodded as he left the office through the door that Ron had entered. She knew that there was another entrance to the labs somewhere in the dungeons.

Turning to Ron she sighed and said, "Sorry about that. Now what did you want to talk about?"

It took a moment for Ron to reply but then he seemed to remember why he was here. "I just wanted to talk about Harry."

"What about him?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Well I'm just starting to get a bit worried about how obsessed he is becoming with Malfoy. I know that he is following Malfoy on the map whenever he has a spare moment."

"Yes, I have noticed that too."

"Sorry that I had to come down here and interrupt your work but I didn't know how to talk to you about this without Harry hearing."

"No, no you did the right thing. Besides someone else could overhear if we talked about this anywhere else. And Ron, don't worry about Harry too much. If we are both keeping an eye on him I doubt that he can get into too much trouble. I think the best thing to do is to just keep telling him that it's not true and that he is reading too much into it."

"Do you think it could be true?"

"I don't know, possibly. But if it is true I don't think it's a good idea for Harry to be following him around. If Malfoy is a death eater he wont be very pleased to learn that he has someone following him. I think it's best that we just discourage it."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Okay well I better get going before Snape comes in here yelling at you to get back to work." Hermione laughed as she walked him over to the door. "Good night Ron."

"Won't I see you later tonight?"

"Probably not I'm going to be here till at least one we have a lot of work to catch up on."

Ron looked slightly disappointed. "Okay. Will you be going to the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss them for anything!"

"Okay good. See you tomorrow Hermione."

"Bye!"

Hermione had completely forgotten about Quidditch tryouts tomorrow she was going to have to ask Severus if she could have the morning off. This wasn't going to be pretty he always got mad when she chose the boys over him.

When she walked back into the lab Severus was standing over his cauldron whispering spells under his breath while stirring in graceful figure eights. Hermione walked over and waited until he was finished. He then put a stasis charm on it and finally looked up at her.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes a few things actually."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "And what would these few things be?"

"Well I wanted to tell you why Ron came down for one."

"Oh yes please tell me what Mr. Weasley had to say that was so important that he came all the way down here to tell you."

"He is worried about Harry he is starting to become obsessed with the idea of Malfoy being a death eater."

"What did you say?"

"I just told him that we should discourage it. That if it was true it could be dangerous for Harry."

Severus nodded, "Yes that is probably the wisest thing to do for the moment. What does the Weasley boy think of the theory?"

"He's not sure what to believe."

"What was the other thing that you wanted to discuss?"

At that question Hermione smiled up at him and said, "Well….. I was wondering if I could have the morning off tomorrow I completely forgot that the Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow morning and I had already promised the boys I would go." Snape rolled his eyes. I suppose that would be alright if you came here right afterwards." She smiled brightly at him. "Really! I can go? Oh thank you so much Severus! And don't worry I will be here as soon as tryouts are over."

"Yes, yes I know. Now is there anything else you wanted to discuss, I would like to finish this potion at a somewhat reasonable hour."

"Oh yes there was…." _SMACK!_ Hermione had hit him in the shoulder with a very large, very thick book.

"MERLIN WOMAN! What on earth is wrong with you!"

"Severus how could you let Ron think those things about us!"

"Oh come on you have to admit seeing his face was kind of funny!" he said chuckling.

Normally he would have been furious to have one of his students hit and scold him. But it hadn't actually hurt and he was actually guilty in this case so he really couldn't get too mad. He looked down at her to see that she too was fighting a smile. They made eye contact and after a moment they both burst out into laughter.

"Just don't do it again!" She said trying to catch her breath.

"I will promise no such thing it was entirely too entertaining."

Hermione shook her head at him and left him to work on his potion.

It was now Wednesday and Hermione was once again on her way down to the lab. She had been anxious to get away from Cormac who hadn't stopped bothering her since Saturday's tryouts. Thankfully he had still been eating his dinner a few moments ago when Hermione had left the Great Hall. She had left before Severus so she knew that she was going to have to wait around a couple of minutes before they could start working. When Hermione walked in she went straight over to the library and sat down in her chair and started to read a book on ancient runes that he had suggested to her a few days ago. About a half hour later she was startled by the sound of a door opening and closing. She looked up to see Severus sitting down next to her. "Hello Severus. Did you enjoy dinner this evening?"

"It was acceptable."

"What took you so long getting back here?"

"I had to make sure that the Slytherins got the pitch this Saturday for tryouts. Speaking of which how did the Gryffindor tryouts go you never told me. Oh how I do hope Mr. Weasley made the team." He said mockingly.

"Well now that you ask they went okay…. Ron made keeper." She said ignoring his earlier jibes at Ron.

"_Really_ how lovely. I'm actually quite surprised, I heard somewhere that McLaggen was going to try out and I heard he's quite good."

"He was good, but Ron was better." At that Hermione's cheeks flushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Umm no reason."

"There must be a reason otherwise you wouldn't be blushing. Now spit it out."

"Really Severus there is no reason." But with that last statement she blushed even more.

"You're lying I can tell!"

"Okay, okay fine I will tell you!"

Snape leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Well you see I had been sitting on the bleachers next to Cormac throughout the whole of the trials. The whole time he was just saying horrible things about the Weasley's and everyone else on the team. Plus chatting on about how he would be a much better captain than Harry could ever be. I knew that he wasn't the kind of person Harry would want on his team!"

"What did you do?" He said smirking slightly.

"Well then he started hitting on me and saying that he was a much better snog than Ron could ever be and suggesting certain things that I won't say just now… Anyways, when it was his turn and I saw how well he was doing I well… I might have jinxed him."

"What jinx did you use?"

"Confundus." She said grimacing.

"And all this time I thought you were an innocent little know-it-all. And then here you are jinxing people left and right." He said shaking his head teasingly.

"I know at first I felt horrible!"

"At first?"

"Yes well I guess you haven't been paying attention. He has been hounding me ever since! Every time I turn around he is there and saying things." She paused a moment as she cringed at memories of what he had said. "He is so full of himself and very forward. Now I wish I had another excuse to jinx him, he is really starting to wear on my nerves!"

"Hermione if he is bothering you this much you should go to Minerva. And if that doesn't work I will have to step in."

"Oh please Severus, he's not going to harm me he's just a dunderhead he will move on eventually it's just rather annoying at the moment. Besides Harry and Ron are usually there to help me."

"It's the usually part that worries me."

"Aww Severus are you worried about me." She said teasingly.

"I'm not worried about _you_ I'm worried about having to find another assistant when you are in the hospital wing!"

She giggled at how easy it was to ruffle his feathers.

"Who knows maybe Cormac is really sweet I haven't really given him a chance."

"That boy is an absolute idiot. There is nothing below the surface trust me."

"Maybe he has just never shown you his sensitive side Severus. You never know…."

She laughed at the murderous look he shot her.

Hermione couldn't believe it she was seventeen! Finally when she went home for break she would be able to use magic. She had already started planning her NEWT's study schedule, which starts at the beginning of the summer. She wondered idly if Severus knew it was her birthday. But then she remembered that even if he did know why on earth would he treat the day differently. He didn't really seem the type who liked to celebrate things. Him being in a good mood all day would be gift enough for her she thought as she walked into the lab.

"Hello Severus! How are you today?"

He only grunted in response. This meant that he was in the middle of something very important and to sit down at her desk until he was done. As she was sitting down something caught her eye. It was a small black velvet box. She looked up at Severus who was still engrossed in whatever he was doing. Even though he had left it there for her she wasn't sure if she should open it or not. What if he wanted to be there when she was opening it? "Umm Severus?" He looked up at hearing the unsure tone of her voice. "Is it alright if I open this?"

"Of course it is your birthday today is it not?"

"Well yes I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to open it just yet."

"You may open it whenever you please."

"Oh well then I guess I'll open it now!" She said excitedly she was curious to see what he thought suited her in the gift department.

She gasped. It was beautiful. Inside the small box lay a necklace. Held on a tiny silver chain that felt almost like liquid was a silver circle the size of a water drop. On either side there seemed to be rune symbols on it. She realized then that on one side it was the symbol for the lion while on the other was the symbol for the snake.

"I hope you like it."

Hermione jumped. She hadn't realized that he had even moved from his seat across the room, he was now standing just behind her.

"She stood up and turned to him. "Oh Severus it's beautiful I don't know what to say."

"I decided to get you something small. I have never seen you wear jewelry so I figured that you would prefer something small that you could forget you were even wearing."

"I could never forget I was wearing this." She said a tad teary eyed.

"You like it then?"

"Like it? I love it, it's just perfect." She put it on and beamed up at him. "So what do you think?"

He gave her the once over. "It suits you."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

It had been a week since Hermione's birthday. While she had gotten some lovely gifts from her friends and family none of them were even close to Severus' gift. She hadn't taken it off once since she had received it. Severus had been right that she didn't like big jewelry this was just right for her. Plus this way she could wear it everyday without anyone asking where she had gotten the lovely necklace. She and Ginny were walking back to the common room after dinner only to be interrupted by someone yelling Hermione's name. Hermione inwardly groaned as she recognized whom the voice belonged to.

"Oi Hermione! Wait up will ye!" Yelled Cormac.

Hermione turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hello Cormac."

"Hey Hermione hey Ginny did you guys have a good dinner?"

_Really this is what he wanted to talk about? Whether or not they had enjoyed their meal?_

"Yes it was quite good this evening." She said trying to be polite.

"Hey Hermione I was wondering if you might want to go walk around the castle for a little bit who knows maybe we could find a quiet place and-"

"Sorry Cormac but I can't I promised Ginny I would help her with her potions essay."

"Ahh that man is always ruining my fun even when he's not yelling at me for no reason."

"What do you mean yelling at you for no reason?"

"Today me and my mates were walking down the hallway and we were all talking minding our own business and BAM! Out of nowhere Snape jumps out of the shadows and starts yelling at me and saying all these things that didn't even really make sense. He said he was keeping an eye on me and that if I stepped one toe out of line I would have detention for the rest of the year. He then proceeded to take twenty points from each of us!"

"He did what?"

"Yeah can you believe that? That man is starting to loose it if you ask me. I'm pretty sure that I could teach potions better than he could. I noticed a few mistakes he made the other day….."

Hermione stopped listening at this point she highly doubted that Severus had made a mistake, at least one that Cormac could catch. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Could it be that he had done that for her? Had he done it as some way of defending her?

"Sorry Cormac but we really have to be going." She said cutting Cormac off and pulling Ginny towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione what was that all about?" Ginny whispered.

"Later." She said

When they got to Hermione's room they checked to make sure they were alone. When Ginny was sure she turned to Hermione and said, "So what was that about I saw the face you made."

"Well I'm not sure it has to do with anything really. It might have just been Snape being Snape."

"What do you mean it _might_ have been?" Ginny said.

"Well the other day we were talking about the Gryffindor tryouts and I mentioned how annoying Cormac was and how he hadn't stopped bothering me since. Then Severus said that I should go to McGonagall and-" Hermione stopped suddenly when she noticed that Ginny was giving her a look. "What?"

"Since when has he been _Severus_?"

Hermione blushed at the slip up. "Oh well awhile now I forget exactly when but when you are spending that much time with someone it's weird to be calling them by their sir name. Please Ginny don't tell anyone. Can you imagine what the boys would say! They would make a scene and you know it."

"Don't worry I promised you already I wont tell them anything. So you were saying….. about Cormac and Snape?"

"Oh right! Okay so he got really protective of me and even said that he would do something about it if needs be. And he basically said that he was worried about me. I mean he didn't actually say the words but the meaning was there."

Ginny was silent for a moment taking all this information in. "And you're sure that you're not in a relationship?"

"Ginny no! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Okay! Okay! It's just well come on you call him Severus! And you're telling me he is worried about you! This is Snape he doesn't worry about anyone! You must see how this looks."

"We are friends and that is the truth." Hermione feeling a tad awkward went over to pick up Crookshanks who was sitting on the floor. As she bent over to pick him up she heard Ginny gasp. "Hermione that's such a lovely necklace! When did you start wearing jewelry?"

Hermione hadn't realized that when she bent over the necklace Severus had given her had slipped out from under her top. She instantly started to blush. "It _was_ my birthday a few days ago Ginny."

"Who gave it to you? It's so beautiful! What do these symbols mean?" Ginny said as she fingered it.

"Oh well um… that one is the runes symbol for a lion. And that one is the rune symbol for umm….a snake."

They were both silent for a moment. Ginny just looked at her. "Hermione what's going on he's just your friend but yet he is giving you jewelry?"

"Yes! And I swear it's the truth!"

"Calm down I believe you! I just want to know something okay?"

"Anything."

"Do _you_ have feelings for him?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. To be honest she had never really thought about it. Perhaps because she wouldn't let herself think about it in fear of the answer. Did she have more than friendly feelings for him? She started to think of all the time they had spent together, and all of fireside discussions. She thought of their heated debates that sometimes turned into full-fledged fights, she thought about his face, his smile, his _voice_, his eyes, and his _smell_. She had never smelled anything so delicious in her entire life. He smelled of pine, spices and something else that could only be described as….._him._

She gasped quietly. "Oh my gosh I…. I didn't even realize! How could I be so thick as to not even understand my own feelings?"

"I knew it!" Ginny said triumphantly.

"How is it possible that you knew before me? They are my feelings after all."

"I am an impartial party it is much easier for me to see things clearly. So Hermione, what are you going to do now, now that you know?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Nothing. I'm not going to do anything. I don't even know how he feels, plus he is my teacher. Nothing can happen. Besides what happens if I say something and then he turns me down. Then we would have to be together everyday in the lab, it would be so awkward. Besides I love our friendship too much to ruin it."

"Yeah I guess I understand. It would be really awkward having to see each other everyday."

"This is terrible! Now every time I look at him I'll be thinking about it! It was so much easier when I didn't know."

"You will be fine plus you have me to talk to about all of this. It would be much harder if you weren't able to talk about it."

"Well I guess that's true." She said half smiling.


	14. The Bet

**A/N:**

**So I just finished a fanfic that said it was completed only to find that the author had lost interest and just kind of ended it with no real ending. This inspired me to write another chapter. I promise to all of you out there reading this that I WONT do that!**

**Also to Eirann4ever – Yes I do know how this story is going to end, and I am so glad that you are enjoying it so far!**

**Read/Review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The Bet

HPOV

It had to have been Draco. There was no other explanation for it. Who else would have tried such a dangerous plan? Hermione was now making her way to the dungeons. She had to talk to Severus, she needed to know if her suspicions were correct. When she thought about it he might not even be down there, Dumbledore might have asked him to examine the necklace for curses. When she entered his lounge she looked around to see that the room was empty. Not having anything else to do she decided that she would wait for him to come back, that way he could tell her how Katie Bell was doing. She got goose pimples just thinking about what she had witnessed earlier today. It had been horrible, she had never heard anyone scream like that before. And then the way her limp body just fell to the ground, Hermione just hoped that Katie would be okay. From what McGonagall had said it looked like she would be alright.

About an hour later Hermione heard the door open to see Severus walking through looking tired and stressed. Hermione then realized that she hadn't even thought about how he must be feeling at the moment. It was after all his responsibility to keep an eye on Draco. Knowing him he was probably blaming himself for what had happened to Katie. Without saying a word he sat down on the couch instead of his usual chair by the fire. Minutes passed and still they said nothing. Finally Hermione decided that he needed a drink, she got up and went over to where she knew he kept his supply of fire whiskey. She poured him a generous glass and went over and sat down next to him on the couch. She held the drink out in front of him in offering. "It's not your fault Severus."

"Of course it's my fault!" he said as he downed the glass in one gulp. "It was my responsibility to watch him, to make sure he didn't do something like this! And today he almost killed someone!"

Hermione took the glass out of his hand and put it down on the coffee table. "Severus it wasn't your fault. You cannot live like this always blaming yourself for other people's actions." She said slowly in a soothing tone. "Severus. Look at me." She said putting her hand on his forearm. He looked up and into her eyes. "This is the Dark Lord's fault. It is NOT your fault." They were both silent for a moment until Hermione said, "So will Katie be alright I was so worried…. it was horrible…..I've never seen anything like that in my life."

"Yes, I spoke to Madame Pomfrey on the best course of action to heal Miss Bell. She will be fine but it will be a lengthy process."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. "Well that's good to hear." She said with a reassuring smile. She wanted so badly to ask Severus whom Draco was trying to kill, but knew that he wouldn't be able to give her the answer anyway so she decided to just let it go. "Did you want to work in the lab this evening?"

"I suppose we should."

"Okay." She said getting off the couch. "Let's get started then." He still didn't move. "Come on Severus working will help take your mind off things." He must have agreed with her last statement because he finally got up and walked over to where she was standing. "What are we going to work on this evening?"

"We need to start researching the best catalyst for the potion. So tonight we will be experimenting with different materials."

"Sounds like fun to me!" She said as they walked into the lab.

* * *

Luckily Hermione had been right. It seemed that working in the lab did take his mind off of what had happened to Katie Bell. Seeing Severus like that had really affected Hermione she had never seen him so beaten before. There was no way she could mention it to him. It would be like pointing out a weakness to him, she just wished that she could help in some way to make his day a little better. That's when it came to her. She didn't know how yet, but her new goal was to make Severus Snape's life better in some way. Maybe by telling a joke that he thinks is funny, or by buying him some sweets the next time she went to Honeydukes. She looked over at him and smiled. It was crazy, even just looking at his elegant hands drove her mad!

It had now been a few weeks since Hermione (or Ginny) had discovered her feelings for Severus. At first she had been worried that he would see right through her, but thankfully she had been able to hide it relatively well. But every once in a while she would slip up and get caught staring at him. Realizing that she was staring at him right now she went back to looking at the ingredients that she was supposed to be cleaning up.

"Severus I'm done for the night. I've cleaned everything up, is there anything else you wanted me to do before I head upstairs?"

"No I will be finishing up very soon myself. You may leave."

"Okay then, goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

SPOV

"Damn!" Severus was in the middle of making himself some dreamless sleep when he realized he was out of the murtlap essence in his personal store cupboard. It was his fault really, he couldn't really blame Hermione. She had given him enough time to go get some but he had just been too busy to go to Hogsmeade to get any. The store was closed now; there was no way of him being able to buy any now. But he really needed the dreamless sleep, his nightmares had been getting worse lately and without the dreamless sleep it was almost impossible for him to have a full five hours rest. There had to be _someone_ else in this bloody school that would have some. He groaned inwardly when he realized who would have some. "Slughorn." He said out loud. He left his ingredients where they were on the counter and started to make his way through the murky dungeon corridors.

Coming to a halt outside Slughorn's door he knocked on the door a few times, praying that he would not be dragged into a lengthy conversation. He frowned as he waited outside the door obviously nobody had heard him. Somebody had to be there, there was after all a light on in the room. Deciding that he better just open the door instead of standing there like a fool, he walked in and was surprised to find the room positively crowded. Many he knew to be current students here, but some were closer to his age. Then it hit him. He remembered that tonight was one of the Slug Club meetings. How could he possibly forget, that was the reason that Hermione was not in his lab right now, she had told him yesterday that she would be here.

"Severus m'boy! Good to see you! I didn't take you as the party going type." Slughorn said jovially slapping him on the back.

"I'm not I merely came to borrow some murtlap essence. Somehow I forgot about your party this evening." He said in his most dour voice.

"Ah yes that does seem to make more sense. I will get some for you. How much will you be needing?"

"One vile should do it."

Slughorn nodded his head and turned to start making his way through the crowd of people. As soon as Severus had finished his conversation with Horace he started searching the crowd for the familiar bushy head that belonged to his potions assistant. He finally spotted her across the room. She seemed to be enjoying herself enough she was in the middle of a conversation with some boy whomever it was he seemed to be making her laugh quite a lot. Suddenly the boy turned around to grab an appetizer passing by on a floating tray, Severus' blood boiled as he saw just whom this _hilarious boy_ was. It was McLaggen! If he had not been a spy for almost half his life he might have had trouble controlling himself, thankfully he had been able to school his expression to his usual disgruntled appearance. Just then, as if she could hear him calling her name she looked over at him and made eye contact. Her expression changed to one of delight at seeing him. She quickly excused herself from a bemused Cormac and made her way over to the surly potions professor.

"Hello Professor!"

"Good evening Miss Granger."

"What brings you to the party tonight? Where you eager to meet Gwenog Jones?"

She was teasing him now he was sure of it. He knew that she was aware that he could care less about meeting Gwenog Jones or anyone for that matter from the Holyhead Harpies!

"Shockingly no. I am merely out of murtlap essence I was hoping that Professor Slughorn would be willing to lend me some."

"You ran out of murtlap essence? You should have some kind of inventory system so things like that don't happen."

"Funny enough I do actually take inventory. I even have my assistant inform me of when I'm running low on ingredients."

"Then how did this happen? You would never hire an assistant that couldn't do inventory correctly.' He could see her biting her lip to stop from laughing at him.

"Oh stop with this nonsense! I am a very busy person and did not have enough time to go to Hogsmeade to refill the store cupboard! Besides I should be the one teasing you for even being here!"

"It's not that bad. They can be quite fun actually."

"Yes I saw just how much fun you were having with McLaggen a moment ago."

"Oh please!"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you we have already attracted a few people's attention."

"Have we?" Hermione said surprised looking around to see whom he was talking about. She finally saw that both Ginny and Cormac were looking at them. Cormac looking suspicious while Ginny looked at her knowingly. "Yes I suppose you're right, we have been talking for too long and I think at one point I might have even smiled. Sorry I wasn't thinking."

Snape was about to give a scathing retort when Slughorn slapped him on the back again. "Ah Severus it's good to see you talking with the students, I hope that you will stay awhile, what do you say? Hmm?" As Slughorn asked the question Severus saw in his peripheral vision that Cormac had now made his way across the room to Hermione's side. He also noticed that Cormac had put his hand at the small of Hermione's back as if it was the most natural of things, something that he had done a thousand times. What made it even worse was that Hermione didn't push his arm away in fact she just let it rest there as if it belonged there!

"Severus?" Slughorn asked concerned when he still hadn't answered the question.

"Sorry Horace but I must be going I still have a few potions to brew before I can turn in for the evening. I really must be going." He nodded at Slughorn and just before turning made eye contact with Hermione, which might have been a mistake, because judging by her reaction she had obviously seen how angry he was.

* * *

HPOV

What had just happened? They had had a nice conversation and then just as he was leaving he shot her a truly nasty glare! Honestly, she had never met someone that could change their moods so fast! She then realized that Cormac was talking to her and that she hadn't been listening at all. "Umm sorry Cormac but I must be going I am suddenly quite tired."

"Oh come on Hermione stay a little longer. We were having such a nice chat, besides the night is still young I thought perhaps-"

"No I'm sorry I really must be going."

"Oh alright then would you like me to walk you back to the common room?"

"No, that's really not necessary you stay here and enjoy yourself."

"No please, I insist." He said guiding her towards the door. Hermione started to panic. In truth she hadn't planned on going back to Gryffindor tower just yet. She had wanted to go visit Severus and see what was the mater with him. But it now seemed that she wasn't going to have that option this evening. If only there was some way to stop Cormac from walking her back to her dormitory. Her prayers were suddenly answered in the form of Ginny Weasley running up to the pair. "Hey Hermione I was just on my way back to Gryffindor Tower I'll walk back with you!"

"Oh thanks Ginny! See Cormac, there is no reason you can't stay now. I have Ginny to walk me back, enjoy the party. Honestly I would feel bad for making you leave so early on my account."

"Errr are you sure because I did actually want to stay a tad longer." He said hesitantly scratching his head.

"Yes! Yes it's fine have fun!" She said trying not to sound too eager.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." He then turned and a moment later was lost in the crowd. Hermione finally let out a sigh of relief and turned to her savior. "Oh god Ginny thank you!"

"No problem. I could see that you were in need of some assistance. Besides this party was getting a bit tired anyways. Hey so what was that with you and Snape? Earlier I saw him give you an angry look."

"Well that's what I was on my way to find out actually."

"Oh then why are you walking up with me?"

"I thought I would walk you back." Hermione said lying guiltily.

"Oh how gallant of you." Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's comment.

"So what were you guys talking about before? I could have sworn I saw you laughing at him."

"Well I was actually, but we were just talking about inventory." She smiled thinking about their conversation fondly.

"Well I'm not so sure what is so funny about inventory but maybe that just means that you two are made for each other."

"Ginny please be quiet." She said looking around making sure nobody was near them.

"Hermione please the hallway is empty no one heard me!" She said stopping outside the portrait.

"Sorry Gin I know you're right I just get a little over cautious that's all."

"It's alright I understand. So see you tomorrow I guess?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be in the lab so yeah see you tomorrow!"

Hermione waited until Ginny had gone into the common room and shut the portrait before she made her way down the unoccupied corridor where the painting of the sleeping lion hung.

Hermione was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest tapping her shoe in an annoyed manner looking at the surly potions professor. At the moment he was making what looked to be dreamless sleep, she knew that it was almost complete so she just stood there silently, waiting. Finally he bottled the potion and put it on the shelf to cool. Instead of looking up and giving her his attention he completely ignored her and started cleaning up his workstation.

Hermione let out an annoyed groan. "Severus! Look at me! What have I done to offend you this time?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you bloody well do know what I'm talking about! You gave me a horrible glare before you left the party, after we had a perfectly nice conversation and you haven't looked at me once since I entered this lab twenty minutes ago!"

At that Severus looked up into her eyes but they still looked cold and distant. "Really Hermione you are just imagining things."

"Really is that the truth?"

"I will admit that I am mad about something completely different. It has nothing to do with anything you did."

Hermione's anger deflated at this. "Oh well is it something that I can help with? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to talk about it! Have I ever come off as the sort to confide to you in my problems?"

Hermione brushed off the scorn in his voice like it was nothing, he had to admire how resilient she was to him. Many people would have run away at the way he was acting. But she just put up with all of it as if it was nothing.

"I guess that's true you do like to keep to yourself don't you?" She laughed at her own joke.

"I hope you did not leave the party on my account."

"Well that was the reason I eventually left but in all honesty I wasn't having a good time until you showed up. And when you left I really didn't see the point in staying any longer."

"I have to admit that I am quite surprised to hear you say that, you seemed to be having a pleasant enough time with McLaggen." He said bitingly.

"Cormac?" She said confusedly. "Oh god no I couldn't get away from him fast enough!"

"What are you talking about I saw you laughing with him."

"Well I was just being polite I wasn't about to just stand there _not_ laughing at his tasteless joke was I?"

"You didn't seem to mind him groping you later in the evening." He said bitterly.

"I just didn't see the point in making a big deal about it. He wasn't doing anything and he is actually a nice person. I have learned not to be bothered by him anymore."

"I think you are being a bit naïve."

"And I don't think you are giving him enough credit."

"We'll see." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

SPOV

It had been a few weeks since Slughorn's party, Severus and Hermione had been spending every spare moment in the lab working on the anti-venom. They had come a long way since this summer, but they still had a long way to go until they would be finished. He knew that he wouldn't be able to relax until they had finished it. Unfortunately there were other things that were taxing his mind at the moment, his relationship with Hermione was becoming too much for him. It was getting to the point that when he wasn't with her he was thinking about her. Perhaps it was because he wasn't used to having a friend in his life but whatever it was it wasn't good. Also there was the situation with Malfoy to think about, one of the many reasons that he might not live to see the end of the war. He was thinking of all these things when the object of his thoughts bumped right into him.

"Ahh Mr. Malfoy how convenient. I was just on my way to find you." He said in his most foreboding dungeon master voice. However this didn't really seem to have its usual effect on Malfoy.

"What do you want!"

"Do not think that you can speak to me like that Draco I am your Professor! Treat me as such!"

"Ha! _My_ _professor_! Like I care what my teachers think of me!"

"So please enlighten me Draco, why have you been unable to come to my office? I must have sent you as many as ten requests to come to my office in the last month. Yet you have come to none."

"I told you, I don't need your help I can do this all on my own!"

"You are a child you can't possibly expect to achieve such a goal!"

"That's what you think."

Snape was about to go on when he saw a crowd of students approaching them. Not wanting to bring attention to them he said, "If that is how you feel I guess we will have to agree to disagree won't we?" With that he turned from the blonde boy towards his quarters.

Insolent little brat he thought to himself. It was almost time for dinner but there was no way he was going to the Great Hall this evening. He glided swiftly through the secret corridor after entering his lounge he slammed the door and screamed, and kicked over a small table where he usually kept the latest issues of Potions Monthly (which were now scattered all over the floor). He had his hands covering his face so he didn't see her approach. He jumped violently when he felt a tender hand touch his forearm. He let out an annoyed sigh when he realized that it was only Hermione. He silently berated himself for not checking to see if he was alone. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up in the Great Hall!"

"I lost track of time." She said soothingly, she was looking at his face trying to figure out why he was so upset.

"Get out! It's rude not to alert someone to your presence in _their own quarters_." He said scathingly.

"Like I had time to alert you!" She said frustrated. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I know it's not, I'm just worried about you I thought it might help if you just talked about it. Now calm down I will go make some tea."

"I don't want tea!"

"Tea will help you calm down. While I'm in the kitchen you clean this mess up." She said bossily as she turned to make her way to the kitchen.

When she came back he was sitting on the couch in a very grumpy mood. She came over and handed him a cup of tea and sat down next to him, curling her feet underneath herself. "So would you like to talk about it?" She said in a calm understanding tone.

Severus always marveled at her composure at a time like this she was always able to calm him down with that soothing voice.

"I just had an argument with Draco." He said letting out a disheartened sigh. "He is being completely uncooperative and it is starting to take it's toll on me. When I came in here earlier I didn't think to check if I was alone. I just lost it. I am sorry I am so used to doing everything on my own I forgot for a moment that you even had access to my wards."

"It's alright. I understand. In all fairness I am down here too much and I should have been on my way to dinner at that point in the day. Besides this is _your_ lounge, there is no need to apologize."

"I can't imagine how hard it is to have to do all the things that you have to do. I try to think about Draco and how he must feel in his situation. Imagine if your life as well as your family's life was at stake. Plus he doesn't know if he can trust you, for all he knows you might have the dark lords' interest at heart. I don't blame him for not wanting your help in all honesty."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said sarcastically.

"Well I'm just trying to make you understand that's all. Maybe seeing it from his point of view can help you think of a new angle."

"Perhaps." In actuality he didn't think that it helped at all but he wasn't about to discourage her for thinking the way she did. That was one of the things he loved about her. How she always found something redeemable in everyone, even people who wanted her kind not to exist. They sat in silence for a while longer.

"So did you hear about Slughorn's Christmas party?"

"No I did not. But I am not surprised he had them every year when I was a student so I just assumed that he would have it again this year."

"Yes well I think it will be fun. We are aloud to bring guests so that will make it a great deal better." She said hopefully. "At least now I wont be stuck talking to McLaggen all night."

"Who are you going with?" He said pretending to feign disinterest.

"I asked Ron to go with me. I know that he has been feeling left out what with myself, Harry and Ginny all being invited to the Slug Club. I'm excited, it should be a lot of fun! Will you be there?"

"Hardly. I have much better things to be doing with my time."

"Yes I suppose you do. I can't believe how fast the semester is going. We only have a few weeks left until Christmas break."

"Yes I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Oh Severus cheer up it's not the end of the world you know. There must be something that you are looking forward to."

"Well yes there is something but it has nothing to do with Christmas." He said with an evil glint on his face.

"I know I am going to regret this but, what are you looking forward to Severus?" She said in mock excitement.

"Well since you asked, I am quite looking forward to watching Slytherin beat Gryffindor on Saturday. It should be highly entertaining watching Weasley fumble around the Quidditch pitch."

"Severus that's terrible!" She said hitting him on the arm. "Besides it is you who should be worried. I have complete confidence in Ronald. He won't _fumble_ around the Quidditch pitch. He will do brilliantly, you watch!"

"I find your Gryffindor spirit laughable." He said chuckling.

"Okay if you are so sure that Slytherin will win on Saturday, care to bet on it?" She said mischievously.

"What are the terms?"

"Well how about if you win I will grade all of those first year papers that you have been avoiding for the past week."

"And if I loose?"

"And if you loose…." She obviously hadn't thought it through and was trying to think of something good. "If you loose you have to be nice to Neville Longbottom for a whole week!"

"Impossible."

"It's not impossible! I'm not asking you to change yourself. I'm just saying that for a week don't yell at him or hurt his feelings OR take points away from him."

"That is so typical Gryffindor."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that only a Gryffindor would choose terms that would help someone else and not themselves."

Hermione laughed at that. "Yes you are probably right about that. So? Is this you agreeing to the bet?"

He thought for a moment. It would be extremely hard to be nice to Longbottom for a week but he _really_ didn't want to grade those first year's term papers. "I guess it is."

"Good it's settled then!"

The oddity of this moment finally hit him. Only twenty minutes ago he had come in here in a fiery rage and somehow this little know-it-all had calmed him down, gotten him to talk to her about his problems and forced him into a bet where one of the outcomes involved him being nice to Neville Longbottom.

"Hermione?" He said curiously.

"Hmm?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"What did you put in my tea?" He said looking down at his cup warily.

At this Hermione smiled mischievously. "Nothing you should worry about."

"That was very Slytherin of you."

"I learned from the best."


	15. WonWon & LavLav

**A/N:**

**Hey guys did any of you see Deathly Hallows? I loved it! My favorite for sure!**

**Sorry this took so long to get out. Honestly Im not too proud of this chapter I had so **

**much school work to do all I have been doing is writing papers so my creativity **

**source was a tad depleted this week. But if I didn't publish today you guys**

** would have had to wait another week so I decided to publish it today. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't have the time or energy to edit it.**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Read/Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**WonWon & LavLav**

SPOV

"_Crap! They won, Gryffindor won! How on earth had they won Weasley blocked every single one!"_ Snape thought to himself as he was walking back to his classroom after today's match.

And the worst part was that he was going to have to see her smug face this evening. He really wasn't looking forward to that. Then it really hit him, what this meant he was going to have to do. He had to be nice to Longbottom in front of everybody! Crap!

* * *

He was sitting at his desk when the door opened and slammed shut. He looked up to see an angry red-faced Hermione walking towards him.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why would think anything was wrong!" She said tersely reminding Severus very much of himself.

"Obviously something is the matter otherwise you would not have slammed my door and then proceeded to snap at me." He said in a dangerous tone.

Hermione then sighed and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"It's Ron. I just couldn't stand to be near him for another moment. Sorry about the door and everything I didn't mean to be rude."

"It is quite alright just try not to let your lovers quarrels interfere with our work."

Hermione snorted. "Lovers quarrels? Severus, Ron and I are nowhere near lovers. Nor will we ever be anything close to it."

"I'm confused I thought that you and Weasley were going to Slughorn's party together?"

"Well we _were,_ but even then it was just as friends, I haven't liked Ron in that way for ages. But that is beside the point. _Ron_ is with Lavender Brown now. So I don't think that she would be pleased to hear that we were still planning on going to Slughorn's party together. Besides after the way he has treated me these past couple of days I wouldn't want to go with him even if he didn't have a girlfriend."

"Lavender Brown? That twit? Well I suppose they do suit each other."

"Don't say that! Ron is a lovely and intelligent person. Just because I am mad at him doesn't mean that you are allowed to speak ill of him. Lavender is completely daft Ron could do much better than her!"

"If you think so." Snape said unbelievingly.

"I know so!"

"Well look on the bright side of things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you completely forgotten? _You_ won the bet." Hermione's eyes instantly lit up at this realization.

"Severus! I completely forgot! With Ron and everything I got distracted! Oh I can't wait for Monday!" She said barely keeping herself in her seat.

"Yes I don't know which I am more excited for class on Monday or finishing these first year papers." He said sarcastically gesturing to the stack of papers he was currently grading. Instead of gloating some more about her win she did something that Severus found to be completely unexpected. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you grade your papers what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Severus I'm your friend I was never going to make you grade these papers alone I just really wanted you to be nice to Neville for once. Plus I thought it would be good for you to see the effect of being nice to people. Do you have a quill I could borrow?"

He silently handed her one of his spare quills and moved his ink well holding his favorite red ink closer to her. He then watched as she cast the spell on her quill so that it would write in his handwriting.

"Sometimes you are such a Gryffindor it sickens me." He said shaking his head.

"I know." She said smiling at him.

They sat in silence with only the sound of quills writing across parchment disturbing the peace.

"I have to admit I find this whole experience quite liberating!"

"What do you mean? How can grading poorly written papers be liberating?"

"Well I am pretending to be you so I have to be harsh when writing comments. Whenever I would help my friends edit their papers they would always make these huge mistakes and I could never say anything in fear that I might hurt their feelings. But being you I can say whatever I want! I mean this girl for example! Has she even opened a book? Who in their right mind would think that it is safe to approach a Snarkle, which is a level _five_ creature with a potted plant that likes to sing! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Now you see what I go through."

"Yes I am beginning to understand why you are the way you are."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he said with false outrage.

"Oh you know what I mean." She said letting out a huff of breath. "How many more do we have to do?"

"Only three. You don't have to do anymore you have already done quite a lot."

"Nonsense! I will help you finish." She said brushing off his offer.

Finally they had finished. It was only half past ten so Hermione instead of making her way back upstairs suggested that they retire to his library. "I find it very worrying that you are comfortable enough to invite me to join you in _my_ library." He said with a smirk.

She laughed at this observation. "I'm sorry I hadn't even thought about it. I'm just down here so much I sometimes forget I don't actually live here."

They both laughed and settled into their usual spots and started reading.

About half an hour later Severus looked up to see Hermione as usual engrossed in a book. Curious about what she was reading he inspected the spine of the book where in large gold lettering it said _The History of the House Elf: Years 1600-Present_.

"Why are you reading that?"

"Do you have any idea what house elves have been subjected to over the years? Severus it's just terrible. I am always telling Harry and Ron about the injustice but they don't seem to understand."

"Oh Merlin please don't tell me that S.P.E.W. is still going." He said with a groan.

"Of course it's _still going_! Severus this is important!"

"While I think that your cause is quite noble I really don't think that they want to be rescued."

"I'm not going to have this argument with you we will simply have to agree to disagree."

"Fine by me." He said with a smirk.

* * *

HPOV

Hermione woke up extra early on Monday morning not wanting to miss a moment of watching Severus be nice to Neville. When she walked into the classroom she walked swiftly up to the front row smiling at the very grumpy looking Professor. Even though she was the only one in the room neither of them were willing to take the chance and break character. After she had settled herself in her seat and put her bag down she looked over at him to find him staring at her. He was giving her a look that was clearly saying _please don't make me do this_. She in return gave him a look that clearly stated she would do no such thing. Eventually more and more people started to file in, Neville among them sat down completely unaware that there were two people completely focused on him at that very moment.

Snape then proceeded to give out the instructions for the day each student would receive a dirty rag and have to use the cleaning spell scourgify but using the nonverbal incantation only. Everyone quickly got to work. While Hermione wanted to get started she also didn't want to miss anything between Snape and Neville. But to her disappointment Snape went to go sit behind his desk and said nothing more. She was going to have to have a word with him if all he was planning to do was ignore Neville until the end of the week. But after about half an hour of everybody silently trying to clean his or her own rag Neville's rag caught on fire. Normally Hermione would have been terrified of what was to come next. But at the moment she could barely keep from laughing.

Snape quickly ran over put out the fire. Hermione looked at Neville who looked truly petrified as he waited for Snape to say something.

"Here you are Longbottom," Severs said, handing him another dirty rag, "are you alright?"

The look on Neville's face was pushing Hermione's self control to the limit! She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as she looked around at everyone's faces.

Neville in a tiny voice said, "Ummm…. Ummm I fine…. Sir umm…. Thank you for—"

"No need to thank me Mr. Longbottom, I am your teacher it is my job to assist you." He said cutting Neville off.

"I would suggest that you not flick your wand so much next time I think that may have been what caused the impromptu bonfire upon your desk." He turned away, and as he strode up the isle he gave Hermione a quick look. She knew what he was saying _Are you happy now Hermione! Everyone thinks I have gone mad!_ She smiled a little only so he could see that she was getting a total kick out of this new kind streak of his. After she had cleaned her dirty rag not three but four times the bell finally rang. As she was packing up her things she heard Severus calling her name and asking her to stay after class. She nodded and went to stand in front of his desk as the rest of the students filed out. "Yes Professor what did you want to speak to me about?" she said with a falsely innocent look on her face.

"I hope you enjoyed that Granger." He said with a wry smile on his face.

"Ohhh I did very much. But you should have enjoyed it too! It always feels good to be nice to people doesn't it?" she said.

"While I did enjoy it I have to admit that it wasn't for those particular reasons." He said with his classic smirk. "It was seeing Longbottom's face after I had asked him if he was alright that really did it for me." He said while chuckling.

Hermione smiled at hearing him laugh. It was a very rare thing and to know that it was happening because of her made her feel as if she had accomplished something. "I'm glad to see that you are least getting something out of it." She said smiling back at him. "So I guess I will see you tonight?"

"Why do you say that as if it was a question you practically live in the dungeons these days. It would be hard to not see me!"

"I know but I was just making sure that it was still okay for me to come down tonight. I feel that with everything going on you might like some privacy now and then."

"Quiet woman! You will be late for your classes, I will see you tonight."

Hermione smiled at how easily he admitted to wanting her company. "Okay then see you tonight!" She said and then turned to go to Transfiguration. Severus was right, she would be late for her next class if she didn't hurry!

* * *

SPOV

It was only Tuesday, which meant that he still had four more days to go of being nice to Longbottom. His reputation had not yet been ruined but it was definitely under scrutiny. He was now having lunch in the Great Hall it was obvious that he was one of the main points of today's conversations, he had at least half of the student population staring at him.

"So Severus I have heard some interesting things in the past two days. Care to explain?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Minerva."

"I have heard rumors about you being nice to Mr. Longbottom, is that true?"

"I have done no such thing! Just because I haven't yelled at him recently doesn't mean that I am being nice! I am a fair teacher Minerva despite what _you_ may believe I do not yell at my students unless they deserve it."

"Oh come off it Severus you know as well as I do that that isn't true. Now what's really going on?"

"I assure you Minerva there is nothing going on!" He said standing up. He would eat in his rooms until the end of the week, he refused to put up with anymore questions or looks while he was eating.

* * *

It was Wednesday evening and Hermione and Severus had just finished up for the evening. They had had a reasonably productive evening and had figured out the next step of the antidote. They were now sitting in their respective chairs reading when suddenly Hermione looked up at Severus and said, "Severus"

"Hmm." He said not really paying attention due to the fact that he was in the middle of a very interesting article written by his favorite potioneer Bartholomew Wattlebee.

"Why did Gryffindor go down seventy points today?"

At hearing her question he turned all of his focus onto her.

"I witnessed some students acting inappropriately in public this evening." He said defensively.

"Who did you see?" She asked but already knowing the answer.

"If you must know it was Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown."

Hermione smiled watching her friend feign innocence. "Thank you Severus."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"That was your way of defending me. I know it was so don't deny it." She said cutting him off. "Maybe next time you can give them detention instead so Gryffindor will actually have a chance of winning the house cup." She said with a grin.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." He said with an evil glint in his eye. He was probably thinking of what he could get away with assigning Ron to do during the detention she thought amusedly. As she was entertaining herself with a few of her own ideas, her thoughts were broken by a sharp intake of breath. In an instant Severus was on his feet and making his way over to his bedroom where Hermione knew he kept his cloak and mask. This wasn't right, it was a Wednesday, the middle of the week. The Dark Lord knew that it was risky to have Severus leave the castle at times like these. "Severus don't go! This isn't right! He never asks you to go on Wednesdays!"

"Hermione this isn't the first time that I have been summoned during the week."

"Please don't go! Severus what if-"

"Hermione I cannot argue with you right now! I have to go. When I come back you better not be here. Go back to your dormitory in an hour or so, I will see you tomorrow. Now I must go." At this point Hermione was barely holding back her tears it was crazy how she was still reacting like this after all the times she had witnessed this exact event.

"Now promise me that you won't be waiting around for me to return."

"Severus I can't-"

"Hermione I don't have time for this! Now just promise me!"

"Okay, okay I promise." He nodded and then turned away from her and was gone. She waited until she heard the door to the secret passage close until she broke down in tears. She didn't ever want him to see her like this. She knew he had a hard enough time making himself go without knowing what it put her through.

Hermione was beside herself with nerves, what if Severus was able to get back in one piece but unable to get back to the dungeon. As soon as she thought of it an image of a very weak Severus struggling to stand up came into her mind. No she wasn't going to let that become a reality! She thought to herself determinedly. She ran back to Gryffindor tower being careful that nobody saw her coming out of the portrait hole it was after all still quite early.

When she walked into the common room her eyes instantly went to the couch by the fire where she saw Ron and Lavender sucking face. She rolled her eyes. _This is why I never come back early otherwise I'd have to see that all the time._ When nobody was looking she snuck up to the boys dormitory. Luckily Harry was at a lesson with Dumbledore so she knew that he wouldn't be up there. She quickly went over to Harry's trunk and started rifling through it. When finally she found the two things she was looking for. She picked up the cloak and the map and put everything back in the trunk. Then to make sure no one saw her coming down from the boys' dormitory she wrapped herself in the cloak and went to her room to wait for Severus' return. If he was, in fact fine and not in need of assistance then she wouldn't go help him. At least she could fall asleep knowing he was all right. But if for some reason he did need help then Hermione would be there for him.

The hours passed painfully slow though she didn't really expect him to back until well-passed midnight, but she still couldn't help worrying. It was now half past two in the morning, and still there had been no sign of him. It wasn't uncommon for Severus to get back even later than this but considering he had class in a few hours Hermione was really starting to think the worst.

Suddenly she saw the dot that she had been waiting for appear. Severus Snape had just come through the gates and was now slowly making his way up the long path to the school. But after only a minute the dot stopped again. Hermione held her breath as she waited for the dot to move again. But it didn't. She quietly jumped off her bed and threw the invisibility cloak on. Thankfully the girls in her dorm had gone to sleep long ago and it would have taken much more to wake them. When she went downstairs she quickly checked the map to make sure no one happened to be outside the Gryffindor entrance. Luckily it looked like everyone was asleep and peeves seem to be making trouble for the elves near the Hufflepuff quarters. She ran as fast as she could checking the map every couple of minutes to make sure the coast was clear. Still under the cloak she made her way down the dirt path to the gates. "Severus!" she screamed upon seeing his deformed body lying on the ground. She ran over taking the cloak off so he could see it was her, and knelt beside him cradling his head in her lap.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" His voice was so weak he could barely finish the sentence. Hermione tried to hold back the pain in her eyes.

"I had to make sure you were alright."

He mumbled something that sounded close to "Stupid Gryffindor."

Hermione let out a laugh. It was so like him to bring up house stereotypes at a time like this. "So do you think you can get up?"

"Just let me sleep…."

"Severus! No! No! Don't go to sleep you must stay awake! Please!"

Thinking fast Hermione levitated him and decided to bring him back to his quarters. If she had brought him to Madame Pomfrey it would be hard to explain why she had been out of bed so late and she knew for a fact that Severus didn't like to go to the hospital wing.

When she had finally made it to his bedroom she carefully put his body down on the bed. She did a charm that would tell her all of his injuries. She winced at seeing the long list appear in front of her. He was in a lot of pain from an extensive amount of time under the cruciatus curse he also had three cracked ribs, a broken finger, five severe lacerations and a few bruises. Thankfully she knew how to heal all of these wounds. She ran into his bathroom and gathered all the supplies that she would need. She started pouring potion after potion down his throat. She sat there patiently waiting for the potions to take effect. After five painfully slow minutes later his eye fluttered open.

"Severus! You're awake! Thank Merlin I was so worried!" Hermione said clutching one of his hands.

"How did I get here?" he said looking around his room bemusedly.

"I levitated your body here after you fainted outside the gates. Don't worry nobody saw us I was very careful. How are you feeling?"

"Considerably better than I was half an hour ago. What did you give me?"

"Well lets see I gave you blood replenishing, skele-gro, invigoration draught, a pepperup potion, a revive potion, and a strengthening solution. Of course I haven't used the salves yet I was about to do that but I thought it best to wake you first and see how you were feeling."

"There will be no need for the salves I can do that myself tomorrow."

"Are you sure I don't mind-"

"Hermione." He said with a warning growl.

"Right sorry I'll just go then. Sleep well Professor."

"Wait before you go would you mind getting me the dreamless sleep."

"Oh! Yes of course no problem I should have brought it out with me before but I guess since you were unconscious at the time I didn't-"

"Hermione please stop babbling it's giving me a headache." He said as she walked over and handed him the vile.

"I'm sorry it's just that…. Oh Severus I was so worried!"

"Don't be ridiculous woman I was perfectly fine!"

"Fine? Fine? Severus you were not _fine_! You couldn't even move when I found you, you weren't even conscious!"

"I would have woken up and been able to get back I just needed to rest, I have done this before you know."

"So what did he want? Can you tell me?"

"He was just being impatient and reminding me that he doesn't like waiting. I think he thought it would have more of an effect because he doesn't usually summon me in the middle of the week."

"Hmmm." Hermione said deep in thought. "I'm just glad you are alright." She said with a weak smile. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione." He said right before he downed the dreamless sleep.


	16. The Note

**Chapter 16- The Note**

HPOV

Two weeks had now passed since Hermione had found Severus at the front gates. While she had been spending quite a lot of time down there already she was spending even more time in his quarters ever since that night. She told Severus it was because she couldn't stand being around Ron and Lavender, while that was true her main reason was that she wanted to be near him. It had now been three months that she had known about her feelings for the dark potions master, she was proud to say that he was none the wiser to her feelings for him. She considered this a great feat considering he was a spy and she was a Gryffindor who usually wore her heart on her sleeve. Unfortunately she wasn't able to stop herself from worrying about him, he had gone back to Voldemort three times since that night, luckily he had come back each time reasonably unharmed. She only knew this because on those nights she borrowed Harry's cloak and map to make sure he returned safe. Thankfully each time he had been able to make it back to his chambers without too much trouble. It pained her to see him suffering, but after the last time she had gone to help him she knew that it was better not to help. While he hadn't actually gotten mad at her she had seen the shame in his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't like people seeing him in a weakened state, even if it was his only friend. All she could do for now was make sure he got back to his room safely.

She was brought out of her reverie by Snape, calling her name, "Hermione". She had been reading in his library –again, and hadn't even noticed that he was staring at her. When she looked over at him all she could think was _Merlin he's handsome_. He was standing in front of the fireplace with his arm leaning on the mantle. "Hmm." She said looking at him with a warm smile on her face.

"I was just wondering what you were doing for Christmas. I know that some of the Death Eaters were thinking of making some sort of statement over the holidays, and I was thinking that it might be safer if you and your parents went on a vacation this Christmas."

"Oh well actually I'm staying here this Christmas. My parents are going on a ski trip. I don't like to ski, so I offered to stay here at Hogwarts this Christmas."

"Why are you staying here? Surly you would want to spend the holidays with your friends?"

"Well Harry is going to the Burrow and with everything going on with Ron at the moment I don't really feel like going there. But at least I will be spending the holiday with one of my friends." She said smiling at him pointedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking we would spend Christmas together." She said hesitantly. "I will be down here all the time anyways, working on the potion. Come on Severus it will be fun!"

As soon as she had said it she knew she had said something wrong for his face suddenly changed to one of pure hatred. "Hermione! I am your teacher! I can't spend Christmas with you! We can't exchange presents and sing carols! I'm not one of your bloody little dunderhead friends!"

"Severus do you really think that I imagined you would be willing to sing carols with me?" She said disbelievingly. "I don't understand why this is a big deal, we're together all the time, you are one of my closest friends and I'm pretty sure that I am your _only_ friend."

"Don't you see how wrong that is? Hermione, I. AM. YOUR. TEACHER! We shouldn't be friends, we shouldn't even be co-workers, this whole thing is completely inappropriate!"

At this she got up out of her chair to stand in front of him. It annoyed her how easily he got her riled up.

"Oh Severus stop being so over sensitive! It's fine! Besides I like the way things are, I never would have learned all that I have without becoming your assistant. And I enjoy being your friend I would never be able to have conversations with Ron or Harry like I do with you. I think that you're afraid to enjoy yourself! You're so used to being all broody and miserable around the holidays that the idea of doing something nice terrifies you!" And with that last thought she turned around and stormed out as fast, loud, and dramatically as she could.

_ God he could be annoying sometimes!_ She thought to herself as she roamed the halls trying to think of some place where she could go to be alone. Honestly now what was she supposed to do! The last day of term was tomorrow, _ugg_ which meant that Slughorn's party was tomorrow. She had been looking forward to it until everything with Ron happened now it just seem like something to dread. Severus hadn't been making her feel any better about it. He had been teasing her about it non-stop for the past few weeks. He had somehow found out a way of not having to attend but she had already said she was going so there was nothing that she could do.

"Hermione!" Hermione spun around to see Ginny jogging to catch up to her.

"Hey Ginny." She said in a sad tone.

"Why were you walking so fast, I have been trying to get your attention for ages!"

"Sorry I didn't hear you I was just thinking about other things."

"What happened?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Not here. Why don't we go back to my dorm room hopefully nobody will be up there." Ginny nodded in agreement as she followed behind Hermione.

* * *

"Soooo? What happened? It's about Professor Snape isn't it!"

"Yes it's about Professor Snape."

"Did you tell him how you feel!"

"No! God no I would never do that!"

"Then what happened?" They were both sitting on Hermione's bed with the curtains drawn and a silencing spell in place. Even though there was nobody in the room, Hermione wasn't going to take any chances.

"I'm trying to tell you! Just give me a chance!" Hermione said frustraitedly. Ginny finally seemed to decide to be quiet so Hermione started.

"Well it all began this evening in his library. I was reading a book and he had a detention with some student so we weren't able to work in the lab as usual." At this point Ginny nodded in understanding. "Anyways later on in the evening he came in to stand by the fire, he does this every so often so I didn't think much of it. After a few minutes he broke the silence and said my name. He then asked me what I was doing for Christmas break, saying something about being worried about my safety with the Death Eaters." Ginny nodded her head telling her to go on. "I told him that I had actually planned to stay at Hogwarts. He asked why I didn't want to be with my friends or family during the holiday. Then I told him that I had thought that we might spend the holiday together….."

"What did he say!"

"Well he kind of…. exploded. Ginny it was awful! He basically said that we shouldn't be friends and that our whole relationship was completely inappropriate! Oh Ginny I don't know what to do!"

"What did you say back? Or did you not say anything?"

"Oh I said something about him being afraid to enjoy himself. I don't really remember." She said all flustered.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's fine." Ginny said in a soothing, reassuring voice. "He will calm down and everything will go back to normal. Watch you will end up spending the entire holiday in his lab."

"That's highly doubtful."

"Trust me, with all of the students gone and the pressure of keeping up appearances gone with them I'm sure it will fix itself. Besides if it looks like he is going to avoid you all of break, I'm sure you are still able to get into his quarters. You could confront him about it. Not right away of course, maybe give him a few days to cool down."

"Maybe you're right. Perhaps having the school empty of prying eyes will help him relax." Hermione said letting out a relieved sigh. "There is one thing that is bothering me though." She said pensively.

"What's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well he said that we shouldn't be friends or co-workers, that the whole thing was totally inappropriate. Does that mean that he doesn't want to work together anymore?"

"I'm sure he just said that in the heat of the moment. Don't worry about it. Besides even if he did mean it, it's not like he can get a new assistant now he's kind of stuck with you."

"Yes I suppose you're right. I guess I'll see tomorrow I have his class tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

It was the last day of term and that evening was Slughorn's party, Hermione went down early that morning hoping to talk to Severus before he went up to breakfast. Unfortunately when she got downstairs she found his quarters empty, so she decided to make her way up to the Great Hall, she would just have to talk to him tomorrow once everyone else had left. As she walked through the halls all she heard was people gossiping about who Harry Potter was going to take to the party tonight. It really was ridiculous she thought to herself, if Harry just invited someone he wouldn't have to worry about people thinking up different schemes to be his date. She had even heard a girl named Ramilda talking to her friends about how she was planning on slipping him a love potion. Honestly how could they think it was okay to do that!

When she walked into the Great Hall her eyes automatically scanned the teachers table. She was surprised to note that Severus' chair was empty. Where was he if not in his rooms or in the Great Hall? She went over and sat next to Harry. "Hey Hermione." Harry said through a mouthful of food. "Hi Harry." She said in a solemn voice.

"What's up with you? You've been in a bad mood the past few days."

Of course. The one time Harry actually notices that she is in a bad mood she can't even tell him what's wrong. "Oh it's nothing. I'm just tired I have had a lot of work to do lately. That's all." Harry nodded in understanding and went back to his meal. Well at least he seemed to believe her quickly enough. Once it was obvious that Severus wasn't going to make an appearance this morning, she ate a few pieces of toast and made an excuse about having to go to the library. Instead of actually going to the library she decided to try seeing if Severus was already in his classroom. When she arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom she found it empty. She suddenly felt a rush of frustration towards the potions master. He was avoiding her, and she knew it!

Angry and irritated she waited out in the hall for the rest of the class to arrive. After a couple of minutes she heard the familiar noise that indicated a rush of students coming her way. When she turned to go into the room she gasped quite loudly. "Severus! How-"

"Miss Granger who on earth do you think you are? Do not call me by my first name I haven't given you permission so please do not assume you can address me as such!"

She had let it slip. It was only because she had been so startled by his sudden appearance that she had made the slip which reminded her of the question that she had wanted to ask. "Where did you come from? Have you been here this whole time?" The voices in the hall were getting closer now they probably had thirty seconds before the rest of the class joined them. She looked at him waiting for an answer but it never came. She suddenly realized that she still hadn't moved from the doorway and was now blocking everyone else's path into the room. She quickly walked over to her usual seat in the front of the room.

Half an hour later everyone was concentrating hard on the given task, Hermione of course had already perfected this particular spell and was now trying to help Harry wave his wand in the correct fashion when they were interrupted by Snape's hard voice. "I will now be passing back your pathetic excuses for essays on Dementors. Honestly you call yourselves sixth years? I would have thought that these were written by my first years with the lack of knowledge and effort that was put into these." He said scathingly levitating them to their author's respective desks. Hermione eagerly opened her scroll to see what her grade was. When she unrolled it she noticed a small envelope with her name on it. She hastily flipped it over to open it, but before she did she saw more writing that read,

_Do not open until you are alone._

She couldn't believe that Severus would do something as childish as passing notes in class it was so unlike him! She desperately wanted to open the note but knew there was no way she could do it with Severus in the room she would just have to wait until class was over.

* * *

After another hour of Hermione waiting impatiently for the class to end, the bell finally rang. She jumped out of her seat planning to go to the girls lavatory to read the note stopped when she heard Harry calling her name. "Hermione! Hermione! Wait up will yeh?"

"Hey Harry sorry I'm just in a bit of a rush."

"What for? Don't worry we will make it to Transfiguration on time."

Hermione grimaced as she realized that she wasn't going to be able to sneak off. As they settled down in Transfiguration Hermione looked down in her hand to the note wondering what it said. What could he have possibly written her that he wasn't able to say in person? Her attention was pulled away from the thought when McGonagall called attention to the class. They were starting human transfiguration today, it seemed simple enough all they had to do was stand in front of a mirror and change the color of their eyebrows. After about twenty minutes Hermione had successfully changed her eyebrows to jet black, a color which reminded her a certain someone. This thought brought her back to the mysterious not that he had given her. Well Severus isn't here now I might as well look, it could be important he might have wanted me to read it as soon as I left class. She was about to open it when she was distracted by an unattractive snort from Lavender Brown. Looking over she couldn't help but laugh evily at Ron who had somehow conjured a blonde handlebar moustache. Shaking her head she went back to opening the note which read,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ After what happened the other night it has come to my attention that any other relationship besides student and teacher is completely inappropriate. Obviously our friendship or whatever it was cannot continue. As of now I will no longer be needing your assistance in the lab. I have had a house elf move all of your personal belongings up to Gryffindor tower. I will however be keeping all the potions notes and journals for safety. Please do not contact me on this subject or any for that matter. My mind is made up. _

_Professor _

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short but I am getting really busy with the term coming to an end I have about a million things to do for finals.**

**So it was either this short chapter now or a a chapter a little longer after Christmas, I figured you would rather have this now!**

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews that I have gotten so far I love every single one!**

**Review Please!**

**Oh also I have just started a new blog. Its an assignment for class, but the more hits I get the better my grade is. Its a blog about anything that I might think is interesting! Hope you like it, if so follow me on blogspot! and give your opinions on things! The link is in my profile!**

**Again I will try to update as soon as possible you might see something before Christmas it all depends on how long it takes to finish all my work!**

**If I don't write again before the holidays Happy Christmas everyone!**


	17. The Party Part I

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! Sorry its been so long!**

**I have been super busy with the end of semester projects! But hey I got all A's so it was all worth it!**

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who checked out my blog it really meant a lot and you can still check it out if you want!**

**I should be able to get part II up pretty soon so you wont have to wait as long as you did this past month. **

**Hope all of you guys had a lovely Chanukah, Christmas & Boxing Day! Mine was great!**

**Anything that you recognize in this or any other chapter belongs to JKR **

**Enjoy/Read/Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**The Party Part I**

Hermione's heart had just broken. Why is he doing this surely this isn't because she suggested that they spend the holidays together? No more working in the lab anymore. No more fireside chats. No more Severus. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bought of giggling she looks up to see Ron doing a cruel impression of her. For some reason his stupid attempt at trying to get her back for laughing at him pushed her over the edge. The tears started rolling down her face as she ran quickly out of the Transfiguration classroom.

As she ran down the corridor towards the girls' lavatory she started thinking about what had just happened. How could he do this to her? Did he even really want this? Or did he do this because he thought he should? Maybe she could talk to Dumbledore? No, that would only make matters worse. If anything she would have to talk to him over the holiday.

The more she thought about it the madder she got. Really who did he think he was to make decisions about their friendship! She deserved to at least have a say in the matter! She needed to do something to get his attention. Then suddenly it came to her. One of his greatest strengths was also his greatest weakness. He didn't like questions to go unanswered. She smiled when she realized that the same could be said for her. In order to get him to start talking to her again she had to peak his interest about something that only she could answer. It would have to be something that would really bother him, something that would annoy him so much so that he would have to confront her about it.

She slowly pushed open the door to the girls lavatory luckily there wasn't anyone in there. So she just let the tears flow. She looked in the mirror to see that she looked a total wreck.

Great, just what she needed, if people weren't sure that she had run from the classroom crying, after seeing her face they would have their answer. She shook her head as she remembered that she was trying to think up a way to get Severus to talk to her. First she thought about not handing in her homework. But there were major problems with this plan. One, she had just had her last DADA class of the year. If she waited two weeks it might be too late and much less effective. And she really didn't want her grades to suffer. Also this plan seemed a bit childish, the equivalent to stomping her foot. Their difference in age was not something that she wanted to particularly point out, it seemed quite counter productive in her opinion.

Then suddenly she had the perfect idea. It involved a question only she could answer, it wouldn't hurt her grades, and if all went as planned they would be having a conversation by the end of the night!

* * *

That evening Hermione walked into the Great Hall with a huge smile on her face. She could see that many people were turning their heads as she passed, looking quite surprised considering only this afternoon she had been seen crying. As she made her way over to the Gryffindor table she noticed that Severus and Minerva just happened to be standing where she usually sat with Harry. "This is going to be easier than I thought." She said to herself. As she sat down she decided to sit a little further down from the boys than usual to give Lavender and Parvati room to sit beside her. It was the gossiping duo that she wanted to speak with tonight.

Not a minute had passed before the two girls sat down, Lavender next to Ron and Parvati in between Lavender and Hermione.

"Oh! Hello Hermione." Parvati said looking guilty after laughing at her today in class. Instead of not responding or giving her a cold look Hermione practically beamed at her giving her the brightest smile she possibly could. She could see out of the corner of her eye she already had Severus' attention who was doing a very poor job of pretending to listen to Minerva at the moment.

"Hi Parvati are you going to Slughorn's Party tonight?" She knew that it was kind of obvious what she was doing but honestly she might not get as good of a chance as this.

"No invite. I'd love to go though. It sounds like it's going to be really good. You're going aren't you?"

"Yes I'm meeting Cormac at eight and we're-" Hermione paused a moment when she heard a disturbance coming from where Ron and Lavender were. Obviously Ron had been listening. She badly wanted to look over at Severus but knew she would give herself away if she did. "we're going up to the party together."

"Cormac? Cormac Mclaggen you mean?"

"That's right! The one who almost became Gryffindor keeper."

"Are you going out with him then?" Parvati said wide-eyed.

"Oh yes didn't you know?" She said with a stupid giggle that didn't sound like her at all, she thought scolding herself for sounding like such an airhead.

"No! Wow! You like your Quidditch players don't you. First Krum then Mclaggen."

"I like really good Quidditch players. Well see you! Got to go and get ready for the party."

She knew the damage was done. Very pleased with herself she got up and walked out of the Great Hall with a bit of skip in her step. Oh this evening was going to be very fun.

* * *

SPOV

He had to do this. He had no other choice. It was for her own good. They would both only end up getting hurt. These are the things that Severus Snape kept saying to himself as he wrote the letter. These are the things that he kept saying to himself as he walked to class that day. These are the things that he kept saying to himself as he handed her, her paper. These are the things he said as he saw her leave the classroom along with his last chance to take back the those words he wrote.

It was done. She would hate him now. No more working in the lab with Hermione. No more evening discussions with Hermione. No more Hermione. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that they were no longer friends or the fact that he had knowingly ended his most meaningful friendship of the past 17 years.

The rest of his day went painfully slow. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and her reaction to what he had written. Was she upset? Angry? Complacent? Even thought the best scenario would be for her to not care, deep down he hoped that she would care enough to have some emotion. He felt that he needed her to, that her emotion somehow validated what they had was meaningful. Even if they had only been friends since June he needed to know that it meant something to her. For once in his life he was thankful that she was a Gryffindor. As soon as he saw her he would know exactly how she felt.

It was now early evening and he was currently making his way to the Great Hall for supper. He noticed however that there was more whispering going on in the hallway than usual. Normally he would have just tuned it all out but he had definitely heard Hermione's name in the mix of it all so as he walked behind a group of girls he listened intently.

"Yeah I heard that she actually cried! Can you believe it! In the middle of Transfiguration!" said a snotty Ravenclaw 7th year that he had never particularly liked. "She actually ran from the room crying, at least that's what Lav told me at lunch today."

"Why was she crying?" Asked a timid 4th year Hufflepuff.

"Lav said something about her boyfriend making fun of her but honestly it wasn't that bad from what I heard. Hermione totally overreacted if you ask….."

So Hermione had been crying. And in the class right after his, the girl had said that she had cried because of something the Weasley boy had said, but Severus wasn't fooled. He knew that Hermione would never be brought to tears from something the Weasley oaf could come up with. No she must have read his note. Stupid girl he had told her to open it when she was alone. If only she had listened to him then at least she wouldn't have had to deal with everyone else seeing her cry.

It was ridiculous to take anyone else's opinion on how Hermione felt. He doubted that Miss Brown was a person to trust for accurate information. He would know as soon as he saw her how she was doing. He would also know right away how she was feeling towards him, hopefully she wasn't too cross with him. On the other hand that was probably better. When he made his way into the Great Hall his eyes went straight to what had now become in his head "her spot" at the Gryffindor table. But she wasn't there. Was she really so upset as to miss dinner? As he was passing _her spot_ he suddenly heard his name being called. "Severus!"

He turned to see an out of breath Minerva catching up to him.

"Good evening Minerva. What may I do for you?" He said in his usual annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you had heard from Albus."

He was about to answer when his attention was suddenly drawn to the main entrance to the Great Hall. At that moment a positively glowing Hermione was skipping down the aisle. Many heads were turning as she passed no doubt because of the rumors that had passed through the halls earlier today. How could she be so happy? Hadn't his note upset her? She ended up sitting only feet from where he and Minerva were standing.

"Severus?"

He quickly snapped back to the conversation. When he raised his eyebrows in question she said, "Well did you?"

"Did I what Minerva." He said bitingly it was obvious that his anger at Hermione was being directed at Minerva now but he couldn't care less.

"Have you heard from Dumbledore!" She said in an urgent whisper.

"This is hardly the place to be talking of such things." He said indicating to all of the students. "Oh please none of them care what their professors are talking about. They are too excited for Slughorn's party and Christmas break."

Snape rolled his eyes at the mention the sickening event. Thank Merlin he didn't have to go! "So have you Severus? Heard from him I mean."

Suddenly Severus and Minerva were startled by a loud shriek coming from Miss Brown and Miss Patil. Wondering what all of the fuss was about he decided to listen to the Patil girl who was still talking to Hermione.

"Cormac? Cormac Mclaggen you mean?" What about Cormac Mclaggen? He thought to himself.

"That's right! The one who almost became Gryffindor keeper."

"Are you going out with him then?" He heard Miss Patil say. What on earth had he missed? Since when had they been seeing each other? Surely she would have told him, it couldn't actually be true!

"Oh yes didn't you know?" He had to physically stop his jaw from dropping right then and there.

"No! Wow! You like your Quidditch players don't you. First Krum then Mclaggen."

"I like really good Quidditch players. Well see you! Got to go and get ready for the party."

How could she say yes to him? Didn't she have any standards? The last he had heard she didn't even like the stupid oaf as a friend. As he thought this a tiny voice in the back of his mind said, "She didn't seem to mind his company too much at Slughorn's party." He knew he was crazy. She had told him later that she was only being nice. "But what if she was just embarrassed to tell you she actually liked him." The annoying voice chimed in.

He had to know why she was with him. Maybe she could get the Weasley girl to somehow divulge something. "Or you could just ask her yourself." Said the annoying voice again.

"Severus? Severus, are you quite alright?" He was suddenly aware that Minerva was now looking at him with genuine concern on her face along with a few students in the vicinity. He had totally forgotten that he was in the middle of a conversation and had no idea how long he had been non-responsive to her. Not wanting people to think that something was wrong he said, "Minerva just because I was not giving you my full attention does not mean that I am unwell, it simply means I have better and more important things to think about than what you have to say. I think I will have dinner in my rooms this evening." And with that he left in a swirl of black robes leaving an affronted and confused looking Minerva behind wondering what on earth she had done to deserve such treatment. Luckily he _was_ Severus Snape and did have a reputation, this kind of behavior was not out of the ordinary for him.

As he walked the halls he thought about what he had just heard. The facts just didn't add up. There was something missing from the equation and he didn't know what it was. He came to an abrupt halt when he heard a group of students coming around the corner. One of the voices that was most prominent, he recognized at once, Cormac Mclaggen. With only a moment to think he decided to disillusion himself maybe he could learn something from the stupid boy after all.

"…. I'm telling you! She's been begging for it for months. At first I wasn't really interested, not with all that bushy hair." Mclaggen said with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Sure Cormac." Said a 5th year Ravenclaw named Roger McGee.

"Tonight's the night." Cormac said confidently.

At hearing this the group of boys laughed.

"Come on Cormac the princess of Gryffindor? I doubt it!" McGee said after some of the laughter calmed down.

"Hey believe what you want but it'll be me who's getting it off with Granger tonight!"

This started a whole new round of laughter from the group. They were now making they're way down the next hallway, obviously on their way to the Great Hall.

Severus hadn't moved an inch the entire time. Normally he would have reappeared and taken away 100 house points but he knew that wouldn't do anything Mclaggen would still take Hermione to the party. It would also look very suspicious for him to lash out so harshly. Out of all the gossip that Severus had heard today he knew this to be untrue. He knew Hermione Granger very well and he knew that she hadn't been _begging for it_ nor had she been after him for months. It did seem however that Hermione was going to the party with Mclaggen and that she had no idea how much a scoundrel the boy was. This of course meant only one thing. He was going to have to go to the party. And not only would he have to deal with a inebriated Slughorn he would have to be constantly watching the one person in Hogwarts that he was consciously trying to avoid. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

HPOV

"Don't you look nice." Ginny said walking into Hermione's dormitory.

"Thanks Ginny you look lovely as well!" Hermione said turning around to see her friend in a beautiful gold dress.

"So I hear that you are now dating Cormac?" She said in a scheming voice.

"We're not dating! Just going to the party together. That's all." Hermione said turning from her friend to hide her guilty look.

"Mmhm." She said not believing a word. "Hermione I know you don't like him whatsoever so what's really going on?"

"It's complicated." Said Hermione deflating at once. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

"It's alright. As long as you're okay." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I am, really. But thanks for the offer." She said giving her a warm smile.

"Anytime. So what do you say we go find those dates of ours the party started over half an hour ago!"

"Oh gosh I hadn't realized that much time had passed!" She said as she quickly grabbed her things and followed Ginny down to the common room.

As they were walking down to meet Cormac and Dean, Ginny turned to her and said, "Did you hear who Harry is taking to Slughorn's party!"

"You mean he actually asked someone! Who is it?"

"Luna Lovegood!"

"No!" Hermione said letting her jaw drop.

"Yes! Wasn't that really decent of him? Luna is so excited she keeps saying how no one has ever invited her to a party just as friends before."

"Oh I'm so glad!" Hermione said as she and Ginny made their way into the common room.

"Hey Hermione! Ginny!" They looked over to see Cormac and Dean coming over to greet them.

"Hi Cormac! Hi Dean!" Hermione said kindly.

"Wow you look gorgeous!" Cormac said captivated.

"Thanks! So do you Cormac." _Maybe having Cormac as a date wouldn't be that bad_. Hermione thought to herself. _He does actually seem quite nice this evening. Maybe the other stuff was all an act._

"So shall we go?" Cormac asked, offering her his arm.

"Lets!"

* * *

When Hermione, Cormac, Ginny and Dean got to the party it was already in full swing. The room was beautiful. It looked as if Slughorn had put more than a few charms on his office. One of which was some kind of enlarging charm to make the room more spacious for the extra amount of people here this evening. Off to the left was a large table with tons of food and sweets, in the center there was a fountain pouring punch into the empty glasses of passersby. The walls were draped in different fabrics of gold and red, which surprised Hermione considering that Slughorn was a Slytherin. He and Severus really were different in every way possible. She thought idly to herself.

"Ahh Miss Granger, Mr. Mclaggen! Good to see you, good to see you! I heard from quite a few people that the two of you would be coming together this evening!"

"Hello Professor Slughorn. Happy Christmas!" Hermione said smiling up at him.

"Thank you my dear the same to you!" He said jovially. "Now Miss Granger there are many people that want to meet you tonight. Some are even quite high up in the Ministry! There was one person who claims an acquaintance with you already!"

"Really? Who?" Hermione asked looking around. And as if he was using magic Slughorn grabbed an arm in the massive crowd pulling out and confused looking Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley!" Hermione said as she lunged forward to give him a tight hug. She really had missed him. Over the summer they had become good friends and until seeing him now she hadn't realized how much she had missed their friendship.

"Hermione it's so good to see you!" He said in his usual booming voice. "I was so happy when the Professor told me that you would be here tonight! And you are looking lovely if I may say so!" He said stepping back a little to get a good look at her.

"Thanks Kingsley so do you! It's been so long since we've spoken, I should have written."

They were suddenly reminded that they were not alone when Slughorn asked, "And how do you two know each other, if I may ask." Slughorn asked looking thoroughly entertained by the familiar exchange. Before Hermione could even answer Kingsley replied for her.

"I have been assigned to protect Hermione on several occasions and over time we have become good friends!"

"I hadn't realized that Miss Granger led such a dangerous life!"

"Well being the friend of Harry Potter makes her very important." Kingsley said fondly. Then as if only noticing Cormac now Kingsley raised an eyebrow and said. "And who might this be?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry I totally forgot you didn't know each other! Kingsley this is my date Cormac. Cormac this is my good friend Kingsley Shacklebolt." She said feeling quite thick for not introducing them sooner.

"Hello Mr. Shacklebolt, nice to meet you."

"Likewise! Cormac would it be all right if I stole Hermione for a dance? It's been such a long time since we've spoken and I'd love a chance to catch up."

By the intimidated look on Cormac's face there was no way he would deny the very foreboding man in front of him anything. "Of course I think Ill just go get some punch. I guess Ill see you in a few? Hermione?" He said looking at Hermione with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course thanks so much Cormac! Get me a drink I will only be a moment!" She said as Kingsley led her out onto the dance floor.

"Kingsley I had no idea that you were such a good dancer!" She said as the man in front of her spun her around on the floor. "Well I haven't really had the opportunity to dance with you before have I?"

"No I suppose not." She said smiling. "So how are you? How has everything with the Order been going? I really haven't heard much."

His face darkened at the mention of the Order. "Not as well as I would like it to be, but we can't really talk about anything with all these people around."

"Yes I suppose you're right. So what was that all about? You were never my bodyguard if I recall." She mischievously.

"What else could we have said? There was no way around explaining my knowing you without saying something about the Order. So I just made up that story, it was completely plausible."

"Why did you even tell Slughorn that you knew me in the first place? We could have just pretended not to know each other."

"I suppose we could have done that. But then I wouldn't have been able to show you how good of a dancer I am. And that would have been quite a shame, wouldn't it?"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "You really are quite a good dancer."

"So tell me Hermione why _are_ you with that Cormac boy. He doesn't really seem your type."

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperated. "It's a very long story and I don't think I will be able to finish it by the end of this dance.

"Fair enough." Kingsley said understandingly.

They spent the rest of the dance laughing and enjoying each other's company. When they parted ways Hermione made her way over to the punch fountain to see Cormac waiting for her with her glass in hand.

"You looked like you were having fun."

"Yes so much! Kingsley is a very good dancer!"

For the next hour Hermione and Cormac danced almost nonstop. She hadn't danced this much since the Yule ball. She was also surprised at how much fun she was having with Cormac he really was different than what she had thought. She was however a little sad to see that a certain dark Potions Master hadn't shown up yet. She was kidding herself if she still believed that he would show. It saddened her to know that he didn't care enough about what was going on in her life to ask. _Maybe he will come to me over Christmas break._ She thought hopefully to herself.

"Hey do you mind if we go get some fresh air I'm getting quite hot!" Cormac yelled over the loud music and chatter. It _was _getting quite hot in there and her feet were starting to hurt a bit.

"Sure! Lets go!"

As Cormac led the way through the crowd he grabbed her hand so they would not get separated. Hermione thought it quite forward but decided that it would be rude to snatch her hand away. Being as crowded as it was it took them quite a long time to make it across and out into the cool dungeon hall.

"Did you want to sit my feet are killing me." Cormac said exaggeratedly.

"That'd be great my feet are starting to hurt as well."

"Here lets just go into this empty classroom." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks. Are you sure it's okay that we're in here after hours?"

"It's not like anyone will know and we aren't planning on stealing anything, so I can't see anyone minding too much."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione said sitting on the teachers' desk. "I'm having such a nice time Cormac, you're a good dancer. Even though my feet are killing me I can't wait to get back out on the dance floor." She said cheerily.

"Oh really." He said walking up to her so he was only two feet away.

"Really! You're a very good dancer you just need more confidence."

"How's this for confidence?" he said as he bent his head down and captured her mouth in a kiss. She tried pushing him away. While she had been having a nice time this was all just going way too fast for her liking. After a moment she realized that he wasn't getting the message and tried pushing harder. Finally he broke the kiss. But instead of being relieved she became even more outraged to feel him grabbing her as he started kissing her neck. "Cormac! Stop what do you think you're doing! Stop!"

"Oh come on! You just said that you were having a great time! Don't stop the fun now!"

"Cormac stop! I was having fun dancing with you! That's all!"

"Come on Hermione I know you want this! Why else would you have asked me to come with you tonight? I know you want to do this as badly as I do."

"I invited you as a friend nothing more! Now please STO-"

"WUUUFFPPPPPP" Suddenly Cormac was nowhere in sight. Hermione couldn't see what had happened on account of the only light source being the light coming from the corridor. Someone had come in and grabbed him off of her. Quickly coming to her senses she remembered she was a witch and cast lumos. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her.

**A/N:**

**Remember Review if you can I really do love them!**

**Also I have a new poll! Check it out!**


	18. The Party Part II

**A/N:**

**Sorry this took so long! I had my 21st birthday and my home invaded by a family of seven since I last posted.**

**This one is a tad longer than usual hope that makes up for it!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember there is a poll on my profile about this story so please check it out!**

**I would also like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter I was totally surprised by the number of reviews I got!**

**And last but not least I'd like to say thanks to my new Beta IndigoChild1!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**The Party Part II**

SPOV

The party had only just started when Severus arrived in the over heated and over stuffed office of Horace Slughorn. "Severus m'boy! I didn't know you were coming this evening. Couldn't stay away could ye'!"

"Yes I found myself in the celebrating mood." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Slughorn let out a booming laugh. "Oh Severus always making me laugh you are! How about some food or some mead? Hmm?"

"I'm quite alright really."

"If you say so m'boy. If you say so." He said patting him on the back. "Ahh Griselda! Do you know Severus?" He said pulling her out of the crowd.

"Only by name I'm afraid. Albus speaks very fondly of you Severus." She said extending a hand in greeting.

"Albus speaks highly of you as well, I was very disappointed to hear about your resignation last year. The Wizengamot hasn't been up to it's usual standards since." He wasn't sure why he was being so nice to this woman; it was probably because he was distracted with trying to spot Hermione in the crowd.

"Yes Griselda I too was very upset by the news. What are you up to these days hmm?" Slughorn said interestedly.

As Griselda started to talk to Horace about a new piece of legislation she was trying to get approved Severus started scanning the room for the familiar bushy head. But she was nowhere to be found. It still was quite early and they probably wouldn't arrive for a while. He inwardly groaned as he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt walk in with a few other aurors. _Of course Kingsley was invited._ He wasn't even really sure what it was about Kingsley that he didn't like; all he knew was that he didn't. _There's another person to add to the list of people I'm avoiding tonight._ He was sure that as soon as they started talking Kingsley would start badgering him for information as to where Dumbledore was going on all these secret trips. Even though Severus really didn't know, there was no way of making Kingsley believe him.

A few minutes later he excused himself from Griselda and Slughorn and moved over to back right corner of the room. It was the perfect place to observe without being seen on account of all the fabric strategically placed on the walls. After about fifteen minutes he saw her. She entered on the arm of that poor excuse for a human being, Mclaggen. She however looked stunning, even better than she had at the Yule ball. Severus scolded himself for even noting her appearance. That was not what him being here was about. He was there to make sure she stayed safe.

He watched as Slughorn came over to her and Cormac and gave her a warm greeting. He tried to control himself as he saw Kingsley whisper in her ear. And he inwardly fumed as he watched Kingsley lead her out onto the dance floor. Why was he advertising their friendship? Surely people would wonder how they knew each other. And it wasn't as if they could say "Oh we both work for the Order of the Phoenix." Kingsley was being careless and Severus didn't like it one bit. At one point Hermione threw her head back and laughed to the point of tears. This was his favorite laugh, the one where she lost control of her body and looked like the epitome of joy. He used to make her laugh like that, until he decided they could no longer be friends.

This train of thought was not good it was taking him down the path of weakness. If he kept thinking like this he would give in to what he really wanted. Luckily the song ended soon after that and she was again in the company of Cormac. After a few sips of punch she convinced him to go dance with her. He had to admit that she did seem to be having quite a nice time, and Mclaggen did seem to be harmless, maybe he was just all talk for his friends and wasn't actually planning anything.

After almost an hour Severus skirted around the room over towards the punch. By this point he had become quite thirsty and had decided to risk being seen by Hermione. If the past hour was any indication she wouldn't see him. He had however forgotten to watch out for Kingsley. He was then reminded when a large hand slapped him on the back causing the punch he had just poured to splash everywhere including his hand holding it.

"Severus it's good to see you. Slughorn told me you were around here somewhere." Came the booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley how nice to see you." He said obviously not meaning a word. "I saw you out there with Granger. Do you think that was wise to be so public about your friendship?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I know it was a bit of a risk but how could I pretend not to know her! She looks so beautiful tonight and I wanted to ask her to dance!" At the scathing look Severus gave him he just laughed and said, "Calm down Severus we came up with a story, I just told Horace that I was her body guard a few times. He believed it. Please don't worry so much! It's Christmas Severus, enjoy the holiday!"

"My holiday doesn't start until 12pm tomorrow when all the students will be gone from the castle."

"Well not all the students from what Miss Granger has told me. She said that she plans to stay at the castle this year."

"Really? I thought she would want to celebrate the holidays with her precious Potter?"

He knew that she had been planning to stay here this Christmas but he thought that in light of receiving his letter she might have changed her mind. This news that she had still decided to stay made him happy. Maybe she hadn't given up on their friendship yet and was simply biding her time.

"No she told me she was staying here. I thought that the two of you were working together? Wouldn't you know if she were staying or not?"

"Unlike you Kingsley I do not care about her personal life, she can do what she likes it makes no difference to me where she celebrates Christmas."

"Okay fine forget I even asked. So Severus there is something that I wanted to talk to you about." Kingsley said hesitantly.

"I don't know a thing about where he goes or what he does Kingsley so don't ask me." He ground out angrily. As he said this he looked out into the crowd to check that Hermione was still okay. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He suddenly started to panic. They had been there only moments ago. Where had they gone?

And without another word he left Kingsley at the punch bowl looking curiously after him. "You can't run away forever Severus! One day you will have to answer my questions!" Kingsley yelled after him. Severus quickly started scanning the room looking for her but couldn't see her anywhere. They had probably stepped out into the corridor to get some air. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd of people. Finally he was in the corridor but couldn't see her anywhere. Then suddenly he heard her. "Stop! Cormac Stop!" He looked to his right to see the door to one of the classrooms open. Without another thought he ran into the room to see Hermione sitting on a desk with Cormac in between her legs kissing her neck and groping her anywhere he could place his hands.

At seeing that he went into a fiery rage, nothing at that point could have stopped him. How dare this little insignificant person try to hurt her! He quickly stomped over to where they were, picking the boy up by his robes and slamming him into the nearest wall. He didn't care that this boy was his student he didn't care that he could get fired for this and he didn't care if this blew his cover with Voldemort. At that moment all he cared about was protecting Hermione and hurting the person that had hurt her. "What do you think you were doing Mr. Mclaggen? I believe I heard the lady say no. Do you know what the word NO means?" As he stared into the scared boys eyes he noticed the room getting lighter and then he heard a soft gasp behind him.

"Severus don't!" A moment later she was at his side. "Severus put him down. Please I don't want you to get in trouble." As she said this Cormac looked confusedly between the two of them.

Suddenly he felt her dainty hand on his arm, and just like that all the fight went out of him. He slowly started to slacken his grip and lowered Cormac to the ground. As soon as Cormac's feet hit the ground he began to flee. He hadn't taken more than two steps before Severus saw a spell hit him in the back and Cormac was on the ground. Severus whipped his head around to look at Hermione with question in his eyes. "I had to stun him he heard me call you Severus, he would have told people that you attacked him. I only stunned him so we could obliviate his memory. He's fine."

Severus just looked at her for a moment in wonderment. She had just been sexually assaulted and yet she seemed so calm and level headed.

"I couldn't care less about how this piece of filth is. How are you are you alright?"

"I'm fine. All thanks to you. How did you know where to find me? Or that I even needed your help? Were you at the party? I thought you said you weren't coming."

Of course she would ask all of the questions that he didn't want her to ask. He didn't want to lie to her, which meant he was going to have to tell her the truth. "There are a few reasons." He said quietly.

"And…? What are those reasons?"

"It's a very long explanation."

"Well I think I have some time to spare." She said crossing her arms and tapping her toe.

"Not here. Not now."

"Well then when Severus! When! This morning I got a letter from you saying that you wanted to cut off all contact with me! It broke my heart reading those words! I thought that you didn't care about me, or our friendship! And here you are the very same day rescuing me!" He made an indignant noise when he heard the last part. "Don't get me wrong Severus I am glad that you were there to save me. I am. I just don't know what to think anymore! Are we friends or do we go back to not speaking anymore?" He looked at her with a totally lost expression on his face. "I don't know myself." He said in almost a whisper.

"Well do you even want to be friends with me?" At the word friends Hermione's voice cracked. He looked up just in time to see her wipe away a tear. This wasn't right he didn't want to make her cry. He had done all of this to _stop_ her from crying. "Answer me! Do you?"

Instead of answering her question he turned to Cormac and whispered the obliviate spell. When he turned back to Hermione tears were running down her face. "Meet me in my library at midnight. Your usual entrance will be open. I can't do this here and you and Cormac have to get back to the party before people notice your absence. Did you want me to report Mr. Mclaggen?"

"No." She said sniffling.

"Don't allow yourself to be alone with him again. I would also suggest cutting ties with the little wretch as soon as possible. But remember you have to act as though nothing happened otherwise it might look suspicious." He said looking down at the boy with disgust. He should remember up until you two went out into the hallway. I will stay with you until you both make it back to the party." He said as he lifted his wand to cast the rennervate spell.

"Wait!" Hermione said quickly. "Will you be staying at the party?"

"I intend to leave a few minutes after you. Do make sure to leave the same time as Potter or the Weasley girl."

"I promise." He nodded and then cast the spell.

"Rennervate."

Slowly Cormac started to come to. "Hermione? What happened?"

"Oh Cormac are you alright! I was so worried we came out here to get some fresh air and you fainted! I think it was due to too much dancing! Anyways I had Professor Snape come and check on you and he seems to think that you will be alright."

At hearing Professor Snape's name his head quickly snapped over to where Hermione had indicated. "Oh hello Sir."

Snape didn't respond, and instead continued giving him a withering look. "Miss Granger I suggest you get your _date_ back to the party now I am sure everyone is starting to wonder where you both got to."

"Oh! You're probably right. Come on Cormac lets go back and enjoy the party!"

* * *

HPOV

It was exactly midnight when Hermione entered Severus' library she was surprised to see that he wasn't already there. She decided to sit in her usual chair by the fire; she smiled at seeing that he hadn't gotten rid of it. Even though her plan had gone horribly wrong it looked as if it might have actually worked anyways. As she sat there she went over everything that had happened only a few hours ago. She still couldn't believe how violently Severus had reacted to Cormac, to actually be angry enough to slam one of his student against a wall without thinking of the consequences gave her a little more confidence as she thought about their friendship. Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt when she saw the man of her thoughts sit down opposite her.

"Hello." He said in a deep rumbling voice. "I apologize for being late I had some things that needed my attention."

"Severus tell me what's going on." She said cutting to the point. "Why did you write me that letter when it's quite obvious that you want the opposite. And how did you know where to find me this evening?"

He sighed deeply as he began the first of many long explanations of the night.

"I had a few reasons for writing that letter. I will tell you all of them, but later, first let me explain about this evening and how I knew you would be in trouble. As I'm sure you know rumors were spreading around the castle of you crying in Minerva's class. I went to dinner expecting to see you looking like a total wreck. But when you came into the Great Hall you were….. happy. I suddenly became angry thinking that you didn't care about our friendship. And then, when I heard that you were going to the party with Cormac I had to physically control myself from walking over to you and yelling at you for being so daft." At this last sentence he got up out of his chair and leaned on the mantle staring into the fire. It was obvious he didn't want to look at her while admitting to any of this. "I had to leave the Great Hall I couldn't stand being around those gossiping children anymore. As I walked back to my quarters I bumped into Mr. Mclaggen." He spat the last word out. "I quickly disillusioned myself. He started talking about what he had planned for you tonight. I would have just punished him then and there, but there was no way to warn you. I had just given you that letter, I couldn't go back on all of the things I had said, even if I had warned you who's to say that you would believe me? No, I had to go to Slughorn's party and keep an eye on you and Mclaggen. As the night went on I thought that maybe the boy was completely harmless. I became distracted- only for a moment by Kingsley, but it was long enough for me to loose track of the two of you. As soon as I realized that you were gone I became worried, I started searching the room and couldn't find you. So I decided to go check out in the corridor, and while I was out there I heard you screaming. Thankfully I came just in time. You know the rest."

"Oh Severus." Hermione said in a loving tone. She quickly jumped out of her chair and flung herself at him enclosing him in an all-encompassing hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his chest. She looked up into his eyes and said, "You were worried about me?"

"Well of course I was! You're my only friend after all." He said pushing her away obviously uncomfortable with her display of affection. But Hermione couldn't care less about that, he had just told her that he had been worried about her. He admitted that he went out of his way to protect her! "Then why Severus? Why did you even write that letter?"

"I was preparing for the inevitable."

"What is that supposed to mean?" At her questioning look he gave her the most painful look she had ever seen him express. "Severus what's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING!" He yelled back at her. "My entire life is wrong! Can't you see that?"

Hermione started to cry, she had never seen him like this, after all the months of knowing him, he had never been so obviously in pain. Even after Karkaroff had been killed Severus hadn't been this upset.

"The inevitable Hermione is one of three things. The first being that I will finally do something so horrible that you will no longer want to be my friend or even know me. It was easier for me to cut ties with you now, on my terms rather than later on yours. The second was that being associated with me entails a certain amount of danger I was afraid for your safety, if anyone found out we were friends you would become even more of a target than you are now. And the third is in the case that I die, which frankly is the most likely out of the three."

"Oh Severus, sometimes you can be so…. So stupid! How could you think that just because we weren't friends anymore that I wouldn't be upset by your death? I would be devastated for Merlin's sake!"

"You would?" He said almost hopeful.

"Of course I would you fool! You are one of my closest friends! I love you dearly! Honestly how could you think that I wouldn't care? You are _sooo important_ to me. And as for doing something that I don't approve of, well that's already happened and I'm still here."

"I'm not talking about making Potter cry I'm talking about much bigger things Hermione. Things that nobody could forgive."

"It sounds like you already know what those things are."

"Plans have been put into action Hermione and there is nothing I can do to stop it!"

"There has to be something-"

"Don't you think that I have taken the time to look at the options? Either I do the unforgivable things that I have vowed to do, or I don't and everything falls apart."

"Well then I think that it is quite obvious what you need to do." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"And what would that be." He said in an annoyed tone.

"You have to follow through and do those unforgivable things."

"How can you choose when you do not know what you are choosing. You do not know of what you speak."

"Why did you agree to do it in the first place?"

"Dumbledore convinced me that it was the best option, that it was the only option." He said wearily.

"And have you spent time trying to think of a different plan only to find that there might not be a better option?"

"Yes."

"Then I think that you made the right choice. Trust your judgment Severus." Hermione said bringing her hand up to cup his cheek, she was surprised when he leaned into her touch instead of swatting it away. She tried hard to keep her heartbeat from speeding up, in fear that he would feel it.

"I think I will make some tea." Hermione said suddenly.

"Right now?" Severus asked disbelieving.

"Yes right now I think is the time for tea. While I'm in the kitchen you sit here and relax, I'll only be a moment."

When Hermione came back into the library she found Severus sitting on the couch looking at her curiously. As she handed him his tea he sniffed it. "Don't worry I haven't put anything in the tea."

One day you're going to have to tell me what you put in that tea. Whenever I drink it I end up sleeping ten hours of more even. It's starting to concern me that I haven't figured it out yet. I shouldn't be able to be outsmarted by a little know-it-all." He said jokingly.

"I will never reveal my secrets." She said devilishly as she sat down beside him on the couch. "But I will tell you that it's not something that you would think of. I may have put my own twist on the brew." At the look of alarm on his face she laughed and said, "Don't worry! Nothing that could be harmful, just something that you wouldn't think to add to a tea recipe."

"Somehow I am not totally mollified by your reassurance."

"So we're friends again?" She said hopefully.

"Yes, somehow I can't seem to get rid of you." At that she playfully slapped him.

They both sat in content silence thinking about everything that had been said tonight.

"Severus?"

"Mhm" He said in response.

"When you do that thing that I'm not going to like, don't assume that is what I want. Not to know you I mean"

"Hermione lets not talk about this right now-"

"Fine Severus if that's what you want but please just promise me that you will remember what I said."

Giving him a warm smile, she took another sip of her tea, as she slowly began to fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

HPOV

_Where am I? And why does it smell so good?_ She thought to herself. Hermione was bolt upright in bed, she was surprised to find that she was not however in her bed. At the moment she was wrapped up in a fluffy white duvet, which, she had to admit, she was quite comfortable in. Whomever this bed belonged to they had good taste in bed linens. Suddenly the previous night came back to her. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep in his quarters, on _his_ couch! He must have carried her to bed. Her stomach did a bit of a flip as she pictured him tucking her in. She quietly made her way back into the library to find out where Severus had gone. At the sight that met her eyes when going into the library, she smiled. Never had she seen anything more adorable. There on the couch was the snoozing potions master. He had obviously done the gallant thing and let her have the bed, while he took the couch. She smiled as she sat down at the other end of the couch. She could get used to this.

She knew that she was probably one of the only people that he was ever at ease with. If only Ron could walk in on this, his face alone would make her burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" A deep rumbling voice asked. Hermione jumped in surprise.

"Oh Severus I hadn't realized you were awake."

"Yes I am a very light sleeper, that is unless I have had some of your tea." He said with a smirk, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, I only came in to see where you were and then when I saw you sleeping I thought I might just read in here and wait for you to wake up."

"You didn't think it wise to return to your dormitory before everyone wakes up to see that you didn't come to bed last night?"

"Yes I thought about doing that but I don't really feel like leaving the warmth of your quarters. I was wondering if I could just ask a house elf to bring my things down here? Only until everyone leaves then they will go right back up to my dorm. It's just so that everyone will think that I just left really early this morning."

"Well aren't we imposing?" He said in a mocking tone, raising his eyebrows at her pleading looks.

"Please Severus. It's just so cold, it would only be until around noon."

"I suppose I could deal with it until mid-day." He said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Severus thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said through a beaming smile.

"And by the way Severus that was very nice of you to carry me to bed last night." She said teasingly, she knew he hated people pointing out anything nice he did. She laughed when his face immediately went into a frown.

"What was I supposed to do let you sleep on my lap all night?"

"I was not sleeping in your lap!" Hermione said indignantly.

"I highly doubt that your memory is trustworthy for this particular moment due to the fact that you were unconscious." He said dryly.

"Oh Severus I'm so sorry I had no idea." She said giggling as she pictured his face while trying to decide what to do with her sleeping form.

* * *

After she bid good day to a very happy Dobby, Hermione collapsed onto the couch that she hadn't really left all morning. It was just past noon and they were due in the great hall for lunch.

"I have just sent a letter to the headmaster explaining that we have entirely too much work to do and cannot possibly leave it to come to lunch." Severus said smugly.

"Lovely." Hermione said, as she got comfortable on her side of the couch. "Should I ask Dobby to bring us lunch?"

"No need I do have a kitchen you know, I'll just make us something." He said getting up off the couch.

"That would be lovely. Would you like company?"

"It's alright you keep reading, it shouldn't take long."

"Okay." She said pleasantly as she watched him exit the room.

About fifteen minutes later Hermione was called into the kitchen for lunch. "Mhmm It smells amazing Severus what did you make?"

"Grilled cheese with thinly sliced tomato." He said simply.

"That sounds perfect! Exactly the thing to have on a cold day, thank you for making them!"

"Just eat. Otherwise it will get cold. Honestly it's as if you've never seen melted cheese on toasted bread before!"

"I was just being appreciative Severus, there is no need to be rude." She said teasingly.

"So how many Gryffindors are staying at the castle over the holidays?" He said changing the subject.

"None actually can you believe it? There is usually more than one person in a house that stays behind. It's just me this year."

"At least you will have the place to yourself, I'm sure you'll like that. Also it will be easier for you to work in the lab nobody will be around to notice your odd hours."

"Yes that will be very convenient."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you late meeting me here last night?" Hermione said curiously.

"After you left the festivities last night Malfoy made a bit of a scene. Filch caught him walking around the school last night, I spent the next hour pacifying _that_ situation."

"I'm sorry Severus, that must be very frustrating." She said sympathetically.

"You have no idea. It was obvious that he wasn't trying to sneak into the party! He was working on whatever it is that he's planning! I took him aside and tried to reason with him. I tried to find out what he was planning, but he refused to tell me! Purely because of some stupid idea that I have replaced his father within the Dark Lord's inner circle and that I want to steal the glory for myself!"

"Well have you?" Hermione said in a calm voice.

"I suppose but it was not as if I did it on purpose! It just happened!"

"Well you have to try and see it from his point of view."

"He is acting like a child and it is going to get him killed! Do you know whom he is entrusting his most secret plan to? Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Severus you will just have to keep trying. But, not right now. Right now you just have to finish your lunch."

"Do not mother me woman I'm in no mood." He said in a warning tone.

"Oh hush Severus! You are being ridiculous! Now eat, your sandwich is getting cold."

He rolled his eyes and begrudgingly started the second half of his sandwich. "In effort to change subjects how was the rest of your evening with Mr. Mclaggen?" "Oh god! Don't remind me!" She said dramatically.

Severus began to chuckle slightly. "What that bad?"

"Worse. He wouldn't stop talking about Quidditch. Is that all boys talk about? I get enough of it with Harry and Ron, well I guess just Harry at the moment so it's not that bad." She said looking sad for a moment. "Anyways he was either talking about Quidditch or trying to get me under the mistletoe! I wasn't even able to say more than two words to Harry before he had sniffed me out again! I wouldn't go on another date with him in a million years!"

"If he ever starts to bother you just let me know."

"That wont be necessary. I think my feelings towards him were quite clear when we said goodnight yesterday." She said with an evil glint.

"What did you do?"

"I may have kicked him in a not so kind place." She said innocently not making eye contact with him.

"Yes I'd imagine that would get your feelings across quite effectively." He said chuckling.

**A/N:**

**Review and check out my poll on my profile!**


	19. Christmas At Hogwarts

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a delayed update again! I have been super busy and this chapter was especially hard to write. Also I have been trying to finish this story in the outline. It has proven to be quite hard, but I am almost done with it.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll (which I have now taken down)**

**Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, or any chapter for that matter! They all mean so much to me and I look forward to every one!**

**Also I wanted to say a big thanks to my Beta for helping me out with this chapter!**

**Read/Review**

Chapter 19

Christmas at Hogwarts

"Sev-er-us." Hermione said in a singsong voice as she walked into his living room. "Are you in- oh! I didn't see you there!" Hermione said surprised. Severus was sitting in his usual chair by the fire reading what looked to be the most recent issue of potions monthly. She looked over at him hesitantly as she sat down in her chair.

"So, Severus." She started. But before she could go any further she was interrupted by an aggravated Snape saying, "Oh god."

"What!"

"You have that look about you."

"And what look would that be?" Hermione said in an indignant tone.

"The look that says _I'm going to ask you for a favor and it's going to be something that you might not want to do but I want you to do it anyway look._" He said knowingly.

"Honestly Severus, it frightens me how well you know my expressions! Besides it's not that bad and if you don't want to do it you are allowed to refuse."

"Yes that's what you say but you don't actually mean it." He said grumpily.

"Well I promise that this time I mean it."

"Okay, okay what is it?" Severus said warily.

"Christmas is three days away and I was wondering…. Since we will be down here in your quarters for Christmas and all, would it be alright if we had a Christmas tree?" She looked at him hopefully.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "You are slowly taking over my quarters woman!" He said in a dramatic tone. At seeing the disappointed look in her eyes his features softened slightly, and he sighed. "But I suppose as long as the tree is very small I wouldn't mind."

"Why would you even want to celebrate Christmas with me if you thought that I would be against having a tree?"

"That's a good point. Maybe I need to rethink our friendship." She said jokingly.

"If you recall I said that you _could_ have a Christmas tree, as long as it's very, very small." He said giving her a warning look.

"Yes I remember. Don't worry it will be very tasteful."

"Yes but tasteful for a Slytherin and tasteful for a Gryffindor are two very different things."

"You forget, I have been around you for the last seven months I may have learned a thing or two." She said mysteriously.

"We'll see." He said disbelievingly.

….

It was now Christmas Eve. The day before, Hogwarts had had their first blizzard of the season, leaving the castle quite cold indeed. Today however Severus' lab was the opposite, he and Hermione were adding wormwood to their newest version of the antidote. This of course meant that they had to have the lab at a boiling 38 degrees again. Hermione wasn't about to complain, she hadn't been warm since the first snowfall and was glad to be too hot for once. They were now getting quite close to finishing the antidote Hermione could feel it. For the first time since they had started this project she actually believed that they could finish by Severus' crazy deadline.

"Are you almost done? We have to end early tonight on account of the Christmas Eve dinner in the Great Hall." Severus said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes I'm almost done. What time do we have to be there?"

"In about two hours."

"If we have two hours why do we need to finish so soon?" Hermione said confusedly.

"I felt like reading for awhile and I don't want to leave you alone in here with all of these volatile potions for you to accidentally spill." He said defensively.

"Oh yes because I am always spilling things." She said sarcastically.

"You are always spilling things!"

Putting her hands on her hips she said, "Like when Severus? When was the last time I spilled a volatile potion." She said mockingly.

"Where do I begin, there was the wormwood, the rats spleen, the dittany, the polyjuice potion-"

"That was only because you made me so bloody nervous! All of those examples happened in the first week of us working with each other! Besides the first week, my record is spotless!" She said crossing her arms across her chest and looking up at him defiantly.

"I made you nervous did I?" he said smirking at her admittance.

She seemed to notice her mistake and blushed a bit, but didn't hesitate for long. Jutting out her chin determinedly she said, "Of course I was! Every student who has ever had you is afraid of you! I may have been afraid of you then but I'm not anymore. You can give me your withering stare all you want but it won't do a thing!"

After a few moments of them just staring at each other, Severus broke the silence, "Miss Granger would you care to join me by the fire for an evening chat?"

Hermione who was totally thrown off, took a moment to answer. "Oh umm yes that would be lovely I just have to clean up my station. I'll meet you in there in a few minutes." He nodded his head and left.

That was strange. Hermione thought to herself as she started to clean up her workstation. Had she just won the argument? Feeling quite stupid she realized that she had done the opposite. She had done exactly what he had wanted her to do, and she hadn't even noticed. He had gotten her to stop working without admitting that she wasn't clumsy. While she on the other hand had openly admitted that he made her nervous, and had agreed to stop working. She had to admire his tact. Besides it's not as if she minded loosing this particular argument. She smiled to herself as she finished cleaning up.

"All done!" Hermione said cheerily as she made her way over to her chair. "So Severus I was thinking about tomorrow and then I realized that we hadn't really made any sort of plan. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't normally celebrate Christmas. I don't think you would much like my usual routine." He said bitterly. "Any ideas?" He asked in a lighter tone realizing he was dampening the mood.

"Well I was thinking that –if you like of course, that I could meet you down here in the morning around eight or nine? Oh wait do you like to sleep in on Christmas? I hadn't really thought about-"

"Stop rambling woman! You may come anytime after eight, I never sleep past seven."

"Oh alright so I thought I could come down here when I wake up and then we could have a leisurely morning opening presents and reading by the fire. Then I thought we could have the house elves make us a lovely fry up to have around 11 or something. And after that I thought perhaps I would make Christmas cookies and you could do whatever you wanted, and around five go up to the Great Hall for the Christmas Feast! What do you think?" She said finally taking a breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was probably because the last time she had tried to make plans for Christmas with him he had tried to end their friendship.

"Yes, that _would_ be nice. Unfortunately I'm obligated to go to Christmas brunch, Dumbledore's orders."

"Oh I hadn't realized. There isn't any way of getting out of it?"

"Hermione, don't you think that I've tried? You know how I hate all of those insipid feasts! Trust me I have tried every angle and only once did I ever not have to attend."

"When was that?" She asked curiously.

"I was unconscious in the hospital wing."

"Oh, right, well you being unconscious would kind of put a cramp in the days plans I don't suggest using that method." She said in mock seriousness.

"Indeed." He said smirking slightly.

"Well I will come here in the morning. How does that sound?"

"That will be fine."

"Okay well I must be off!"

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to stay here until the feast?" He said in confused and an almost disappointed manner.

"I know but I forgot there is a matter that I need to attend to. Sorry but there won't be time to do it tomorrow." She said getting up. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"You know I have no choice." He said crossing his arms over his chest, and sulking like a three year-old boy that had just had their lolly taken away.

"Come on Severus, it'll be fun! You'll see."

"You know I don't like celebrating."

"Yes I believe you have informed me of that particular fact about a hundred times!" She said dramatically. Sighing she said, "I'll see you at dinner Severus."

….

Hermione looked at her watch, she had an hour before she needed to be in the Great Hall. That gave her just enough time to sort out one of Severus' Christmas presents before dinner. She'd have done it sooner accept she had only just thought of it.

"Mistletoe-tenticule!" She said as the gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office moved aside. She knocked softly on the door in case he was in the middle of an important meeting.

"Enter." She heard the familiar voice call. "Ahh Miss Granger how lovely it is to see you. Please sit down." He said indicating the chair across from him. "What may I do for you?" He said kindly as she sat down.

"Well I wanted to ask you for help actually." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? With what? Is Severus giving you trouble? I assure you it is nothing personal."

"No, no nothing like that well, it is about Professor Snape but he's not giving me any trouble. No more than usual anyways. I was just wondering if you could help me with his Christmas gift."

At his questioning look she continued. "Well you see I have been trying to think of what to get him and only today did it come to me. We were talking about what our plans were for tomorrow, I suggested that we stay in his quarters because I know how much he hates going to the Great Hall. Anyways when I suggested this he told me that he is obligated to go and that you won't allow him to miss it. I was wondering if you would be willing to let him miss just the Christmas Brunch we would come to the Christmas Feast at the end of the day."

"Miss Granger, every year Severus begs me to give him permission to skip these meals and I have, as you said, never agreed. Why should I do it for you?"

"Because this time he won't be brooding alone in the dungeons we will be celebrating the holiday together. I assume you refuse because you don't want him to be alone?" She paused for a moment and saw Dumbledore nod his head ever so slightly. "I know that this would genuinely make him happy, well as happy as he ever gets. I promise that we will come for Christmas dinner. If you are afraid of people getting suspicious as to why we both didn't attend brunch I don't mind coming to both meals."

"I can see that you have thought this through. But honestly I don't think anyone would be suspicious about you two, lets be honest Severus has been openly antagonistic towards you and every other Gryffindor. I'm quite confident that nobody will suspect the two of you to be having your own brunch together in the dungeons." He chuckled softly.

"So does that mean that you will agree?"

"I believe I do. As long as you both come to dinner I don't see the harm in it."

"Oh thank you Professor! Thank you!" She said as she got up to go.

"Before you go I would just like to say that I am very happy that you were able to befriend Severus. Surprised no doubt, but happy. I have been quite worried about him these past few months, well years actually. But since you two have become friends I see a difference in him. Promise me that you won't give up on him; you know how difficult he can be. Just promise that you won't give up on him as others have in the past."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster meaningfully and said, "I promise."

…

That night Hermione went to bed early, not wanting to sleep in too late tomorrow. Her stomach did a flip at the thought of spending all of Christmas day with Severus. It was very odd she never would have guessed that this would be her life a year ago let alone that she would be happy about it!

…..

"Happy Christmas, Severus!" Hermione said skipping into his quarters around quarter to nine.

"Finally you're here. This owl has been waiting for you for over half an hour now. And he keeps pecking me in hopes that I would go get you!" He said glaring daggers at the dark brown owl.

"I suppose he knew that I would be here soon. It really is quite amazing how they do that." She said admiringly, stroking the feathers of what she knew to be her parents' owl. She had given them an owl in October after receiving a letter from them over three weeks late. "Where is the letter?"

"It was attached to a package; I just put it under the tree with the rest of them."

She looked over to where he was pointing and smiled. Last night after supper, she had brought a small tree that Hagrid had found for her in the woods near his home down to Severus' quarters. She had happily decorated it as Severus watched, after he insisted that trimming a tree was not something that he would ever do. She had to admit now looking at the small tree, that she had done a pretty good job.

"I was wondering where all my gifts had gotten to." She said smiling at him. "Come on Severus you have to admit the tree does look nice."

"It does not repulse me as much as the hideously gaudy ones in the Great Hall do." He said in his usual tone.

…..

SPOV

Severus woke up abruptly on Christmas morning. He checked the time to see that it was just after seven. He then remembered that today was Christmas. Usually it was a day that he did not look forward to, this year however he was going to be spending it with his assistant, his friend, his student. He mentally cringed at the last part of that thought. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be spending Christmas with Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and best friend to Harry bloody Potter he would have thought them mad. But here he was actually looking forward to her arrival. Honestly what had the little chit done to him? He shook his head in attempt to rid himself of these thoughts. He slowly made his way over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Around nine he made his way into the library and stopped. There nestled in the corner by the couch was a pile of Christmas presents. Surely those couldn't all be for him? He thought to himself. He made his way over to the tiny tree that Hermione had decorated the evening before. Picking up a rather large and lumpy gift wrapped in red paper he read the label.

_To Hermione_

_Happy Christmas!_

_We're sorry that you couldn't celebrate with us._

_Lots of Love,_

_Molly and Arthur_

That explained it. He was surprised to see that the house elves knew to bring her gifts down here. Perhaps she had told Dobby or one of the other house elves that she was going to be down here. He thought briefly of putting the gifts he had gotten for Hermione under the tree as well but decided against it, just in case she hadn't gotten him anything he didn't want to look like a sentimental fool. Instead he resized the two gifts and put them in his pocket.

Deciding to read until Hermione arrived, he sat down on the couch and opened a book titled _New Uses for Common Water Plants in Potions Today_. He had received it as an early Christmas present from Lucius and had been anxious to start it. About ten minutes later he was rudely interrupted by a jabbing sensation on his shoulder. "What the-! Bloody hell!" he said as he practically jumped off the couch. There perched on the back of the sofa was an owl. "Stupid owl!" He said rubbing the place where it had pecked at him. How on earth had he not heard the owl fly in?

He reached out to the owl that he now realized was carrying a package wrapped in gold paper. Taped on top of the package was a letter with _Hermione _written across it in feminine loopy handwriting. She was obviously spending way too much time down here if owls were recognizing his quarters as the best place to send her mail. Instead of being angry about this realization however, he caught himself smiling about it. Merlin this really wasn't healthy.

For the next half hour he tried to read, unfortunately the owl wouldn't leave him alone. "What the bloody hell do you want? She's not here alright!" The owl looked up at him as if to say, _well go get her. We both know you want to. _Finally he heard the door opening announcing her arrival.

"Happy Christmas Severus!" She chimed.

He almost returned the sentiment but at the last moment caught himself. "Finally you're here. This owl has been waiting for you for over half an hour now. And he keeps pecking me in hopes that I would go get you!" He said glaring daggers at the dark brown owl.

"I suppose he knew that I would be here soon. It really is quite amazing how they do that." He watched her as she stroked the owl's plumage soothingly, lovingly almost.

"Where is the letter?" She said looking at him with a content look on her face.

"It was attached to a package; I just put it under the tree with the rest of them."

"I was wondering where all my gifts had gotten to." She said smiling at him. "Come on Severus you have to admit the tree does look nice."

"It does not repulse me as much as the hideously gaudy ones in the Great Hall do." He cringed inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't meant it to sound that rude. Luckily she seemed to take it as a compliment.

…..

Half an hour later saw them sitting on the floor leaning against the couch surrounded in Christmas wrapping. Somehow Severus had actually enjoyed the traditional gift opening part of Christmas morning. Mostly because he loved watching the emotions run across Hermione's face as she opened every new gift. She even gave enthusiastic reactions to the gifts that Severus had received.

"Would you like your gift now?" She said looking up at him slightly. Even though they were both sitting on the ground due to their considerable difference in height she still had to look up to make eye contact.

"You didn't have to get me anything." he said stiffly.

"I know but I wanted to." she said smiling as she reached for a package wrapped in brown paper with Slytherin green ribbon.

"Open it." she said encouragingly.

This was the first real gift that he had received in years. Yes he got gifts from the other teachers but they weren't anything personal. Always something that could have been given to anyone. And he knew that whatever Hermione got him would be something specifically for him. Socks, brandy, potions equipment. This thought filled him with... something, he wasn't sure what but he knew it was something good. Not wanting to rush the experience he opened the package slowly. When he opened the box it revealed a beautifully hand carved box. As he inspected the detailed carvings Hermione began to speak.

"The box is only part of the gift the rest is inside the box."

There was more to the gift?

Severus opened the box but when he opened it all he saw were tea bags. He looked at her with a questioning look asking her to explain.

"I made them myself it's the same brew that I have made for you in the past." He was speechless. How on earth did she know exactly what to get him? Dumbledore had known him for almost his entire life and got him socks and fire whiskey every year. "I know that you don't like to ask me to make it or it might be late at night and you can't ask me. Now you can have some whenever you want. I have also enchanted it to alert me when you're getting low so I can refill it for you." she was babbling, it was something that she did when she was nervous, it was one of the things about her that used to annoy him but was now something that always made him smile (inwardly of course).

He finally interrupted her rant and said, "It's perfect."

"Really you like it?" she said with glee.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." he said honestly.

"Really! Oh I'm so glad I wasn't sure if-"

"Would you like your gifts now?" he said interrupting her. Though he wouldn't even admit it to himself he was excited to give her, her gifts.

"You got me something?"

"Oh course I did! I wasn't raised in a barn you know."

"I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort. Wait did you say gifts? You mean more than one?"

"I may have."

"You shouldn't have that is way too generous."

"I only spent money on one of the gifts therefore it is not too generous." he said resizing her first gift. Hermione's eyes widened as he handed her the large gift.

She looked completely confused as she looked down at the large tomb with no description as to what it was about.

"I wasn't sure what to get you but then I thought that you might like these." she began to leaf through and her eyes started to widen. "Severus, no!"

"Yes these are ALL of my notes that I used to study for the NEWT's"

"Severus I can't accept this! It's much too generous!" She said as she contradictorily held the book tight to her chest looking as if she never wanted to let it go.

"You are being ridiculous! Of course you can accept it! I want you to have them." he said seriously making eye contact with her. They were both silent for a moment as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Would you like your other gift now?"

"Maybe after we have some food I'm starving!"

"You're going to have to wait a little longer the Christmas brunch isn't until eleven." he said now unhappy with the prospect of having to go.

"No, Christmas brunch is whenever we want it to be. And I would like to eat now." she said getting to her feet. "Come on." she said offering her hand to help him off the ground. Confused he followed her as she led them into his kitchen. When he entered he nearly gasped. "Where did all of this come from?" The entire kitchen table was filled with food. Every breakfast food he could possibly think of was there.

"'I asked some of the house elves to set this up for us."

"I don't understand."

"This is your the other gift I got you." When Severus still looked confused she continued. "You see after we talked yesterday I went to the Headmaster and asked him if he would allow you to skip Christmas brunch this year. He ended up agreeing and said that as long as we attend Christmas dinner that it would be fine!"

"You mean to tell me that you got me out of having to go to Christmas brunch?"

"If you want to go I understand."

"Want to go? Hermione that is absolutely the last thing I want to do."

"So you like it then?"

"Like it? Hermione, this is potentially the best gift I have ever received. Its perfect."

Hermione smiled brilliantly at the admission. Never had she seen him so light, the only time he had ever seemed this content were the few times she had seen him sleeping. They both sat down and started to eat. Severus hadn't eaten that morning and was ravenous. While eating breakfast they discussed plans for what they were going to do in the lab tomorrow. Hermione had been in favor of treating Boxing Day as Christmas part two but in the end they decided it was best to get back to work.

"So would you like your other gift now?" Severus said temptingly.

"Yes, please!" Hermione said holding out her hands.

He handed her, her second gift. "Hopefully you will never have to use it." he said as she looked at the large vile of liquid.

"What is it?" She said in fascination.

"It's my own personal brew of dittany." He looked down at his hands that were fiddling with the napkin in his lap. He wasn't sure if he could look at her while he said what he had planned to say. "Hermione, there will come a time when I won't only be a few floors away. I want to know that you are safe. This dittany is stronger than the normal brew and is able to heal a vast amount of injuries. I would rather that this particular gift go to waste but just in case someth-"

He had to stop then because at that moment a teary eyed Hermione rushed over to him and hugged him so tightly he thought he would loose the ability to breath.

"Get off me woman! Your hair is suffocating me!"

Letting go, Hermione took a step back, he could see tears running down her face as she tried in vain to wipe them away. He always hated it when she cried. He always felt so helpless.

"Its so unfair!" Hermione cried helplessly

"Many things are unfair what exactly are you referring to?"

"I'm talking about your life! How are you not angry all the time!"

"_I am_ angry all the time."

She started to laugh at that. "You are, aren't you." Calming down a bit she sat down and put her head in her hands. Severus stayed silent to let her get through whatever it was that she was thinking about. She looked up at him suddenly and said, "It still isn't fair that you have to do these things. That the whole world is going to end up hating you for them."

"The world already hates me, and honestly I don't really care about what others think of me. Their opinions are insignificant."

"I want you to know that I will always think of you as my best friend."

"Don't let Potter and Weasley hear you say that."

"Let them hear! It is after all the truth! You and I are able to have conversations that I could never have with them and I am only truly myself with you! You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Or perhaps you give me too much." Severus said under his breath.

"We will never agree on this will we?" She said with a sigh.

"Not unless you plan on changing your opinion."

"No, I don't." She smiled sadly at him. "What are you thinking about?" she said in a curious tone.

He could either tell her the truth, that she was actually starting to change his mind or he could lie. He went with the latter. "I was just thinking about how I'm going to tell Weasley and Potter that you admitted I was your best friend." He said with a smirk.

"I hope you're joking! You know they wouldn't be pleased if you said that. Besides they wouldn't believe you. You are an untrustworthy Slytherin." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Yet you say you trust me. Oh well I guess we will just have to wait and see." He said teasingly. She rolled her eyes dramatically in response. "Honestly Severus sometimes you're down right evil!"

"I'm glad that you're finally starting to see things my way." He said with a smirk.

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Hermione decided that she wanted to bake Christmas cookies. It was something that she had always done with her mother, and wanted to carry on the tradition even if it was only her baking this time. Severus decided that he liked this tradition very much. He wasn't usually a cookie kind of person but there was something about Hermione's Christmas cookies that were irresistible. After only an hour Severus had managed to eat more than half of the batch. Hermione in the end had to start swatting his hand away.

"Severus! You'll get a stomach ache if you go on like that!"

Instead of responding he just went back to the couch and read. _She was probably right._ He thought to himself.

Around quarter to five they made their way up to the Great Hall, Hermione going through the secret passage, while Severus took his usual route up to the Great Hall. They would have walked together but there were a few Slytherins staying at Hogwarts over break and they didn't want to take any chances being seen together. When Severus entered the Great Hall he was immediately bombarded with seasons greetings and Christmas baubles. He took his seat next to Dumbledore.

"Happy Christmas Severus! I trust you've had a pleasant Christmas so far. Hmmmm?" Dumbledore said suggestively.

"What are you on about old man?" He said defensively. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't mention any specifics not with all the people in hearing range.

"I didn't mean anything by it Severus. I was merely asking how your day has been. You weren't at brunch and I was merely being conversational."

_"Conversational my ass_." He muttered under his breath.

"Ahhh Miss Granger Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Professor! Have you had a nice day so far?" She said cheerily.

"Its been lovely my dear! Thank you for asking!"

Hermione sat down next to Minerva and quickly started talking to her about the gifts that she had received. The dinner went by surprisingly uneventful. Severus of course was forced to join in on the festivities and by the end of the night was wear a purple paper crown from a Christmas Cracker. He was in the middle of talking to Dumbledore about some new Ministry law that was trying to get passed when he heard Hermione say "Happy Christmas everybody!" Everyone turned to wave goodbye to the sole Gryffindor as she made her way out of the Great Hall. Severus realized felt a pang of disappointment that the holiday had now ended. After about twenty minutes or so he said his goodbyes too. He had after all stayed for three hours which was well past his usual limit for these types of functions.

When he stepped into his private quarters he was surprised to see Hermione sitting in her chair reading by the fire. She looked up at hearing his entrance.

"Finally! I've been waiting for ages! I thought you'd never come back, what took you so long? I have been waiting at least an hour." While he had only left twenty minutes after her he had taken the long way back on account of not wanting to return to his empty rooms right away.

"Did we have plans?" He said confused.

"Well I thought it was obvious."

"Obviously not."

"Sorry I guess we should have discussed it before going up to the Great Hall. Im actually quite tired I only wanted to say a proper goodnight before I went to bed."

"It's only quarter to nine."

"What can I say Christmas takes it out of me. Plus I have to get up early tomorrow. My boss is making me work on Boxing Day." She said with false disgust.

"You must work for a tyrant." He said aghast.

"I do." She said smiling. "Happy Christmas Severus." And then out of nowhere she hugged him, instead of pushing her away he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Happy Christmas Hermione." _He could give himself this one little moment right?_


	20. New Years

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I know that you are starting to get impatient. I have gotten a few messages about it. But I have decided that they just cant get together yet it is just too soon. **

**I promise that it WILL happen and that it wont be in the last two chapters of the whole story either. You will have plenty of Hermione&Severus time. Remember I still have all of Deathly Hallows and after the war to write. **

**Chapter 20- ****New Years**

The rest of Christmas break flew by. Hermione and Severus spent the remainder of their holiday working hard in the lab. The first time Hermione even had a chance to breath was New Years Eve. Minerva had sent her an owl the day before inviting her to tea around two today. Hermione, excited at the prospect of having tea with her Head of House, sent back a reply.

"Severus! I have to leave now, I'm already going to be late!" Hermione said in a frantic tone.

"You will only be late by your definition of the word! If you leave now you will still be five minutes early." He said teasingly.

"You know I don't like to be late. I told you that I wouldn't have enough time to finish the healing salve, but no you wouldn't listen to me!" She said in a scolding tone.

"First of all, I am your employer it is not the other way around, so if I want you to do something, you do it. Even if it means being _late for_ _tea_."

Looking at her face as she worried her lip into nothingness, he started to feel bad. Like Hermione, he too liked being at least ten minutes early for everything.

Rolling his eyes he said, "Go, don't worry about the salve I'll finish it for you." He said nodding his head towards the door.

"Thank you!" She said skipping out of the room disappearing behind the portrait. _Little chit_, _she really did have him in the palm of her hand. _He thought shaking his head.

…..

"Hermione it's so good to see you! Sit down dear. Sit down." Minerva said gesturing over to the empty chair across from her.

"Hello Professor!" She said sitting down in the squishy red armchair.

"Please call me Minerva. Professor is much too formal. At least out of the classroom."

"Okay then Minerva." She said grinning as she tried out the name.

"So how has your holiday been so far? I don't think I've seen you since the Christmas Feast! Where have you been hiding?"

"Well Professor Snape and I have been working in the labs everyday. We have also been taking meals in his quarters it just saves so much time."

"Well don't work too hard I wouldn't want you to burn yourself out before the new term even starts." Minerva said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh I'm not over working at all I'm loving every moment of it. Working in the lab without interruptions _is_ my idea of a holiday."

"If you say so my dear." She said chuckling. "So what did you do for Christmas? I hope you didn't spend the whole day alone in Gryffindor tower."

"Oh well Professor Snape and I spent Christmas together. I wanted to do something nice for him you see. And-"

"You mean to tell me that Severus didn't refuse your company? Nothing against you my dear, it's just that I have never heard of Severus celebrating with anyone, on any holiday since... well it's been a very long time." She said solemnly.

"It wasn't really anything special, we both just read. At one point I made Christmas cookies, he told me they could have been better but ate them all anyways, and then we came to the Christmas Feast." She said shrugging it off.

"I guess it's not that crazy that you two have become friends, considering all the time you spend together."

"I wouldn't say that we were friends." She knew she was lying but she suddenly realized that Severus might get angry about the Head of Gryffindor finding out about their friendship.

"Hermione, please don't insult my intelligence. I have known Severus for a very long time. He wouldn't spend Christmas with anyone unless he thought of them as a friend. But I'm glad that you are friends with him, he certainly doesn't have enough and doesn't acquire them easily."

"That's what Professor Dumbledore said as well."

"Well then it must be true. Why do you look so shocked?"

'Why are you okay with it?"

"What ever do you mean?" Minerva said bemusedly.

"Well it's just that shouldn't you be telling me to stay way, that it's not proper for a student and a teacher to be friends?" Hermione said looking at Minerva confusedly.

"I think that in this particular situation it is better for you and Severus to be friends. The two of you spend so much time together, it's only natural that you would form some sort of bond. If it was anyone else, I might worry. But you and Severus are very trust worthy people, I don't really see the harm in it." She said smiling warmly at Hermione.

Hermione just smiled back and took another sip of her tea. She wondered how Minerva would feel if she found out about Hermione's feelings for the Potions Master. She wasn't going to find out today that was for sure.

After that, the conversation moved onto other topics. They briefly discussed Remus and the progress he was making with the werewolves, which sadly wasn't much. It was then, that an owl, dropping a letter into Minerva's lap, interrupted them.

"I'm sorry Hermione it looks like I'm going to have to cut our chat short. I'm in charge while Albus is gone, which means that I will have to sit through another interrogation from the Ministry. They really are determined to find out what he is doing! It looks as though the man assigned to follow him has been stunned. No doubt they will want to try and arrest Albus for this! Ah well I better go do some damage control." She said getting up from her seat.

"Don't worry about it Minerva, I understand. Thank you so much for inviting me." Hermione said getting up herself and walking over to the door.

"Yes dear I'm glad as well! We will have to do it again soon."

"Bye."

"Goodbye dear."

…

"Were you planning on doing anything tonight? Hermione said looking up from her cauldron. They had spent the day locked up in his labs _again,_ working non-stop on the anti venom. Honestly she was starting to forget what the outside world looked liked, and if she was honest with herself it was starting to get to her.

"Nothing especially thrilling." Severus said in a dry tone, as he added a unicorn hair to the batch of skele-grow.

"Well it _is_ New Years Eve. I thought you might be planning to go to the faculty party. Isn't the Headmaster making you attend?" Hermione said looking up from her cauldron.

"Normally he would make me go but we aren't having a faculty party this year. Thank Merlin for that. Last time I was stuck talking to that insipid Trelawney all night. This year there aren't enough staff members here to make it worth it. Plus Albus has been out on one of his little trips for the past few days. I doubt he will be back tonight." Severus said bitterly.

"Oh I hadn't realized he had left again."

"Yes about three days ago. I'm sure he will be back before the rest of the students arrive."

Hermione nodded her head absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts and theories about what Dumbledore might be up to.

Severus knew that Hermione was about to try and make some plan for this evening but honestly, it was inappropriate for them to be socializing like that. Yes, he had spent all of Christmas Day with her but what was he supposed to have done? Tell her to spend Christmas all alone? Besides he liked spending time with her, it was not as if she was a bother. "Did you have plans for this evening?"

At the question, Hermione looked up hopefully. Which of course made him feel worse. "No, no plans."

"Good I was thinking that we could take a break for dinner and then just keep working until the early morning." He said not looking up at her. He didn't have to; he could feel the disappointment rolling off of her in waves.

"Oh, okay."

They spent the rest of the night in almost complete silence only speaking to one another when they had a question or comment on the potions they were working on. Hermione was completely disappointed. She had been hoping to end early tonight, maybe have a nice dinner then sit in front of a roaring fire talking the night away. _Wow. I really am delusional._ She thought to herself. Why had she thought that this night would be any different? She had been hoping that this crush or whatever it was for Severus would have gone away by now. Instead of fading away however, it had only gotten stronger.

"Severus do you mind if I go?" Hermione said in a slightly melancholy voice.

"What happened to having no plans? I thought we were going to work late."

"Severus! It's quarter past one in the morning!"

"Is it?" He honestly hadn't realized that it was so late.

"Yes. It is. And I'm tired. I don't think I can get anymore work done tonight."

"Yes I suppose you're right I'm starting to get a bit tired myself. You may leave once the lab is clean."

…

Half an hour later Hermione was making her way up the secret passageway. She sighed as she thought about the past couple of hours. She had heard somewhere that the way you spend your New Years defines how you will spend the rest of the year. Merlin she hoped that wasn't true. Did this mean that she was going to spend the next year apart from her friends and family while pining after someone that she could never have?

"Baubles." Hermione said through a yawn in front of the portrait hole. Her present thoughts distracting her she hadn't even looked up when saying the password. When the Fat Lady didn't respond however, Hermione looked up to find the painting empty. _That was odd_. She thought to herself. How was she supposed to get back into the tower now? It was too late to call on Minerva and she didn't want to get Severus in trouble for making her work so late. She sighed again for the second time that night as she realized her only option. After waiting twenty minutes to make sure that the Fat Lady wasn't coming back anytime soon she turned around to make her way back down the secret passageway.

…..

"Severus!" Hermione said walking into his library. "Severus?" _He couldn't be asleep already. Could he? _

Hermione had only left the lab half an hour ago. Maybe he had some of her tea, in which case he was most certainly asleep already. Oh well she would just have to sleep on his couch without his permission. Yes, it was a bit risky but it wasn't as if she had never stayed at his place before, and this was an emergency.

She decided to read for a bit before turning in for the night. Her brain had perked up at the prospect of seeing Severus again. Which annoyed her to no end. She had been reading for about ten minutes when she heard the snappish voice of Professor Snape say, "What are you doing here! I thought you left!"

Hermione jumped in surprise. She looked up at him to see a very casually dressed Severus Snape. He was wearing black cotton pyjama pants with only a white short-sleeved vest covering his torso. This was the by far the least she had ever seen him wearing since realizing her feelings for him. And seeing him so undressed did not help the situation, she was amazed how he could look sexy even in cotton pyjamas. She quickly stopped that train of thought as she felt her face begin to flush. Now looking at his expression it was obvious that he was not happy to be caught so under dressed.

"Sorry, when I got to the portrait hole the Fat Lady was gone. It was too late to go to Professor McGonagall. I didn't know where else to go." She waited for a reply, but instead Severus just crossed his arms and gave her and angry look.

"Please Severus can I stay the night?"

"Why are you even asking me? It is obvious that you had no intention in doing so."

"I thought you were asleep. I called out your name but you didn't answer. And I wasn't about to go into your bedroom!"

"I was taking a shower." He said crossing his arms. After a moment of them both just staring at each other he sighed dramatically as he always did when giving into her. "Fine. You can stay the night. But don't make this a regular thing!"

"I promise!" She said beaming back at him.

"Mmhmm." He said doubtfully, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Truly I am sorry Severus I don't know where the Fat Lady is! She's supposed to be there. I can't believe she would just leave!" Hermione said starting to get angry.

"I apologize. I should have told you. She usually spends her New Years with her friend Violet. They both usually end up drinking too much wine and don't fully recover for a couple of days.

"So really this is all your fault!" Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

"It just wasn't on my mind I don't really spend that much time thinking about Gryffindor's."

"I find that hard to believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see…" Hermione said sarcastically. "You're the head of Slytherin, so naturally you spend time hating them. You have an unyielding hatred for one and your best friend/lab assistant just happens to be one. You must think about us quite a bit." She said cheerfully.

"You have a point." He said reluctantly.

Half an hour later Severus looked up from his book to see that Hermione was staring into space, oblivious to the fact that she was being observed.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" He said marking his page and closing it.

"Hmm?" She said slowly coming out of her reverie. "Oh I just realized that everyone will be back soon. I am going to miss how peaceful the castle can be."

"Yes I love the castle this time of year, it can be quite nice."

"I'm not ready for the holiday to be over." She said gloomily. "I feel like it's the summer holiday all over again. It's been so nice not having to think up excuses and explanations to where we are or what we are doing."

At that moment, Hermione yawned.

"I forgot how late it was, we both should probably be getting to bed." He said standing up. "Yes I am starting to fall asleep." She said stretching out on the couch and yawning again.

"What are you doing?" Severus said looking at her getting ready to fall asleep.

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready to fall asleep."

"You're not sleeping on the couch. You'll take my bed." _He didn't mean that he would be sleeping with her did he?_ _No, no of course not._

"Severus I can't let you do that. Really I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." His voice made it quite clear that the matter wasn't up for discussion.

"Alright! Alright! Have it your way!" She said getting up and following him into the bedroom.

"Don't touch anything." He said as he grabbed a pillow for himself.

"Please Severus you know I wouldn't do that." She said getting into his bed. It was as comfortable as she had remembered; she inhaled the undiluted scent of Severus and then quickly remembered that he was still in the room.

"Enjoying yourself?" He said with a satisfied smirk leaning against the doorframe.

"I almost forgot how comfortable you're bed was."

He rolled his eyes at her. "A year ago I would have never believed that sentence to be true."

"It is odd isn't it?"

"Good night Hermione." He said in a low rumbling voice.

"Happy New Year Severus."

"Happy New Year Hermione." He said smiling slightly at her as he shut the door, leaving her in complete darkness.

The night had certainly taken a turn for the better. She got to have a bit of quality time with Severus. And now she was spending the night in his bed. Sadly without him but still it was definitely an improvement. She wouldn't mind so much if this night did define the next year of her life after all!

**Read/Review!**


	21. Back to Reality

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Just like to say a big thank you to me beta for editing this chapter!**

**Im about to hit 100 reviews if you guys give me at least ten reviews I promise to post a new chapter within a week!**

**Please Read/Review I love all of them!**

Chapter 21

Back to Reality

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. Seeing no clock in sight she cast the tempus charm to see that it was just after ten in the morning. She quickly jumped out of bed; it was rare that Hermione ever slept past nine. The fact that she was in Severus' bed made her feel even worse. What if he needed to get something but was afraid of disturbing her? As soon as her feet hit the ground, however she yelped quietly. It was a lot colder in the dungeons. Seeing a pair of Severus' slippers by the bedside, she quickly slipped them on and made her way across the room. Dressed in the clothes that she had been wearing the day before, Hermione made her way into the kitchen for a cup of tea. What met her eyes when she walked in made her gasp. Severus was still in his pyjamas sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper. None of these things were that out of the ordinary however. What was unusual was the mouth-watering spread covering the table.

"What is all this?" Hermione said in amazement.

"Good morning to you too." He said in a gravely voice. Obviously, he hadn't been up that long either.

"I'm sorry. Good morning Severus. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I ever do. Did you? I hope my bed was comfortable." He said with smirk on his face.

"Oh it was lovely!" She gushed. "So? Are you ever going to tell me where all this food came from?" She said taking a bite out of an impossibly red strawberry.

"Not many people are up to breakfast in the Great Hall after New Years celebrations, all the professors get their breakfast served to them like this on the first day of the New Year."

"Well I think that's quite a lot of extra work and a lot of food wasted just because people don't want to make the effort!" She said indignantly.

"Hermione please, not this early in the morning." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Hermione giggled at the look on his face. He was _quite_ adorable in the mornings.

They sat together in silence for another half hour of so sharing the morning paper. It seemed, to Hermione at least, that they both didn't want to let this moment go. They both knew that this time tomorrow the castle would be full of students, and they would be back to reality on Monday.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" He said looking up from his paper.

"Why don't we have a quiet day today."

"It's as if we share a mind." He said with a small smile.

Hermione beamed in response.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything in my room." He said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave her a pointed look towards her feet.

Hermione blushed; she had totally forgotten that she was wearing his slippers.

"I'm sorry Severus! I didn't go snooping if that's what you're worried about. The floor was just so cold and they were right there I couldn't resist."

"Obviously." He said pretending to be angry. It would have convinced her if she had not seen the smile he was trying to hide.

…

"Would you mind if I stayed here again? Tonight I mean." Hermione said after twenty minutes of deliberating whether to ask him. It was now just after dinner, and they had only just gotten back from the Great Hall.

"I thought I said I didn't want you making this a regular thing." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know, but I won't be. This is the last night that I will be able to without anyone realizing that I'm missing. I'll go to bed early this evening, wake up early and have breakfast in the Great Hall just in case any of my friends arrive early."

"You haven't been back to your dorms since yesterday afternoon, I'm sure someone has noticed already. We are both getting sloppy."

"I'm the only Gryffindor, there is nobody to notice." Hermione said in a somewhat desperate tone.

"What about Minerva? I'm sure she has been wondering where you have been this _entire _vacation."

"She knows that I'm with you. I may have told her that we were friends."

"When?" Severus said now giving her his full attention.

"Yesterday when we had tea. I'm sorry she asked me how my Christmas went and I didn't want to lie to her." At seeing his expression worsen she quickly added, "Don't worry I didn't tell her that we exchanged gifts, I just told her we read all day and that I baked some cookies."

"That's all you told her?"

"Yes I swear!"

"Calm down woman! I'm not going to hurt you. There is no reason to swear, I believe you. I just don't like other people knowing my business. You do realize that anything you tell Minerva, Albus Dumbledore will eventually hear it too. Don't you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest."

"Well next time you might want to. That man can be impossible to live with, if he has any sort of dirt on you."

"So now our friendship is dirt?"

"Of course not. I just don't like people knowing my business, and I consider our friendship my private business. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the way I am with you is different from the way I am with everyone else." He said a bit angry.

"No really? I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically.

At that, Severus cracked a smile. "I just hate it when that man gives me that knowing look. He can be quite infuriating at times."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the type. So can I stay over or what?"

"As long as you leave early so there is no chance of getting caught."

"Thank you Severus!"

"Hermione if you don't mind me asking why do you want to stay another night?"

"I had such a good night sleep and then I woke up today and we had that lovely breakfast together, I guess I just don't want the day to end." She said with a lopsided grin.

"It has been a nice day hasn't it?"

That night they both went to bed early in order to make sure that they woke up early before the rest of the occupants of the castle. After saying goodnight to Hermione Severus was lying on the couch thinking about the woman in the next room lying in _his _bed. How on earth had his life turned into this? It was then that his thoughts were interrupted by a burst of green flames. "Severus? What on earth are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"It's a long story Headmaster I'd rather not bore you with it." Severus said getting up and walking over to the floo. "Is there a particular reason that you are here in the middle of the night?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was back. I hadn't planned on cutting it this close!"

"I presume that the trip was fruitful?"

"It went as well as can be hoped."

"I heard that you sent an auror to St. Mungo's Minerva had a right mess to clean up after that."

"Yes Minerva has already scolded me about openly attacking members of the Ministry." He chuckled lightly. "But never mind about that. The real question is why is Miss Granger asleep in your bed?" And there it was -the knowing look that he had been dreading, along with a teasing jibe into his private life.

"It was late. She was tired. What was I supposed to do." He growled out.

"Of course m'boy I understand completely."

"Stop doing that!" Severus snapped back.

"Stop doing what?" He said innocently.

"Stop giving me that look!"

"And what look would that be?"

"You know what look I'm talking about! Do not play dumb! I will see you tomorrow Albus I hope by then you have regained your senses."

And with that, he shut the connection to his floo and went to bed.

That was certainly a horrible way to end what had been the best day he had had in a very, very long time.

….

"Good Morning Minerva!" Hermione said brightly sitting down next to her Head of House the next morning.

"Good morning Hermione. You seem in a good mood."

"I had a wonderful sleep last night! I'm also excited to see Harry and Ginny; it will be nice to catch up. Oh speaking of Harry I was wondering if you could not mention the fact that I stayed here over the holidays. I don't want him to feel guilty that I was here alone."

"Of course my dear I wont say a word. So how was the rest of your New Years?"

"Pretty uneventful we just worked in the lab and then I went back to my dormitory." _And then I went back and haven't really left since. _She thought secretly.

On the other side of the table, Severus and Dumbledore were having a similar conversation. "Really Severus I'm so glad that you have a friend. It's about time you had one!" Throughout this whole monologue, Severus had been staring at his plate adamantly ignoring the Headmaster.

"Is that why you agreed to let me off the hook for Christmas brunch? Because you were trying to make sure that we would be friends? I don't understand how after all these years of me begging you to skip those dreadful events and you saying no, she asks you once and you say yes." He said in a hushed tone.

"How could I refuse that face? I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He said chuckling, while Severus just growled in response.

When Hermione heard Severus growl she looked over at him to see what the problem was. She laughed when she realized that he had been right about that look that Dumbledore was famous for. _Poor Severus_. She thought to herself.

"Oh by the way dear I forgot to mention there is a new password for Gryffindor Tower. The password is abstinence." Minerva said before taking a bite of her toast.

"That seems highly appropriate."

"I see that you had some trouble with the Fat Lady." Minerva said smirking.

"You could say that. Well I better get going I wanted to go visit Hagrid before Harry and Ginny return, bye Minerva!" She said practically running out of the Great Hall. That had been close. If she had stayed a moment longer she was sure that Minerva would have asked about what exactly happened with the Fat Lady.

"Miss Granger! Before you leave do come here for a moment." She heard Dumbledore call to her. _What on earth did he want to talk about? Surely he didn't know that she had been sleeping in Severus' rooms did he?_ Praying that that wasn't the case, she walked over to stand in front of the smiling Headmaster. She noticed that Severus was going out of his way not to look up at her.

"Yes Professor?"

"I was wondering if you could give this to Mr. Potter when you next see him. It is quite important that he gets this."

"Of course Headmaster! I'll be sure to give it to him as soon as I see him." She said taking the scroll from him.

"Thank you ever so much Miss Granger. Please do say hello to Hagrid for me."

"I will! Good bye Headmaster, Professor Snape." She said as she turned around to go.

…..

"Harry! Ginny!" She said hugging them both fiercely, while ignoring the obviously uncomfortable figure of Ron standing next to Harry.

"Hey Hermione!" They both said together.

"I've got something for you Harry. Ohh hang on….. Abstinence!"

"Precisely."

"What's up with her?" asked Harry as he stepped into the common room.

"Over indulged over Christmas apparently." She said rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway," She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, and then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great!" Said Harry, unrolling it at once to discover that his next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following night. "I've got loads to tell him, and you. Lets sit down." But at that moment Hermione and Harry were startled to hear a shriek and then a girlish voice say "WON WON!" Hermione looked over to see Lavender throwing herself into Ron's arms. She laughed at seeing how silly they looked and also at how embarrassed Ron looked at the display.

"Look there's a table over there. Coming Ginny?"

"No thanks, I said I'd meet Dean." She said glumly, Hermione did feel sorry for her it was obvious that her heart belonged to someone else.

"So how was your Christmas?" He said sitting down.

"Oh fine." She shrugged. The last thing she wanted to discuss was what she had done over the holidays. "Nothing special. How was it at Won Won's?" She said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Look can't you-"

"No I can't." She said cutting him off. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't have any sympathy for Ron he had treated her horribly and on top of it all hadn't apologized to her. "So don't even ask."

"I thought that maybe, you know, over Christmas….."

"It was the Fat Lady who drank a vat of five hundred year old wine Harry, not me. So what was this important news that you wanted to tell me?" She said giving a look that told Harry that the subject was closed.

"Well it's about Snape actually. And Malfoy, I overheard one of their conversations during Slughorn's Christmas party." Harry went on to tell Hermione everything that he had heard that night. When he came to the part of the story where Severus had admitted to making an unbreakable vow. Hermione's eyebrows shot up involuntarily at hearing the shocking news. _He made an unbreakable vow! Does he not care about his life at all? When did this happen? _Luckily, Harry was too busy telling the story to notice her reaction to this piece of news. By the time he looked at her, she had schooled her face in to one of somebody in deep thought. _She was definitely going to have to have a word with him._ She was barely able to hold her anger back. After another half hour Hermione made an excuse about having to check something in the library and quickly started to make her way to Snape's quarters.


	22. Happy Birthday Severus Snape

**A/N:**

**Finally made it to over 100 reviews!**

**Hope you guys like this next chapter**

**Special thanks to my betas QueenOfGoblins & ****IndigoChild1!**

******I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter LovelyAlice831, Knitchick, LollipopRot, GryffindorPrincess23, InspiredByWords, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, NilleLeafClover, and Lost O'Fallon Girl! It really meant a lot!**

******Please Read/Review and Enjoy!**

Happy Birthday Severus Snape

Chapter 22

"Spit it out already! You've been driving me mad all week!" Severus said early Tuesday evening. They had just been about to start their work in the lab and had just finished laying out their ingredients. It had been three days since she had found out about the unbreakable vow that Severus had made. As soon as she had heard about what he had done, she had stormed into his office determined to give him a piece of her mind. However, when Hermione had gotten there, she found his rooms empty. After a few minutes of sitting there, mulling over everything, she realized that she was being rash and if she was going to confront him about this, she couldn't be in this sort of state. Eventually she decided to drop the subject until she could talk about it calmly and rationally. So, taking the high road, she left his quarters. Unfortunately, she had not fully thought this plan through. She forgot that in between her being rational and irrational she would be with working with Severus. She had been hoping that he hadn't notice her change in attitude but obviously, that hadn't been the case.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to avoid the confrontation.

"Please, spare me! You have been acting strange all week! It's getting on my nerves. Instead of wasting our time just skip through whatever you're wallowing about and just tell me!" He said walking up to her. They were in the lab and had just started laying out their ingredients.

"How could you Severus! How could you?" She said tears starting to roll down her face.

"What are you even talking about!" He said frustrated. "I might be able to answer that if I knew what you were talking about! I have, after all, done many things that would garner such a display of emotion!"

"Harry told me what you did! He heard everything!"

"Oh what has that little brat eavesdropped in on this time?" When he saw that he was getting nowhere he rephrased the question, in an almost begging tone. "Hermione, again I ask you to be a bit more specific. What did he hear?"

"He told me you made an unbreakable vow Severus! Were you ever going to tell me?" Her face was now red with anger. She really hadn't planned on letting him see her this emotional but the bloody bastard tended to bring out this side of her when she least wanted it. Looking at his reaction, it was obvious that this hadn't been what he had been expecting her to say.

"Probably." He said ashamedly.

"Probably? Probably! How could you not tell me! I am your friend! I care what happens to you! How could you not tell me!"

"Hermione calm down you're getting hysterical!"

"Well I think this is one of the times that I _should_ be hysterical! I've just found out that you have signed your own death warrant!"

"That is not true! This is all part of the plan! You don't know the whole story!" He ground out frustrated.

"Then tell me!"

"You know I can't do that there is too much riding on this to tell anyone. It is best that you don't know anything."

"Then how can I know that you are telling me the truth?"

"You just have to trust me." They were both silent for a moment. Until she whispered, "Oh course I trust you."

"If the plan works I should be fine. Or alive at least."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes but now isn't the time to tell you."

"Why?"

"Honestly, because I don't want to."

She nodded "Okay."

"Just like that? It's okay?" He said disbelievingly.

"Yup. Just like that."

"But why?"

"Because I just realized that I can't force you into telling me something like this. Whatever it is that you and Dumbledore are planning, it is going to affect the entire Wizarding World. Even though I want to know, I don't really have a right to. From now on, I promise I won't ask you about it. If you finally decide that you want to tell me, then I will be happy to hear it. But until then, you won't hear a word about it from me."

Severus was quite confused now. She was being so… understanding. "Thank you."

"Are you sure there wasn't any other way?" She said looking up at him.

"I'm sure, there was no other way. Bellatrix was testing my loyalty. If I had refused I would already be dead."

"There had to have been another way." She said desperately.

"There wasn't." He said stepping closer to her and enveloping her in his arms. "I promise there wasn't." She was surprised at how natural it seemed for him to be comforting her like this.

After a few minutes Hermione's breathing calmed. Severus moved back a bit to look at her. Her face was covered in tear tracks. Silently he wiped them away. "I'm sorry that you had to find out that way."

"It was terrible. I was so scared for you and yet I wasn't allowed to show it because Harry was there." She said sniffling. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said stepping back and away from him.

"Think nothing of it." He said almost coldly. She wasn't surprised to hear it really. He had obviously crossed one of his "lines" just then and was regretting it. "So Potter knows that I made an unbreakable vow does he?"

"I'm afraid so. He thinks that your true allegiance is with the Malfoys. I tried to tell him otherwise but he wouldn't listen. He is going to talk to Dumbledore about it, once Dumbledore tells him that it's nothing new to him I'm sure Harry will calm down a bit."

"You don't truly believe that do you?"

She smiled up at him. "I can hope can't I?"

"What was he even doing? Oh that little brat will pay. He is going to get himself killed!"

"What's this Severus? You almost sound concerned for his well being." She said in a mocking tone with an evil glint in her eye.

"You sound just like Albus." He said through a groan. "I have risked my life more times than I can count to save that boy's neck and what does he do the first chance he gets? He follows people he believes to be Death Eaters around in the shadows of the castle! Honestly does he have no sense of self preservation!" Hermione giggled at this. "And why are you laughing don't you care at all for your friends safety?" He said accusatorially.

"No. I know that you won't let any harm come to him if you can help it."

"Just get to work." He spat back at her.

"Okay, okay. No need to get so touchy." She said teasingly going over to her station.

"_I am NOT touchy._ I merely want to go to bed at a reasonable hour this evening." He said making his way over to his cauldron.

….

"Severus?"

"Yes?" He said warily. They had only just finished for the evening and he was frustrated at not making any strides where the antidote was concerned.

"I have been thinking and….. well….."

"Just spit it out woman! I am in no mood."

"Right –Sorry. I was just wondering if you would be willing to teach me occlumency. I realised today how much information I know and if I was ever captured, I could risk exposing you. I don't think I could live with myself if that ever happened."

"Yes, I have been thinking the same thing actually. You're right it is dangerous to have your mind so under protected. We shall start training tomorrow. We will have practice every other day to give your mind a break. It can be very tiring in the beginning to have someone poking around in your mind all the time."

Hermione suddenly went into a panic. She knew what the lessons would entail of course but she hadn't really thought about the fact that Severus would now have full access to her most private thoughts. This could not end well.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow. Is there anything that I should do to prepare?"

"Yes." He said as he waved his wand. Hermione saw three books fly through the door and land in his hands. "You can read these. Do try to read as much as you can by tomorrow. And have it all completed by the end of the week." He said handing the books to her. She nodded in acquiescence.

…

When Hermione walked through the portrait hole, she was surprised to hear giggling coming from one of the dark corners of the common room. She rolled her eyes dramatically. _Honestly! Didn't the youth of Hogwarts have anything better to do?_ She walked over to the chair where the two "love-birds" were sitting. She couldn't see who they were. She might not have even noticed them if it weren't for the legs hanging over the arm of the chair and the girlish giggling the girl was making.

"Okay you two, it's one in the morning, way past curfew. Get to bed. Now." She was surprised when the two heads popped up to see who had interrupted their alone time. She groaned inwardly when she saw Lavender's goofy face and Ron's bewildered one looking back at her.

"Hermione! Are you _just _getting in?" Lavender said, scandalized. "Who were _you_ out seeing? Ohhhh is he a Hufflepuff ?"

"_I_ was in the library. I just lost track of time." She said avoiding Ron's questioning gaze.

"Oh yes. Of course, the library. I should have realized." She said gesturing to the books in her hand. "Well good night Won Won!" She said turning back to him. Hermione realised that Lavender was still sitting on his lap and that both their shirts had just been put quickly back into place. Ron still hadn't said a word. He seemed too embarrassed to speak. She also noticed him trying to read the book titles she was holding. She quickly covered the titles so he wouldn't be able to read them. Not acknowledging Lavender's goodbye, he finally spoke. "You were in the library were you?"

"Oh who cares where she was!" Lavender said loudly obviously trying to bring Ron's attention back onto her.

"I believe that's my cue." She said speaking to no one in particular, retreating to the girls' dormitory.

Well that was awkward. And what had Ron meant by that last statement? Had he known that she had been working with Snape? Well it didn't really matter it was no secret to him that she was Snape's assistant. The way he had phrased the question though, it had almost seemed accusatory. Oh well who cared what Ron thought about her working with Snape. She had no time to think about it. Right now, she had to read. Considering they were starting tomorrow, she would have to read in between classes. She quickly charmed the covers of the books to various history books so nobody would know that she was studying occlumency and then proceeded to get ready for bed, if she was lucky, she could pretend to be asleep when Lavender finally made her way into their room.

…..

The next morning Hermione was at the Gryffindor table when she looked up for the third time to see Harry staring at her. "What?"

"I spoke to Ron this morning."

"And?" She said even though she knew what he meant.

"And were you really in the library?"

"If you must know, no I wasn't." She said turning a page in her book, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible.

"So you were with-"

"Yes! Okay I was. I do after all work for him."

"Do you always work that late?"

"I do as a matter of fact." She said starting to get annoyed.

"But… but Hermione! He's over working you how can you possibly do it all! Wait unless… Did McGonagall give you another time turner?"

"No she didn't give me another time turner! You know that's impossible!"

"Wait? So then how are you getting it all done? You can't possibly be getting enough sleep."

"I'll have you know that I am handling it fine. If I am tired I just say so and I leave early! He's not some vicious dictator you know. I do still have my free will."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't having a repeat of third year."

Her expression warmed at that. "Thank you for worrying about me Harry, really. But I promise I'm fine."

…..

That evening Hermione was sitting at her desk in the lab still trying to read as much as possible from those books that Severus had given her. She had somehow finished one and done a brief overview of the other two. Just then, Severus walked in, he had had to push the lesson back to eight after he had lost his temper and assigned a fourth year Gryffindor detention for that night.

"Severus?"

"I assume that you have a multitude of questions for me?"

"Not too many actually. Just one main one." She paused here.

'Well? I haven't got all night you know."

"There are some things that I don't want you to see. I'm sure that you can understand that." He nodded in acceptance. "I read in one of the books that you visualize a chest and put all the memories you don't want seen in that box. And then you build a wall to protect them."

"Yes that is correct."

"Well obviously in these lessons you are going to be breaking into that box. Is there any way I can separate the memories I don't want you to see from all of my other memories."

"There is." He said a tad hesitantly. "It worries me that there are particular memories that you don't want me to see." He said suspiciously.

"It's nothing too important I promise mostly just girly thoughts that would only waste your time if you found them." She said trying to hide how important it was to her. "Look Severus, I know that you could see any one of my memories that you choose, I am no match for you, I am trusting you with my deepest most private thoughts. Can I trust you not to peek?" She said in all seriousness.

After a moment, he whispered solemnly, "Of course."

"Good." She said standing up. "So where's the best place to do this?"

"You will most likely fall a lot so why don't we sit on the couch."

When they were both sitting on the couch Hermione looked over at him expectantly, waiting for instructions.

"Before we begin I want you to close your eyes and put all of the memories that you don't want me to see in a small black box. Then I want you to put the rest of your memories into a large wooden chest." He waited until Hermione nodded slowly. "Now I want you to build a brick wall around both of them to keep me out." She nodded again. "Now open your eyes." As soon as she opened them he dove right into her mind. He went in without the intention of breaking down the wall, he merely went to observe how strong the wall was. With one nudge however, the wall came tumbling down and he could see the two boxes. He quickly left her mind before he could be tempted to open the boxes.

"That was….. horrible, and amazing at the same time." She said in wonderment.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Not many people would say the same when feeling the sensation of someone reading their thoughts. You did quite well for your first time, I'm impressed."

"What are you talking about? You barley touched the wall and it came crumbling down."

"Most people are not even able to build a wall their first time. Now, again!"

They went on like this for another hour until Severus told her it was time to stop.

"But can't we go just a little longer? I'm sure I will get it soon!"

"Hermione you are as white as a ghost, trust me you have pushed your mind enough for tonight. Now have some chocolate before you faint for Merlin's sake."

She took the chocolate from him and slowly began to eat. After a few minutes the color had come back to her and she seemed to have a bit more energy.

"So how are things going with Draco?" She said conversationally.

"Not well."

"How so?"

"He still refuses to trust me, and having the holiday at the manor didn't help matters, he seems even more adamant than ever to not trust me."

"That's unfortunate. Have you thought of talking to Narcissa about it?"

"I have told her time and time again but he seems to only be listening to his Auntie Bellatrix at the moment." He said spitting out her name.

Hermione then decided to change the subject onto more positive and trivial things. "I got a letter from my parents the other day."

Severus gave her a look telling her that he knew what she was doing by changing the subject so abruptly.

"They asked me if I wanted to go back to France this summer."

"For how long?"

"It sounded to me like they wanted to spend their whole summer there."

"Are you going to go?"

"No, I don't think I will be able to. It would be nice though…. to escape. But there is too much going on here."

They sat on the couch just thinking about the future and how dark it looked for a half hour before Severus ordered her to get to bed.

"I'm not going to have Minerva coming down here yelling at me for over-working you!" Hermione would have fought the statement but she was too tired to say anything. So she reluctantly said goodbye and made her way back up to Gryffindor tower.

It was only ten when she opened the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower so she wasn't too surprised to see that Harry was still up. "Hermione! You're back early!"

"Hi Harry." She said in a tired voice. Considering their conversation that morning, this was not the best time to look exhausted. "Yes he let me go early tonight."

"You look exhausted! Are you alright?"

"Yes Harry I'm fine! I just need a little bit of sleep is all. I'll talk to you tomorrow, night Harry." She said, leaving Harry there to wonder what he had done to offend her. "She can be so stubborn at times." He whispered to himself.

…

Hermione had debated these past couple of days on what to do for Severus' birthday. In the end, she decided that he would be uncomfortable with too much of a celebration. But being Hermione, she couldn't let the day go by completely unrecognized. After all, he had remembered her birthday. That Thursday evening they had planned to work in the lab as usual. After dinner, Hermione made sure that she left the Great Hall before Severus. When Severus walked into the lab he saw Hermione in the middle of something. Not wanting to interrupt her, he went over to his desk and stopped at the sight he saw on his desk.

"Hermione? What are those?" he said cautiously.

"I should think that were obvious Severus." She said not looking up from the notes she was writing. "Did you really think I wouldn't remember your birthday?"

"I was hoping. I see now that it was naive of me to think such a thing." he said looking at the gift and chocolate cake she had left on his desk.

"Aren't you supposed to pester me to open your gift and your eat your cake?"

"Would you like me to? I will if you want."

"No thank you." He said taking the gift in his hands and sitting down. Hermione walked over to his desk, she was secretly anxious at how her gift would be received. He opened the small black velvet box to see a beautiful silver pocket watch. When he opened it, he was shocked to see a picture of the two of them. It was a Wizarding photograph so they were moving.. In the photo they were in this very lab, both standing over a cauldron. Suddenly the Severus in the photo said something funny, because the next second the photo Hermione was laughing to the point of tears. The photo Severus didn't laugh but his expression had softened and he was giving the photo Hermione an endearing half-smile. Severus was shocked to see that he had even let himself display that amount of emotion. It was odd though, in this photo he looked almost normal, almost happy.

"Do you like it?" she said hesitantly biting her lip. "I wasn't sure if-"

"How did you do this?" he asked curiously.

"A girl has to keep some secrets." She said mischievously.

Severus chuckled at this.

"So you like it?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed that you were able to do all this without me finding out. Thank you. It's sad that I won't actually be able to wear it."

"What do you mean!"

"Hermione what if it was stolen people can't see that picture. It would blow my cover."

"It's alright I took care of that. I charmed the picture so that only you and I can see it, and I burned any other copies. I don't even have a copy."

Severus looked impressed that she had been able to do a concealing charm that advanced. He would have done it himself, had he thought of it.

"That was a slightly adequate idea." He said placing it gently in his pocket. Hermione gave him a winning smile at the gesture. She knew what he really meant to say even if he did say it through a weakly constructed insult.

"So now I think it's time that I pester you to have some chocolate cake!"

He rolled his eyes, but Hermione could tell that he was just as eager to have the cake as she was. It was the same cake she had gotten in the summer, when they had celebrated the advance they had made in the anti-venom project.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus inquired at seeing her far away look.

"Oh nothing….. I was just thinking about the last time we had this cake."

He nodded his head remembering as well.


	23. Destination, Determination, Deliberation

**Hey Guys **

**Sorry for how long it took me to post this last chapter with the end of term and everything I just got super crazy!**

**Uni will be over soon so I might have a bit more time to post!**

**Hope you like this chapter, and please let me know if Snape is getting a bit too out of character, Im starting to think so... but maybe thats okay?**

**Let me know!**

**Please Read/Review**

Chapter 23

It was now the middle of February and Hermione was well into becoming an accomplished occlumens. Severus had now taken to testing her in the presence of others, whether it be in the Great Hall during meals or during DADA class while she was waiting for everyone else to catch up to her. It seemed to Hermione that this little game between the two of them had become one of Severus' favorite pastimes and that he truly enjoyed trying to catch her off her guard.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the slamming of a door, and Severus' snappy voice saying, "I have had it with that old man!" He said banishing his traveling cloak to the other side of the room.

"Hermione I am demanding to know! What do Potter and Albus do in those meetings! I must know!" he said now an inch from her face. Taking a step back she said in a soothing voice, "You know that I can't tell you Severus."

"You _can't_ or you _won't_? Just admit it you don't trust me!" He said in a demanding tone.

"Severus, you know that isn't true, so don't say it. This has nothing to do with my trust in you."

"Then what is it about!"

"It's not my secret to tell. Harry trusted me not to tell anyone and I intend to keep that trust. I don't tell anyone about the real you because you asked me not to. Would you like it if I told everyone that you gave me a necklace for my birthday, or that you consider me your friend?"

"No of course not! But that's different!"

"No it's really not Severus. Now I hope that you will respect my decision to not tell you everything as I have respected your decision to not tell me everything." She said with a tone of finality.

At hearing that last sentence all the fight seemed to go out of him. "You're right. I know you're right. It's just Albus! He can be so completely frustrating at times!"

"Where have you been?" She said motioning to the traveling cloak.

"I was out harvesting potions ingredients in the forbidden forest."

"Where are they? The ingredients I mean."

"I may have….. used them as ammunition on some especially happy first years." He said looking away from her ashamed, and waiting for Hermione to scold him.

"Severus!"

"I wasn't aiming for them, I merely wanted to startle them."

"Which I'm sure you more than succeeded in doing!" Looking at his broken expression she said in a softer voice, "Severus? Are you alright?"

"Just tired, I am being pulled in many different directions."

Hermione was stunned to hear such a confession out him, it wasn't like Severus to admit a weakness. "Why don't you have some of my tea and go to bed I can finish up our work for tonight. You obviously need the rest."

"That would be nice but I have seventh year papers to grade."

"It's alright I'll do them you can grade Harry, Ron, and Neville's to make sure that I stay impartial."

"Just give them T's we both know that's what I will give them." He said with a wry smile.

"I'll be sure to do that." She said jokingly. "Now go to bed!"

"Yes mother."

….

When Hermione steeped through the portrait hole it was just after two. Severus had been right, it had taken her a lot longer than she thought it would to finish the potions for the hospital wing and then grade the 7th year papers. She was now exhausted she didn't even notice Ginny come up to her. "Hello Hermione."

"Oh! Ginny! You startled me, I didn't see you there. What are you doing up at this hour?" She said through a yawn.

"I wanted to wait up for you, but I didn't realize that I would be waiting this long. Have you been in the dungeons this whole time?"

"Yes. What of it?" She said somewhat defensively.

"It's just that are you….. were you really working in the lab this _whole_ time?"

"Yes! Of course I was. What else would I be doing?"

"Well I thought that maybe _he_ might have found out about how you feel and-"

"Well you're wrong Ginny. If you must know he retired early for the evening and I was up late finishing his grading, and my own work!"

"Oh."

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me I am exhausted, and all I want to do now is go to bed."

She said walking passed her up to the girls' dormitory. "Oh and Ginny please don't tell anyone how late I got in this evening I don't want Harry worrying about me being over-worked."

"Sure Hermione, but you're not are you?"

"A little bit, but then again so is he." She said matter-of-factly. "I promise Ginny it's nothing I can't handle and I'm loving every moment of it, I really can't complain."

"If you say so Hermione. Just promise me that you'll come to me if the situation changes."

"I promise."

The next morning Hermione woke up with a splitting headache feeling as if she had only just gone to sleep. When she got into the Great Hall she instantly felt the push on her occlumency shields. It was different this time, for some reason the push was attached to feelings. It felt like concern, curiosity and… guilt? She looked up to see Severus looking straight at her. She tried to send back some sort of feelings of happiness but wasn't sure if she succeeded, by the look on his face, she hadn't.

As she tried to eat her breakfast she felt a constant force trying to break in. She was tired and not in the mood to fight off a mental breach at the moment, so with all of the force she could muster, she sent a wave of anger back at him. Making an excuse she got up from her seat and decided to go to Severus' lab to get one of his extra strength headache cures. She knew that she wouldn't be able to focus in class today if she didn't do something about it now. She was walking towards the Gryffindor corridor when she was unexpectedly pulled into a little alcove that she had never noticed before. She panicked quickly trying to remember every defensive spell she had learned. She then looked up to see who her attacker was, only to sigh in relief when she saw it was Severus.

"Merlin Severus! You gave me a fright! I thought you were going to attack me! Where are we?" She said suddenly looking around at her surroundings.

"It's a hidden alcove that I use when patrolling at night. I've caught many Gryffindor's that way."

"Why did you pull me in here?"

"I needed to speak with you."

"And this was the best way for you to do that? Someone could see us Severus."

"Impossible. There are strong wards around it."

"Well you have me here, what did you want to talk about?"

"You shoved me out of your mind in the Great Hall. Why?."

"What do you mean? I did nothing of the sort." She said knowing full well that was a total lie.

"That is not true and you know it." He said starting to get frustrated.

"I just have a headache is all. It's nothing to worry about. I was just going to the lab to get a headache cure."

He nodded, but Hermione could still tell that there was something else on his mind.

"Is there something else?" She said looking up at him.

"I have another question."

When he didn't proceed, she realized he was waiting for her permission to continue.

"Yes?"

"Today when you first walked in, you looked up at me, confused. What were you confused about?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! When you tried to enter my mind, it was different. I could feel your feelings attached to the nudge. I knew that you were curious about why I looked tired, and I knew that you were feeling guilty about it."

His eyes widened at hearing about her new discovery. "That's very interesting actually. I've only ever read about it. They say it happens when the two people in question trust each other completely they subconsciously give the other information. Over time, if practiced enough, we will be able to have full fledged conversations in our minds."

"So you've never met anyone else that can do that?"

"No. I'm not sure you realize how rare the art of legilimency and occlumency are. It is known to be used by dark wizards as a form of torture. There is rarely a time that two occlumens would trust one another enough to be able to achieve such a thing."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "That would be very useful. To be able to talk to you even if there were other people in the room."

"Indeed. Hermione I'm sorry for letting you do all the work last night, I should have realized how long it would take you."

"Don't spend another moment thinking about it, it's fine really. Besides you have already given me a thank you present." She said with a smile.

"Oh? And what would that be.?"

"You let me give Harry and Neville Acceptable's on their papers."

"I don't feel _that_ guilty."

"I better go. It's almost time for class and I still have to get down stairs and then back up in time for my DADA class with the retched Professor Snape." She said through a giggle.

"I'll see you in class, make sure you aren't seen leaving here." He said with a smirk and then walked away.

…..

The next day Hermione stormed into the lab mumbling to herself and then slamming her book bag down on her desk.

"Something the matter?" Severus said sarcastically putting a stasis on the potion he was working on.

"Oh it's just Harry. He's been getting on my nerves lately." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What has the boy done now?"

"He's just been taking a lot of shortcuts in potions."

"What do you mean?" Severus said his interest peaked. He had been wondering about this since the Christmas party when Horace had been raving to him about Potter's talents in the art of potion making. He hadn't asked Hermione in fear she would get mad at him for being nosy.

"Well today for example, we were working with Golpalott's third law." Severus nodded his head telling her to continue. "But of course Harry has no idea what Golpalots third law was! He never does do the assigned reading. We had to make an antidote, and he had no idea how to do it! His antidote turned out horribly of course, so instead of handing in his potion he handed Professor Slughorn a bezoar!"

"What did Professor Slughorn say?"

"He laughed! He thought is was genius! And on top of not being cross he gave him house points! Honestly I wish you were the potions professor again, you would never have let Harry get away with that!"

"I'm quite sure that Potter never would have tried that if I was the potions professor."

"Exactly you would at least be fair!"

"Hermione I am anything but fair. You know it, I know it and the rest of Hogwarts knows it."

"Perhaps." She said with a lopsided smile, it really was amazing how he could put her in a good mood so quickly.

"So are you ready for this Saturday?"

"What's happening this Saturday?"

"Your first apparation class."

"Oh my goodness I totally forgot! I've been so busy with everything else it just slipped my mind. Do you have any books that I could borrow on how to apparate?"

"I'm sure I have one or two that I could lend you, I'll look after we finish this evening. But I don't think you will need a book to teach you how to apparate."

"Still it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Did I tell you I am one of the professor's assigned to watch over and assist the instructor on Saturday?" He said with an evil smirk.

"Great! That's even more pressure knowing that you will be there!" Hermione was now suddenly not looking forward to the weekend one bit.

….

Hermione woke up very early that Saturday with a nervous stomach. _What if I'm the only __one who isn't able to apparate? There have been cases where a witch or a wizard despite everything just couldn't apparate. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to read those books._ She thought to herself. One of the books Severus had given her had been full of horrible accidents over the years of witches and wizards learning to apparate. She was sure that Severus had given her that particular one on purpose, just to tease her. Honestly the things that that man found funny!

When she made it into the Great Hall she didn't really feel like eating but knew that apparating on an empty stomach was not a good idea so she reluctantly ate. Feeling a slight push on her mind she looked up to see Severus sitting at the high table staring at her. _He really needed to be more careful someone could easily see him_. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, Severus looked away from her and started up a conversation with the Headmaster. Obviously he was still able to read the thoughts on the surface, granted she didn't have a wall around them, she quite liked the little exchanges they could now have even if it was basically just emotions at this point.

….

SPOV

He had been looking forward to this all week if he was being honest with himself. It was one of the reasons that he hadn't been too upset about being assigned to oversee the lesson. Of course he made sure to act as if it was the last thing he would want to be doing on his day off, he did after all have to keep up appearances. Watching Hermione fumble had become one of his new favorite pastimes. He was looking forward to making snide comments and her not being able to talk back to him.

So it was for that reason that Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall with a very satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

"What is that you look so pleased about Severus?" Minerva said with a knowing smile.

Luckily he was saved from having to answer Minerva's question when hearing a familiar voice shout

"Ah Professor Snape! So glad to see you again!" Severus turned to see the apparition instructor, a small wizard with wispy hair walking over to him. "I still remember the first day I met you! You were only seventeen then but already a master at the three D's weren't you Severus! Before the first class had even ended you apparated into your hoop!"

"Hello Mr. Twycross." Severus had to admit he did bold some sort of soft spot for the man, he had always been nice to him despite the rumors of him being a Death Eater. "How was your journey? I hope the poor weather didn't complicate things."

"Not at all, not at all m'boy it's a shame that we can't hold class outside on Hogwarts' lovely grounds, but the Great Hall will do just fine, I'm sure!" looking out at the sea of sixth years he said, "Well it looks like I'm needed!"

Severus watched as the ancient wizard took command of room reciting the same speech he had heard when he was seventeen. His eyes flickered over to Hermione who was treating every word as if it was spoken by Merlin himself. Scanning her mind briefly he had to hold back a laugh when he heard hermione reciting destination, determination, deliberation! (should be in italics). Realizing he had been looking at Hermione too long he scanned the room for students he could deduct points from. His gaze finally landed on Draco, who seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy! Be quiet and pay attention!" Barked out Minerva.

_Honestly if that boy didn't learn how to control himself he was going to get them both killed!_ Severus thought to himself as he sent a warning look over to Draco.

An hour later and only one splinch accident later class ended. Luckily there hadn't been anymore incidents with Draco and the class had gone relatively smooth. He had thoroughly enjoyed watch Hermione get all flustered while trying to apparate, and having no result. He wondered if this was the first thing that had not come easily to her. It might have been cruel to give her that book on apparition accidents but he just hadn't been able to resist. Hopefully reading those stories hadn't made her that nervous.

Eight o'clock that same evening Hermione walked into the lab to see Severus reading the latest issue of potions monthly at his desk. Not wanting to interrupt his train of thought she went over to her desk and started to read some books she had checked out from the library earlier that day.

"So how did those books on apparation work out for you?" He said with a satisfied smirk.

"You know exactly how they worked out for me. Honestly, why did you think it would be a good idea to give me a book titled _1000 Ways to Splinch Yourself _?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to resist reading it."

"You are a cruel, cruel man!"

"Have I ever said otherwise?"

"This_ is_ true I suppose. Hey Severus, could I have a pass to the restricted section, there are a few books in there that I wanted to look at for the anti venom."

"Of course." He said writing out the note and sending it over to her.

"Thank you!" she said grabbing it out of the air and pocketing it.

"So did you hear that the Hogsmeade trip for next week is most likely going to be canceled?"

"No I hadn't. Is it because of what happened to Katie?"

"Parents are getting worried, Dumbledore is getting a constant stream of letters from concerned parents, it seems like the best way to keep everyone safe."

"Yes, it is probably a good idea. Hopefully everything will calm down now."

"It doubtful." He said in a dark tone.

….

It was now the following Saturday, and as Severus had said the Hogsmeade trip had been canceled. Hermione hadn't really cared either way, she had a lot of work to do and had planned on going to the lab either way. Severus had gone to Dumbledore about something, so she was left alone to finish up the potions for the Hospital Wing by herself. It wasn't so much that she minded doing the work she just missed his company. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when the door to Severus' lab slammed open to show a very out of breath Severus.

"Merlin Severus you gave me a fright! Look you made me spill the skele-grow!"

Severus just looked at her with a anxious look on his face. "Severus? Whats wrong?"


	24. Friends Again

**Sorry guys I uploaded the wrong file and gave you the unedited version!**

**Here is the correct chapter (its pretty much the same)**

Chapter 24

"It's Ron he's been poisoned." He said waiting for her reaction. At seeing Hermione loose all colour in her face he crossed the room as fast as he could to take the vile out of her hand. "Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Is he going to be all right?" She said looking up at him, eyes filling with tears.

"Yes he'll be fine. Luckily Potter thought quickly and was able to shove a bezoar down his throat in time. He's unconscious right now, but he should be okay. He's in the hospital wing now."

"I have to go! I have to be there when he wakes up!" She said leaving everything behind as she ran from the lab all the way up to the hospital wing. When Hermione entered the hospital wing, she instantly went to Ron's side. She now realized how stupid she had been. Without saying a word to Harry or Ginny she sat down in a chair by his bedside gripping his hand as if it were a lifeline. Harry and Ginny, seeming to realize that she didn't want to talk, didn't speak.

"What happened?" she said finally, never letting her eyes leave Ron's still form. Harry then began telling her about the spiked chocolate cauldrons and then what happened in Slughorn's office. Afterwards Ginny and Harry started to speculate about who had poisoned the mead. Hermione kept silent throughout the conversation, there was no reason to speculate, she knew who had done this.

A little while later they were joined by Fred and George, which was a welcomed surprise for Hermione. She had barely seen them over the summer with all of them having such busy schedules.

"Hi Hermione." George said in a sad voice embracing her in a hug. "Hello George, Fred."

"Hi Hermione." Fred said looking at Ron. "Where're Mum and Dad?"

"They were here earlier. They are talking to Dumbledore now." Ginny replied.

"So what happened?" George said looking at Harry.

….

The next day Hermione woke up early. She had planned to go see Ron again, hopefully this time he would be awake. She had stayed in the hospital wing all afternoon until Madame Pomfrey insisted that she, Harry and Hagrid leave on account of their being too many visitors. Grabbing a quick bite to eat in the Great Hall Hermione ran up to the hospital wing still finishing her toast. When she entered she saw that he was still asleep. Figuring that she could at least give him company, she sat down in a chair by the foot of his bed and started reading one of the books she had brought along. A book that would hopefully have something on Horcruxes, she had been searching for the meaning of Horcruxes ever since Harry had mentioned them. And for the first time ever the library at Hogwarts was failing her. There was never even so much as a mention of them!

"A little light reading I see." Said the familiar voice of Severus Snape. She looked up to see the daunting figure of the Potions Master leaning over her shoulder trying to read the book in her hands. "Why on earth are you reading that?" He said surprised.

"Research." She said simply. "You never know where something useful might come from."

"This is true I suppose. But I hardly think that will be of any help."

"Why are you here anyway?" Hermione said changing the subject.

"I just came to drop off some potions for Madam Pomfrey." He said gesturing to her office.

"I'm sorry for leaving the lab in such a hurry yesterday. I realize now that I didn't even clean up. What you must think of me, I'm so sorry it was very thoughtless of me."

"Yes it was quite vexing having to put all of _your_ things away, and finish _your_ potion."

"You are impossible sometimes you know?"

He was about to retort when his eyes shot over to where she knew Ron lay. When she turned around she could see he was waking up, figuring it was best that Severus leave before he woke she turned to say goodbye, but to her surprise he was already gone.

"Hermione." Ron said in a weak voice, making Hermione jump out of her chair and over to the seat right by his head.

"Oh Ron can you ever forgive me?" Hermione said tears welling up in her eyes.

"That depends. Can you ever forgive me?"

Grabbing his hand and squeezing it she replied, "I already have."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for being such a prat. You didn't deserve it." Ron said quickly, it was obviously something that he had wanted to say for sometime now.

"I'm just glad you're safe that's all that matters." She said giving him a watery smile.

"So how have you been these past few months?" He said with genuine curiosity, but also trying to lighten the atmosphere. _He has always been one to avoid the emotional moments._ Hermione thought to herself.

"I've been good, very busy, but good." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Harry has been telling me how much work Snape's got you doing."

"Harry told you about that?" She said indignantly.

"Of course he did. He's worried about you. So am I." Ron said hesitantly.

"You don't have to worry. Professor Snape never asks more of me than I am capable of doing, and if I said it was too much he would respect my opinion on the matter." Hermione said self-righteously.

"If you say so." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek coming from the other side of the curtain. Hermione and Ron both looked at each other, knowing exactly who was on the other side. Ron quickly pretended to be asleep, while Hermione picked up her book and started to read. Suddenly the curtain dividing them from the rest of the room was thrown back to show the tear-stained face of Lavender Brown.

"What are you doing here?" Lavender said in a scandalized voice.

"I'm visiting Ron. What does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione said with a huff.

"But he's not even awake! And besides you haven't spoken to him for weeks!" Lavender said in a shrill tone.

"Yes he is asleep and I expect that he wont be waking up for quite awhile." Hermione said ignoring Lavender's last statement.

"What makes you say that!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"He just took a sleeping draught." Hermione said pretending to read her book.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I prefer the peace and quiet here compared to the Gryffindor common room. Well I _did_ anyway." Hermione said emphasizing the last statement.

"Yes well you-"

"You might want to think about how you finish that sentence Miss Brown." Came the threatening voice of Professor Snape. Lavender who hadn't seen him approach jumped in fright at the sound of his voice and instead of replying made a hasty exit.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction and said, "What brings you here Professor?" There were so many other things that she wanted to say but knowing that Ron was very awake and listening to everything they said, she decided to stick with something generic.

"I was just on my way to deliver some vials to Madam Pomfrey." Severus had obviously read her thoughts and caught on quickly.

"Ahhh I see. Well thank you for saving me, I really wasn't in the mood."

"I was only thinking of myself I assure you. I don't think I could have stood hearing her speak another word."

"Well thank you any ways."

He bowed his head slightly and left, leaving she and Ron alone again.

"I think that was the most civil I've ever seen Snape." Ron said surprised after Hermione gave him the all clear.

"It's _Professor _Snape Ron. And I've been telling you for months that he really isn't that bad." She was about to go on but then realized that Severus would probably rather she not.

"I know I know. But you have to admit he makes it hard to believe."

"At times. But lets not talk about Professor Snape anymore. How are you? Are you feeling any better?" Hermione said giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine really, it was just yesterday that I wasn't feeling well. Madam Pomfrey is making me stay here a whole week! Which means I'm going to miss the Quidditch match. Honestly, I'm fine I could leave right now if she'd let me."

"Ron it's just a game, your health is much more important than any silly match! Honestly is that all you think about!" Hermione said in an aggravated tone.

"But it's against Hufflepuff Hermione!" Ron winged. "Zacharias Smith is on the Hufflepuff team. You remember what he said about me last match. I was really looking forward to getting back at the slimy git." he said angrily

"Don't you worry about it I think that Harry found a replacement for this weeks match, so there is still a good chance that we will beat Hufflepuff."

"Whadya mean he found a replacement? I was only poisoned yesterday! Who is it?" Ron said slightly hurt.

Hermione suddenly realized that it was probably a mistake to have brought it up. But there was nothing she could do about it now. "Umm I think he asked Cormac to do it. It makes sense really, he was second best to you. I think he might have been waiting in the common room last night for Harry to see if he could fill in."

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Its not that bad Ron! Really you are blowing this out of proportion." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"What if he turns out to be better than me? And then Harry will have no choice but to kick me off the team!"

"Harry would never do that to you. Plus, there is no way that the team will like Cormac better than you. Trust me. He's a total arse!"

"It's not like I've been much better lately." Ron said glumly.

"Well as soon as you're better you'll just have to change their minds on the matter," Hermione said in her familiar bossy tone.

…...

Two days later Hermione found herself lying in bed, wide awake. She had just come from visiting Ron in the hospital wing. She hadn't left his bedside the entire weekend and as soon as classes were over that day, she went straight there. Unfortunately, her mind didn't seem to be tired. Even though Ron was the one who was in the hospital wing, it was Severus that she couldn't stop thinking about. She knew it was what Hagrid had said about Severus just as she and Harry were leaving the hospital wing the first night she had gone to see Ron. She needed to talk to him. It was only just after ten he was surely still up. So with a resigned sigh she got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. Even though she didn't have the invisibility cloak with her she wasn't too worried considering that the cloak was usually used to hide from the very man she was on her way to see.

When she opened the portrait hole to the lab she frowned at seeing Severus hard at work. He had probably been working all weekend -by himself. She felt a pang of guilt at that thought.

"Hello," Hermione said simply.

Severus didn't say anything, instead he kept stirring the potion as if Hermione wasn't there. Eventually Severus broke what was starting to become an awkward silence.

"After this I suppose you want an occlumency lesson?" he said in an angry tone.

"No, that's not why I'm here." Hermione said affronted.

"It's not?" He said shooting her a accusatory look before looking back into his cauldron.

"No it's not. I came to see you."

"You came all the way down here at ten o'clock at night, dressed like that, just to see me?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about you." she blushed at her words. "What I mean is that Hagrid told me something, about you and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since."

"And what pray tell did the great oaf tell you this time?"

"He told me about overhearing a conversation between you and Dumbledore, a few weeks ago. He didn't mean to tell us he just let it slip. He told me that you were feeling over worked. And I realized that my absence these past few days probably hasn't helped much. So here I am."

"Please Hermione spare me!" he spat out.

Well really, should she have expected anything else? She had missed two days of work, of course he would be mad at her.

"Don't be stupid you know why I'm here! Just give me instructions and I can start working."

"On the contrary Miss Granger. I have no idea why you're here. An employee of mine who had missed two days of work would know that they had been fired for such carelessness! Now get out of my sight I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh honestly Severus! Don't act so childish. And if you really meant to fire me you would have closed the passage way up! So just yell at me so we can move on."

"I am quite serious I assure assure you."

Hermione suddenly realized that he might actually be serious. "I'm sorry, you're right I had no excuse to miss two days of work. I won't do it again."

"I know you won't do it again, I'm not going to give you the chance!"

"Severus." She said in a pleading voice. "Don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" Hermione quickly realized that that last question had been a mistake, for the next second his entire face contorted with rage.

"No Hermione I don't think I'm overreacting! Considering completing this anti venom means life or death to me! No I really don't! Everyday we come in here and we don't get any closer to finishing it and everyday that goes by is a day closer to my death! Then Weasley goes and gets himself poisoned and that's all you can think about! What about me Hermione! What about me?"

Hermione just stood there in total shock. How could she have been so stupid? Of course the anti venom had been for him. And there she had been missing work, which basically said to him that she didn't care. _Oh lord what must he think of me? _She thought to herself. Hermione realized that he was still staring at her waiting for a reaction. Slowly she made her way over to him, with silent tears running down her cheeks. Looking up into his obsidian eyes she got a sudden urge to reach up and kiss him. But she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. "Severus...I-"

"Save it for someone who cares! And its Professor Snape. I no longer give you such liberties! Now get out of my sight!" Severus spat.

"No! I will do no such thing! I made a mistake! Please just let me help you!" Hermione begged.

"I don't need your help! I have been doing just fine on my own these past twenty years!"

"You are just so …...IMPOSSIBLE!" She said stamping her foot. As she walked up the secret path she thought about the difficult man that she somehow _loved_. She sighed as she thought about the last word. She loved him, even if he was completely impossible. This meant only one thing, she had to go back. When she stepped back into the lab his back was to her, and judging by his body language he hadn't heard her enter. She slowly walked up to him, watching him stir the contents of the cauldron. When she was only a few feet away he finally spoke, "I thought you'd left." He said calmly, Hermione was quite surprised considering their heated conversation only a few minutes ago.

"I came back." She said, in almost a whisper.

"You shouldn't have."

"You were right. It was completely irresponsible of me. Im so so sorry." She said stepping closer to him. "But you were wrong about one thing. "I do care about what happens to you. You have been such a dear friend to me this past year. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because we didn't finish the anti venom in time. Please let me help you." She said stepping closer. Severus didn't say anything, which was probably a good sign. Before he could ruin the moment she wrapped her arms around him trying to put all of her feelings into that embrace. As he wrapped his arms around her she sighed in relief. She was forgiven. This only made her feel a fraction better, they had to complete that antidote.

Severus if you don't mind me asking, why now?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Why now what?" he said looking at her with a confused expression.

"Well there was always a possibility that you would be killed by Nagini, but you only started working on an antidote when I started working for you. What has made you so sure that you need this anti venom now?"

With a resigned sigh he sat down on his stool. "How do you always know the right questions to ask?" he said gesturing to the stool beside him. "You were not aware of this, Dumbledore and I thought it best to just keep it a secret. I was there last summer, at the ministry. I couldn't stand just waiting to hear what had happened, I got there before most of the Order had even arrived. Knowing exactly where to go I went down to the Department of Mysteries and got there just as you were all being chased. I knew I had to help but in order to do that I had to stay hidden. I was running towards all of you and suddenly shelves everywhere began to fall. As I tried to get out of the way I saw a spell coming my way, in order to dodge it I dropped to the ground. Luckily neither the spell nor the shelf hit me but I was able to hear some of the prophecies that broke open around me. One in particular stood out to me. You see it was about me." He paused for a moment when he heard Hermione's intake of breath. "In short it said that I was going to be killed by the snake in the fifth month of the year." Hermione took a moment to process what she had just been told.

"So you've been living for the past year, thinking that your life might be coming to an end?"

He nodded yes obviously not confident in his voice at that moment.

"Oh Severus!" she said jumping off the stool and flinging her arms around him.

"Ger'off me woman, I don't need your pity!"

"It's not pity I just don't know how else to express myself!"

"Well try."

"Severus it's still possible to finish the anti venom it is after all only March. We'll just work extra hard!"

"What do you think we have been doing for the past year?" Snape said in a frustrated voice.

"Well instead of socializing after work I could go to bed then wake up around four and we could work in the morning." Hermione said trying to think of a solution.

"That only leaves you with five hours of sleep at most you can't survive on that. And I can't survive without our "socialization" as you call it, it is the only thing good in my life I refuse to give it up!"

"I hadn't realized they meant so much to you, in that case we certainly won't give them up."

"Hermione it's the only thing keeping me sane!"

"Okay then I'll start reading more research books, that should help us get some new ideas flowing. We only have to figure out how to push the venom out of the body and then we have it!"

"You say that as if it is the easiest thing in the world to figure out, that could take years!"

"Well we won't let that happen you have to be one of the most intelligent and talented potions master in the world look how far we have come in only these short months. I can guarantee no one else has gotten as far as us! And as for myself, well you hired me, didn't you? I think that speaks volumes about my capabilities! Now stop your moaning it's not doing you or anybody else any good!" Hermione said bossily as they set to work.


	25. Sports, Spells and Secrets

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry again for such a huge gap between posts, I was on holiday in the South of France for a month! ...with no internet.**

**Anyways it gave me a lot of time to write and I've got a good framework for the end of book six, which is good.**

**I came home to all this talk about Pottermore stuff... still not really sure what it is. Anyways still excited about it!**

**Hope you like this chapter, it proved very difficult to write, and didn't seem to want to end. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Read/Review!**

**Oh and anything you recognize belongs to JKR!**

**I would also like to say a BIG thank you to the people who have reviewed!**

**It was sosososo nice to come home to reviews from MyCatSammy, 31EliZAbeTH919 and MrsWolfGirl **

**REALLY made my day, you all had such nice things to say!**

**Chapter 25**

**Sports, Spells and Secrets**

SPOV

It was now Friday, five days had passed since Hermione had learned the truth about the anti-venom. Severus was surprised at how easily his spirits had lifted after telling Hermione about the prophecy. With her encouragement and constant speeches about how they could finish it in time, he truly started to believe that he still had a chance. All these thoughts were cut off when he heard his name being called,

"Severus?" he looked up to see Hermione giving him a slightly annoyed look. "Were you even listening to me?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry that I do not hang on to your every word, I do have other things on my mind besides what the _brilliant Miss Granger_ has to say," Severus said jeeringly.

"I was simply asking if you were planning on attending the Quidditch match tomorrow," Hermione said somewhat affronted.

"I hadn't planned on it. Slytherin isn't playing so I don't see much of a point," Severus said shrugging his shoulders.

"What if I told you that I knew something that you didn't? Something that I think would make it worthwhile?" Hermione said giving him a mischievous look.

"I'd say you're bluffing," Severus said confidently.

"Well then you'd be wro-ong," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you know?" Severus said now truly curious, he hated not knowing something that others did, especially when the other person was Hermione.

"You'll just have to come to the match tomorrow and see for yourself."

"I think I'll pass. You can give me the highlights afterwards. Or better yet, you could not," Severus said going back to the letter he had been trying to write before she had interrupted him.

"Oh come on. You need to get some fresh air," Hermione said trying a new approach.

"I appreciate your sudden concern for my respiratory system, but I assure you I shall be fine," Severus said not looking up from his desk.

"Suit yourself," Hermione muttered, giving up.

"Will you be going to the hospital wing after the match?" Severus said trying for coy, but utterly failing.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his question, "I was planning on it but certain things have transpired recently that have me thinking otherwise," she said evasively.

"And what would those _things_ be?" _Blast him and his infernal curiosity! _Severus said, scolding himself internally. He should not care about things that have transpired in her life.

"It's Lavender. She thinks I'm after _her man _as she likes to call him. Which couldn't be farther from the truth! Every time I go to visit him, Lavender is there, and when she sees me she has some annoying remark to make. I almost feel bad for her, really."

"Why on earth do you feel bad for _her_?" Severus interrupted, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of euphoria caused by Hermione's previous statement.

"Because she knows that Ron no longer wants to be with her. Instead of getting angry with him, she has decided to blame the whole thing on me. It's kind of sad to watch, that's all," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't deny that you are enjoying it," Severus said seeing right through her.

"Well perhaps I am a little," Hermione said looking sheepish.

…...

HPOV

"Hermione! Ready to go?" Ginny called to her as she crossed the common room. "The game will be starting soon and I don't want to be late," she said grabbing the book out of Hermione's hand.

Hermione had been about to protest but bit her tongue. She had after all promised to watch the match. Even if Severus wasn't coming, it still promised to be an eventful match. She smiled as she remembered who Minerva had asked to be the announcer for the game. Severus was going to be upset that he'd missed the show.

"So how are things going with your _special project_?" Ginny asked wagging her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Fine actually, I have been making a lot of headway, I think that book that I was reading is actually going to have a lot of answers." Hermione had stopped giving Ginny any details about that part of her life. The more she told Ginny, the more she felt like she was betraying Severus.

"Come on Hermione you _know that's_ not what I was asking. How is _it_ going?"

_"_I know what you mean Ginny and there really isn't anything to tell. Its …fine."

"There's something you're not telling me," Ginny said giving her a scrutinizing look.

"The only things I'm not telling you deals with the work we're doing," she said as they walked down the dirt path towards the Quidditch pitch. "Don't worry Gin I'm sure you'll do brilliant," she said seeing that Ginny looked quite nervous now.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's him," Ginny said nodding her head in the direction of Cormac. Hermione looked over to see him giving beaters, Coote and Peakes, a lecture about their position.

"Where's Harry? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Hermione said looking around for a sign of the boy with messy brown hair.

"He probably lost track of time in the hospital wing with Ron. I'm sure he'll be along any moment." Ginny said looking up the path that led to the castle. "You go find a seat before there are none left. It looks like almost everyone from Gryffindor is here already."

"Okay! I'll meet up with you after the match." Hermione said waving goodbye. "Good luck!"

"Thanks! See you then." Ginny yelled after her.

As Hermione made her way up the spiral staircase of the wooden structure she thought she heard someone behind her, when she turned around however, there was no one in sight. When she made it to the landing, at the top of the Gryffindor side of the pitch she was unceremoniously yanked by an invisible being, through a doorway she had never noticed before. "What on earth- ," Hermione began to say, but was then cut off by someone else.

"Shh! It's only me," whispered the voice of Severus Snape.

"Professor? What are you doing? Where are we?" Hermione whispered looking all around for the body that belonged to the voice. "And why cant I see you?" Suddenly she felt something wash over her, almost as if she had walked through a ward unknowingly.

"Better?" said the tall, dark man looming in front of her.

"What was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'll explain in a moment, I want to show you something," Severus said turning abruptly and walking up a staircase, similar to the one she had just been walking up. _'How had she never noticed this before? Surly in all the time that she, Ron and Harry spent at the Quidditch pitch they would have noticed this. _When they reached the top of the stairs, and Severus opened the door Hermione gasped at what lay before her. "Has this _always_ been here?" She wondered aloud.

"It has been for the past twenty years or so," Severus stated flatly.

"_You_ made this?" Hermione asked surprised, eyebrows raised, as she made the connection.

"I don't see why that's so hard to believe," Severus snapped.

"I just don't understand why you made it on the Gryffindor side of the pitch, surly the Slytherin side of the pitch would have been the obvious choice," Hermione said looking at the view. She marvelled at what Severus had done. He had in short made the roof above the Teacher's box a private seating area. With no ceiling or walls they had an unobstructed view of the match, Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade in the distance.

"The teacher's box, while being on the Gryffindor side of the pitch, is the only one with a roof," Severus stated plainly.

Hermione walked over to the two chairs in the centre of the roof. "Have these always been here? Or did you come by earlier and put them here for today's match?"

"They've always been here. This is the first time I've been up here since I graduated," Severus said looking around awkwardly.

"Why? If I had access to a place like this I would be up here all the time," Hermione said sitting down in one of the chairs. "Sit down, stay awhile," she said patting the chair to her right. "So what changed your mind about coming today?" She said as Severus sat down next to her.

"I was in the Professor's lounge this morning and I overheard Minerva talking about who was commentating today. I can't believe that you almost let me miss it," Severus said with a wry smile.

"I _tried_ to warn you. But you just wouldn't listen," Hermione said with glee. She probably wasn't hiding it very well but she was rejoicing internally that Severus had decided to come. Also it seemed by bringing her here he was opening up ever so slightly to her about his personal life. Something she was sure he hadn't done in a very long time. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a whistle blowing. The match had started.

"How has no one ever discovered this place? " Hermione said watching Harry zoom around the Quidditch pitch.

"I've disillusioned it so nobody can see it or us."

"I don't know of a disillusionment charm that lasts more than a few hours. You mean to tell me that you were constantly recasting the charm all these years?" Herminone said confused.

"Of course not, I made up my own form of the disillusionment charm to fit my needs. This one lasts until the caster either dies, or says the counter curse. The curse also repels anyone but the people I choose from the place."

"You made your own spells?" Hermione said impressed.

"Don't act so surprised, where do you think spells come from? Other wizards and witches made them up at some point, they don't just come out of thin air you know," Severus said trying to stop the compliment that he knew was coming. It didn't work.

"Severus that's amazing! What other spells did you come up with?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the sudden show of enthusiasm, with a quirk of his mouth, he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm telling you any of this."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked leaning her head on her hand.

"You know why," He shot back. "You know that I cannot tolerate most people for more than a few moments."

"Oh I'm so honoured that you can stand my presence for more than a few _moments," _Hermione said mockingly.

"Just barely," Severus said dryly, as Hermione slapped him playfully.

"Did you always just make improvements on spells or did you ever make any up from scratch?" Hermione asked.

"Well, some I made based on other concepts, but still had to, as you say start from scratch. There's one in particular that combines the effects of the imperious curse and polyjuice potion. By drinking a potion with a piece of the person's hair in it I can take over their body, as if my mind has been transferred into their body. While their mind goes to sleep. When the potion wears off they will remember everything as their own decisions and thoughts, they would never think that anyone else was controlling them."

"What happens to your body while your mind is somewhere else?" Hermione asked eager to know more.

Severus had been surprised by the show of enthusiasm, he had expected an expression of shock or horror not one of intrigue and curiosity. "Essentially my body goes limp, you would need to be in a very secure location because while in someone else's mind you have no way of knowing what is happening where your real body is. The potion is a tad flawed though."

"How so?"

"If I am at anytime surprised by something I loose contact with their mind. It takes a lot of concentration, more than even occlumency. Im sure you can imagine how the sudden state of shock would break your concentration even if only a fraction of it. Luckily I usually anticipate everything so it doesn't happen often. I find it also to be a good thing because if somehow this does get into the wrong hands very few would actually be able to achieve it."

"Why on earth would you make a potion like that?"

"It has come in handy many times over the years with serving the Dark Lord. Trust me," Severus said darkly.

Hermione instantly felt stupid. Of course that's what he had been using it for. And there she was dredging up old memories of things that could not have been pleasant to dwell on. Their conversation was cut short by the spacey voice of Luna Lovegood, "And that Smith of Hufflepuff with the quaffle, he did the cometary last time of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him. I think probably on purpose it looked like it, Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor. I expect he regrets that now that he's playing them. Oh look! He's lost the quaffle, Ginny took it from him. I do like her, she's very nice."

Laughing at the very original commentary Hermione said, "Aren't you glad you came?"

"Very," He said with a small smirk. Hermione marvelled at how he could keep his composure during all of it. She noticed after a moment that he was still staring at her, and with a look that she had never seen before.

Gaining her composure again, Hermione said, "So what exactly was the spell you put on me?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?" A startled Severus said, shocked.

"The spell that allows me to see you." Hermione said in way of explaining.

"Oh that, it is a disillusionment spell. It's as if there is a cloak or bubble of invisibility around me and you were able to see me once I invited you in. Does that make sense?" Severus asked.

"Completely."

Cadwallader scored then making the Slytherin and Huffelpuff side of the pitch cheer.

"Severus? Were you walking behind me the _whole time?_" Hermione said suspiciously.

"No, I was waiting at the bottom of the steps to the Gryffindor stands." Hermione felt a wave of relief at hearing this, the last thing she needed was Severus learning about her feelings for him. In response to her silence she felt a poke on her mind. "I would prefer if you stayed out for the moment, thank you very much."

"Why? What are you hiding from me?" Severus said surprisingly light hearted.

"Just my personal thoughts, nothing to worry yourself about." Hermione said appeasing.

"Mm hmm," Severus said with a sceptic gaze.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his keeper..." Came the dazed voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Can you believe Cormac! I cant believe he is starting a row with Harry in the middle of the game. Honestly someone could get hurt!" Hermione started shouting at no one in particular.

"I don't know why such actions surprise you. It seems quite typical of a Gryffindor if you ask me." Severus said with a sneer, looking at the specticale the two players were making.

"It is a wonder that we ever became friends with the opinion you have of Gryffindors!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh look the Gryffindor keeper's got hold of one of the beaters bats." Luna said interestedly.

"Merlin what is he doing now!" Hermione said standing up and walking over to the edge of the roof. "Oh dear this isn't going to end well." Hermione said biting her lip in anticipation. She watched Harry fly over to where Cormac was dangerously swinging the bat. As Harry got closer Hermione realized what was about to happen. Before she could even form words, it happened. Harry had been hit, and he was falling. "Severus! Severus! Do something please! Help him!" Before she had even finished Severus was on his feet pointing his wand in the direction of Harry's limp body, now falling through the sky. Hermione then realized that he was falling too slow. She looked at Severus and realized that he couldn't stop Harry from falling, people would be too suspicious about who had done it. She realized that he was giving Coot and Peaks enough time to catch Harry. She let out a sigh of relief as the two beaters caught him and brought him safely to the ground. Turning to look at Severus she said, "I've got to go I want to make sure he's all right."

"It's not the first time I've had to save the boys life and I'm sure it will not be the last. He will be fine, there is no need to worry yourself." He said grumpily.

"I better get going, can you undo the disillusionment charm?" Hermione said looking back at him.

"As soon as you're more than twenty feet away from me the charm breaks." Severus said pretending to be more interested in the view than the conversation.

Hermione, who was in such a rush didn't seem to register that he was in a mood, and quickly ran to the door shouting a goodbye over her shoulder.

…...

"Ron! Is he all right? I saw the whole thing from the stands! It was just horrible!" Hermione shrieked as she entered the hospital wing.

"What happened? Nobody would tell me anything when they brought him in. They all just told me he fell, but something must have made him fall." Ron said in a rush.

"It was that dunderhead McLaggen! It was all his bloody fault." Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Whoa! Calm down Hermione, you sound like Snape!" Ron said trying to calm her down.

"Well I'm as mad as Snape right now! He was utterly out of order today and it nearly got Harry killed!" Hermione raged, her face turning redder by the moment.

"Don't worry Pomfrey said he would be okay. Just a fractured skull it's already been healed. He'll be up sometime late tonight." Hermione sighed in relief. _He was going to be all right._ "Tell me what happened Hermione," Ron asked in a tentative whisper, afraid of setting her off again.

Hermione then went into a detailed recount of everything McLaggen had done all leading up to when Harry had been hit in the head with the beater's bat.

"I heard most of what happened, I could hear Luna's voice all the way from the pitch. Luna's brilliant she is. I hope she commentates every match!" Ron said with glee in his eyes, something Hermione noted that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I agree. It certainly does make the game more entertaining. You should have seen McGonagall's face, I doubt she will allow Luna to commentate again."

"I hope you're wrong, She couldn't have done better if you ask me." Ron said lying down with his hands behind his head. Their conversation was interrupted by Luna's voice, "Oh dear it seems Gryffindor has lost three hundred and twenty to sixty.. That's not very good is it, perhaps their locker room has an infestation of curaburra bugs. That would indeed explain the erratic behaviour of the keeper."

"Is it bad that I'm happy?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed at the guilty look on Ron's face.

"I think I'm not surprised. You might want to hide that grin though, because I expect that the team will be up here in a moment to check on Harry."

"Good point!" Ron said trying to school his expression in to one of sorrow and disappointment.

…...

A few hours later Hermione exited the Hospital wing after many assurances from Madame Pomfrey that Harry wouldn't be up for hours. She said goodbye to Ron and Ginny, who hadn't left Harry's bedside since she had entered the Hospital wing three hours ago, much to Dean's discomfort.

Instead of making her way back to Gryffindor Tower or the lab she made her way to the Great Hall realizing it was almost time for supper. When she got there however she noticed that Severus wasn't there and that she didn't really have anyone to sit with at the Gryffindor table. Instead she decided to go see if Severus was in his quarters, maybe they could have supper down there together. As she was walking down the secret passage way she realized in horror that she had never even thanked him! "Severus? Severus are you here?" She said walking into the lab, looking for the familiar dark figure. Not seeing any sign of him she went into his living room to find it empty as well. Thinking that he might have just gone to supper late she decided to wait for him to return. Sitting down on the couch she started reading the book she had been reading when Ginny interrupted her earlier that day.

The next thing she knew she was being woken up many hours later by and odd chocking noise. Opening her eyes she looked around groggily trying to find the source of the noise. She supposed that she should go to bed but she couldn't without seeing Severus. The fact that she was still here meant that he hadn't come back yet. Hermione finally realized that the noise was coming from Severus' office. Curious to see what it could be she went to open the door. When she peered around the door she gasped almost inaudibly. There, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood was Severus Snape.

"Severus! What happened!" Hermione said running to his side. Apparently he was unable to answer, he looked up at her and then his eyes closed.

"Severus! Wake up! Wake up!" Hermione said running over to him, kneeling by his side. When it seemed clear that he wasn't going to wake up she ran into his bathroom, where she knew he kept all the potions that he usually used for after revels, which is all she could assume was the cause of his injuries. _When was he even summoned? How long has he been lying here?_ Hermione thought to herself. After pouring down the majority of the potions and still not seeing any difference, she began to panic. By now she usually saw an improvement in his breathing or something

Thinking quickly she went into the living room grabbed some floo powder and put her head in, shouted "Albus Dumbledore's office!" When her head had finally stopped spinning she looked around the office, finally spotting the Professor by the window. "Professor Quick! It's Professor Snape. He needs help! He's hurt sir, very badly hurt."

"Where is he." Dumbledore said without missing a beat, turning around swiftly and walking over towards her. Hermione was glad for that, she didn't have the patience to deal with tons of questions.

"In his office. I wasn't able to revive him." Hermione said tears beginning to fall now that she had alerted someone, the reality of the situation had started to come down on her.

"Go see to him. I'll be there momentarily." his voice making it clear that she was not supposed to protest, not that she wanted to really. Nodding her head, she lifted herself up out of the fireplace. Then running back into Severus' office to check on him. He still looked the same, luckily he hadn't gotten any worse. Finally what seemed like an hour but was only a minute or two, Dumbledore walked in. Looking at the scene for a moment his eyebrows raised infinitesimally with out saying a word he walked over to Severus' body and put something around his neck.

"Miss Granger, its time to let go." Dumbledore said calmly. "I need to send him to the hospital wing. I cant do that with you attached to him." He reasoned While it took all the effort she had she separated herself from him. In the background she could hear Dumbledore chanting some sort of spell. The necklace around Severus' neck began to glow and then with a "POP!" he was gone. "Miss Granger I need you to tell me everything you have given Severus tonight I will need to inform Madam Pomfrey."

After she had recited every potion that she had tried she asked, "Will he be all right?"

"Sadly I cannot say. Stay here we have things to speak about. But first I must give this list to Poppy I shall return as swiftly as possible. With that he turned to go into the living room to use the floo, leaving Hermione sitting in a pool of Severus' blood.

An hour later Hermione was still sitting in the same spot. She hadn't even thought about moving, all she was thinking about was Severus.

"It's time to get up Miss Granger." Came the weary voice of Albus Dumbledore. She looked over at the direction the voice had come from and looked right past him unseeing. The next thin Hermione registered was the feeling of her body being levitated up into the air, she realized then at some point someone had cleaned all the blood off of her as well, which she was very thankful for. Before she had even been moved out of the office she had fainted.

…...

When Hermione next opened her eyes it felt like she had been asleep a very long time. It was light out now She realized now staring up at the familiar white tiled ceiling that she was in the hospital wing. She then heard the familiar sound of a page turning to her right. Looking over she saw the man that she had been so worried about sitting next to her reading a book. It must have still been quite early in the morning because she could only just see the light coming in through the window. She breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that she hadn't missed any classes.

"How is it that _I_ find _you_ in a pool of your own blood but yet I am the one lying in the hospital bed?" Hermione said gesturing to herself. As soon as she had started talking his eyes were on her.

"I have to admit the story did make me laugh when I awoke." Severus said smugly.

"And what version of the story did you hear exactly?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You found me in my usual state after a revel but the usual healing methods weren't working. After you got Albus you fainted from worried nerves. I took it as a compliment that you would faint over worrying about the likes of me." Severus finished.

"I only fainted because I was tired. It had nothing to do with you." Hermione said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest. She did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"That's not true and you know it." Severus said suddenly serious.

"Well of course I was worried about you. You were barely breathing and none of the usual potions were working. Im not heartless you know. Plus I was surprised, I am usually aware of when you have been summoned. Can you imagine how I felt opening your office door to see you lying there almost dead!"

"Oh I am so sorry that it was such a shock for you! I'll try and be more considerate next time I'm in that state!" Severus retorted sarcastically. "usually you are with me when I am summoned Dumbledore said that I wasn't brought to the hospital wing until two in the morning. He was wondering what you were doing there so early in the morning. "

"What did you say?" Hermione asked suddenly cursing her stupidity for not thinking about the consequences of what she had done.

"Luckily I had no idea why you would be there so late. So I said as much. I expect he will want an answer at some point."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. But honestly its not some big secret I came down to thank you for saving Harry. You weren't there so I decided to read for awhile. And I just happened to fall asleep, and your arrival back to our office woke me up. Its hardly scandalous."

"Im afraid its not that simple. He will be wondering how you were able to get into my personal quarters without me putting the wards down."

We've been working together intensively for almost a year, surely it wouldn't be a surprise for you to give me access to your wards?"

"Not really I was working with Jarvis for far longer and while he had been in my personal quarters many times I never gave him the freedom to come and go as he pleased."

"Really? Who else has access to your wards?"

"You and Dumbledore. That's it." Severus stated simply.

Hermione took a moment to think about what he was telling her. "Just tell him the truth if he asks. Tell him that I wouldn't stop going on about how dangerous it was to not give anyone access, especially with the revels. Tell him that I usually help you when you get back."

"Have you gone mad! I cant tell him you help me! You're a student for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine then just tell him that I was bothering you about using your library and that it was better to give me access, that way you would have to hear me complaining about not having the right book all the time."

"I suppose that could work. Hopefully he wont bring it up."

But he did bring it up. Hermione was released only an hour later. Because Harry and Ron were in the hospital wing at the moment and Dumbledore wanted to avoid anyone finding out about last night he had assigned Hermione to the private rooms in the hospital wing usually used for professors. Only half an hour after she had been released Hermione, who had been in Transfiguration at the time, got a missive from Dumbledore requesting her presence in his office.

When Hermione arrived at the Head Masters office she was happy to see that she was greeted with a warm smile and not a firm expression. "Good morning Professor." She said cheerily.

"Good morning my dear. I trust that you are feeling better?"

"Oh yes much! I believe that I was just a bit tired from lack of sleep, I feel much better now."

"Im glad to hear it. I have to say that Severus was very lucky that you were there." Dumbledore said not wasting any time with pleasantries. "He almost didn't make it as it was." He paused at seeing Hermione expression, "You look surprised, I would think, judging by your reaction last night that you would be anything but."

"Its just that I saw him this morning and he looked quite well and seemed to be back to his usual snarky self. I thought that I had perhaps overreacted last night." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Not at all. Severus has simply become a master at recuperating." Dumbledore said looking at her for a moment. "So how have you had access to his wards?" He asked giving her a knowing smile. There was obviously no point in lying to the man.

"Errr... Around the time that Kingsley and I found him almost dead in his rooms at Grimmauld Place. After he had recuperated I demanded that he give me access for cases like that one and the one last night."

"I see," Dumbledore said thinking her answer over for a moment." Knowing Severus as well as you do you must realize how out of character it is for him to trust just anyone with access to his personal quarters."

"Honestly, I think he did it just to get me off his back, I was driving him crazy with the constant nagging." Hermione said trying to cover for Severus, all be it quite poorly.

"Be that as it may Severus doesn't trust anyone. You must understand why Im concerned that he gave you access."

Hermione blushed at the insinuation. "I promise sir NOTHING of the sort is happening. I mostly go into his quarters when he's not there so I can take advantage of his library. At Grimmauld Place I never entered his rooms, but once when I thought something was wrong.

"So why then were you able to save Severus at two in the morning? Do you always wait for him to come back from revels?"

"No quite the contrary. He doesn't like me, or anyone really to see him like that. I hadn't even known he'd been summoned." Hermione was circling around the issue now and they both knew it.

"Then why were you in his quarters at such an odd hour?"

"I came to thank him. For saving Harry I mean. And when he wasn't there I decided to read and wait for him. I guess I was waiting longer than I intended because I fell asleep. I only awoke when I heard Severus stumble into his office." Hermione sat there waiting for Dumbledore to say something until she couldn't wait any longer. "Sir, please don't tell Professor Snape about what I have said, Im sure you can understand how cross he would be if he found out," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Your secret is safe with me." Dumbledore said smiling. "Now off to your next class, I have already kept you longer than I had intended.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said before closing the door.


	26. Afternoon By The Sea

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to make a quick note that I am currently working with a Beta but sadly we are only on chapter three. Both of us have very limited time to work on it. To anyone who doesn't want to read this (the unedited version) is more than welcome to wait and read it when I post it on the mugglenet website. That of course will be months away from happening. The plot will change a little for sure, but not so much so that you wouldn't recognise it, we are mostly going through it and working out all the character, grammar and plot flaws. I will be sure to put a link on my profile when I upload it to mugglenet.**

**Posting it here I was hoping to get feedback from readers on what they like and don't like, and what they want to see happen in this story. I hope that doesn't bother anyone, just thought I'd put it out there.**

**Also a big thanks to QueenofDemons68, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, DarkestAngel13 , Justagirl019, GryffindorPrincess23 , Lost O'Fallon Girl , candokid1 and TheTragedyIs13 **

Chapter 26

An Afternoon by the Sea

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I thought I'd walk you both to the Great Hall for breakfast," Hermione said with a smile. She was so happy to have both of her friends back. She had heard through Severus that Harry and Ron were being released from the hospital wing this morning, and decided to surprise them. It had been months since all three of them had been together, and she was looking forward to breakfast in the Great Hall with them. She listened as the two of them spoke about the Quidditch match, and how Harry had fallen, "It must have looked pretty funny," Ron said.

"It did not look funny!" Hermione said aghast. "It was terrifying, honestly I don't know why boys think falling to your death would look funny. Ginny and Dean got into a row just last night about it."

"I wouldn't want them to split up over that," Harry said convincing no one but Ron.

"Oh they haven't split up. They worked it out eventually," Hermione said reading the crestfallen look on Harry's face.

"Harry," Came the familiar voice of Luna Lovegood. "I've been looking all over for you." Luna said walking over to the trio.

"Nice commentary last match," Ron said.

Luna looked up then, blushing at the comment, "You're making fun of me aren't you. Everyone says I was dreadful."

Realizing his error Ron quickly tried to fix the situation, "No honestly, you were brilliant!" he said in earnest, as Luna started to empty, what looked to be, the entire contents of her bag into his hands.

"I've been told to give you this," Luna said ignoring Ron's last comment to give Harry a scroll of parchment.

Opening it as quickly as he could, he quickly read through it. "Tonight," Harry said looking up at the both of them after reading the scroll, Hermione assumed was from Dumbledore.

"So what is this?" Ron said holding up one of the onion like items Luna had him holding.

"It's a gurdyroot," Luna said as she started putting everything back into her purse. "You can keep it if you like. I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off gulping plimpies," she said now walking away, leaving Ron in a fit of laughter.

As they began making their way down to the Great Hall, Ron said, "You know she's grown on me, Luna. I know she's insane but it's in a good-" He stopped suddenly, there waiting at the end of the marble staircase was Lavender, and she didn't look at all pleased to see him. He gulped nervously before getting out a nervous, "Hi."

"C'mon," Harry whispered to Hermione.

As they made their way into the Great Hall Hermione heard Lavender say, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was _she_ with you?"

This was perfect! Hermione thought to herself. It looked as though Lavender wasn't going to be putting up with Ron for much longer, which meant that she could put her plan into action that much sooner.

_What are you plotting? _Came the familiar silky voice.

Hermione sat bolt upright at the intrusion. _Since when could they conduct a full conversation in their heads? _Hermione thought.

_ Something I figured out the other day. _The voice said answering her question.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. _You can hear my thoughts as well?_

_ Yes. Now what are you plotting?_

Hermione looked up at the staff table to see Severus looking at his food as if nothing was out of the norm and he wasn't having a conversation with a student halfway across the hall. _How do you even know that I'm plotting something? _She asked accusingly.

_You just have that look about you. Your "I'm plotting something face." _

_ "_Hermione?" Harry said, looking over at her concerned. "Are you all right?"

"What! Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione said, attempting an innocent expression.

"You just looked like you were in a different place, that's all," Harry said, still looking a little concerned.

"I'm fine, just thinking about a project that I'm working on." Hermione said. Wanting to change subject she whispers to Harry, "Ron doesn't look too happy does he?"

Harry turned his head slightly to see Ron sulking as he sat next to Lavender eating his food. It was quite obvious to anyone who looked over at the couple that they were having problems. "There's nothing we can do, Ron's just going to have to solve this problem on his own. I just hope it doesn't take too long," Harry said shaking his head.

"As do I," Hermione said, nodding in agreement.

…...

That evening, after supper Hermione walks into the lab to see Severus at his desk writing furiously. "Good evening." he said in his usual deep timber. It seemed that he was in one of his rare good moods.

"I spoke to Katie today. Katie Bell I mean. I'm sure you knew that she returned today." Hermione said walking over to stand across from him.

"Yes it was the talk of the Professor's lounge. Oh joy! Another Gryffindor is back amongst us." Severus said sarcastically. "Please enlighten me what did the girl have to say?"

"We spoke about you, actually." Hermione smiled at the surprised look he gave her.

"Me? Why on earth were you talking about me?"

"Katie was telling me that it was all thanks to your potions that she was alive, that St. Mungo's didn't have a potioneer competent enough to make the correct antidotes needed for her curse."

"Well that I do believe. I taught most of the potioneer's at St. Mungo's and they're dunderheads, the lot of them. The reason that Miss Bell is still alive is because only the smallest amount of skin possible, touched the cursed necklace."

"Say what you want Severus Snape, but I know the truth." Hermione said confidently.

"And what is that truth precisely?" Severus said good naturedly.

"That you, Bat of the Dungeons, actually like Gryffindor's." Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"No one would ever believe you." He said with an evil smirk. "Besides it's not even true."

"You can't deny it Severus, I know it's the truth." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Only a few." He said finally. "And I like them _despite _that particular quality."

"Mhmm." Hermione said doubtfully.

"So are we ever going to finish our conversation?" Severus said finally putting his quill down to look at her.

"And what conversation would that be?" Hermione said curiously.

"What are you plotting." It wasn't a question it was more of a friendly demand.

"Ahhh that." Hermione said leaning against his desk. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"You do realize that I could just search your mind and know in a matter of seconds." Severus said leaning back in his chair, eyebrow raised.

"To a friend? I don't think you capable of such a thing, not with these circumstances any ways." Hermione said confidently.

"Perhaps you underestimate my curiosity." Severus challenged.

Hermione gave him a look, as if sizing him up. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Finally Severus let out a sigh and said, "Fine. But you will tell me at some point won't you?"

"Of course, who else would I celebrate with?"

"Hopefully it's nothing to do with S.P.E.W., otherwise we will be waiting a long time to celebrate." Severus said under his breath. Of course Hermione heard him, and sent a minor stinging hex his way.

"For your information, it has nothing to do with S.P.E.W.!" Hermione said hotly.

"That hurt you know!" Severus said, grabbing the spot on his arm where Hermione had hexed him. "Hexing a teacher is strictly forbidden Granger."

"Oh please Severus, it was only a minor stinging hex, relax for goodness sake." Hermione said waving her hand at his previous comment.

"No respect, whatsoever!" He said with a huff, returning to his parchment.

…...

It was early the next morning when Hermione woke unexpectedly to someone poking her repeatedly. "Miss, Miss, you must come with Dobby," squeaked the little elf.

"Dobby? What, where? What time is it?" Hermione said groggily still coming to.

"You is needed Miss."

"Okay, okay I'm up," she said, clambering out of bed, as she put on her dressing gown. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes Miss everything is fine, you must get dressed and then Dobby will take you. You will see." He said giving her a big smile.

When Hermione was dressed and ready. she as quietly as possible, left the dorm and went down to the common room where Dobby was waiting for her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, taking his hand.

"The dungeons," Dobby said, and before Hermione had time to process they had disapparated and apperated into Snape's library.

"About bloody time." A voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see Snape putting a book down on the coffee table beside him.

"Oh I'm _so sorry _that I wasn't raring to go at five in the morning!" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"I find it quite concerning that when you are woken up in the middle of the night your first reaction is about your appearance."

"Dobby seemed to think I had enough time. If I had thought something was wrong I would have come directly," Hermione said crossing her arms, quite cross at the man sitting in front of her now. "And why am I here? It must be important to wake me up at this hour."

"We are taking a trip," Severus said simply, standing up and walking over to his bedroom door.

"A trip? For how long? I have classes! People will notice if we are _both_ missing."

"Relax we will be back for dinner. And as for people noticing, I think you're giving your peers too much credit. When people find out that my classes have been cancelled they will be too excited to care, and as for you, Minerva is going to say that you are doing research for her."

"Where are we going?" Hermione's asked, her curiosity now peaked. She saw the smirk of satisfaction on his face at hearing the eagerness in her voice.

"Pembrokeshire, Wales." Severus said as if that answered her question.

"What's in Wales?" Hermione asked, a bit confused.

"You'll see." Severus said, walking into his bedroom. "Follow me."

Hermione tried to ignore the chill now making its way up her spine as she followed Severus into his bedroom, not really knowing where this was going to lead. She watched as he walked over to the opposite wall made of stone. He then turned around and gave her an intense glare. "What you are about to see never leaves this room. Understand?"

Realizing that he was waiting for a response Hermione nodded her head yes. He then spun around, and taking out his wand, began tapping the stones in front of him. It reminded Hermione instantly of the entrance to Diagon Alley. Suddenly they started to move apart, she gasped as the grounds of Hogwarts were revealed.

"I don't usually use this door but your perfume is very strong, no doubt Mrs Norris is wandering about and will alert Filch to your presence," Severus said with a sneer. Hermione had heard him on many occasions grumbling about the feline after his rounds of the school, talking about how unnatural her relationship with Filch was.

"Why don't you use this door more often?" Hermione asked as they began to make their way across the grounds.

"The less I use it, the less likely it is that someone would find out about its existence," Severus said darkly.

"I suppose that makes sense. So how are we supposed to get to Wales?"

"We shall apparate of course. Just beyond the gate," Severus said gesturing to the main entrance. Hermione nodded her understanding as she tried to keep up with his long strides. They spent the rest of their walk in companionable silence, simply enjoying the morning sunrise. When they arrived at the gate she heard Severus mutter something under his breath, she was about to inquire as to what he said when her question was answered by the creaking of the iron gates opening. Severus stepped forward and then turned to Hermione, offering his arm. Only slightly hesitant, Hermione took a deep breath and held tightly. She squeezed even tighter as she felt the usual sensation of her body being squeezed through an impossibly tiny hole. But just as she thought she couldn't stand it any longer, it was over. Feeling a little nauseous she kept her eyes shut.

"You can let go now." Severus whispered. "We're here." Hermione snatched her hands back, embarrassed at her childish behaviour. Opening her eyes, she gasped at what lay before her. Severus had apparated Hermione to her dream place. She had always pictured living somewhere like this. They were obviously not close to any cities, most of the land seemed to be farmland, in the distance you could see the luscious green fields speckled with cows and sheep. And right in front of them was a beautiful cottage with vines growing up the front. The house was made out of stone with blue shutters, on the side of the house there was a large greenhouse, almost as large as the house itself. On the other side, there was a garden which was overflowing with an impossible amount of colours, and behind everything, was the ocean.

"Severus its beautiful! Where are we?" Hermione said in wonderment.

"Pembrokeshire, Wales. I told you already," Severus said grumbling.

"Yes, but _where_ are we? Why are we here?"

"Hawthorne Cottage. This is my safe house. It is also where I grow all of my potions' supplies that I am not able to purchase."

"Your safe house? Why would you bring me here? You shouldn't let anyone know you have a safe house, it defeats the purpose." Hermione said quite upset.

"You don't understand. I want you to know where my safe house is. If in the future anything happens I want you to be safe. I have changed the wards so you may apparate here. All I ask is that you apparate somewhere else first so that you are sure no one is following you." Severus said seriously.

"You're giving me permission to use your safe house?" Hermione said disbelievingly. "You realize that if something like that happened I would be bringing Harry and Ron with me right?"

"Although I cringe at the thought of helping those two idiots, if it kept you safe, I would be willing to let them come here as well.

"I cant believe what I'm hearing!"

"I can just as easily revoke my generous offer." Severus said grumpily.

"But you wont. Despite what you, and everyone else says you're a good man Severus Snape."

"There is no need to suck up to me Miss Granger, I have already set the wards." Severus said with a frown.

"I am not sucking up! I'm saying thank you."

"Well let's get going, enough with your so called "thank you's" we have harvesting to do, and I would like to be back in time for supper," Severus said, obviously uncomfortable with her candour. As they came closer to the greenhouse Hermione realized that the greenhouse _was _larger than the house, quite a bit in fact.

"Severus this is incredible! If only Neville could see this." Hermione said, eyes glowing with mirth.

"I highly doubt there will ever be a time when I willingly let that menace near my greenhouse." Severus said, quite serious.

"Severus you must have heard how gifted he is in Herbology." Hermione said placating.

"That may be, but he is guaranteed to kill something if I am present."

"Hmm I wonder why," Hermione said sardonically.

"Here's a basket." Severus said, indicating that the conversation was over. "I trust you know how to harvest shrivelfig's?" He said dryly.

"You assumed correctly," Hermione said in mock seriousness.

Rolling his eyes, Severus sighed and said, "Then get to work we don't have all day."

"Yes sir!"

…...

Around half past ten they had harvested half of the ingredients on their list. All Hermione could think about at that moment however was harvesting herself some food. In the shock of being woken up so early she had forgotten to eat. "Severus? Can we stop soon and get something to eat? Im ravenous!" Hermione said just as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"If we must." Severus said with a sigh. "You are aware that it is only half past ten?"

"I don't care! I haven't had a bite to eat all day!" Hermione said hotly. "_Someone_ woke me up at the crack of dawn."

"All right. All right, stop your winging woman! We'll eat as soon as I finish with the ginger root," Severus said with a sigh.

As they made their way out of the greenhouse and over to the side door, Hermione came to the realization that she was about to see Severus'' home, a place where she was sure few could boast of seeing.

"What's wrong?" Severus said, turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, instantly on guard.

"I just felt a jolt of emotion go through your mind."

_Damn! She had forgotten that he was constantly scanning her mind. _"Oh nothing's wrong. Im just excited to see your home. I have to admit I'm quite curious to see how Severus Snape really lives."

"Don't get too excited, I only come here a few times a year to harvest potions ingredients. I don't like to come here too often, it helps me keep this place a secret. I wouldn't call it my _home_." Severus said putting emphasis on the last word.

"After the war is over, are you going to live here? I'd come visit you. We could have tea together every Sunday." Hermione said with a teasing smile.

"I'll be lucky to see it to the other side of this war." Severus said with a bitter edge to his voice.

"Well leave the place to me then! You know I'll take good care of it!" Hermione said with an evil smile.

Severus laughed at her wicked sense of humour, it seemed that he was starting to rub off on her. "Only if you promise never to let Neville Longbottom into my greenhouse." He said still chuckling.

Hermione, pretending to think his stipulation over, finally she answered, "I suppose I could do that if that is what you truly wish."

"Then its settled. I will leave the house to you." He said with a nod of his head.

"Splendid! I have always wanted a house by the sea." Hermione said with a giggle. They walked the rest of the way in silence both trying to pretend that their conversation was only a joke. "So what are we having for lunch?" Hermione said breaking the silence.

"I'll have to see what's in the kitchen. I'm not exactly sure what I have." Severus said with a grumble.

"Don't worry. Im sure we can find something." Hermione said as they walked into the mudroom of the cottage.

"The kitchen is just through here." Severus said leading the way after kicking off his muddy shoes. Hermione had to hold back a smile, it seemed almost unnatural for him to be walking around the house without his shoes on.

"Severus this is gorgeous!" Hermione said in awe as she walked into the kitchen.

"What were you expecting?" Severus replied.

"Something smaller for sure. Do you like to cook?"

"Sometimes." He said with a sigh. "I'd rather spend the time in the lab." Hermione could tell that he was tired, he couldn't have gotten much sleep and was obviously hungry as well. "Let's see what's in the fridge." He said getting up.

"Sit down Severus. I insist, I'll make lunch, you just relax. It is after all going to be my house one day. Let me play host, it'll be good practice." Hermione said bossily, as she went over to the fridge and shooed him away.

"How do you feel about a salad?" Hermione said looking at the sparse contents of Severus' fridge.

"I'm not entirely opposed to it." Severus said his lips thinning slightly. The truth was he was much more of a meat eater, but he wasn't about to discourage the girl when she was so willing to make him lunch.

"Good because I think that's about all I can make. Luckily you have an amazing vegetable garden." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"I don't usually keep much in this house, I never stay here long. I usually get the supplies I need and then leave."

" It doesn't matter. I love making meals out of the odds and ends in the kitchen, I find it to be rather a lot of fun. Don't you?"

"I cant say that I do." Severus said dryly.

"Must you always be so uptight?" Hermione said with a sigh. "You can relax you know, we aren't at Hogwarts. Nobody's watching you."

For a moment neither of them said anything. Eventually Severus sighed in defeat, standing up he took off his robes, banishing them to a nearby coat rack. "Will that do?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"For now." Hermione said, with a triumphant air about her. "I'll be right back, please do make yourself at home." She said in mock seriousness, as she left to go gather ingredients from the garden.

"It's not your house yet witch," Severus said smirking slightly, now left alone in his kitchen. It was odd being here with someone else. To make sure that the location had been kept a secret Severus had never even told anyone about it's existence, let alone bring them here for gardening, then lunch. It had taken him months to find a suitable safe house. Not wanting it to be by any wizards he had chosen a small muggle village, one that was also near the sea, which pleased him very much. Pembrokeshire also had a vast amount of open space, which meant neighbours were few and far between. This was something else that Severus was most pleased about. He had always enjoyed the solitude that this place brought, but it was different now. This past year, getting to know Hermione had shown him how his life could have been if he hadn't decided to become a Death Eater. He was becoming increasingly worried at how much he preferred this alternate life.

"Something the matter?" Hermione said walking back in with a basket full of lettuce and various vegetables.

"Nothing in particular," Severus answered flatly.

Hermione looked over at him sceptically, knowing full well that he was lying, deciding to let it go she got to work on the salad as Severus watched her.

"I am surprised to hear you say that you like to cook, you don't strike me as the type." Severus said, commenting on Hermione's previous statement.

Hermione gasped dramatically bringing her hand to her chest and said, "You mean that _I_ a Gryffindor surprised _you_ Severus Snape, master spy extraordinaire?"

"Oh hush woman, I was merely making conversation," Severus said with a frustrated grumble.

Smiling she said, "Im sorry, it's not right to tease. My reply to your conversation making comment is that my mum and I always use to cook together. As a child I didn't have many friends. Most weekends were spent in the kitchen with my mum, discovering some new recipe that we would find in an old cookbook." Hermione's face became melancholy then, "That's the one thing that I don't like about Hogwarts, how little I get to see my parents. I feel like they barely know me anymore."

"It's ironic that was always the one thing that I loved about Hogwarts, _not_ having to see my parents. How I used to hate the summer months. You're lucky that you have parents like yours," Severus said pensively.

"Im sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Do not be sorry for that. If you're going to be sorry for anything, apologize for stealing the boomslang from my stores in second year," Severus said with a wry smirk.

"You knew about that!" Hermione said blushing furiously as she placed two servings of salad down on the table.

"Not at first. I was able to put two and two together when you were sent to the hospital wing with a tail," He said smirking when he saw Hermione cringe at the mention of the tail.

"You know about the tail too?"

"Of course I do, I was the one after all who made the antidote."

"You did?" Hermione said looking surprised.

"Who else would have been able to." Severus replied.

"I guess I never really thought about it. Thank you, by the way," Hermione said taking a bite of her salad.

"There is no need to thank me. It all comes with the territory of being the Potions Professor," Severus said, following suit and eating a forkful of the surprising tasty lunch.

"Why didn't you ever give me detention?" Hermione asked looking over at him.

"I tried," Severus said lift one corner of his mouth up. "But Dumbledore decided that the tail was punishment enough," He said now avoiding eye contact with her.

"You're lying to me! I can tell. So don't try to deny it, I know you too well," Hermione said pointing an accusing finger.

Severus _had _been about to deny it, but seeing the look on her face he gave in. "I may have taken longer than needed on the antidote," Severus said taking another bite of his lunch before Hermione could start in on him.

"You mean to tell me that I spent weeks, _weeks Severus! _As a cat for no good reason, other then your petty vendetta against me!" Hermione said in a thunderous voice.

"It seemed appropriate at the time," Severus said stiffly.

"I'm going to get you for this! Do have any idea how uncomfortable it was having a tail?" At this question Severus began to laugh. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!" But by this point Hermione's resolve started to crumble and she too began to laugh. After what seemed an eternity they settled down, and Hermione repeated her earlier statement. "I _am_ going to get you back for this. Just you wait," She said with a determined look on her face.

"Oh I shudder to think about what you could do," Severus said in mock seriousness.

"Go ahead, joke," Hermione said confidently. "I'll be the one laughing in the end. Now finish your lunch I want to get home in time for supper." She said quoting him from earlier.

"Yes dear." Severus said under his breath, before taking another bite of salad.

…...

It looked as if Severus had over estimated the amount of time that it would take to harvest all of the ingredients. This made Hermione very cross indeed when she realized that there had been no need for her to wake up so early. "I could have slept another two hours Severus, you could have at least offered me breakfast!" She said crossing her arms as they walked, under a disillusionment charm, towards the secret passageway to Severus' quarters.

"Oh I'm _so sorry _that I gave you the opportunity to work with level five plants that you, otherwise never would have seen in your life! Really how could I be so inconsiderate!" Severus said, as he opened the secret passage with a flick of his wand.

"I'm not saying that I didn't want to come, I'm just saying that I would have liked to sleep a little longer. That's all." Hermione said walking through Severus' bedroom and into the sitting room, towards the lab door."

"Ungrateful little Gryffindor." Severus muttered under his breath. "Where do you think you're going?" He added at seeing Hermione open the door to the lab.

"Where do you think I'm going? Back to my dorm, of course!" Hermione huffed indignantly.

"You cant go back there yet, someone will see you. Everyone thinks that you are doing special research for Minerva, you cant been seen until dinner."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione slams the door and sits down in her chair by the fire, letting out a loud huff while doing so. After ten minutes of brooding Hermione looked up at Severus, waiting until he looked up at her.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Severus said raising an eyebrow.

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione said softly, "Im ruining a perfectly nice day aren't I?"

"Yes. I believe you just did." Severus said looking down as he flattened a non-existent crease in his robes.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it was an amazing opportunity to get the hands on experience. And you just offered me a safe house on top of everything else." Severus barely had a moment to comprehend what was happening before Hermione had wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't the most comfortable hug Severus had ever received. He was sitting down in his chair while Hermione was half sitting half leaning on the right arm of the chair, hugging him close to her body. Severus unsure of what to do patted her on the back. It was then that the girl in his arms began to cry. Fearing that him patting her on the back had been the trigger of her tears, he immediately stopped.

"Im sorry Severus. I know you hate it when I cry." Hermione said through her sobs. "Or hug you for that matter." She said with a slight chuckle. "It's just that I'm so scared for you. I can't imagine you not being a part of my life." She said finally drawing back to face him, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Severus just looked at her, and marvelled at the fact that these tears were for him. She was crying about the _idea_ of losing _him_. He realized that she was waiting for him to say something. But even the idea of being able to form words at the moment was impossible. Ever so slightly he leaned in closer to her face. He heard her breath catch as she realized what he was about to do. He noticed however that she did not try and distance herself from him, she was after all sitting on arm of _his_ chair. And just as their lips were about to meet they were interrupted by a ball of orange fluff jumping onto Severus' lap.

"Crooks!" Hermione gasped, instantly jumping two feet away from Severus, blushing furiously at what she and Severus had almost done.

Severus stood up quickly, and walked over to the door to his, while muttering something about having paperwork to catch up on. Hermione, who barley had a moment to respond, whispered a timid, "See you at dinner." Before retreating to the lab to get a head start on restocking medical potions for the hospital wing.

…...

The next few days had been decidedly awkward between Hermione and Severus. Their working time had been considerately cut down since their "almost kiss". Hermione never went down to the lab until precisely eight, and left at eleven, which admittedly didn't give them enough time to really accomplish anything. They spent most of the time in silence and on opposite sides of the room. Even her friends had started to notice. Ron had even inquired about it. "Don't get me wrong Hermione, I like that you're spending more time with us. Im just asking why. That's all." Ron said defensively.

"There just hasn't been a lot of work for me lately. That's all. We're just a bit stuck at the moment. And until we figure out the next step, there's nothing for me to do." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. "Have you finished your Herbology essay?" She said changing the subject.

"Yup finished it yesterday!" Ron said cheerily, it wasn't often that he was able to boast.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione said turning her attentions over to him.

"Not yet." Harry said looking at his watch. "I have to go to my lesson with Dumbledore soon, Im never going to finish it." He said frustrated.

Rolling her eyes and sighing Hermione said, "Go on, I'll finish it for you." Harry's face snapped up too look at hers, eyes filled with relief.

"Thanks Hermione. Your the best. I don't know what I would do without you." Harry said handing his essay over, then gathering his things to leave for his lesson.

"Yes, yes. I know." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Really, you're a lifesaver. I might be late, don't wait up I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow." Harry said as he made his way out of the portrait hole.

Hermione shook her head as she watched her friend leave, _honestly it's a wonder he was able to pass his OWL's!_ She thought to herself, opening up to chapter sixteen, Rare Herbs, Fungi and Pastes of their Herbology text. She was actually glad to do some Herbology homework. She hadn't read the last few chapters they had covered, and was starting to feel guilty about it. It was when she came across a side note halfway through the chapter, that her heart almost skipped a beat. She could hardly believe what she was reading. She had found the solution to completing the anti-venom!


	27. The Pulventriculo Plant

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry that this one took me so long it was literally torture to write! I just couldn't seem to finish it. **

**I'd like to send a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter QueenofDemons68, priestess-yukii18, maj, Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21 , LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, gwendlyn, DarkestAngel13, TheTragedyIs13 , Justagirl019, & whenthesnowmelts! **

**So what did you guys think of Mr Rickmans performance?**

**As always Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**The Pulventriculo Plant**

It was official, the past four days had been the longest days of Severus' life. Every time he saw Hermione he was unsure of what to do, or what to say. He couldn't bring _it_ up, that was for sure. Hermione's occlumency lessons had stopped without discussion, and she had stopped her habit of lounging in his library until all hours of the night. In other words he was miserable. He missed his friend, and wasn't sure how much longer he could take their clipped sentences and tense working hours. _If it doesn't get better by the end of the week I will put us both out of our misery, and dismiss her. Why had he even done it in the first place?_ That was the real question, he thought to himself. _Was it just because no one had ever cared as much as her? _If he really wanted to be honest with himself, Severus knew the real reason for his actions, he was in love. He breathed a deep sigh of discontent as he accepted the truth. He was in love with Hermione Granger, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Deciding to turn in early for the night, Severus got up from his seat, extinguishing the fire as he walked towards his bedroom. He knew there was only one way to deal with the situation, total and utter denial. Closing his eyes he tried to clear all thoughts from his mind, eventually falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

"Severus! Severus! Wake up! It's important!" Hermione said in a frantic whisper.

"What is it." Severus said grabbing his wand, ready for an attack.

"No, it's nothing like that." Hermione said forcing his wand hand down.

"Then why on earth are you in my _private quarters_ at this time of night?"

"Sorry I didn't think you'd be asleep already, it's only half past ten. I would have come down sooner but people would have asked questions, I had to wait until everyone went up to bed."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. _Why _are you here." Severus ground out. Being alone in his bedroom with the women, no student that he had feelings for, was definitely not a good idea.

"Oh! Right, sorry. I've done it! I think I've found the missing ingredient!" Hermione said practically jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Severus said, sitting up suddenly.

"The Pulventriculo plant! It's not a very commonly used plant, as it is very difficult to grow, and there are many suitable substitutes, but only _that_ plant could survive against Nagini's venom!"

"It's so simple. How could I not have thought about it before." He said, getting out of bed heading for his wardrobe, all thought of awkwardness washed away by the rush of adrenalin now pumping through his veins. "I will leave now. There is no time to waste, it takes many months to grow, I will be gone until tomorrow evening at least."

"Months? But what about the prophecy, you don't have months." Hermione said, suddenly crestfallen.

"We don't know that! This is the only lead we have, I must act. Meet me in the lab tomorrow around nine, I will explain what is to be done next." Severus said, and with a jerk of his head he left Hermione alone in his bedchambers.

* * *

The next day went by very slow indeed, the only thing on Hermione's mind was Severus and whether or not he had been successful in obtaining the Pulventriculo bulbs. He hadn't been at breakfast or lunch, which Hermione had expected. Rumours were already flying around the school that he had been poisoned, and was currently fighting for his life on the fifth floor of St Mungo's. At dinner Hermione began to hope that he might appear, she had no such luck however as his seat remained empty. She sighed in dissatisfaction as she made her way back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ron knew that something was up and thought it better not to ask, instead just letting her be alone with her thoughts, they didn't even question her when nine o'clock rolled around and she left with a not too convincing. "I think I'll just go to the library. Don't wait up."

As soon as the portrait to the secret passage was closed Hermione made a run for it. She couldn't wait to hear news of Severus' last twenty-four hours. Had he been successful in aquiring the bulb? Or even a plant? Had he even returned? Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if it would take longer to procure one.

"Severus?" Hermione said looking around the lab quickly. Not seeing any sign of him, she continued into the library, she was about to call his name again when she was silenced by the sight that greeted her. There, asleep on the couch, was the feared Potions Master. Rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh she turned to leave, knocking into the door slightly as she went, she couldn't wake him, he probably hadn't slept since last she saw him.

"How long will it take you to realize that you are neither stealth nor quiet?" Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione cringed, "Sorry did I wake you?"

"If my wards hadn't alerted me first, I'm sure you would have," Severus said derisively.

"Well it's not as if I was trying to hide my being here." Hermione said good naturedly

"Be that as it may I've witnessed you in stealth mode, its not much different." Severus said with a wry smile.

"So are you ever going to tell me how it went?" Hermione said, not able to stand not knowing a moment longer. "Were you able to get a bulb or a plant?"

"I was not able to get a plant, they are in very short supply and if you want quality they are in even shorter supply. I was however able to get some bulbs from a very reliable contact that I have."

"You did, oh Severus that's brilliant!" Hermione said rushing over to sit next to him, she didn't hug him, not after what had happened the other night. "Then why did it take you so long to return?" Hermione asked trying to avoid the tension.

"This contact I have is in the muggle world, there are certain ways of communication and transportation that were cut off for me. I also had to stop by my house and get some ingredients we needed." Severus said moving over to stand by the fire.

Hermione, upset by the obvious display of disdain to be near her he was showing, sank back into her chair, you're sure this contact can be trusted?"

"Yes. It is a man that I have known for years and a contact I made through muggle means. I also use an alias when working with him, he has no idea what my real name is or what I really look like." Severus said pouring himself a drink.

"That's brilliant! How do you always think of everything?" Hermione blushed realizing that she sounded like some adoring adolescent fan.

"It's my life, if I don't think of everything, I don't get a second chance." Severus said coldly, luckily not noticing Hermione's embarrassment.

"Im sorry, it was silly of me to say." Hermione said hesitantly, not knowing where to look.

"Think nothing of it." Severus said, still not looking at her. The plant won't be ready until late September, in which point I might be very busy and unable to make the anti-venom," he said with a deep sigh. "This is why I think it best we stock up now, while we can. Make as many batches of the anti-venom and put them is a long-term stasis. It will save me a considerable amount of time in the fall. I thought that-"

"But what about me? Surely if you're busy I would have the time." Hermione said looking at him confused.

"As you said before, I plan for every possible scenario, who knows where we will be in September, there is no guarantee that either of us will be here." Severus said taking a gulp of fire whiskey.

"I suppose, but it's hard to imagine Hogwarts without Severus Snape, I hope at least that doesn't change." Hermione replied looking down at her hands

Severus snorted at hearing her last sentiment, "I don't think anyone else would agree."

"Perhaps." Hermione shrugged. "But I'm smarter than all those people," she said with a wicked grin. "So when do you want to make all of these anti-venoms? During the summer when we will have more time?"

"No. No that could be too late. I want to have them made by the end of the month." Severus said, leaving no room for discussion.

"All right, I'll leave it up to you when you want to do it, just give me a days notice." Severus nodded his understanding, looking down at the empty tumbler in his hand. "I think I'll go now, you look awfully tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said getting up to go.

"Tomorrow." Severus said barely above a whisper.

* * *

A week had passed since Severus had returned with the Pulventriculo bulb. Hermione, Ron and Harry had just returned to the Common Room after supper, when they noticed a crowd of people standing around the notice board, all trying to get a look at what had been posted.

"It's about our apparition test!" Ron called out to them over the crowd, she and Harry had taken advantage of the distraction and had claimed the most coveted table and chairs in between the fire place and window. "It's on April 21st." Ron added, making his way through the crowd.

"April 21st? That's so soon! I've barely had time to focus on it!" Hermione said, worrying her lip into nothingness.

"Relax Hermione you'll do fine." Harry said comforting her.

"Yeah I know you'll be brilliant. It's me you should be worried about," Ron said looking a bit green at the prospect of the test.

"Don't get too upset about it Ron, it doesn't matter," Hermione said hypocritically.

"That's not what I'm upset about, I just remembered I haven't finished my essay for Snape on Dementors." Ron groaned.

"Come here," Hermione sighed. "I'll help you with it."

"You're the best Hermione, honestly I don't know what I'd do without you." Ron said sighing in relief as he sat down next to her.

Three hours later found the trio alone in the common room, "And... done!" Hermione said putting the finishing touches on Ron's essay. It had taken her extra long to write, afraid that Severus might recognize her writing style and attention to detail, she had had to rewrite every passage a few times until she was convinced that Ron would be able to pass it off as his own. Just as Ron began to thank her again profusely for writing it, he was interrupted by a loud and familiar _Pop!._

_ "_Creature!" Before the house elf could say a word there was another loud _Pop!_ , "Dobby!" Harry said, seemingly not surprised at all to see them.

"Harry what on earth are they doing here?" But it was no use Harry was fully ignoring Hermione now, and by the look on Ron's face he wasn't going to answer her question either.

Hermione was aghast at hearing that Harry had had Creature and Dobby follow Draco all over the school. What if he had seen them? He would recognize both of the elves, and know immediately that Harry was behind it.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione, it was the only way I could know for sure where Malfoy was going when he was off the map. I'd have thought you'd be happy-" Harry began.

"Happy? Why on earth would I be happy about you assigning a tail to Draco Malfoy! If you're right about him being a Death Eater, then you should be staying as far away from him as possible, not putting yourself in the thick of things!" Hermione said her face turning redder by the second.

"But that's what I was doing!" Harry protested.

"Harry, Draco knows both Dobby and Creature, if he had seen either of them following him he would have known right away that you were behind it. And if you think that Draco was responsible for almost killing Katie Bell I would think you'd be smart enough to know not to risk your life or theirs!" She said gesturing to the two house elves in front of her. Harry now realizing the potential harm he had put the two elves in went pale.

"Im sorry Hermione, you're right. I didn't think about the consequences. But now that we have the information, I'm certainly not going to waste it." Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration, _There was no getting through to this boy!_ She thought angrily to herself.

* * *

"Hermione please, I need help getting into the Room of Requirement, can't you just help me?" Harry begged one morning at breakfast. It had been two weeks since the house elves had appeared in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had heard almost nothing else but theories about what Draco was up to in the Room of Requirement.

"No I will not!" Hermione snapped. "You should be spending all your time working on Slughorn, stop focusing on Draco! Nothing good can come of it. Dumbledore has everything under control, just let the Order deal with it."

"But Hermione-" Harry began, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Just leave it mate, you know how Hermione gets when she has made up her mind about something."

"Listen to Ron Harry because he's right, my mind is made up on the matter." Hermione said sternly, leaving no room for argument. They were momentarily distracted by the morning post, Hermione glad to have something else to do took her morning paper greedily, hand the owl a bit of bacon to show her gratitude. Opening the paper she gasped as she read the front page.

"What? What is it!" Ron said practically jumping out of his seat at hearing her gasp.

"It's all right, well not really. Mundungus Fletcher has been arrested." Hermione said reading the article underneath an unflattering photo of her least favourite Order member.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For... impersonating an inferie during a robbery. And a man called Octavious Pepper has gone missing, oh dear how terrible." Hermione mused.

"For impersonating an inferie? Is that even possible." Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't imagine it being very convincing though, especially knowing Dung." Hermione reasoned. "Listen about this weekend, I'm not going to be around much, Not at all really, Professor Snape and I will be working through the whole weekend until late Monday evening."

"But Hermione that's abuse that is!" Ron said attempting righteousness but failing miserably as his morning meal fell onto his lap.

"What I think Ron is trying to say," Harry said grimacing at the display. "is that that seems like an awful amount of hours to be working. Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Hermione sighed, nothing was ever easy when it came to the boys and Snape, "We will be taking shifts, there's a cot in the lab that we will take naps on,-"

Ron interrupted then saying, "Hold on, you'll be sleeping with him in the room?"

Hermione who was now completely fed up with this conversation sighed again and said, "Yes Ron I will be sleeping in the same room that he will be working in, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Don't see the big-" Ron cut his sentence short slamming his fork down louder than he intended. "Hermione don't you think it's a bit- a bit odd? I mean don't you ever worry that he might you know take advantage of-"

"No! I do not. You are being absolutely ridiculous Ronald. Besides when would he find the time? Hmm? The potions we will be working with are highly volatile, one can not get distracted even for a moment." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you go sit with Lavender, at the rate her neck keeps whipping back over to us she's going to pull something! And you wouldn't want that affecting your snogging sessions now would you?" Hermione at this point was so angry, instead of waiting for him to move she grabbed a piece of toast and her bag and made her way out into the hallway. "Stupid prat." she muttered to herself, taking a bite of toast.

Hermione jumped when Professor Snape came up alongside her, seemingly out of nowhere, keeping stride with her. "What has the Weasley brat done now?" Severus said under his breath, making sure no one would overhear him.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, honestly just petty accusations. It just can get a bit tiring sometimes." Hermione said brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Poppy gave me a list today of all the potions she needs brewing." Severus said casually.

"Okay. See you tonight then? We can get started on that list." Hermione said under her breath.

"Yes that would be best. I'd like everything done before Friday, I think it best if we don't meet on Friday as I would like to start at four of Saturday. How does that sound to you?

"That sounds fine to me, anything else?" Hermione whispered, nearing her first class of the day.

"Yes, stop writing Weasley's papers." Severus said trying to hide a smirk. Hermione who had an evil grin, said nothing. "Your lucky I can't prove it, but do it again and I may just have to use unconventional methods," he said in his most threatening Potions Master voice. Hermione wasn't fooled though she could practically hear him chuckling.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Hermione said now biting her lip.

"Do not think because you are my assistant that I will not embarrass you in front of the class. I've given you fare warning, remember that." Severus said, just before they separated, he, off to his classroom, she, off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. She had missed this part of their friendship. Ever since their almost kiss, things had been awkward, they both being unsure of how to interact with each other. It seemed that this breakthrough that they had had with the antidote, was also the antidote for their friendship.

Walking into the room Hermione noted that she was as usual the first to arrive, just then the door to Minerva's office opened, "Ah Hermione, just who I wanted to talk to!" Minerva said walking over to where Hermione sat. "I just received word that you would be missing another Transfiguration class on Monday."

"Yes is that all right? I know I've missed a few already, and I'm so sorry about that, Im sure I can work it out with Professor Snape so that I don't miss your class. I know that I'm missing-"

"Hermione calm down it's fine." Minerva said putting a comforting hand on Hermione's arm. "I just wanted to make sure you're handling the workload, you're going to class during the day, working in the lab until all hours of the night, you have your apparition exam coming up, and on top of it all you still show up to class ahead of everyone else. You're allowed to feel overworked."

"Thanks Minerva but I'm fine, honestly I am." Hermione said at the disbelieving look Minerva gave her.

"You'll tell me if it gets to be too much though." It wasn't a question.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said quietly. They were interrupted then by the sound of scuffling feet coming down the corridor, it seemed that the rest of the Great Hall had finally caught up and were making their way to class. Minerva gave her a wan smile as she got up to return to the seat behind her desk.

* * *

Hermione woke Saturday morning to a pitch black sky, the sun, she knew wouldn't rise for at least another two hours. _Ah the glories of being a potions assistant._ She thought to herself wryly. Hermione had gone to bed as soon as she returned from supper last night, getting many strange looks from her fellow Gryffindor's knowing her to be quite a night owl. It was half past three and she felt fully rested, sneaking out of the dormitory as quietly as she could, she made her way down to the common room and opened the portrait hole. "You're up far too early my dear. If you keep working this hard, the house elves will have to hire you," the Fat Lady said through a yawn. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she made her way down to the portrait of the lion.

* * *

"It's only half past three, eager to get started, are we?" Severus said taking a bite of his breakfast as he sat reading over his notes for the anti-venom.

"I thought I'd come and have breakfast with you actually," Hermione said sitting down across from him.

"There's cereal in the cupboard, and eggs on the counter, take your pick." Severus said, his voice still it's morning grumble. This was one of the real reasons Hermione had come down early, she loved hearing his scratchy morning voice, he was a slow starter in the morning if there was no need to act otherwise. She found him quite entertaining, the grumbly, grouchy man that he was in the morning. _There had to be something wrong with her, that was the only explanation. _She thought to herself.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" Hermione inquired, looking at the dark circles under his eyes, though they weren't abnormal for him, he almost always had them.

"Who are you, my mother?" Severus said taking a bite of his toast.

"I am a concerned friend, _and_ as someone who is about to spend the next three days working on highly dangerous potions with you, I think I have a right to know." Hermione said bringing her bowl of cereal over to the table.

With a deep sigh Severus answered, "I slept five hours, that is plenty. You know I wouldn't risk it, if I thought otherwise."

"Five is acceptable, thank you for telling me." Hermione said going back to her breakfast. "By the way have you seen Crookshanks at all? He didn't come to bed last night or the night before that." She said looking up at him concerned.

"Yes, I have in fact. The mangy beast won't leave my side. He's been sleeping down here with me. He's still asleep in my bed I think." Severus said blushing at admitting he let her cat sleep with him.

"Hey that's my familiar that you're talking about!" Hermione said in false outrage.

"Well let's see you try and explain to Minerva why your _students_ familiar is now living in your personal quarters." Severus said slightly enraged.

Hermione started chortling, "Oh Severus. Did that actually happen?" She said covering her mouth with her hand trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, just last night. We were talking by the fire, both sitting in a chair and out of nowhere he just comes and sits on my lap. Minerva of course recognized the thing right away and started asking me all sorts of questions."

"What did you say?" Hermione said still trying not to laugh.

"I made up some shite up about him liking to chase the rats. She seemed to believe it, thank Merlin." Severus said as he cleaned up the remnants of their breakfast.

"I am sorry though, that must have been a bit awkward, to say the least." Hermione said sympathetically.

"The last thing I need is Minerva nosing about my business." Severus grumbled.

"Let's get to work shall we?" Hermione said changing the subject. "We're already a few minutes behind schedule."

* * *

"Severus, take a nap. You've been working now for twelve hours without a break. Will you at least eat something?" Hermione pleaded. She, herself had only had two twenty minute breaks and that was to eat.

"I need to get as many antidotes finished as possible." Severus said wiping the sweat away from his brow.

"The whole point of me being here is so that you _can_ take breaks. If I'm going to have to spend this whole weekend arguing with you I _will_ go to Dumbledore, Now. Take. A. Break." Hermione said threateningly.

Letting out a dramatic sigh Severus reluctantly put a stasis charm on his cauldron, "It has to sit for fifty minutes,"he directed. "That should give you just enough time to finish adding the wormwood to your cauldron and then you can move onto mine and transfer it into a gold number three cauldron. After that-"

"Severus," Hermione interrupted, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to control her annoyance with this man. "I know. I have done this once or twice." She said derisively. "Now go get something to eat and drink," she said in a kinder but no less bossy tone.

An hour later after Hermione had moved Severus' potion to the gold number three cauldron, she sighed in relief as she now had ten minutes before she had to begin working on the next step to her cauldron. Glad that she had had the foresight to spend the first hour preparing all the ingredients, she revelled in the feeling of doing nothing as she sat down for the first time in five hours. Honestly, she didn't know how Severus had done it all by himself these past years, true he had had Jarvis the previous year, but before that he had never had an assistant. She smiled, looking over at the sleeping form of her new friend. All she could think about as she watched him breath deeply in and out (a sure sign that he was in fact asleep) was, _Why me?_.


	28. A Bathroom TèteàTète

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys, here is a really short chapter, it just seemed like a good place to end the it. I have to admit I like writing a shorter chapter it certainly takes the pressure off, let me know what you think about having shorter chapters but more frequent updates!**

**As always, Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**A Bathroom Tète-à-Tète**

**Chapter 28**

"Hermione!" Severus snapped. "Stop reading those books, you've already apparated three times," he said, summoning his books on apparition that he'd lent her.

"Hey! I was reading those, I need to study, the exam is on Saturday!" Hermione practically screamed at him. "Honestly how could they think that two weeks notice is enough time?" She said outraged.

"I've seen you, you _will_ pass. That is all I have to say on the matter, so drop it." Severus said leaving no room for discussion, and Hermione to pout over the lost argument. "Thank Merlin Draco isn't able to get his license, that's all I'd need to make my job harder. A Draco that can apparate away from me. I still haven't figured out what he's up to or where he's going, honestly it's like he is already apparating." he said angrily.

"I know where he's going." Hermione said meekly.

Severus' eyes widened at this news, his face turning to one of suspicion, "What do you mean _you know_?" He said dangerously.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus, there's no reason to get so cross, I mean that I know where he's going. I should have told you, but with everything that's been going on, it just slipped my mind." Hermione said, bracing herself for what was to come.

"_It slipped your mind?_" Severus said, his body now towering over hers.

"I'm sorry all right, I've just been so busy and I should have told you, I should have come straight down here and told you, but I just didn't think." Hermione said tearing up a little.

At seeing her tear up, all the anger seemed to seep out of Severus, taking a deep breath to regain his composure, "So where exactly is the boy going?"

"He's doing something in the Room of Requirement. I'm not sure what though." Hermione said, relieved to see that the argument was short lived.

"Should I even ask how you found out?" Severus said raising a brow.

"It's probably better that you don't."

"That's what I thought." Severus snorted, "If you want to continue reading your apparition books down here you may." Severus said nodding to the pile of books on the coffee table.

"Really? You don't mind?" Hermione asked, already tempted to go grab one.

"As long as you stop that infernal nail biting. You always do it when your anxious about something and it drives me mad." Severus said grumpily.

"Thank you Severus!" Hermione said grabbing the first book on top and settling herself into her chair by the fire. Too engrossed was she to see the small smile that made it's way slowly across the Potion Master's face.

An hour later found Hermione and Severus in the same place, Hermione, sitting in her chair reading, and Severus in his chair doing the very same. It was then that they were interrupted, when Severus let in a sharp intake of breath, his left hand flexing, a sure sign that he had been summoned. Hermione kept silent as he left to gather his cloak and mask. "I must go," he said not quite meeting her eye as he fastened his robe.

"All right." Hermione whispered. "It's still early, I might wait up." Severus nodded, indicating that he had heard her and that he didn't mind if she did, a rare occurrence for him. Without another word he left her there, where she was no longer thinking about her apparition exam.

…...

Hermione had honestly tried to stay up, really she had, but after two in the morning she decided to lay on the couch and just rest her eyes. The next thing she knew she was being woken up by the familiar voice of Severus Snape. "Hermione, Hermione," he said in a low voice, shaking her shoulder slightly, as he crouched on his knees by her side.

"Wha- Severus? What time is it?" Hermione said groggily sitting up, trying to fix her hair which she was sure resembled a birds nest. Her hair was the last thing she was thinking about when she saw his face. "Severus what's wrong!" she said her voice going up an octave or two. He looked dreadful, he wasn't hurt, not physically at least. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes- his eyes which were usually so controlled, were full of sorrow, remorse, and guilt? "What happened?"

She reached out with her right hand to cradle his face, but he wouldn't allow it, moving his face out of her grasp, "Don't!"

"Severus you're starting to scare me, what's happened?"

"There was a raid tonight. _He_ called us to Malfoy Manor and said that he had been slighted and that it was time for _retribution_." Severus said spitting out the last word. "Myself and five other Death Eaters, including Greyback, were assigned to teach the blood traitors what happens when you defy the Dark Lord. When we got to the house, Greyback lost no time in making the boy his prey, it was not even a full moon, not that he seemed to care. The boy couldn't have been more than five." Severus said letting out a sigh.

"You know that there's nothing that you could have done." Hermione said consolingly.

"Yes, there is always something, I could have at least made the boys death painless, but now he's dying in St. Mungo's. And now the Montgomery sisters are being woken up as we speak, to be informed that their brother is dying."

"The Montgomery sisters, I know them, their first and third years right? What could have a five year old done to offend the Dark Lord?" Hermione said bemused.

"_Nothing._ The boy was faultless, his parents are the one's who defied him and that was their punishment." Severus said, he looked down to realize that he still had his Death Eater robes on, he started frantically trying to pull them off.

"Severus calm down! Calm down. Here, let me help you," Hermione said trying to sooth him. He stopped moving, letting Hermione take over. "At least this one has less buttons than your teaching robes," she said pulling his cloak off of him, banishing it back onto it's hook in his bedroom.

"Ah finally, the silver lining I've been looking for." Severus said half-heartedly, collapsing on the couch.

"You must be exhausted, you certainly look it," Hermione quipped. "Why don't you go take a shower, while I make you some of my tea, hmm?" It was a testament to just how tired Severus was that he didn't argue. Hermione watched as he walked into his room, while she went to go make him some tea.

Five minutes later Hermione walked, tea in hand over to Severus' bedroom door and knocked, "Severus, I have you're tea." There was no answer, knocking again she said, "Severus?" At hearing no answer again, she decided that he must still be in the bathroom, _five minutes wasn't that long after all_. Her thoughts were confirmed when she entered his room and heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. She walked over to his bedside table and placed the tea there, after placing a charm on the mug to keep it's contents warm she turned and walked over to the bathroom door, closed her eyes and opened it. "Severus, I-" there was a sudden spluttering followed by what sounded to be a few shampoo bottles falling onto a tile floor.

"What on earth do you think your doing woman!" Severus yelled.

"Don't get so upset, my eyes are closed and I don't intend to open them until I'm safely on the other side of this door." Hermione said bossily.

"Get out! You are _my _student, this is highly inappropriate!"

"All right don't get your knickers in a twist, though I guess you aren't wearing knickers at the moment."

"Hermione!"

"Sorry I just couldn't resist. I just wanted to tell you that I left you your cup of tea on your bedside table, I'll see you tomorrow."

"And that really couldn't have waited another five minutes?" Severus demanded.

"What can I say, I'm tired." Hermione replied cheekily, shrugging her shoulders, though she wasn't quite sure that he could see her. "Any ways I'll be off now, goodnight Severus!" she called.

"Impertinent little-" Hermione heard as she closed the door. Smiling to herself she walked back to her dormitory. Normally Hermione wouldn't have done anything so brash. She knew doing something like _walking into his bathroom while he was showering_ for example would help get his mind off what had happened this evening, and judging by his reaction it had worked.


	29. Felix Felicis

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and hello to all the new readers that just recently put the story on their Alerts!**

**This is another short chapter, but hey its only been a week in stead of a month so I think that's pretty good!**

**This was a really fun chapter to write, I honestly had no idea what was going to happen when I started it, as usual the characters write themselves!**

**If anyone's looking for a good Charlie/Hermione fic I just started reading one by my friend Ali, its called Altered Plans. Check it out! It's a pretty good read!**

**As Always, Read/Review and Enjoy!**

Felix Felicis

"It's so nice to finally be able to sit outside," Hermione said to no one in particular. After a week of almost non stop rain, the sun had finally come out, leaving the Hogwarts' grounds and greenery lush. That afternoon was the Apparition exam, Harry, seeing how anxious his two friends were suggested that they take lunch outside. The three of them were now sitting under an oak tree enjoying the early spring breeze. "You were right Harry, this is just what we needed," Hermione hummed.

"I'm glad to see you relaxing Hermione, you always seem to be working on something," Harry said smiling at her. His smile faltered slightly when a fourth year Ravenclaw approached Harry, letter in hand.

"I'm supposed to give you this," the girl said handing the letter to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry replied opening the letter. After the girl was out of earshot, he said, "It's from Hagrid, Aragog died last night."

"Oh dear he must be terribly sad," Hermione said looking concerned.

Ron however snorted saying, "Hermione you never met Aragog, don't be too upset, trust me."

"He wants me to go to the funeral." Harry interrupted.

"When is it?" Hermione inquired.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Hermione's eyebrows rose. "He shouldn't be asking you to do that Harry, I can't believe he's asking you to break the rules like that! Don't go Harry, don't risk getting caught. Plus it could be dangerous, what with everything that's been happening lately."

"Yeah Hermione's right mate. Don't risk getting caught for _Aragog's_ funeral. I mean if it was Buckbeak or Fang I would be going myself. But I refuse to mourn someone who tried to eat us!" Ron said, his voice raising at the last sentence.

"Yeah you're both right, I'll just have to tell Hagrid I'm sorry and that I won't be able to make it," Harry said regretfully.

"Ron," Hermione said. "We had better get going, I don't want to be late for the exam." She said getting up.

"Yeah all right." Ron said getting up as well.

"Harry you should use this time to try and get the memory from Slughorn. Class should be almost empty today what with everyone taking the Apparition exam."

"Fifty-seventh time lucky you think," said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky!" Ron said suddenly. "Harry that's it! Get lucky!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Use your lucky potion!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Ron that's- that's it!" Hermione said. "Of course why didn't I think of it!"

"Felix Felicis? I don't know I was sort of saving it." Harry grimaced.

"What for!" Ron exclaimed.

"What on earth is more important than this memory Harry?" asked Hermione. He didn't answer, "Harry? Are you still with us?"

"Wha- yes of course." Harry said shaking his head slightly. "Well okay if I can't get Slughorn to talk I'll take Felix tonight."

"Then it's decided!" Hermione said with a grin. "We'll see you tonight then, at dinner."

"See you then." Harry said waving goodbye.

Ron and Hermione made their way back into the castle to meet with the rest of the sixth years that were taking the exam today. "Do you think the Felix will work?" Ron asked.

"Hopefully, I'm not sure what else Harry can try if it doesn't." Hermione sighed. As they were rounding the corner they heard a girlish laugh, panicking, Ron jumped behind Hermione, hoping to hide himself from the girl. Sighing Hermione said, "It's not Lavender, Ron, you can come out now."

"Oh okay." Ron said coming back to stand beside her.

"Honestly! Why haven't you ended things with her yet? It's obvious that you don't want to be with her. Just do it!" Hermione said bossily.

"Ohhh, no. I'm not picking a fight with Lavender, if she wants to split up she'll have to do it herself." Ron said shaking his head.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione muttered one word. "Men."

…...

"Don't worry Ron, you'll pass next time. Loads of people don't pass their first time," Hermione said wrapping an arm around her sullen faced friend. "Didn't you say that Charlie didn't pass his first time either? And besides you'll be in school for the next few months, it's not like you could apparate even if you had gotten you license."

"It's not the point is it," Ron grumbled. "It would have been nice knowing that I _could_ do it".

They were now making their way up to Gryffindor Tower, hopefully where Harry would do a better job of cheering Ronald up.

"I'll lend you some of the books I read, if you like, there were some really helpful tips in some of them." Hermione soothed. They were both brought out of their conversation then by someone clearing their throat.

There, standing in front of them was Severus Snape. Hermione saw him focus on the arm she currently had wrapped around Ron, dropping her arm she brought it back to her side, self-consciously. "Good afternoon Miss Granger," he said nodding his head at her, "Weasley," he practically spat. "So do tell, how did your exams go?" Hermione sent him a withering stare, knowing that he already knew the answer to that, surely he had heard their conversation before interrupting them.

"I passed." Hermione said a tad haughty, she was in no mood for this side of Severus, and Ron certainly wasn't up to it either.

"Of course, how could I expect any less from the resident know-it-all." Severus said, venomously. Turning to Ron he said, "And what about you Weasley, did you make your Mummy proud?"

Ron went to reply when he was cut off by an outraged Hermione, "Don't answer that Ron. I'm sorry Professor but we must be going, we have a lot of homework to catch up on," she said dragging a shocked Ron behind her.

"Miss Granger! How dare you speak to your Professor like that!" Snape started.

"No Professor how dare _you_ speak to a human being like _you_ just did!" Hermione spat back.

Severus knew that she would have never spoken up and caused a scene if there had been other people around. Still, she had no right to talk to him like that, especially in front of Weasley. Okay, so maybe he deserved it, he had been a tad hard on the boy. He hadn't even known why he'd done it in the first place. He had been on his way to speak with Minerva when he had come upon Hermione, with her arms wrapped around the dunderhead, consoling him in a manner that Severus _did not_ deem to be decent. _Weasley had a girlfriend for Merlins sake! Where was she? Why wasn't she telling the little dunderhead that it was okay?_ _Why was his- no, not his- Why was Hermione the one picking up the pieces!_ Grumbling to himself, Severus decided to put off speaking with Minerva, and skip dinner in the Great Hall this evening as well. He was in no mood to be around Gryffindor's. He smiled an evil smile as he thought about the number of points he was going to take off tonight when patrolling.

…...

"Merlin's pants Hermione! What on earth do you think you were doing? That was Snape you just yelled at. You've gone mad, all that time down in the dungeon has turned your brain to mush." Ron said slightly awed. His eyes widened, filled with worry, "What's he going to do to you the next time you see him?"

Hermione shrugged, "He'll probably yell, _a lot._ It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Hermione we're talking about Snape here, he'll kill you!" Ron replied. "I don't think you should go back, just tell Dumbledore that you're done."

"Ron," Hermione laughed. "I _am_ capable of standing up for myself you know."

"You'll get no argument from me." Ron snorted.

"You mustn't tell Harry though. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me. I just couldn't let him do that to you. If someone had overheard the way I'd spoken to him," Hermione shuddered then. "I don't even want to think about the consequences."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I do owe you after all. Besides I hardly think Harry or anyone else would believe me." Ron chortled.

"Good. Now why don't we go see if Harry was able to get that memory." Hermione said, she and Ron walking now with determination towards Gryffindor Tower.

…...

"Well, here goes!' Harry said tipping back his head and taking a swig of the Felix Felicis

"What does it feel like?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

Harry got to his to his feet smiling, a confidant smile growing across his face, "Excellent, really, really excellent. Right I'm going down to Hagrid's!"

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison, both stunned.

"No Harry, you've got to go see Slughorn." Hermione reminded him.

"No. I'm going to Hagrid's. I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's." Harry replied, determinedly.

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" Ron said looking stunned.

"Yeah. I feel like it's the place to be. You know what I mean?"

"No." Ron and Hermione replied, giving each other worried looks.

"This is Felix Felicis I suppose," Hermione said hesitantly. "You haven't got another bottle of- oh I don't know,"

"Essence of insanity," Ron finished.

Harry laughed, a crazy laugh. Hermione and Ron exchanged alarmed looks.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing, or at least Felix does," Harry said wrapping the invisibility cloak around himself, exiting the boys dormitory. Hermione and Ron rushed downstairs to follow him, knowing that he would need help getting out of the common room. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Ron opened the door for an invisible Harry and a completely _visible _Hermione.

"What were you doing up there with _her_!" came the shrill and very angry voice of Lavender Brown.


	30. Misscomunications

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**Here is another short chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Read/Review**

Chapter 30

Ron looked over at Hermione for assistance. Hermione just sent him a, _She's your girlfriend, you fix it, _look.

"We weren't doing anything I swear.!" Ron said holding up his hands, as if he was being held at wandpoint.

"Lies! It's all lies with you! I know you've been seeing her behind my back!" Lavender screamed, pointing at Hermione. "Ever since you almost died, she has barely left your side! Don't think I haven't noticed that you two have become friends again! You even went to the appirition exam together! You're even trying to hide it!" Lavender screamed, red faced.

Hermione's attention was then captured by another couple in a row as well. She sighed as she watched Ginny and Dean. Hermione was hardly surprised to see them fighting, just the other day Ginny had been complaining about Dean. And it seemed very clear now that the relationship was over. Deciding to avoid the drama, Hermione left the common room, heading for the portrait of the lion. She would have just escaped to her room, but decided it best to avoid an enraged Lavender Brown for the time being.

Knowing that Severus would be on his rounds, Hermione went straight to her chair, picking up the latest _Potion's Monthly_. She remembered then that she was probably in trouble with Severus. She had after all yelled at him in front of Ron, the last time she'd seen him. _Would she really be in that much trouble?_ Hermione wondered. It needed to be dealt with either way. A Severus left to think things over for too long was a dangerous thing indeed.

It wasn't until two hours later that the door to Severus' office opened to let the surly Professor in. Rolling his eyes at the sight of her, he said, "What are you doing here."

"I-" Hermione was about to apologize when Severus cut her off.

"I would think you'd be up in Gryffindor Tower." Severus spat. "You should go, I have work to do in the lab," he said, not giving her another moment of his time as he walked into the lab.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she hadn't thought he'd be this cross. Never had Severus _not_ wanted to argue with her. At least not before they had even started. Walking into the lab she saw him already hard at work over the cauldron. _A headache cure?_ _That was what was so important?_ She thought to herself. Severus, I'm sorry about earlier today all right? I shouldn't have yelled at you in front of Ron. It was irresponsible of me."

"Oh yes we wouldn't want your precious Weasley to be embarrassed now would we!"

"Well you have to admit you were being quite rude!" Hermione said hotly, putting her hands on her hips.

"It was no different to how I usually treat him!" Severus answered. "Why is it all of the sudden _so _unbearablefor you to watch!" he yelled.

Hermione was, by now, utterly confused, _What was he even talking about?_ "Severus you were beyond your usual terrible self, you were being downright nasty, with no audience but me, in sight, completely unprovoked. Surly you can see the difference between that, and when you berate us in front of an entire class, after we have disobeyed you.

"_My usual terrible self? _So that is what you think of me. I see." Severus said, hurt flashing across his face.

"Severus, that's not what I meant." Hermione began.

"I have rounds to do. Do not come tomorrow, or for the rest of the week, I shall owl you if I am in need of your assistance." He said clearing his workspace with a swipe of his wand. "Good evening." He said bowing his head stiffly, leaving her alone to mull over what had just happened.

_But he just went on his rounds, he's only been back ten minutes._ Hermione thought to herself. _No! I won't let him push me away again! _Marching out of the lab she followed the path her Professor had taken, chancing being seen by a Slytherin, as she exited through his office door. Not sure exactly where to go, she chanced it by turning to the left, and up the stairs, towards the main part of the castle, he couldn't be _that_ far behind.

After ten minutes, she finally heard the telltale sign of his billowing robes. Turning the corner she whispered his name. He whipped around at the sound of her voice, "What do you think you're doing! Go back to your precious Weasley, I'm sure he's beginning to wonder where you are."

"Severus what are you talking about?" Hermione asked desperatly.

"Don't play coy with me! I _know._" Severus said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"You know what!" Hermione practically yelled, stomping her foot in frustration.

"News travels fast here, I hardly think you would have forgotten that."

"Severus, either tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about or I'm going to scream!"

"I know about you and Weasley!" Severus spat.

_Me and Ron? What on earth is he talking about?_ Suddenly the shrill voice of Lavender Brown floated to the surface of Hermione's mind.

" _Lies! It's all lies with you! I know you've been seeing her behind my back!"_

Realization spread across her face. _He must have heard something earlier tonight while patrolling. And after she had stood up to him for teasing Ron no wonder he thought it was true. But why was he so upset about it?_ Before she could open her mouth to tell him the truth they turned their heads to the sound of someone approaching.

Without a moments hesitation Severus grabbed Hermione, pulling the both of them into one of his hidden nooks, pinning her to the wall and covering them both with his cloak. Seconds felt like hours, while Hermione and Severus waited. They could hear glass bottles clanking together and someone humming. Finall,y Horace Slughorn came into view, obviously on his way to his chambers, and more than slightly tipsy by the way he was walking. They both breathed a sigh of relief as an oblivious Slughorn walked by them.

It was then, once the danger had passed, that she realized that Severus' body was flush up against hers. Hesitantly she looked up, their eyes locked, it would have been impossible to look away with the intensity that they were both experiencing. Finally she whispered, "I'm not with Ron. I never was." He seemed to come out of whatever reverie he had been in for at that moment he shook his head slightly and withdrew his body from the wall where he had been leaning suggestivelyagainst her.

Hermione saw something unreadable pass through Severus' eyes as he said, "But I heard-"

Hermione shook her head, "Lies made up by a jealous Lavender Brown." Severus seemed to realize then that he was still pinning Hermione to the wall and released her. "They split up this evening."

"I see." Severus said nothing else as he returned to the hallway. "I will bid you good night then."

_He's certainly acting strange,_ Hermione thought. "Good night Professor." She thought she saw him wince then at the mention of his title. Dipping his head slightly, he swept away down the opposite corridor.

_What on earth just happened?_ Hermione thought to herself.

…...

"Horcruxes? Horcruxes? Are you sure you're remembering it right Harry?" Hermione asked, stumped.

"Yes I'm sure!" Harry said for the fifth time this morning.

"I've never heard of them, what on earth could they be?" Hermione began listing titles and key words she could use to find out more information on these Horcruxes. She knew that Severus' library would be the most helpful, but didnt darn't try not wanting him to figure out what she was looking for.

They were in charms class now, and had broken up into groups for the current assignment, giving the trio plenty of time to discuss Harry's night. "Oh I almost forgot!" Harry started. "After I showed Dumbledore the memory, he told me that he would be willing to take me with him, the next time he destroys one."

"Wow! Really, he said you could go with him!" Ron said in an envious tone.

"He must really think you're good enough to come with him, its not like he'd want someone completely worthless coming with him."

"Ron, you're making it snow." Hermione laughed as he looked over at her to see the white flecks on her shoulders. He brushed some of the flakes off of her shoulder's giving her an apologetic looke. Just then they heard someone break out into blubbering tears, looking behind them they saw Pavarti comforting a sobbing Lavender, who was sending them death stares.

"What's with her?" Harry asked.

"We split up last night. She saw Hermione and I coming down from the boys dormitory with you, but you were invisible, so she thought we had been up there all alone." Ron explained.

"It's about time too! Honestly you have been dragging it out for weeks!" Hermione said in her usually bossy tone.

"At least I didnt have to do it!" Ron said a satisfed grin crossing his face.

"It was a bad night for relationships all around, Ginny and Dean split up as well." Hermione said giving a pointed look to Harry, who looked very happy indeed.

"Really, why'd they split up?" Harry asked.

"Something silly, Ginny was cross at Dean for always helping her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't do it herself." Hermione shrugged. "In all honesty, it was only a matter of time, she was always complaining about him. Hermione hid a smile as she watched Harry battle with his inner emotions, it was quite fun actually,_ I wonder how long it will be until he does something about it._


	31. Sectumsempra

**A/N: hey Guys!**

**I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**I can't believe I'm almost done with HBP, only a few more chapters to go!**

**Please keep reviewing it makes my day! This was also the largest amount of views I have EVER gotten for one chapter alone, 9000! I really cant believe it! And its only been two days!**

**Sectumsempra**

It was now mid-May which meant two things, end of the year exams were coming up, and of course the last Quidditch match of the season, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which would determine the order of the House cup. Naturally, it was all the school could talk about, including Hermione's friends. She had become utterly sick of all the Quidditch talk going on around her and found solace in Severus' private quarters whenever she could.

Yes ,it was true that only a few weeks ago Hermione and Severus had had a row over crossed wires, but neither seemed to want to address the subject and were perfectly happy to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Did you hear that Ravenclaw tried to change the practice schedule?" Ron said to Harry as he, Harry and Hermione made their way down the south east corridor on the sixth floor.

"Really? What were they trying to change?" Harry asked.

"They wanted to get the pitch for the day before the match, even though we signed up for it two weeks ago!" Ron said in a indignant tone.

Hermione tuned out the conversation for a more interesting subject, at the opposite end of the hall, walking towards them, was Severus Snape. He did not look his usual self, she wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she could see something in his eyes as they made eye contact. She could tell that he wanted to speak with her, but refrained because of present company. The boys were too wrapped up in their Quidditch talk to even notice their least favourite Professor walking by. Hermione rolled her eyes at her unobservant friends. Thinking quick she said, "You boys go ahead, I just have to go ask Professor Vector about a mistake on an Arithmancy essay that I handed in recently."

"You sure?" Ron asked, looking like he was willing to go with her.

"It's fine, I'll meet up with you in a bit," Hermione said looking at the both of them.

"All right, see you later then," Harry smiled before he and Ron picked up their conversation where they'd left off.

Hermione, not wanting to lose Severus, quickly began running down the hall, trying to catch up with her dour friend. "Severus," she whispered. He turned around at the sound of his name. Looking at her he had a questioning looking in his gaze. Motioning to an empty classroom, he opened the door for her.

"What is it?" he asked when the door was shut and he had cast silencing spells on the room.

"It just looked like you could use a chat." Hermione said shrugging her shoulder's.

"It's nothing, I'm just in a bad mood." Severus answered, looking at the ground.

"What about?" Hermione inquired.

"I just had a meeting with Dumbledore," Severus began reluctantly.

"Enough said." Hermione said with a smirk. "The man while brilliant, can be utterly frustrating."

Severus snorted, "You don't know the half of it."

"So you're okay?" Hermione said becoming serious once more.

"I'm fine Hermione! Must you always be so dramat-" Severus suddenly stopped talking, panic on his face for the first time in many years. Unable to breath Severus started clutching at his throat.

"Severus! What's wrong! Tell me!" Hermione yelled, panicked and unsure of what to do.

"Dra-co." Was all Severus was able to get out. He spun quickly away and out the door, walking with purpose, as if he was being drawn somewhere. Hermione could barely keep up with him, he was walking so fast. When he entered the boys lavatory she heard raised voices, afraid that it might be Malfoy she kept her distance, not wanting him to ask questions. No more than five minutes later Severus came out carrying a limp and _very_ bloody Draco Malfoy.

"What happened! Did you- did you do this to him?" Hermione asked nervously.

Severus spun to look at her square in the face, "Oh yes, because it couldn't have been anyone else, only Severus Snape is capable of such evil!"

"Fine! If it wasn't you then who was it?" Hermione demanded.

"Believe it or not Miss Granger but it was your precious Potter who is responsible." Severus said starting to walk in a brisk pace towards the Hospital Wing. "I'm quite surprised, really. I can't imagine how he knew such a dark spell."

"Its that stupid book! I've been telling him all year that that book was dangerous and he didn't listen!" Hermione said beginning to rant.

"What book?" Severus said, stopping mid stride and turning to look at her, his eyes burning holes into hers. "Hermione what book!" He yelled.

"It's this potions book that he found in the lab. It was used and someone had written all over it. They called themselves the Half-Blood Prince."

At hearing the name he had long abandoned, his eyes widened. Instead of explaining himself he started walking again. _So that's where the book had gotten to. He had just assumed that Horace, being the blubbering fool that he was had misplaced it somewhere. That explained a lot really. That's why the boy had been excelling in potions. _Bile rose up in his throat as Severus realized he had essentially been helping Potter get better marks the entire year.

"Professor wait, I can hardly keep up!" Hermione called desperately.

"Go, I can't talk now, we'll talk later. Return to Gryffindor Tower. That's an order." Severus said in his most commanding tone.

"Yes sir." Hermione said turning right back around, following his instructions. She could tell that Severus was in no mood to argue, plus what could they really say to each other in public any ways. She would just have to wait until this evening down in his chambers.

…...

"He gave me detention every Saturday for the rest of the year! Can you believe that?" Harry whinged later that evening after supper, while he explained to Ginny, Ron and Hermione exactly what had happened in the boys bathroom.

"You cant be serious Harry! You almost killed someone. Don't you understand how serious that is? If it had been up to me you would have gotten a lot worse than just some _detentions_." Hermione snapped back.

"So that means that you won't be at the match this Saturday." Ron said, his face now as white as a sheet.

"I know." Harry said looking down at the ground, ashamed of himself. "Ginny I've decided that you'll be seeker and we'll have to bring Dean back to fill your spot. Is that all right?" Harry asked.

"It's fine Harry, don't worry about it." Ginny said giving him a sympathetic look.

Hermione who was beyond furious at the scene, stood up. "Right, well I think I better go, I have work to do." That was the only explanation she gave for her sudden departure.

…...

Stepping into the library she saw the man of her thoughts seated by the fire, reading as usual. "Saturday detentions for the rest of the year Severus!" Hermione said angrily, hands on her hips.

Severus turned to look at her. "My decision is final. I'm sorry if I've displeased you," he said quietly.

"You're bloody well right you've displeased me!"

"What did you expect me to do! He almost killed Draco!" Severus spat, getting up from his chair, to stand in front of her.

"I know!" Hermione screamed back at him, just as furious.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you are after all a Gryffindor and a third of the Golden Trio," Severus said with contempt.

"What are you talking about! What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are just like the rest of them, bowing down to the _Hero Harry Potter_, who cares if he kills a few wizards along the way." Severus said flippantly.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled. "I'm telling you that I don't think you punished him enough!" Hermione said with a sigh, realizing the misunderstanding.

Severus' shoulders slacked at the last sentence, "Oh."

"Yes, oh indeed." Hermione said with a smirk. "Why don't we start over?"

"So Severus how was the rest of your evening?" Hermione said a smile plastered across her face.

"Quite enjoyable, I've been making a list of different detentions the boy will serve." Severus answered with an evil smirk, going along with the game.

"That sounds lovely, may I assist?" Hermione said walking over to her chair.

"I highly doubt your mind would be able to come up with gruesome enough tasks." Severus said sitting back down.

"You underestimate me Severus, I assure you I am can be quite creative if I want to be." Hermione said a hint of a challenge in her tone.

Severus replied with two words, "Prove it."

A half hour later, Hermione and Severus were no closer figuring out what the perfect detention would be. "Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"What happened earlier today when you were talking to me in that classroom? You never did explain."

"I'm not entirely sure. It had something to do with the unbreakable vow. Perhaps that is what happens when you are about to break one, I promised to keep Draco safe, and alive, among other things. Draco surly would have died if I hadn't been so close, and able to reach him in time. As I began walking, I can't explain it properly, but somehow I just knew where to go."

"So Draco will be okay?"

"He will be in the hospital wing for a few days, but he should be fine." Severus said with a weary sigh.

"Saturday should be an interesting match." Hermione said, grasping for a new subject.

Severus chuckled then, "Do my ears deceive me? Is _Hermione Granger_ starting a conversation about Quidditch?"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said blushing, and embarrassed. "I think I shall take my leave if all you are going to do is tease me." Hermione said with a sniff standing up, and making her way to the door. "Good night then," she said tenderly.

"Good night Hermione."


	32. The Match

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews! The next chapter will be the final one for Half-Blood Prince and then on to Deathly Hallows! Im super excited to mix things up a bit! **

**On another note, there are a few scenes that I choose not to write purely because they would be the same as the original book. I assume that anyone reading this story has read HBP at least once or twice, I find it a waste of the readers time to reread something that they already know by heart. Which is the reason why certain scenes are not in my story. If anyone has a problem with this please let me know, and I will try in the future to add as much as possible.**

**Chapter 32**

"Ginny, stop fidgeting! You'll do fine, Harry wouldn't have asked you to be seeker if he didn't think you were capable." Hermione said, trying to calm down her friend. It was Saturday, the day that had been on everyone's mind for the past few weeks. Hermione and Ginny were now making their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm not nearly as good as Harry!" Ginny said, in a tone unlike her usual confidant self. "I can't stop thinking about the House Cup, everyone will hate us if we lose."

"What can I do to help Gin?" Hermione asked linking arms with the redhead.

"Help me get my mind off this game! Is their any news on the Snape front? Have you two snogged yet?" Ginny pipped up, mischeviously.

"Ginny! Don't be ridiculous, besides someone could hear you!" Hermione chastised.

"There has to be something you can tell me that I don't already know." Ginny all but whined.

It was then that an idea began to form in Hermione's head. _Harry would kill me. Or would he? Surly he would like the end result,_ Hermione thought to herself. "Well...I do have one thing." She said hesitantly.

"Please tell me! I cant go into a match like this!" Ginny begged.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone that I told you this, at least not for many, many years," Hermione said pointing a warning finger at her friend. Letting out a sigh Hermione continued, "Harry fancies you." She decided that it was best to just be blunt about it.

"What? Are you sure? How do you know?" Ginny said, completely shocked, although a very large grin was starting to make it's way across her face.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have suspected for quite awhile but, his reaction to finding out that you and Dean had split up confirmed it for me. He likes you." Hermione said simply.

"If he likes me, then why hasn't he done anything about it?" Ginny said, not believing Hermione.

"My theory is that he is afraid of what Ron will say." Hermione replied, pensively.

"Who cares what Ron thinks!" Ginny muttered frustrated.

"Ginny you have to remember, Ron is Harry's best friend, and the closest thing he has to family. It makes sense that he cares about what Ron thinks." Hermione said, trying to reason with Ginny.

"I suppose." Ginny said. "But you're sure he likes me?" Ginny said, the smile from before making its way back onto her face.

"Positive!" Hermione smiled.

…...

"What's gotten into Ginny?" Neville asked, impressed watching the red headed Gryffindor zooming around the field. They were an hour into the match and Gryffindor had only just scored enough points, and were now in a enough of a lead that Ginny could end the game."

Hermione's news about Harry had definitely done the trick, for Hermione had never seen her friend fly better. "Not sure," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Maybe Ginny should have been a seeker! She's bloody brilliant! Did you see her distract Cho Chang from getting the snitch?" Neville said, almost in awe. "I wish Harry was here, if nothing else just to see this match." Neville commented sadly.

"Yes, it's a pity that he's not here to see his team at their best." Hermione agreed with her friend. "But I'm sure Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's will regale every detail to him."

Hermione was then interrupted by the entire crowd gasping. She and Neville looked upwards where the crowds attention was focused. Hermione gasped and gripped Neville's arm in anxious anticipation. Ginny and Cho were diving fast towards the ground, to a glint of gold flitting around the bottom of the Gryffindor goal post. At the moment they were neck and neck if Ginny could just capture the snitch Gryffindor would win! _Come on Ginny!_

The crowd began to stand, craning their necks, trying to get a better view, they were only meters away now and it was still unclear which house would win. Both teams had abandoned the game and were all watching the two seekers now. Both girls stretched out their arm. And then it was over.

Ginny had grabbed the snitch, Gryffindor had won! There was a deafening roar from the Gryffindor supporters as Ginny flew around the pitch followed by the team, chanting her name.

When Hermione next saw Ginny it was in the crowded common room, at the moment she was being carried around by her team mates. Neville, Ron, and Seamus had gone to the kitchens, bringing back a feast of butter beer, cider, and an assortment of baked goods.

"Can you believe it! We won!"Ginny said running over to Hermione, embracing her in a hug.

"You were brilliant Gin!" Hermione praised.

"And it's all because of you!" Ginny said, a grin covering her face.

"What are you talking about, I don't remember swiping that snitch right out from under Cho's nose." Hermione teased

"Please Hermione, surly you are not that clueless!" Ginny scoffed, "The only reason I flew so well today was because of what you told me!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, it's true. And I've decided that I'm going to do something about it, I'm not going to wait around for Harry to make the first move Merlin knows I'd be as old as Dumbledore before he bucked up the courage!" She chuckled. "No, it has to be me."

"But what about Ron? Surely he won't be happy about this." Hermione pointed out.

"I don't give a flying fig what my dear brother thinks," Ginny declared.

"Good, Im glad. You and Harry deserve to be happy," Hermione smiled.

"I hope Snape doesn't keep him too long," Ginny wined.

"Knowing Professor Snape he will want to keep Harry all day just to keep him from finding out who won." Hermione smirked. She could only imagine how much Severus was enjoying torturing her friend at the moment.

…...

"Did you have fun today?" Hermione asked with a smirk, walking into Severus' library some hours later.

"Of course I didn't. I was stuck with Potter all day wasn't I," Snape sneered.

"And you didn't get any pleasure out of making him wait _all day_ to find out who won the Quidditch game?" Hermione replied, knowingly.

A small smirk began to form, "I won't deny I did derive some pleasure from it. So... what, have you come here on behalf of all the Gryffindor's to tell me how cruel I was to keep him so many hours on the day of the final match?" Severus said with a sigh.

"You know I agree with your punishment." Hermione answered sitting down in her chair.

"Then why may I ask, are you not celebrating with the rest of Gryffindor, I only released Potter an hour ago." Severus questioned.

"I just thought you might like to know the latest Gryffindor gossip." Hermione said, doing quite an accurate impression of Lavender Brown.

"Ah yes, you know it is what I live for." Severus said sarcastically.

"Harry and Ginny are now together, and I thought you might like to know that it was really your doing," Hermione said with an evil smirk, as Severus made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

"How on earth is it my doing!" Severus questioned.

"If you hadn't kept Harry from the game, Ginny wouldn't have been so nervous and I wouldn't have had to distract her by telling her that Harry fancies her." Hermione answered.

"That's funny, the way you say it, makes it sound more like this is all your doing," Severus replied.

"Perhaps we should both take credit for it then."

"Oh no, I shall give you all the credit. I want nothing to do with the Gryffindor's _perfect couple," _Severus said, looking tired.

Noticing, Hermione began to examine his features more closely, "Severus are you all right?"

"I am fine, merely a long day in close quarters with Potter," Severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Why don't you get some rest. Are there any potions that need to be made, that I can make for you?" Hermione said with a sympathetic tone.

"I finished everything today, but I appreciate the offer."

"All right, I'll just go then," Hermione said hesitantly, not sure what he wanted her to do.

"I shall see you tomorrow," Severus said not even looking at her.


	33. The Mandragore Harvest

**A/N: Hey guys! So this one is a bit longer than the last few, I hope you enjoy it! I worked really hard on this one, and Im still not in love with it, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Read/Review/Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

It was now the middle of June and Hermione was starting to worry about Severus. In the past few weeks, he had gotten decidedly moodier. His patience was almost as short as it had been before she and Severus had become friends.

Deciding that Severus just needed a day away from Hogwarts, she resolved to take matters into her own hands. The week before, she went to Dumbledore asking for permission for she and Severus to leave on Friday to gather supplies for the stores. She had explained that they needed to harvest Mandragore plants. "They can only be harvested just before dawn so we will not be returning until Saturday." Hermione added.

"That is fine Miss Granger, I believe that we can do without the two of you for a day or so." Dumbledore replied. "Now I must ask... Have you discussed this outing with Severus? I find it hard to believe that he would have you come to me, instead of himself."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, I can see that he is under a lot of stress and I thought that it might do him some good to get out of the castle for a bit." Hermione said biting her lip.

"My dear I couldn't agree more." Dumbledore said with his usual smile.

"So would you mind _not_ mentioning this to Professor Snape?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't dream of ruining your surprise, I shall not say a word. I will also make sure that Poppy doesn't ask for any potions that are not absolutely needed." Dumbledore added.

"Thank you sir, that is awfully kind." Hermione smiled. "I must be going or I'm going to be late for his class."

"Goodbye, Miss Granger, until next time." Dumbledore called as she turned to leave.

…...

It was now Friday and everything had gone to plan, Hermione had graded all of Severus' papers, finished a few potions for the hospital wing, and had by some miracle kept all of this hidden from Severus. Hopefully he wouldn't be too cross with her.

"Umm Severus?" Hermione said hesitantly, walking up to him in the lab that afternoon.

"What is it now?" Severus groaned.

"I just thought that you'd like to know we are completely out of Mandragore. I'm sorry I'm not sure how I missed it." Hermione added.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to harvest Mandragore plants? I use those plants in a third of my potions! What am I supposed to do now you silly girl!" Severus yelled.

"I thought we could go today, now actually to harvest some." Hermione answered

"I cannot just drop everything, that is why I have you give me _at least_ two weeks notice for these things, so I have time to work it into my schedule. I have papers to grade and potions to brew, not to mention that Mandragore's are harvested just before dawn so I would be gone until tomorrow."

"Excuse me sir, but I have graded all of your papers, and I have brewed all the potions for the hospital wing and a few that you were running low on in your medicine cabinet. You have nothing to attend to, but Harry's detention tomorrow afternoon. We will surly be back by then."

Severus' eyes widened at what he was hearing, "We?"

"Well it's not as if you can pick it! As I'm sure you know a woman has to harvest it." Hermione said matter of factly, placing her hands on her hips.

Severus eyes widened with realization, "You planned this."

"If you must know, I did." Hermione said confidently, while Severus stood there silently brooding at being hoodwinked by his student.

"Now come on, let's get going I'd like to get to the house before dark." Hermione bossed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I don't think so."

"It might be prudent of us to alert someone of our absence," Severus informed her.

"Oh you mean that, I've already informed Dumbledore, he said it was fine." Hermione said brushing it off.

"You spoke with Dumbledore? When?"

"At the beginning of the week."

"Im impressed the gossip was able to keep a secret from me for that long, I'll have to congratulate him next time I see him."

"I am quite surprised myself." Hermione replied, a smirk playing across her face. "So shall we go? I've packed all the supplies."

"Of course you have." Severus said rolling his eyes.

…...

"As you know quite well, we will not be harvesting the plant for another ten or eleven hours, so what may I ask are we doing here so early?" Severus asked. Hermione was surprised at how quickly his mood had changed, he seemed to be more or less his usual self again, she was happy to see that her plan was working.

Smiling, Hermione replied, "I thought it would do us both good to get out of the castle for a bit." They were now walking up the grassy lawn towards Severus' safe house.

"What do you propose we do for supper?" Severus smirked.

"Why are you asking me?" Hermione asked.

"This is all your doing, don't you have a plan?" He was teasing her now, she knew it, but she refused to claim defeat.

"I thought we could venture into the village, perhaps have dinner at one of the local pubs?"

"I do not think it a wise idea, though the chances are slim, someone could see us." Severus replied, his face darkening.

"We have magic, do we not? I think between the two of us we can come up with some pretty good disguises." Hermione said confidently.

"I am only agreeing to this because I find it highly doubtful that there will be any witches and wizards there." Severus sighed.

"Lovely! Have you been to the village before?"

"On two occasions, yes. The first time was before I purchased this house, to make sure that there were no local wizards living in the area. The second time was just after I moved in." Severus answered cryptically.

"I see." Hermione said hesitantly. "Are there any good places to eat?"

"Yes, we shall eat at The Swan, the food was... acceptable." Severus answered, opening the door to his house.

"Acceptable hmm? Well what girl can say no to acceptable food." Hermione teased. "Now where is a mirror?" Severus looked at her, confused about the train of thought. "I shall need a mirror to put a glamour on myself." She explained.

"There is one in the bathroom down the hall to the right. You will want to change your clothes as well." He reminded her.

"That goes for you too." Hermione smiled teasingly, as she left to go find the bathroom. _Oh Merlin what am I doing? Am I actually flirting with Professor Snape? _She thought as she closed the door behind her.

By the time Hermione was done she looked like an older, taller, darker version of herself, no one that did not truly know her would even see a resemblance. She had opted for what she had already been wearing under her robes, denim jeans a light grey v-neck sweater. Having finished brushing through her now tamed dark chestnut brown curls, she looked in the mirror and was satisfied that she wasn't recognizable. Taking a deep breath she went to go find Severus.

Upon finding him in the kitchen, Hermione' eyes widened slightly, as she examined, more like admired, the man standing in front of her. While Severus had done a good job of concealing his identity, he had kept some of his features, making it easy for Hermione to see the man she knew underneath. But as she looked at him, she realized that no one but she and maybe Dumbledore knew him well enough to see past the glamour. "What? Is my outfit not muggle enough?" Severus commented at seeing her reaction. Now looking at his attire, Hermione had to stop herself from launching herself at him, never had she imagined her Professor to wear black jeans before, she laughed internally as she noticed he was also wearing a black button down shirt. _Some things will never change._ Hermione mused.

"No, you look fine. What about me? Is the glamour good enough?" Hermione asked spinning around, for him to get the full effect.

After a long pause he said, "It is sufficient enough... Shall we?"

…...

Hermione had been looking forward to the walk into the village that evening, thinking that it would be a nice way to relax and take in some of the scenery. She had been wrong however, as Severus didn't let his guard down the entire walk, thinking that every person they passed was a potential threat. "Severus, calm down! Do you really want to be known as the town grouch?"

Thankfully by the time they made it to the pub Severus seemed to have calmed down a little. "So what'll you be havin' this evenin'?" A friendly looking waiter said coming up to their table. He reminded Hermione of Ron slightly, tall, red hair with freckles scattered across his face. He was slightly thinner though and maybe a few years older.

"I am not sure yet, as we have only just arrived." Severus grumbled.

"Well would you like anything to drink while you're deciding?" The waiter offered, Severus' mood not seeming to affect him in the slightest.

Severus did not answer, "I think we'll both just have water." Hermione answered.

"You sure? We do have a very nice bottle of-"

"I believe she said we'd just have water." Severus ground out.

"Oh all right then, two waters it is." That seemed to do it, as the now fearful waiter left them alone.

"You know you could be a _little _nicer, you don't have to be a total grump all the time you know, he was only doing his job." Hermione said, folding her arms.

"When have you ever known me to be nice?" Severus smirked, Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, _maybe this evening isn't lost yet!_ She thought hopefully.

"I suppose, but you are usually in better spirits than this." Hermione said soothingly. "Once the war is over, and I am out of school, I will have to come visit you here. Otherwise I don't think I shall ever see you." She said in an effort to change the subject.

"If you say so." He answered dryly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said indignantly.

"It means Hermione, that you will be far too busy to come visit the likes of me."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Hermione said sadly sitting back in her chair.

"I do." Severus said simply.

"I don't know what I can do to convince you that I care," Hermione said disheartened. "Severus... you are stuck with me, for good. You are one of my dearest friends... I would never let us drift apart." Hermione said reaching for his hand.

Looking into her eyes, he could see that she was telling the truth. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with what he saw.

"Okay so we have two waters, have you guys decided what you'll be having?" The waiter interrupted, placing the two glasses down, not realizing the awkward moment that he had just intruded on.

"I'll have the Fish and Chips and the lady will have...?" Severus paused looking over at Hermione in question.

"I'll have the same please." Hermione said with a warm smile.

"Two Fish and Chips. Anything else?" He said looking in between the two.

"That's it for now, thanks." Hermione answered.

"You're very welcome," the waiter said giving Hermione a wink. Hermione blushed as he went to place their order. Severus on the other hand did not look happy at all, with the attention she was receiving.

"I hadn't realized how much I needed to get away until now." Hermione said turning to look at Severus. "The school can be quite suffocating at times, don't you think?"

"At times, yes," Severus nodded slowly, taking a sip of water. "It is nice during the summer months though, no little brats running the halls, most of the staff gone, I find the castle quite enjoyable then."

"It sounds lonely." Hermione commented.

"Not to me, I revel in the peace and quiet." Severus replied.

"How on earth do you tolerate me then?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

Severus chuckled at the question, "The key word is tolerate." At the look of hurt that passed across Hermione's face he corrected himself, "A year ago, all I desired was peace and quiet, and then you showed up and I find myself looking forward to our conversations."

"That is quite a compliment coming from you." Hermione said enthused.

…...

It was just after ten when they arrived back at Severus' cottage. After having a delicious meal, the two friends talked over their glasses of water, for another two hours.

"I suppose we should get some sleep." Hermione suggested, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yes, I think that would be best, we can't afford to make a mistake while harvesting. I'll show you to one of the bedrooms," Severus said leading the way. You may have my room, I intend to be up for a few more hours."

"Are you sure?" Hermione said following him into the master bedroom. It was very much like his bedroom at Hogwarts, all but for the two French doors that led to a balcony off the master suite.

"Positive. If you need anything I will be at the end of the hall in my study. I shall wake you at three, that gives us just over an hour to harvest the plants."

"That should be fine, Goodnight Severus." Hermione said with a smile as he closed the door.

Crawling into his bed, Hermione inhaled the heavy scent of the man she desired. She had never wanted to kiss and touch a man as much as she had wanted to kiss and touch Severus tonight. Even holding his hand had made her stomach do flips. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_ Hermione thought to herself as she slowly began to fall asleep.

…...

"Hermione, Hermione... Miss Granger wake up," said the soothing voice of Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Hermione said through a yawn, "Is it three already?"

"Yes, Im afraid you must get up, we can't afford to waste time."

"Yes, all right, I'm awake." Hermione said a tad reluctant, as she clamoured out of bed and followed him down the hall.

"Where is the silver spade?" Hermione asked as they made their way out of the house.

"In there," Severus motioned to the greenhouse as they walked towards it.

"So how many did you want to harvest?" Hermione said looking over at him.

"I think seven should do it, they say that is the best number to harvest them in."

"I hadn't heard that, it makes sense though," Hermione said filing the information away for later revisal.

"If you wouldn't mind humouring me, could you please inform me on how to harvest a Mandragore plant?" Severus said in his most authoritative voice.

"Certainly, a Mandragore plant can only be harvest by a woman just before dawn. She may only use a silver spade or knife, and cannot cut any of the roots, if you do the plant is useless. After the plant has been harvested you place it in a bag containing salt crystals. They must then stay in the bag for three days."

"Correct, you may begin whenever you like." Severus said nodding his head.

…...

Three hours later Hermione and Severus were walking back into his quarters through the secret passageway in the back of the castle. Hermione went to the store room, putting the bag of Mandragore plants on its designated shelf.

"So tell me Hermione, what was the real reason that you went to all this trouble?" Severus said suspiciously.

"You are obviously distraught about something. You've been angry with me for the past few weeks, through no fault of mine. I thought that you might want to tell me what it is." Hermione said, making the mistake of thinking that he would want to talk about what was bothering him,

"I am not one of your little Gryffindor's looking for a shoulder to cry on Miss Granger!" _Great he's referring to me as Miss Granger again, he only does that when he's really angry._ Hermione thought to herself.

"I never said you needed a shoulder to cry on, I was just asking why you are so cross with me," Hermione said defending herself.

"It is not your place to question my moods, I am the Professor _and _your employer." Severus said, his anger rising by the second.

"Severus you do realize that I already know _why_ you're acting like this. I'm not stupid you know!" Hermione said, coming up to stand only a few inches in front of him.

"Oh please Miss Granger, enlighten me with your wisdom!" Severus said mockingly.

"You're afraid-"

"Wrong Miss Granger, I am never afraid." Severus said cutting her off.

"You are impossible!" Hermione said throwing up her arms in frustration.

"And you are not? You have to be one of the most suffocating people I have ever met. I haven't had a moment to myself since you became my assistant." It was as if Hermione had been slapped in the face. Severus was about to continue when she cut him off. _What about all the things he had said at dinner the night before? Had they all been lies?_

"I think it best that you don't speak at the moment, before you do any permanent damage. I'm going to go now. I won't be back until you can act like an adult." And without another word she turned around, leaving the Potions Master alone.

It had been almost two weeks since either of them had spoken to each other. Hermione had even refrained from raising her hand in class, and Severus began ignoring the Golden Trio entirely. She was nearly at her breaking point, this was the longest they had gone without talking in quite awhile, and though she hated to admit it, she missed him. Hermione had decided that if this went on for another two days she would be the bigger person and go to him. They only had a few more days of school left and she didn't want to leave Hogwarts on bad terms with him.

The only good thing that came of not seeing Severus so much was more time to see her friends, something, she now realized she hadn't had done in awhile. That evening she, Ron and Harry were all hanging out in the common room when Jimmy Peaks came up to them and handed Harry a roll of parchment.

"Hey it's from Dumbledore!" Harry said enthusiastically. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can," he said looking at the two of them.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon- He hasn't found-"

"Better go and see hadn't I!" Harry said running out of the common room before Hermione even had a chance to say something.

She turned to look at Ron, who she now saw had the same worried expression on his face that she had.

…...

How much longer was he going to remain the stubborn fool that he was! It had been two long weeks since he and Hermione had spoken. It had been all his fault. He had been in a terrible mood these past few weeks. He knew _it_ was coming, but how could he explain that to her. The Dark Lord had told Draco that he had until the end of the school year to complete his mission. Which meant that Severus would have promises to fulfil soon.

Why had he even agreed to any of it? And why had he gotten cross at the only person that was always on his side? It was probably better this way. She would have eventually never wanted to speak to him again, might as well be for something juvenile. He was lying to himself, and he knew it. If he even had the slightest chance of patching things up with her he would. Even if the friendship did only last a few days.

What on earth had happened to him. Never had he spent so much time thinking about one person. He loved her, that's why. He cringed at even thinking the word, but it was true. He loved her and there was nothing he could do to change it. He had spent the last few months denying it. But after the surge of jealousy he had felt when he thought she and that idiot Weasley had gotten together, he knew there was no point in denying it. He knew that it was impossible for her to have similar feelings for him, just being near her was enough for him.

Suddenly, Severus' office door opened. His eyes widened as he saw Professor Flitwick come running in screaming, "Death Eaters! Death Eaters in the castle! Severus come quick!" Before Filius had time to catch his breath Severus had stunned him. At least this way he could guarantee one less death tonight. This was it, the moment that he had been dreading for almost a year now. A lump formed in his throat as he realized that he might never see Hermione again, never be able to apologize to her.

As Severus ran outside something moving in his periphery caught his attention. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hermione. Glancing behind her he saw that the Lovegood girl was there as well. Quickly he said, "Flitwick fainted I'm on my way to help the others. Look after him, but don't leave my office in case you bump into someone you shouldn't."

The Lovegood girl reacted accordingly, rushing in to help her Professor. Hermione on the other hand never taking her eyes off him said, "I'll be in, in a moment Luna." And closed the door to give them privacy.

As soon as the door was closed Severus spat, "Hermione, I'm sorry, I should have never said any of those things, surely you know I didn't-"

"Severus! We don't have time for this!" Hermione said annoyed that he was wasting their precious time together. "I don't know what's going on, Malfoy somehow figured out how to get Death Eaters in, so whatever he's planning to do he's going to do it tonight. Dumbledore and Harry are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone? Where have they gone!" Severus demanded.

"Im not sure, Harry didn't say."

"But I assume you know _what_ they are doing." Severus said with a growl."How long will they be gone?"

"They could be back already, they left hours ago."

"I must go, before it's too late," Severus said cryptically. "Stay here. I won't be able to concentrate if I think you're out in the middle of everything."

"When will I see you again?" Hermione said, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Im not sure. I don't think you will want to see me after tonight," Severus replied.

"That's not true." Hermione said, tears beginning to well up.

"You don't know of what you speak." Severus ground out, frustrated.

"Will it be weeks? Months?" Hermione said helplessly, ignoring his words from before. "What about the anti-venom, we never got to finish it. Promise me Severus. Promise me you will do everything to complete it." She said walking up to him.

"I promise." Severus said, in a barely audible whisper.

"I may never see you again." Hermione's lip began to quiver then.

"I cannot guarantee any outcome at this point." Looking into her eyes he uttered one word, for that was all he was able to speak confidently. "Goodbye."

He turned, not able to look at her anymore. But after only two steps he felt her hand grab his arm, turning him to face her. Before he had time to register what she was doing, she was kissing him. Kissing him like no one had ever kissed him, he felt helpless to her touch. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a hallway. One that a Death Eater might come down at any moment. All he cared about at that moment was Hermione. He groaned as he felt her tug on his hair. _When had her hands even gotten into his hair?_ He thought idly. _How did she even know to do that? _

After what felt like a decade she stepped away from him. Looking down into her eyes he could see that they were full of tears. "Goodbye," she said in a gentle whisper, trying to hold herself together, as she gave him one more swift kiss.

Without saying another word he ran. If he had stayed even a moment longer his legs might have lost the ability to move. She had kissed him. But no, now was not the time to be thinking about such things. He needed to concentrate on the tasks that lay ahead.

End of Book Six


End file.
